A Glass of Wine
by 94saturn
Summary: This is a story about Asuka & Shinji learning about them selves and falling in love. There is lime and lemon content scattered throughout the story so follow the warnings. At last Ch-22!
1. Chapter 1

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 1) 

Asuka Langley Soryu, arguably the prettiest girl in her class. A bit tall for her age and filling out nicely. She is still a little skinny for her frame though. She can bench press more weight than most boys her size. Much to the chagrin of her peers, either male or female, it is obvious that she works out.

Make no mistake she can devour a full bag of chips in one setting while watching TV but the next day in the gym she will punish her self mercilessly to make amends. For this young woman excellence is not a goal, it's a way of life. Piloting her Eva unit two is the only real purpose in her life. She takes it very seriously. She is fourteen years old and was trained from a young age to be an evangelion pilot. She is also only the second of four children to be chosen thus far.

She is also an expert at hand-to-hand combat. And with a four-year collage degree under her belt, she is also a prodigy. A very attractive prodigy at that, she looks great in a form fitting plug suite and knows it.

Earlier she has changed out of her school uniform, now wearing black shorts and blue top with red trim on the collier, its neck line plunged deep, ending with a large zipper pull decoration, it screamed, 'pay attention to me'.

Now she sat at the kitchen table of the apartment. She presently was occupying her time by amusing herself with a slender tube. Less than a quarter inch in diameter, a little more than three inches long. It was filled with tobacco and at one end there was a filter. She toyed with the nicotine delivery device. Regarding it with just a bit of fascination. She also understood the implication of lighting it. And there was just a little bit of excitement at thought doing just that.

Being an adult, being grown up, it is what she craved. Smoking a cigarette was an intoxicating thought. Yet she lingered not quite sure that she wanted to give up her virginity on this subject. She knew that Misato smoked after 'doing it.' That's how she had found this pack of cigarettes or so she thought at least. Misato had been careless just once. Leaving the pack setting out.

She tried with all her might to act like an adult all her life 'Just what is being grown up really all about?' she wondered. On the one hand all boys are perverts, that's a given. Somewhere in the recesses of her consensus that had been ingrained. But yet, women liked to have sex; she knew for a fact. Misato enjoyed life, especially that part. 'Seems kind of degusting though' she thought to herself. Why let a boy put his…'thing' in there? Does it really feel that good? It just doesn't seem right, kind of dirty really. But there wouldn't be any babies if it didn't happen.

Major Misato Katsuragi came in to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. She is a very pretty young woman with an hourglass figure and long flowing purple hair. Her title is Combat Operations Director of NERV, Toyko-3 Division. She has to make life and death decisions on a massive scale. But her true concern is the pilots that have been placed in her care. And depending on how you look at it, she's too young or too old for this kind of job. She is an eyewitness to the horror of second impact and has the scar on her chest to prove it.

She has just returned home from work and went strait for a YEBISU. "Hi Asuka" She said casually.

"Um hi" Auska acknowledged absently.

Misato was leaning back against the refrigerator door and with practiced skill opened her beverage of choice; beer. Then chugged the entire contents of the can, finishing with an obnoxious burp. In her off time she indulged in acting like a collage student. This was not unusual, but the interesting thing was that in that space of time she had analyzed that Asuka didn't want to smoke the cigarette and something else was bothering her. She needed to find out what it was that caused her sync ratio to fall.

"I'm glad I'm not your liver" Asuka teased with out looking up.

"Sagely advice from some one holding a cigarette" Misato retorted.

Asuka chuckled "I don't really want it."

Hitting on an idea Misato opened the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of merlot setting it on the table. Then went to the cupboard gathered two wine glasses and began rummaged for the corkscrew. "Upper left drawer." Asuka said understanding that she was about to be interrogated.

"I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with you knowing where it is so quickly" Misato said evenly.

"I'm full of surprises." Asuka countered teasingly.

"Actually if you do smoke it I'm hoping that you hate it enough not to start" Misato said earnestly.

"Haven't decided yet, " Auska said casually.

The cork escaped the bottle's grasp with an audible POP. Misato filled both glasses and, with a gentle hand, scooted one toward Asuka. "Trade ya one bad habit for another," Misato enticed with a smile.

Asuka also smiled and sipped. She was feeling mischievous. Misato took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. She took a drag and let it out casually. Asuka placed the cigarette in her mouth. Misato flicked the butane lighter to life offering her a light. Asuka leaned forward and accepted it. Taking a few puffs with out inhaling. Then grimaced and crushed it out in the ashtray.

"Yuck! How can you stand those things?" Asuka said, quickly taking gulp of wine to get the taste out of her mouth.

'Pew that was a close one.' Misato thought to her self. She had known that telling Asuka not to smoke would have only caused her to do it out of spite. By allowing her to make her own decision she had given Asuka control, this usually worked with her. Still it had been a calculated risk.

"I'm glad you don't like it." She said simply extinguishing hers as well.

They both drank their wine quietly for a while finishing most of it before Asuka finally spoke.

"So the plan is to get me drunk and have me spill my guts?" She questioned.

"Not drunk," Misato defended, "just a little buzz to make it easier for you to talk to me about what's bothering you. Besides," Misato added with a smile, "it's a tradition in Japan to share a glass of spirits between friends."+

Asuka finished the glass and motioned for a refill, she was, beginning to get a warm feeling. "Is Kaji really gone?" Asuka's face saddened a bit at the thought he was dead. The last time she had seen him he had rejected her advances, again.

Misato took a long drink and composed her thoughts before she answered. "Yes I believe he is, the report wasn't conclusive, but…." Misato trailed off. Sensing that she may have hit upon the subject that was really bothering Asuka she continued. "Asuka, Kaji Ryoji did care about you and he respected you. Don't mistake not taking advantage of you for rejection. He was twice your age and he wanted you to have the chance to grow up, to find happiness on your own. I…hope some day you will understand that." Misato waited to see if she had hit the mark.

"I suppose your right." Finally came Asuka's strained admission.

"Aren't there any boys in your class that interest you?" Misato offered.

"Their all losers and perverts!" Asuka exclaimed bitterly.

"What about Shinji then?" Misato pressed on softly.

If it were not for the effects of the wine Asuka would have gone on a rant. She has an irrational dislike of boys ingrained from childhood. Asuka's voice dropped a bit. "Shinji doesn't like me" she said flatly.

Misato's eyes locked on Asuka's with laser focus. "Are you sure about that?" She asked honestly.

"He doesn't pay attention to me! He doesn't hold me!" Asuka's anger was building. Misato nodded to the wine glass and Asuka caught her composer taking a serious gulp. "Satisfied?" Asuka said weakly.

"Not yet…sorry we still have a ways to go." Misato's smile was meant to reassure.

"He's a wimp. I want a real man," Asuka pouted.

"That, wimp, dove into a volcano without D type equipment to save your life, Asuka" Misato countered flatly. Misato sighed and refilled both of there glasses draining the bottle. "Asuka if you don't swallow some of that pride of yours you'll never meet some one you want to be with. Your lonely plain and simple." Misato said quietly.

Asuka took a long reassuring drink thinking, then spoke. "I guess I've never thought of it that way." Asuka said solemnly and began to toy with the rim of her glass. She hated to admit weakness.

"You two could learn a lot from each other, Asuka."

"Shinji runs away from feelings he doesn't understand."

"You push people away for the same reason. If you two help each other deal with your fears and feelings you could build a friendship that can last a lifetime. You two may not fall in love, but you'll still have each other to lean on when you've been hurt. That's very important to remember." Misato took another sip and continued. "You know when he rescued you he didn't wait for an order to do it. When he realized that your lines had been cut he just jumped in with out any thought of his own safety. He was willing to die with you if he couldn't save you, it was all or nothing. those are not actions of a wimp. Shinji Ikari is a real man as far as I'm concerned." Misato concluded softy.

As Misato took another drink of her wine Asuka continued to trace circles around the rim of her glass with her index finger thinking.

She remembered the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized she would loose her life. She was sinking in magma to her death. It would have been painless, in molten lava her entry plug would have imploded and her body would have vaporized instantly. But she knew she was going to die, in the moments before Shinji seized her Eva and pulled it to the surface she understood the true meaning of helpless fear.

"I never really thanked him for that." Asuka finally said sadly ashamed.

"Maybe now is the right time," Misato said softly. "There's another bottle in there… You could share it with your friend." Misato offered helpfully. The purple-haired guardian got up and went to the refrigerator. She returned, the second bottle in tow, and set the long-necked container on the table along with an empty glass. Misato walked around Asuka and, as Asuka sat in the chair, lightly wrapped her arms around her from behind in a loving hug. "Its easier to push people away than it is to draw them near," she said. "If you take it slow you won't scare each other off." Misato said giving her a little nuzzle. "I have to finish a financial report before I go to bed, so good night," Misato said wearily. Then stopping at the fridge to get a couple beers, she headed to her room to finish her long day.

Asuka looked quietly at the bottle of wine considering Misato's advice. Then she got up and opened it, gathered up the two glasses and padded into the living room where Shinji was channel surfing. Asuka set every thing down on the low table. Then filled Shinji's glass and added more to hers. She turned to hand him the glass as he muted the TV. Neither of them had spoken yet.

"Um.Thanks" He managed studying her face closely. 'She's not angry' he thought, 'but that expression, sadness, hurt maybe.' Shinji was not good at figuring out girls, this one especially; she has layers like an onion and they can be unpleasant to unwrap.

Asuka took a long sip buying her some time. Shinji did the same out of self-preservation. "Shinji,. thanks for saving me at Mt. Asama. I shouldn't have waited so long to say this." She said quietly breaking the silence.

"It wasn't a big deal really, you were close to the surface, all I had to do was grab you before you sank too deep and you killed the angle." Shinji replied sheepishly.

"Shinji?" Just above a whisper.

"Hum." He answered in an equal tone.

"Will you hold me for a little while?" She had raised her voice a little to be certain that he heard the question and she looked him in the eye to let him know she was serious. After recovering from the initial shock of the request he finished his glass and set it aside.

This just wasn't Asuka, but if she needed him to hold her badly enough to swallow her pride to ask, he would. Unable to actually speak he simply nodded holding his arms open inviting her to join him.

Asuka took a deep drink and a deep breath then set her own glass on the table. Slowly she turned around and positioned herself in his lap allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. Little by little Shinji felt her relax and as she did so did he. She placed her hands on his more for reassurance that they wouldn't roam than need for contact.

"Lean back." He whispered. Slowly she complied, resting her back on his chest. He moved his head forward lightly resting his chin on her shoulder. She tensed slightly at the intimacy then relaxed again when he made no further move.

From this new angle he had an embarrassing view of her cleavage and decided to focus his eyes on her toes instead. They were just as enticing though, she is a beautiful woman, but he was able to maintain self-control this way.

They embraced like this for at least an hour enjoying the warmth of each other's company with out a word between them they were not necessary. Neither had noticed that Misato was quietly observing them with a gentle smile on her face. Maybe there's hope for those two yet she thought to her self, as she returned to her room with a fresh beer and a financial report from hell.

xxx

A/N

With the help of Babel Matrix I finally managed to patch up the formatting problems with this chapter. Chapter 2 is not a carbon copy of this one. I kept most of the changes that Babel Matrix in it.

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	2. Chapter 2 Alt Ending

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Author's Note: This is Chapter One with an alternative ending. There isn't enough lime to warn you about. Enjoy. Also you will notice a difference in style here because Babel Matrix took the time and effort to show me how to format it; I was really stumped. So I want to honor and thank him by posting what he sent to me.

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 2)

Asuka Langley Sorhyu, arguably the prettiest girl in her class. A bit tall for her age and filling out nicely, she is still a little skinny for her frame. She can bench press more weight than most boys her size, much to the chagrin of her peers, particularly the male ones. Make no mistake, she'll devour a full bag of chips in one sitting while watching TV, but the next day she'll be in the gym, punishing herself mercilessly to make amends.

For this young woman excellence is not a goal it is a way of life. Piloting EVA-02 is the only real purpose in her life. She takes it very seriously. She is fourteen years old and was trained from a young age to be an evangelion pilot. She is also only the second of four children to be chosen thus far.

She is an expert at hand-to-hand combat and, with a four-year college degree under her belt, she is also a prodigy. A very attractive prodigy at that; she looks great in a form-fitting plug suit and she knows it.

The afternoon changed to evening, and she had already changed out of her school uniform, now wearing black shorts and blue top with red trim on the collar; its neck line plunged deep down the front, ending with a gaudy zipper handle. It screamed 'pay attention to me.'

She sat at the kitchen table of the apartment. She was presently occupying her time by amusing herself with a slender tube; less than a quarter inch in diameter and a little more than three inches long, it was filled with tobacco. At one end of this device, the colored filter presented itself. She toyed with the nicotine delivery device, regarding it with just a bit of fascination. She also understood the implication of lighting it. There was just a little bit of excitement at thought doing just that.

Being an adult, being grown up, it is what she craved. Smoking a cigarette was an intoxicating thought. Yet she lingered, not quite sure that she wanted to give up her virginity on this subject. She knew that Misato smoked after 'doing it.' That's how she had found this pack of cigarettes, or so she presumed. Misato had been careless just once, leaving the pack idly in plain sight.

She tried with all her might to act like an adult all her life. _Just what is being grown up really all about?_ she wondered. On the one hand all boys are perverts, that's a given. Somewhere in the recesses of her consciousness that had been ingrained. But yet women enjoyed sex as well; she knew for a fact. Misato enjoyed her own adult life, especially that part. _Seems kind of disgusting_, she thought to herself. Why let a boy put his… 'thing' in there? Does it really feel that good? It just doesn't seem right, rather dirty even. But there wouldn't be any babies if it didn't happen.

Major Misato Katsuragi came in to the kitchen and went to the refrigerator. Misato was a very pretty young woman with an hourglass figure and long flowing purple hair. Her title is Combat Operations Director of NERV, Toyko-3 Division. She has to make life and death decisions on a massive scale. But her true concern is the pilots that have been placed in her care. And depending on how you look at it, she's either too young or too old for this kind of job. She is an eyewitness to the horror of second impact and has the scar on her chest to prove it.

She has just returned from home from work, and greeted Asuka as she rummaged through the fridge. "Hi Asuka," she greeted casually.

"Um, hi," Asuka acknowledged absently.

Misato was leaning back against the refrigerator door and with practiced skill opened her beverage of choice: beer. She chugged the contents of the can, finishing with an obnoxious burp. In her off time she indulged in acting like a college student. This was not unusual, but the interesting thing was that in that space of time she had analyzed that Asuka didn't want to smoke the cigarette and something else was bothering her. She needed to find out what it was that caused her sync ratio to fall.

"I'm glad I'm not your liver," Asuka teased without looking up.

"Sagely advice from some one holding a cigarette," Misato retorted.

Asuka chuckled. "I don't really want it."

Hitting on an idea, Misato opened the refrigerator and retrieved a bottle of Merlot and let it sit on the table. She went to the cupboard grabbed two wine glasses and began rummaging for the corkscrew. "Upper left drawer," Asuka said, understanding that she was about to be interrogated.

"I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with you knowing where it is so quickly."

"I'm full of surprises," Asuka countered teasingly.

"Actually, if you do smoke it, I'm hoping that you hate it enough not to start," Misato said earnestly.

"Haven't decided yet," Asuka answered casually.

The cork escaped the bottle's grasp with an audible POP. Misato filled both glasses and, with a gentle hand, scooted one toward Asuka. "Trade ya one bad habit for another," Misato enticed with a smile.

Asuka also smiled and sipped. She was feeling mischievous. Misato took a cigarette out of the pack and lit it. She took a drag and let it out casually. Asuka placed the cigarette in her mouth. Misato flicked the butane lighter to life offering her a light. Asuka leaned forward and accepted it. Taking a few puffs with out inhaling. Then grimaced and crushed it out in the ashtray.

"Yuck!" Asuka spat. "How can you stand those things?" Asuka began taking a heavy gulp of wine to get the taste out of her mouth.

_Phew, that was a close one,_ Misato thought to her self. She had surmised that telling Asuka not to smoke would have only caused her to do so out of spite. By allowing Asuka to make her own decision she had given the redhead control; this usually worked with her. Still, it had been a calculated risk.

"I'm glad you don't like it," she said simply, extinguishing hers as well.

They both drank their wine quietly for a while finishing most of it before Asuka finally spoke. "So the plan is to get me drunk and have me spill my guts?" she questioned.

"Not drunk," Misato defended, "just a little buzz to make it easier for you to talk to me about what's bothering you. Besides," Misato added with a smile, "it's a tradition in Japan to share a glass of spirits between friends."

Asuka finished the glass and motioned for a refill. She was beginning to get a warm feeling. "Is Kaji really gone?" Asuka's face saddened a bit at the thought he was dead. The last time she had seen him he had rejected her advances once again.

Misato took a long drink and composed her thoughts before she answered. "Yes I believe he is, the report wasn't conclusive, but…." Misato trailed off. Sensing that she may have hit upon the subject that was really bothering Asuka she continued. "Asuka, Kaji Ryoji did care about you and he respected you. Don't mistake him not taking advantage of you for rejection. He was twice your age and he wanted you to have the chance to grow up, to find happiness on your own… I hope some day you will understand that." Misato waited to see if she had hit the mark.

"I suppose your right," Asuka admitted, albeit strained..

"Aren't there any boys in your class that interest you?" Misato offered.

"Their all losers and perverts!" Asuka exclaimed bitterly.

"What about Shinji then?" Misato pressed on softly.

If it were not for the effects of the wine Asuka would have gone on a rant. She has an irrational dislike of boys ingrained from childhood. Asuka's voice dropped a bit. "Shinji doesn't like me," she said flatly.

Misato's eyes locked on Asuka's with laser focus. "Are you sure about that?" she asked honestly.

"He doesn't pay attention to me! He doesn't hold me!" Asuka's anger was building. Misato nodded to the wine glass and Asuka caught her composure while taking a serious gulp. "Satisfied?" Asuka said weakly.

"Not yet…sorry, but we still have a ways to go." Misato's smile was meant to reassure.

"He's a wimp. I want a real man," Asuka pouted.

"That wimp dove into a volcano without D type equipment to save your life, Asuka," Misato countered flatly. Misato sighed and refilled both of there glasses draining the bottle. "Asuka, if you don't swallow some of that pride of yours, you'll never meet someone you want to be with. You're lonely; plain and simple," Misato said quietly.

Asuka took a long, reassuring drink. She thought for a moment, and then spoke. "I guess I've never thought of it that way." Asuka said solemnly and began to toy with the rim of her glass. She hated to admit weakness.

"You two could learn a lot from each other, Asuka."

"Shinji runs away from feelings he doesn't understand."

"You push people away for the same reason. If you two help each other deal with your fears and feelings you could build a friendship that can last a lifetime. You two may not fall in love, but you'll still have each other to lean on when you've been hurt. That's very important to remember." Misato took another sip and continued. "You know when he rescued you, he didn't wait for an order to do it. When he realized that your lines had been cut he just jumped in with out any thought of his own safety. He was willing to die with you if he couldn't save you, it was all or nothing. Those are not actions of a wimp. As far as I'm concerned, Shinji Ikari is a real man," Misato concluded softy.

As Misato took another drink of her wine Asuka continued to trace circles around the rim of her glass with her index finger thinking. She remembered the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach when she realized she would lose her life. She was sinking in magma to her death. It would have been painless, in molten lava her entry plug would have imploded and her body would have vaporized instantly. But she knew she was going to die, in the moments before Shinji seized her EVA and pulled it to the surface she understood the true meaning of helpless fear.

"I never really thanked him for that," Asuka finally said, ashamed.

"Maybe now is the right time," Misato said softly. "There's another bottle in there… You could share it with your friend." Misato offered helpfully. The purple-haired guardian got up and went to the refrigerator. She returned, the second bottle in tow, and set the long-necked container on the table along with an empty glass. Misato walked around Asuka and, as Asuka sat in the chair, lightly wrapped her arms around her from behind in a loving hug. "Its easier to push people away than it is to draw them near," she said. "If you take it slow you won't scare each other off." Misato said giving her a little nuzzle. "I have to finish a financial report before I go to bed, so good night," Misato said wearily. Then stopping at the fridge to get a couple beers, she headed to her room to finish her long day.

Asuka looked quietly at the bottle of wine, considering Misato's advice. She got up and opened it, gathered up the two glasses and padded into the living room where Shinji was channel surfing. Asuka set every thing down on the low table in front of Shinji. Then filled Shinji's glass and added more to hers. She turned to hand him the glass as he muted the TV. "Um, thanks." He studied her face closely. _She's not angry,_ he thought. _Is it… sadness? Hurt, maybe?_ Shinji was not good at figuring out girls, this one in particular; she has layers like an onion and they can be unpleasant to unwrap.

Asuka took a long sip, buying her some time. Shinji did the same out of self-preservation. "Shinji… Thanks for saving me at Mt. Asama," Asuka said, breaking the silence. After a short pause, she continued, " I shouldn't have waited so long to say this."

"It wasn't a big deal really, you were close to the surface. All I had to do was grab you before you sank too deep. Besides, you killed the angel." Shinji replied sheepishly.

"Shinji?" Asuka nearly whispered.

"Yes?" he answered in an equal tone.

"Will you hold me for a little while?" She had raised her voice a little to be certain that he heard the question and she looked him in the eye to let him know she was serious. After recovering from the initial shock of the request he finished his glass and set it aside. This just wasn't Asuka, but if she needed him to hold her badly enough to swallow her pride to ask, he would. Unable to actually speak, he simply nodded and holding his arms open, invited her to join him.

Asuka took a deep drink and a deep breath then set her own glass on the table. Slowly she turned around and positioned herself in his lap allowing him to wrap his arms around her waist. Little by little Shinji felt her relax and as she did so did he. She placed her hands on his more for reassurance that they wouldn't roam than need for contact. "Lean back," he whispered. Slowly she complied, resting her back on his chest. He moved his head forward lightly resting his chin on her shoulder. She tensed slightly at the intimacy then relaxed again when he made no further move.

From this new angle he had an embarrassing view of her cleavage and decided to focus his eyes on her toes instead. They were just as enticing though, she is a beautiful woman. Still, he was able to maintain self-control this way. They embraced silently like this for about half an hour enjoying the warmth of each other's company.

Asuka was beginning to melt a little; it may have just been the wine, or she was beginning to realize that sooner or later she would have to lower the barriers she has erected to protect her heart from pain. She has deep feelings of abandonment from when her mother committed suicide and her father turned her over to NERV handlers to be trained as a pilot. Misato was right: she is lonely. Wrapping herself in a blanket of competitiveness and self-sufficiency has only succeeded in isolating her.

Finally Shinji let out a quiet little laugh. "What's so funny?" she asked.

"I was just thinking how soft and warm you are," he answered.

This brought a small smile to her lips. She loved complements and attention. She wiggled her toes; she knew why he was looking at her feet but wanted to embarrass him by making him admit it. "Your not one of those perverts with a foot fetish are you?" she asked with mock concern. She could just feel him blush; it was delicious. "Most boys would be looking at my breast," she continued to tease.

Poor Shinji was beside him self with embarrassment. "I wasn't… I mean…" Shinji let out a sigh of defeat.

Asuka took his glass and scooted over to the wine pouring a little in each glass then returned, sitting cross-legged in front of him. "You're too easy," she said with a smile as she handed him his wine.

"Asuka, are you alright?" he asked with genuine concern.

She took a sip before answering, "Yes and no. It felt good when you were holding me… but it's hard to give in and let someone do that."

"I liked it too," he admitted. He really had liked it.

After they finished their wine she put their glasses on the table and sat down cross-legged in his lap this time not giving him toes to focus on. Once again his arms slid around her waist and this time she wasn't tense. As he put his chin on her shoulder she moved back farther than last time causing his head to move by her neck. This gave him an unobstructed view straight down the front of her shirt. He began to tremble.

Because she felt in control she laughed softly and told him, "It's alright. Go ahead and peek."

Shinji swallowed his eyes were as big as saucers; in the back of his mind he just knew he was dead meat. Asuka allowed him to enjoy the view for a few moments then leaned forward a little breaking his eye contact with her goodies. Now Asuka swallowed; she wasn't sure if she had the guts to do this but she knew that she had to break out of her shell or she would spend the rest of her life lonely. Shinji Ikari was the safest guy in Tokyo-3 to try it with. "Shinji don't freak out, be a man," she said, taking his hands and holding them onto her breasts.

Shinji was trembling but couldn't help but be fascinated with her soft spongy muffins. She was not wearing a bra so he could feel them perfectly through the thin fabric of her shirt. They are firm and ample, perfect specimens of young womanhood. "Asuka… are you going to be mad at me later for this?" Shinji asked, remembering how she had kissed him and then got angry about it later.

"I'll try not to be… It took a lot of courage to get this far, and this isn't easy for me. But I need the attention," she admitted softly.

With a mischievous grin she lifted the front of her shirt indicating that she wanted him to hold them for real as fear and expectation filled her. She felt an odd sense of relief at giving in to her self and defying mama. He realized that he was dead already and this wouldn't get him slapped any harder later. So he began massaging her beautiful breasts under her shirt, kneading them gently. "Mmmm… that feels nice," she cooed.

She arched back a little and began playing with Shinji's hair running her fingers through it. "You're pretty good at this… Have you been practicing on Ayanami?" she teased.

Shinji decided that silence was the safest answer to that question. They continued for a while longer then Asuka finally said, "We should probably stop now, I don't want it to go too far."

"I understand," he said giving his new friends a last gentle squeeze then gave her shirt a slight tug to straiten it for modesty. She was impressed with that last touch. Asuka turned and hugged him holding him tightly. "I know letting me touch you was a one time thing and I'll keep my mouth shut. But if you want me to hold you again some time I will." he added quietly.

"I don't know how I'll feel about this later Shinji, but you didn't do any thing that I didn't ask you to and you stopped when I asked you to."

Asuka's mind wandered. _Maybe Misato is right about you being a real man after all._

"I do want you to hold me again but I'm not sure about the other stuff," she told him with a slight blush on her cheeks. Asuka leaned over and kissed him with out holding his nose this time. "You're a good friend Shinji. If you need me to lean on I'll try to be there for you," she whispered to him. It was Shinji's turn to hug her warmly.

Neither had noticed that Misato was quietly observing them with a gentle smile on her face. She had missed the touchy feely part but had come in on the hugging part. _Maybe there's hope for those two yet,_ she thought to herself as she returned to her room with a fresh beer and the financial report from hell.

xxx

A/N

Once again thanks to Babel Matrix for showing me how to reformat this and he gets proofread credit.

From here on the chapters ratchet up from lime to lemon with WAFF and romance.

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	3. Chapter 3

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 3)**

Asuka set down her chopsticks with a heavy sigh. "How can you people eat the same thing day in and day out?" She complained. This was the second day in a row for ramen noodles with vegetables. It tasted ok, Shinji was a decent cook, she was just getting tired of Japanese food, they don't eat much red meat and she missed that. She craved for something off the hoof.

"I'm sorry." Came Shinji's standard response. Asuka held back her typical insult she has been trying to be nicer to him, at least at home. Although that one little line of his grated on her nerves, she wished that he would grow a set of balls.

"Why don't we order out tomorrow?" Misato suggested with a smile setting down her iced tea. She has been lying off the bottle a little more lately, though not to an extreme, she just doesn't want to spend her thirtieth birthday connected to a dialysis machine.

Asuka nodded in agreement and managed to almost smile, gathering her dishes and placing them in the sink. She gave Shinji a playful pat on the head on her way to the living room, not wanting him to think she was upset with his cooking, the alternative was Misato's cooking.

Though it escaped Shinji's notice Misato had picked up on the fact that Asuka had not bothered to change out of her school cloths this evening. She is still wearing the standard dress code compliant blue green jumper, white shirt and red ribbon. With her flowing red hair and deep blue eyes she was still very attractive in this attire, as well. But something was amiss.

"Has Asuka been doing ok in school?" she asked, casually pumping him for Intel.

"I guess so." He shrugged "She hasn't got into any trouble if that's what you mean." He knew all to well that their grades were delivered directly to her terminal at NERV so it couldn't be that.

Thinking for a moment, Misato thought out loud "Humm… She might be getting a little homesick. Didn't she get a call from her stepmother in Berlin last Sunday?"

Shinji hadn't considered that possibility, he was home, sort of but Asuka was a thousand miles from her birthright. He nodded to Misato "I think I get it."

She winked at him. Then took a moment to study him, he is growing into a very handsome young man, it tugged at her heart that she has to send him into lethal combat. But there is little she can do about that; the survival of the human race was at stake.

And since her little heart to heart talk with Asuka some time ago there have been subtle changes in all three, make that four, of this little group that makes up the detachment of Eva's that stand alone in the night against the threat of third impact.

Shinji got up to prepare their lunches for tomorrow loading the dishwasher first. Vegetable rolls were on the menu; he opened a fresh package of nori and began to chop the veggies, the rice was nearly finished. Misato quietly observed, contemplating the contrast between him and his father. One was a kind and loving person the other was an asshole. She decided that he must take after his deceased mother.

xxx

The desks are lined up parallel each a flaxen wooden top with a light blue painted formed steel frame the measure of conformity to post second impact reality. A lone, small bookcase adorns the back wall of the classroom. Red one-chip laptops of standard school issue are positioned in front of each student and each student is dutifully, not paying attention.

Once again Shinji found himself enduring another painfully boring lecture at the hands of this fossil that called himself a teacher. Still, he made a vain attempt to pay attention, failing at that he began an Internet search for ethnic food stores in his area. Finding one close to home that specialized in European food he made a mental note of its location.

That task complete he turned his attention to his newly discovered favorite subject, girls. They are fascinating creatures when they aren't slapping you for being a pervert, a boy or just plain being there. And amazingly after bathing in a sea of estrogen in his home life it was actually getting a little easer to talk to them in mostly complete sentences.

His serendipitous gaze fell on a one, Yukiko Senah, suddenly taken by just how cute she was. He wondered if he could gather the courage to say hello to her. Then remembered that he has held the red headed demon girl in his arms and she didn't even kill him for it, this shouldn't be too difficult, he hoped.

Then there was Rei Ayanami, staring quite bored out the window, he wondered if she was as warm and soft as Asuka is. He pondered for a moment why Asuka wasn't capturing his full attention. She wants a real man not a wimp like me he concluded.

Jared back to reality by an instant message from Asuka: (You're going to go blind.) She teased, she had caught him scoping.

(Contacts aren't so bad.) He teased back. Did I really say that he wondered?

Later after class Shinji caught Asuka and Hikari talking near the front of the room and approached. "I'm go.."

"I'm stopping at Hikari's before coming home so you'll have to find another girlfriend to walk you home today." She interrupted, with an infectious smile.

"ASUKA!" Hikari exclaimed horrified by her friends impudence.

Shinji grinned "See ya later." Then he turned to Hikari and bowed politely "Miss Horaki."

As he walked away two things happened. Asuka checked out his butt and Hikari asked a question "Is that Shinji Ikari?"

On his way out Shinji noticed Rei Ayanami closing her locker preparing to leave, she had a dark brown satchel, probably containing her laptop computer and papers. He took a deep breath and closed the distance to her.

"Rei?"

"Yes?"

"Um… I have an errand and was wondering if maybe I could walk you to the train?" So far his courage was holding up but his fragile ego depended on her response.

Rei regarded him for a moment searching for the proper words for this situation.

"I would like that." Came her careful response. In her austerely simple, lonely, life she secretly longed for companionship and spending time with Shinji has proven to be pleasant.

The ten minute walk through the busy streets of Tokyo-3 to the train station was mostly silent, because nether of them were very good at conversation but the proximity to each other was doing wonders for their hearts. They each took separate trains, in different directions, however both were filled with thoughts of the other for the remainder of their trip.

xxx

Friday has arrived and the school day is a little less boring in anticipation of the weekend. Shinji has a little surprise planed for Asuka tonight he wants to cook a special meal for her. It wasn't intended to be a big surprise but the way things worked out he hasn't told her yet.

IM: (Asuka I'm going to cook you a German meal tonight, invite Hikari and I'll invite Toji.)

(For ME!)

(Yup.)

Asuka got up in the middle of class and hugged Shinji right where he sat helplessly at his desk, much to the dismay of the rest of the students. He blushed for the first time in quite a while. The open display of affection set the rumor mill into overdrive.

Ahead of things getting out of hand Shinji messaged Toji and Kensuke before they had a chance to bum-rush him, of his plan, inviting them over for diner as well. Kensuke couldn't make it because he is leaving for his grandparents tonight. But Toji agreed to bring a whip and chair to help defend against the lioness. He doesn't know that the class representative Hikari Horaki will also be there and she has a bashful eye for the lad.

After class was over Shinji once again found the first children at her locker preparing to leave, his timing was becoming suspiciously accurate.

"Rei?"

"Hello Shinji."

"I'm having some friends over for diner tonight would you like to come?"

Rei began to study her shoes before she declined. "I will be unable to attend. Doctor Akagi has required my presents for medical tests this evening."

Shinji grimaced, he knew what kind of humiliation that meant; he had actually, seriously, threatened Ritsuko with bodily injury at the hand of Unit 01 if she tried to get one more blood test out of him. And surprisingly no pilot has been subjected to one since his very real threat was issued.

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, I'll invite you again some time." He told her in a soothing tone.

"Thank you for inviting me… I must leave now." She turned very slowly savoring the feeling of his gentle touch on her shoulder and trudged away.

Toji ambled up to him in his usual black track suite "Isn't your wife going to get jealous?"

Shinji shrugged off the remark. "Their both my friends."

He wondered if Rei had any one else that really cared about her. The people from NERV took care of her but that's just not the same. She always seems so sad and lonely.

"You do have a thing for her don't you?" Suzuhara observed, as they began walking toward the exit.

Shinji remembered something that Asuka had asked him to talk to Toji about. "What about you hitting on anybody?"

"No not really." There was no use teasing this guy, he was hanging with two of the prettiest girls in their class, even if both of them were a little odd. He even lives with one of them and the hottest operations director in NERV.

Shinji waited until they cleared the school and were well away from prying ears to continue.

"Asuka asked me to talk to you about something…err…someone."

"WHAT?"

"Don't freak. It's just that Horaki likes you; she wants to make friends. But you don't pay any attention to her so Asuka asked me to just tell you."

"Is THAT why she has been bringing me lunches? She told me that it was just extra stuff." He wasn't sure what to think, she is kind of cute though.

"Even I'm not that dense Toji, when a woman feeds you it's because she cares for you." Shinji responded with a bewildered smirk. "You don't have to ask her for a date, just be nice to her and see what happens."

Toji the stomach scratched the back of his head thinking over this revelation. "I guess, I can do that." His sense of honor was weighing on him now, the class representative was a very good cook.

"Wait a minute!" Toji said suspiciously "Your cooking a special diner for demon girl aren't you? Does that mean…"

Shinji smiled broadly "If you knew how soft and warm she is you'd stop calling her names." And left it at that, then deftly steered the conversation to sports for the rest of the journey home.

As Toji and Shinji entered the living room they found Misato straitening her black party dress readying herself for an evening out. The scent of her favorite lavender perfume wafted into their nostrils, Toji's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw how the pearl necklace complemented the cleavage of her very ample breasts that were nearly completely exposed.

Her eyes twinkled at his reaction, she knew that she had no fear of the fashion police tonight. A mischievous smile came to her face, as she seized the opportunity to tease them.

"Do these go with this dress?" She asked with mock innocence, as she used her index finger to pull the necklace out slightly and leaned forward far enough to give a clear view of everything.

Toji was dumbfounded and completely speechless!

Shinji chuckled and shook his head, he was getting used to this behavior and cared very deeply for his lovely guardian.

"You look stunning Misato." He said, as he walked up to her "But you didn't have to dress up just for me."

Toji watched in stunned amazement, as Shinji unabashed placed his hands on Misato's waist and gave her an affectionate kiss on the lips, which she returned sensuously. He began mentally counting on his fingers how many women his friend is hanging out with and it kind of scared him too.

After releasing there embrace Misato whispered in his ear "Remind me to teach you how to use a condom, your getting too good at this, I don't want any accidents."

Saved by the bell the door buzzer sounded

"I'll get it." Shinji said with a smile and headed for the front door knowing that it had to be Misato's date. He was correct the young man standing in the doorway was none other than Mr. Makoto Hyuga dressed in a tan suite looking quite nervous. Shinji smiled brightly and the two men exchanged bows. Then he led him in to the living room to his date. Makoto was appropriately stunned, as well, drinking in the beauty of the woman that has agreed to go out to diner with him.

"Um I have one last thing to take care of." She said, heading for her room. Opening the upper right drawer of her dresser fishing beneath her underwear, she found a small box that Kaji had left for her to keep handy, just in case.

"Shinji." She called at his bedroom door and he arrived shortly there after. She placed the box in his hands confiding.

"Put them in your drawer and don't even THINK about doing any thing with out them."

As he looked at the box he realized what they were and got nervous. "Why are you giving me these things?" He asked clueless.

"Because Shinji, your becoming a man very quickly, when it happens it moves fast, you need to be prepared and the consequences are serious, just like what you face in combat. And if you can read the serial number I'm going to marry you myself!" She added with a giggle to lighten the mood.

Shinji was too inexperienced to get the joke. "Misato I'm not ready for this stuff I…I…"

She placed a hand on each of his shoulders looking him in the eyes "I know it's embarrassing, for both of us but it's just too damned important to ignore. I'll talk to you about it later and teach you how to use them properly." She hugged him closely then swatted him on the butt pointing him into his room to put them away.

The two emerged from their clandestine meeting to find Toji and Makoto commiserating about the recent failure of the local baseball team, it would seem that they are having a poor season.

Misato extended her hand to him." I am yours my prince." She giggled like a teenager. Hyuga blushed robustly while taking her hand to get up and then led her arm in arm to the door and a date that he hoped would be repeated.

Asuka and Hikari arrive about ten minutes later, Shinji had put the sauerkraut in a pan to heat. Hikari was wearing black cargo pants and a simple green tee shirt, at Asuka's behest she has forgone the twin pigtails, in favor of allowing her hair to flow without restraint; she looks a bit more mature as a result.

While Asuka went to her room to change Hikari kept the boys company in the kitchen. Even though Shinji is a baka, Asuka trusts him to steer things in the right direction.

Shinji is wearing his usual green apron to protect the school clothing that he feels the most comfortable in.

"Can I help?" Hikari asked, as Shinji got one of Misato's beers from the fridge.

"I need some chopped onions for the bratwurst if you want to." He answered.

"No problem." She replied and gathered three of the yellow onions placing them on the cutting board. Shinji noticed with approval that she washed her hands with soap before beginning to expertly slice.

Toji for his part, though silent, is paying careful attention to the class representative, Shinji's earlier words running through his mind. He has been watching her lovingly help Ikari prepare a meal for others to enjoy. She IS very attractive too; with her stern mannerism and child like appearance, he simply never paid attention to her before but she's different now somehow. _She likes me_? He wondered to himself

Asuka entered the kitchen having changed into a denim skirt, white tank top and long sleeve pink shirt, buttoned only once at the base of her breasts, she is revealing nothing for a change and it is a very conservative appearance. She has a small plastic bag containing a gift for Shinji, which she places on the table. Then turned she to the boy placing her hands on her hips striking a pose.

"Shinji your dressed like a girl." She scolded, with a devious smile. Then approached him and untied the apron removing it despite his minimal protest. She placed it on Hikari tying it securely behind her. Then placed her arm around the girls shoulder.

"See, it looks much better on her doesn't it."

Shinji knew something was up and simply gave her the dumb 'what' look.

"From now on I want you to wear this instead." She said revealing the contents of the bag. It was a white chief's jacket and very professional looking, she had chosen it carefully. After helping him put it on she buttoned it for him. Then she cupped his face in her hands looking deep into his blue eyes and almost said it.

Though she remained silent the look in her crystal blue eyes told Shinji exactly what she meant and he did the only thing he could think of. He slid his arms around her waist and drew her into a tender kiss, she didn't resist.

Hikari's heart skipped a beat at the intimacy and Toji's jaw dropped, this is the second woman tonight he has seen Ikari kiss. What has gotten into this guy?

"Your getting better at this, maybe we should practice some more later." Asuka's smile was both seductive and mischievous. Then, remembering they have an audience changed the subject to diner.

"Mmmm smells good." She purred, taking in the aroma of the bratwurst simmering in beer water and onions; finally real meat and something besides rice, sauerkraut!

The four gather around the kitchen table drinking iced tea and engaging in idle chitchat waiting for the food to cook Asuka has carefully maneuvered Hikari next to Toji without being obvious about it.

"You know Horaki you look nice with your hair like that." Toji managed to get out in a complete sentence. He remembered what Shinji had told him, be nice and see what happens it's worth a try.

His words went strait to her heart, he has finally noticed her. She looked down a little embarrassed she hasn't quite recovered from watching Shinji give Asuka that kiss.

"You can call me Hikari if you want to." She said, bashfully. "And thank you for the compliment." She also made a mental note to wear her hair in pigtails less often.

"I don't think that I've ever seen you dressed in anything except a school uniform." He said struggling to make conversation. He was used to ogling girls not talking to them.

"I do have a few other things to wear." She responded, slowly beginning to realize why it has been so difficult to get him to notice her.

The ding from the timer let Shinji know the meal was finished, he got up to set the table with Asuka's assistance. They set out plates, knives and forks, Hikari was looking forward to trying this and she hasn't had much exposure to western food so is adventures. Toji is a little more suspicious and a little awkward with a knife and fork but was able to shovel in enough to fend off starvation.

The four retire to the living room to hang out and put in a movie, Asuka has selected Coyote Ugly dubbed in Japanese, and she also dims the lights to create the right atmosphere. Quick thinking considering that she didn't plan this ahead of time.

Shinji, as usual is passive about the movie choice tranquility is more important to him and, as could be expected Toji grumbled about a chick-flick, what he doesn't realize is that he is being set up by both Asuka and Shinji. A loosely hatched plan is unfolding; there synchronization training and cooperation on the battlefield have kicked in to spontaneously to create an environment for the hapless Suzuhara to lower his defenses and give Horaki a fair chance for his affection.

As the movie starts Asuka whispers to Hikari "Watch this." And winks at her, the intent is 'follow my lead'. Then she moved over to Shinji poking him in the stomach playfully "Is this seat taken?"

Shinji and Toji were setting on the carpet leaning against the couch resting comfortably. He opened his arms to the beautiful young woman with silky red hair and she sat in his lap wiggling to make herself comfortable, his arms closed around her waist. When she leaned back to rest her head beside his, Shinji could smell the scent of her peach shampoo and it mesmerized him.

"Mumm you smell so good." Shinji sighed, nuzzling the side of her head, this was heaven. He has grown to adore holding this beautiful young woman.

Asuka looked over to Hikari and nodded her to Toji with a gentile-knowing smile beckoning her seize the moment. Hikari's returned gaze of wide eyes and frozen terror told her that more effort was needed.

"Looks like plan B are you up for it?" "I'll soften up Mr. compassion if you are."

Shinji thought for a moment about the soft, warm woman he is holding, he doesn't want to disappoint her. "Ok but don't press too hard." Shinji accepted.

Asuka left Shinji's embrace, scooting over to Hikari, taking her hand and leading her to Shinji. "Don't worry I trained him myself." Guiding her into his lap. Reluctantly she complied with her friend.

As Shinji gathered her to him, soothingly he whispered, "Don't worry Asuka taught me what's ok and what's not. I'm just going to hold you for a little while so that you can get used to it."

Though trembling Hikari does trust her two friends and tried to relax a little. True to his word Shinji's hands stayed where they belong, his embrace was warm and tender.

Asuka sat down in front of an astonished Suzuhara, quite a lot has happened today and the night is still young.

"I'm going to let you hold me for practice. The ground rules are simple put your arms around my waist and don't try to grab anything. Then later we'll put Hikari in your lap and you two can get to know each other better. And Toji, you're the first man besides Shinji that I've allowed to hold me, I'm placing my trust in you." With that Asuka slid into Toji's lap then took his hands and wrapped his arms around her lightly, leaning back, as she does with the third children.

Instantly Toji was hit with the memory of Shinji's words, 'warm and soft' she really is. Suddenly, Asuka didn't seem like a demon but rather a real person, vulnerable and trusting. Then thoughts of his little sister, Kimiko surfaced, the way she giggled when he tickled her and her bright smile when he visited her in the hospital. Toji found himself holding Asuka a little tighter in response to these warm memories.

"That's it, just like that and don't worry if you can't think of anything to say that will come with time." She told him softly. Then she snuggled closer to him, he has strong arms and a heady male scent, Hikari has chosen well.

After Hikari's trembling subsided he asked her. "Feeling better?"

"Yeah but I don't understand what's going on." "Why am I doing this?" She asked half to herself.

"Because Asuka willed it and neither one of us has the guts to argue with her." Shinji laughed.

Hikari laughed. "Point taken."

She is beginning to feel more comfortable being held by a boy. Then she asked the question that has been on her mind since diner. "How long have you two been together?"

"Were not really, we're just good friends, for now at least. Anyway I don't think she wants a wimp like me for a boyfriend." He answered.

"I saw you kiss her and it wasn't a peck on the cheek either." She countered; she's a class rep. No prisoners.

"Ok, Asuka had a talk with Misato then she asked me to hold her and well we've been opening up to each other ever since."

He left out the wine part Horaki would not approve. "So ready to give Toji a try?" He asked with the sinister smile Asuka has taught him to use.

With scarlet cheeks she nodded affirmative.

"Toji can I have Asuka back? This ones too hot to handle!"

ARUGH!! SHINJI IKARI!" Her face was beet red with embarrassment.

Through her tears of laughter, Asuka hugged Toji. "It's show time stooge."

xxx

A/N

I am speaking to you from a steel reinforced concrete bunker. I have several bottles of cheap Scotch and Misato Katsuragi dressed in her birthday suite to keep me company so I can wait out the cannon police for a long time!

Credit goes to: dennisud for the idea, rahhel for help with German and pre-read, hamstadini for technical help and a shoulder to cry on and Sesshy's Girl 00 for fashion advice (sorry about Misato's dress but I had to add some fan service it's the law!)

Reviews are welcome! Its 3:22 AM on 12-11-2007 and I just finished sprucing this chapter up. Let me know what you think.

Dale (AKA 94saturn)


	4. Chapter 4

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX**

A/N What I'm going to try to do here is bring closure to chapter 3 and alleviate everyone's fear of an Asuka & Toji pairing that was never my intent. The next chapter will attempt to explain why Shinji and Asuka are acting this way.

Oh yeah LIME warning. (snicker, snicker)

xxx

Asuka leapt over to save Shinji from being slapped. "Come on we tease them."

Hikari's face began to return to a normal shade of freckled white. Then she turned to Shinji and glared menacingly.

"She just saved your life stooge." Sternly said. Then she set down in Toji's lap at Asuka's behest. Shinji smiled but did not venture a grin.

Toji put his arms around her loosely they feel awkward with each other at first He also made a mental note of her quick temper. But as they begin to actually watch the movie they each slowly relax and become more comfortable. She is different than Asuka less imposing physically, warm and supple yet stern and demanding as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice you. I'm kinda dense about this stuff." Toji said sincerely. "Your really nice."

Hikari smiled and buried herself deeper into his chest. "You can hold me a little tighter if you want to." Hoping he didn't notice how pink her cheeks was getting yet again.

Toji noticed that she is very soft and feminine he liked holding her this way. It is different from holding his little sister. As he wonders what it would be like to have a girlfriend he embraces her a bit tighter. She responded with a soft contented sigh her daydreams are coming true. She closed her eyes for a moment and smiled.

Asuka wrapped her arms around Shinji hugging him and he beamed with joy he was really starting to like holding this beautiful young woman. When she is in a bad mood she can be a real pain in the ass. But when she's nice she is as close to an angel as it gets.

She released the button of her pink shirt. "Help me with this."

Shinji obliged helping her remove the garment and place it on the couch behind them. She is still decent wearing a white tee shirt and her denim skirt that comes down close to her knees.

Asuka wrapped her arms around his neck then touched her forehead to his and quietly asked. "Want to practice kissing?"

As his lips touched hers he began to caress her back tenderly. She is a beautiful creature and he is not going to turn down his good fortune. They continued for quite some time slowly becoming lost in the moment kisses are given then returned over and over again.

Hikari glanced over at there two companions and smiled as she saw them kissing in the dimmed light of the room. She remembered the sensual kiss that Shinji gave Asuka after receiving the chefs jacket it was so romantic. Hikari turned sideways in Toji's lap with her back to them because she was a little embarrassed about what she wanted to ask.

She encircled his waist with her arms placing her head on his chest so that he could rest his chin on her head. "Toji will you kiss me?"

Shinji's soft touch and gentle kisses are beginning to make her more amorous. She opened her mouth then pressed her tongue between his lips. Their first wet kiss together gradually became more passionate. Shinji was a quick study of this technique as was she not bad considering it was the first time for both of them. Eventually he felt her un-tuck her shirt then guide his hand to the bare skin of her stomach. The stars are aligned! She is giving him permission to touch her. He accepts it's only polite after all and he is a boy ya know.

Her navel gets his attention first with a tender probing then slow gentle circles working his way up. She disengages the kiss as his hand nears her bosom. Their blue eyes connect as she feels him clasp her left breast. Asuka issues forth a low moan of pleasure closing her eyes for a moment. It is at this moment that she realizes that it's only a mater of time before she will invite him into herself. Whether it's months, weeks, days, hours, minutes or nanoseconds it is going to happen.

"Take my shirt off, yours too." Asuka's breathing was becoming labored. She wants more. Much more she is beginning to understand why Misato enjoys being with men.

She looked into Shinji's startled blue eyes. "It's alright I know what I'm doing."

"Are you ok with this?" She asked remembering that this is a two way street. Her passion was getting the better of her. She didn't want to push him into something he wasn't ready for. Despite her desire she cares for him, he is not just a tool to her.

Shinji took only a moment to nod affirmative and grasp the hem of her shirt lifting it smoothly off of her as she raised her arms to assist. Her tits bounced as they were released. He hadn't dropped the garment before she hastily unbuttoned his own white school shirt and pulled the dark tee shirt from his body. Her hands probed his chest hungrily. She hasn't felt this level of desire even for Kaji and she is giving in to it.

Momma can go get screwed this feels good she thought to herself remembering the line she had been taught to recite; all boys are perverts.

Their French kiss is incredibly loving their wandering hands meander freely over each other's body. Asuka and Shinji are both lost in the youthful experience of exploring each other. Boy, girl it's primal instinct each probing the other this could easily go all the way.

"Skirt. Hand touch me." She manages to get out while their tongues are entwined.

Shinji's free hand slid boldly between her legs simultaneously his mouth engulfed her right breast. The tactile response of his fingers told him that they are not white cotton yet his hand is colorblind and it didn't matter. The elastic was brushed aside; for the first time in his life he felt the warm wet slippery feeling of a woman.

Asuka had expected him to unceremoniously shove fingers in her and had braced herself for that contingency. But to her pleasant surprise he carefully unfurled the petals of her flower and after some pleasant exploration found her button massaging it firmly yet gently. It only took a few minuets for her to succumb.

"Ooooo" She orgasmed loud-n-proud. Drawing the attention of their guests who have been discreetly practicing kissing themselves.

"SHINJI!…. ASUKA?" Hikari was horrified to find her two friends nude from the waist up engaging in inappropriate behavior. Shinji was suckling her breast and his hand was obviously touching her neither regions.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Asuka told her with the little breath she had left.

xxx

A/N

I came back and addressed a few problems I think it's much better now.

Reviews or privet messages are welcome. Thanks for reading.

DC (AKA 94saturn)


	5. Chapter 5

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX**

**LIME Warning**

**WAFF Warning (You'll need a barf bag)**

**xxx**

Despite his inexperience, Shinji had done a professional job on her most private of places. Asuka slid off the damp lacy pink panties and replaced them with the first thing she found in the drawer, white cotton school fair. _The hamper is getting full I should do laundry tomorrow_ she thought to herself, trying to take her mind off of something that is bothering her. She sat on the bed and reached to the nightstand for her brush. Stroking her hair carefully, as she does every night, unless she is too sleepy. That isn't a problem tonight, there's no way she can sleep right now.

Unable to prevent thoughts of the events that happened this evening from surfacing she surrendered to them. _I actually asked him to touch me there. I let him make me cum. When did I loose control? We even did it in front of Hikari and Toji. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I loose control? Was momma right, am I really just a slut deep down?_

Then she smirked at her next thought. _I'll bet that baka's sniffing his finger right now_. It did feel good, ok, it felt great; it was exciting, as well to feel Shinji pleasuring her. She took some solace that Shinji got just as lost in the moment and wasn't too embarrassed about being caught with her breast in his mouth and hand up her skirt.

Asuka laid back on the bed closing her eyes, she was aware of the light coming from the lamp on her nightstand and it annoyed her. Not enough to reach over and turn it off, just enough to irritate her nerves. _Why did I let him touch me like that? I hate boys don't I? No, that's just what mamma told me to think. I'll think for myself and take care of myself. I don't need anybody._

_I don't want to die, to become nothing and be forgotten._

Then like the snapping of a pencil the answer emerged.

_I don't want to be alone._

Asuka got up went to the dresser, picked out a long white tee shirt and slipped it over her head brushing her hair free of it. The fact that it only partially covered her hips was of no concern at the moment, modesty hasn't been high on her priority list this evening.

Asuka padded out of her room and went to Shinji's door. After a deep breath she knocked lightly being cautious not to disturb Misato. "Can I come in?"

"I guess so." Came a meek reply. Shinji wasn't sleeping either, he was concerned that what happened might be bothering her. She has always been protective of her maidenly modesty, he's worried that he may have taken advantage of her. Touching and tasting her had been wonderful but if it had been at the expense of her honor it wasn't worth it.

Asuka entered the room closing the door behind her for privacy. Shinji swallowed when he noticed how little she was wearing Even in the dim window light he has a clear view of her slender form. She sat on the bed and he clutched the sheet to himself, the boy was only wearing briefs to bed, he hadn't expected a visitor.

"I need to ask you something." She told him softly. "And I want you to tell me the truth even if it hurts me. I need to know the truth."

"I will." He replied wondering about what the question might be.

Her face went a little blank, slightly worried about what the answer will be. "Am I a slut for what I asked you to do?"

Suddenly Shinji was less concerned about being covered up and more about comforting the scantily clad little red haired girl setting on his bed. Cautiously he slid his arms around her, drawing her back to his chest. Then he whispered in her ear.

"No your not. But I have to ask you. Did I take advantage of you? Should I have prevented that from happening?"

Asuka gave a relieved little laugh. "Shinji, when a girl your own age specifically asks you to feel her up, you'd have to be gay to turn her down. Especially if she's as pretty as I am."

Shinji smiled and kissed her cheek he could tell Asuka was feeling better. She turned around to face him and placed her hands on his bare waist massaging up and down then leaned her forehead to his, resting there thinking. Absently her hands caressed his back, he is still kind of skinny but some how a little less wimpy.

"Do you mind if I ask what you and Misato talked about?" He inquired.

"Just girl stuff, why?" She responded.

"It's just, after that, you asked me to hold you for the first time. You're in a better mood most of the time now and nicer to me, even my friends." He sounded a little confused.

Asuka repositioned her head placing it on his shoulder to answer him.

"Well most of all, she helped me realize that if I don't want to be lonely I have to open up and let others in. That's very hard for me but your making it a little easer. She also said that we, you and me, can learn from each other and even if we don't fall in love, we can still be friends all of our lives, I like the sound of that."

Asuka gave another smirk. "So far, you're the only one I've really been able to open up to."

Shinji's hand came up to stroke her hair and she started tracing lazy circles on his back with her finger then snuggled a little closer. There is something soothing about being this close to each other, something beyond just carnal desire.

"Shinji, since I've been letting my barriers down more, I've been having feelings that I don't always understand, sometimes it scares me."

"Join the club…is that when you want me to hold you?" He asked.

She rubbed her cheek on his shoulder as she spoke. "Sometimes but not always. Sometimes I just feel like snuggling with you because I want to, it feels nice. I like the way you hold me."

"I like holding you too." He confessed. "What scares you?"

"The way I lost control today. The more we kissed the more I wanted you." Her words drifted into his mind.

"I don't know a lot about this stuff but I think that's normal. Misato told me it happens fast and that I need to be prepared. I don't know exactly what she meant but I think that's what happened." The boy replied thoughtfully.

"Shinji."

"Hum."

"If Hikari hadn't interrupted, I would have let you do it." Asuka confessed seriously. "I wanted you to."

Shinji really hadn't considered that possibility, he had thought she was only fooling around. Now she's talking about the real thing and that makes him a little more nervous. He remembered the condoms Misato had given him and the warning.

"You mean?" Shinji was little startled, he couldn't believe what he just heard.

She smiled at his startled expression. "Yeah, you almost got laid."

Asuka lifted her head looked him in the eyes and cupped his face in her hands. "Shinji there's something about you. I want you to be my first, what paths we take after that, I don't know. But I don't want to die a virgin in an angel attack. You're the only one I trust to make love to me."

In the dim ambient light she saw fear and confusion cloud his eyes, he began to shiver, as if chilled. She placed her arms around him and gave him a tender reassuring kiss to calm his fears and warm the lad's heart. Slowly he returned the affection and they started to make out. After a few minutes she pulled away placing her forehead on his to ask him a question.

"Can I sleep here with you tonight?" Her eyes closed hopeful for an affirmative answer. She wants to feel the warmth of another soul near her tonight and Shinji's has the warmest glow she has felt in her young life.

She felt his hands slip up the sides of her ribcage coming to rest near chest level. "I think there's room for two here." His smile was sincere and inviting.

She smiled, gave him a quick thank you kiss and pulled off her tee shirt then glided between the sheets beside him. He immediately felt her bosoms pressing into him, as she cuddled up. He liked the feeling of her soft spongy orbs bear upon him.

They rested together silently for several minutes before either spoke. There was something surreal about holding each other nearly nude with only starlight coming through the window. Asuka softly broke the silence.

"What was it like when you were feeling my muff?"

"Warm, wet, kind of gooey. Did you like it?"

"Um hum. It was the first time I let anyone do that. You made me cum. Do boys have an orgasm like we do?"

"I guess so. I don't really know much about girls."

"I want to see it. Ok?"

Shinji took in a breath and held it for a moment then released it. "Yeah, I guess it's ok."

Asuka reached over and flicked on the light causing Shinji to cover his eyes with his arm and groan, then she pulled the sheet away from him bringing her one step closer to the object of her fascination.

"You want to take-em off or me?" The mischief in her voice was clear.

Shinji removed his briefs with a little embarrassment but he knew that she was just as curious about him as he was about her, it's only fair. She has slowly been giving him access to her body and he is enjoying it very much. Her request is not unreasonable or unexpected for that matter.

"Hum, not much to look at, does it get bigger?"

Shinji felt slender feminine fingers begin to fondle his testicles with predictable results. He began to swell, as a young man should. She continued to toy with Shinji's tool until…

"Eww gross!"

She was aware something was supposed to come out but had not expected the quantity or velocity of the emission. After the initial shock she became intrigued with the syrupy result of her handy work. Touching the liquid on Shinji's stomach rubbing it between her thumb and fingers, as he had with her own secretion. Then she used her finger to draw a smiley face on his chest with the viscous liquid.

ASUKA!

"Keep your voice down baka. I'll clean you up, just lay still for a minute."

A fisher formed in one of her barriers, something was pushing its self to the surface of her consciousness. She got up and left the room for a moment returning with a wet cloth and towel.

Shinji felt the warm washcloth on his skin, it was calming to have a pretty girl clean him this way. She removed the smiley face she drew first then worked her way down cleaning in an almost motherly fashion, except that she took great care to swab his pole, which has miraculously gotten it's second wind.

As she patted him dry with the towel, she observed his penis remembering the copious amount of semen he had produced. Its shape is that of a hypodermic needle, long thin with a hole down the center for delivering a dose unerringly. She thought of the design of her own sex, a receptacle for this device. Obviously, her uterus would be full had he been inside of her.

Like an ice sheet from a glacier crashing into the ocean a barrier fell and awareness dawned, she understood why they both were acting the way they were. The pieces of the puzzle fell into place. It had been right in front of her all along and she hadn't seen it.

Hormones! Puberty, the need to reproduce at a basic instinctive level, she now understood there minds must synchronize if love is to bond them into a couple and wash away the loneliness for both of them. But how to explain that to Shinji? She knows from watching him scan the heard of class 2-A for females in heat that he is ready but still repressed and withdrawn, though making progress.

"I think I understand now." She stated with a slightly serious look on her face.

Shinji diverted his attention from her breasts to her face. "Understand?"

She grinned, noticing the slight shift in position of his eyes. "Why I lost control silly."

Shinji smiled, completely clueless about what she was getting at but he was honestly happy that she had resolved an issue that was bothering her. "That's nice."

She got up off the bed, placing her fingers in the waistband of her underwear and with fluid motion slid them to her ankles stepping easily out of her panties. When she got back on the bed she positioned herself on her knees with them spread far enough apart to give him a clear view of her mothers mouth.

Shinji quickly turned his head away, only to have her put her hand on his cheek and guide his gaze back to her. "Shinji when your ready this is yours."

"Your serious aren't you?" He asked bewildered. Then mysteriously he lifted his hand to brush her developing red fur.

"Time to grow up Shinji, a women wants you to make love to her." Her voice was level and firm, reminiscent of something Misato would say.

Asuka slid back beside the perplexed young man giving him a reassuring kiss and snuggling close. "Lets get some sleep."

"Shinji, I love you." She added softly.

"I love you to." He responded truthfully, without hesitation.

After a few minutes Shinji asked. "Shouldn't we put some cloths on?"

"Why bother? If you try something I'm going to let you anyway. Besides this feels nice."

A few minutes later. "Asuka? Could I have a date with you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, that would be a good start." She murmured in reply.

Sleep was quick, peaceful and restful in each other's nude embrace.

xxx

A/N

I don't know for sure if it gets any waff-ier than this I'm about ready to hurl myself but laying it on thick and heavy seems to be something I lean toward. So I make no apologies and you can thank Okutai for preventing me from letting this degenerate into a pointless sex filled lemon. Without his guidance, Asuka's feet would be flying in the air and they will be, before it's all over. From here on, I'm going to ratchet up the citric content. Fair warning!

12-13-2007, I just cleaned up a few mistakes if you catch more please let me know. No proofreaders were harmed in this update XD!

Reviews are always welcome and I can take constructive criticism, it's how I learn to do better. Thanks for reading.

Dale (AKA 94saturn)


	6. Chapter 6

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX**

**LIME Ahead (Sorry I just couldn't waste a perfectly good limo ride home)**

**WAFF Warning (You'll need a barf bag)**

A Glass of wine Chapter 6 (The Date)

xxx

Sunrays struggled to penetrate the low cloud deck that had rolled in during the early morning hours. The light that spilled into Shinji's bedroom is soft and diffused the kind of shadow-less wrap around light photographers kill for. It fell upon the two nude bodies sleeping innocently together. Misato prefers men but she couldn't help but appreciate Asuka's beautiful bare backside proudly facing up in this light. She sat down on the edge of the bed and absentmindedly began to caress the second child's cheeks.

"Mummm Shinji?" Asuka murmured softly still nearly asleep.

Misato grinned as she watched Asuka nuzzle Shinji's neck. Slightly more awake now Asuka realizes that both of Shinji's hands are accounted for.

"Is there a reason why you're playing with my ass?" Asuka inquired of her purple haired roommate and legal guardian.

"Just couldn't resist." Misato gave her butt a playful pat.

Asuka carefully untangled herself from Shinji's embrace and sat up facing Misato. She brushed her frumpy hair behind her ears and rubbed her face with a yawn.

"He would probably like to watch us do it." Asuka teased with a smile.

"Most men would." Misato replied with a knowing grin.

"You're being pretty casual about this. No lecture?"

"It's not that surprising really, you two live, work and go to school together; this was bound to happen sooner or later. The question is are you still on the pill?"

With a final yawn Asuka rubbed her nose. "Yeah there helping I've been feeling better."

"Just remember the only way to make it one hundred percent effective is to hold it between your knees." Misato laughed. Then got up and headed to the refrigerator for her morning can of breakfast.

Asuka looked at her sleeping prince and debated whether or not to wake him up or let him sleep. The mischief of her nature decided for her she brushed back a lock of his hair leaned down and kissed his lips, holding it until his eyes finally opened. It is a mystery how two people can smile and kiss at the same time but that's what happened. Blue eyes met blue eyes.

"Good morning sleepy head." She cooed softly. Her eyes sparkled with life and love.

"By the way we got busted. Misato woke me up. But don't worry she's ok with it. She'll probably tease the crap out of us though so brace yourself."

Shinji groaned he is well aware of Misato's penchant to tease him. Oh well if you want to play you got to pay he thought gazing on Asuka's beautiful face. She read his mind.

"It won't be that bad and we'll have to deal with Hikari and our other classmates too. We can try to be discreet but sooner or later it's going to get out." She comforted and reminded that there will be music to face together.

After ten minutes of passionate tongue exchange Asuka had an idea. "I'll make us some breakfast while you take a shower, just let me brush my teeth first."

"Um..ok sounds good." Shinji smiled at the fact she was offering to cook him breakfast for a change. If a woman feeds you it's because she cares for you.

Shinji watched her dress in her cloths from last night and exit his room. She is defiantly filling into that body her hips are taking on a childbearing shape and her breasts are a bit larger than when he first met her on the carrier.

Fifteen minutes later Asuka entered the kitchen to find Misato nursing her third breakfast beer. The young lady has changed into blue jeans retaining the tee shirt from last night.

"Scrambled eggs ok?" Asuka inquired as she donned Shinji's former green apron. And rummaged for pans.

"Sounds great!" Misato hates to cook for some reason.

Asuka fished out Pen-Pens breakfast tuna from the cooler bin, which he ate with a happy squawk. Then gathered the eggs and bacon Shinji had stocked up on.

Misato watched with interest as Asuka prepared the meal. It was humors to see the mighty Asuka Langley Soryu dressed in an apron preparing breakfast for her man like a common housewife.

With bacon sizzling in the iron skillet (Shinji had special ordered iron cookware from the United States) she began cracking a half dozen eggs into a bowl. Then added six tablespoons of milk, a pad of butter, salt and freshly ground pepper. She mixed the concoction well. Then removed the first batch of bacon transferring a generous amount of the grease to the egg pan discarding the rest before adding more bacon.

Asuka turned the oven on to warm placing the first batch of bacon in. Then poured the egg mixture into the skillet and started pulling at it with the spatula. Slowly developing rich fluffy scrambled eggs in three batches. She is an expert cook in her own Wright a testament to her independence and self-sufficiency.

With breakfast finished and staying warm in the oven Asuka poured two cups of coffee setting one in front of Misato. She held her own mug with both hands and sipped taking in the aroma gathering her thoughts.

Unable to hold it back any longer Misato asked the obvious question. "How was it?"

Asuka sipped then let out a soft sigh. "You can lead a horse to water but you can't make him drink. He's not ready yet and I'm not going to push him into it."

Misato smiled. "You're wondering why he's not jumping at the chance?"

She set her cup on the table and nodded. "It just seem a little strange I thought that was all boys think about."

"It might be that he's worried about taking something that he can't give back if you regret it later. Have you really thought it through?"

Asuka took another pull from the mug. "I know that I tend to jump into things too fast sometimes but I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

"Then that's what you need to talk to him about. Can I ask why you're in such a hurry your still pretty young for this stuff?"

Asuka needed a moment to think about that, a flip answer won't do Misato is helping her and she wants the help. She got up and got the carafe refilling both of their mugs with the fragrant black liquid. After she sat down she took a sip and began.

"There isn't a single reason. I'm curious what it feels like and I know my hormones are making me want to. Sometimes when were kissing I can't control myself. But there's something else. He's been paying attention to girls in school lately and that makes me feel strange."

"Your worried that he'll pick someone else." Misato mused with a smile. "Your jealous."

Asuka smirked at the thought. "Maybe your right."

Shinji arrived in the kitchen shit, showered and shaved so to speak. Dressed in blue jeans and a white tee shirt that has a large Japanese flag on the front. "Mumm smells good! Is that bacon?"

Shinji poured orange juice for three and helped Asuka serve breakfast, then they set down to eat the mood was tranquil. Though it has taken monumental effort Misato has avoided teasing them about their relationship she doesn't want to take a chance of throwing a monkey wrench in the works. The two pilots have a fair chance at happiness and she will not jeopardize it by teasing them. She knows all too well what loneliness means.

After breakfast and the associated clean up Misato retired to her room to telecommute to her office to get a status report. Ritsuko and herself had vowed not to set foot in the Geo-Front until Monday morning they have been putting in far too many hours lately and plan to go bar hopping tonight.

As Shinji put away the last skillet he felt arms encircle his waist. He turned around and embraced her looking into her beautiful blue eyes. "I'm sor…."

Her right index finger touched his lips cutting him off. "You don't have anything to apologize for. I'm the one moving too fast you'll be ready when you're ready." Her right arm wrapped around his neck and she rubbed her cheek to his.

Shinji sighed and relented. In a way he knew she was right the only thing holding him back was his own doubt and fear. I mustn't run away he thought to himself.

"I'm going to take a shower now." She informed him with an extra squeeze.

As she receded down the hallway Shinji noticed how her butt wiggled with each step. God she's beautiful he thought to himself. She wants me to do it why am I holding back?

Shinji pulled his laptop computer out of the backpack. Not the red school issue one this is the machine Maya Ibuki has carefully selected for the pilots to use in their capacity as professionals. Being a pilot isn't all fun and games there are reports to write, emails to answer, oh yeah there's the chance of dieing part too. It has an encrypted wideband radio frequency interface with the three Magi organic super computers located in central dogma. The unit quickly booted to the NERV logo splash screen. Shinji entered his search parameters. Now where to take Asuka on a date? After several microseconds of debate they found a suitable venue. Shinji flipped open his cell phone and typed in the number.

"I'd like to make a reservation for two. Seven fifteen is fine. Ikari. Thanks."

The deed is done he will take Asuka to diner tonight and boy is that a weird concept! He walked out onto the balcony to check the weather and reflect on the events that have unfolded. As he grasped the railing he cast his eye to the gray sky, he wondered what the near future would bring.

"Don't jump it's not high enough." Came a familiar purple haired voice.

Shinji laughed lost in thought he hadn't heard her approach. Misato stood by the lad leaning against the railing.

"Are you worried about it?"

"Misato we didn't do it."

"I know Asuka told me. But you came damn close didn't ya." She teased with a gleam in her eyes. She knew it was ok to tease him a little when he was alone.

"It feels pretty good to sleep together doesn't it?" Misato stated more than asked.

"Yeah it does" He said with a slight smile. "I don't know why I'm holding back, I care about her I think I love her. Why can't I give her what she wants?"

"Only you can answer that question for yourself. There's nothing wrong with waiting. About the only thing I can tell you is if you do decide to have sex with her do it because you love her. And the first few times it can hurt a little bit so take it easy on her."

Shinji's voice was worried. "I don't want to hurt her."

Misato rubbed his back. "It feels so good that a little pain is alright don't worry about it. Just don't stick it in all at once. Put it in slowly it's supposed to go there so it will fit."

Misato knows that Shinji doesn't have anyone to guide him through this period of his life and decides to clue him in on something important.

Shinji felt himself being embraced. "I'm going to tell you something and it's going to embarrass the shit out of you. There's another option, you can kiss her where she pees."

Shinji's eyes shot full open! "Misato?"

"I know that might not sound very appetizing right now but trust me I've never met a man that didn't like to munch muff after he tried it. And it's a way to put off having intercourse until your ready."

Misato hugged him a little tighter as she explained what to do. "Start by kissing her, then work your way to her neck, take it slow give her a chance to feel what you are doing to her. While your doing that you can start squeezing her tits, not too hard be gentle. When you get to her breasts just enjoy yourself for a while and start rubbing her stomach. By then she'll be pretty worked up so the easiest thing to do is just start licking her. Try to avoid her clitoris at first, let her enjoy it for a little while, then move to it and give her an orgasm. You'll have to practice a few times to get the hang of it but that's half the fun."

Shinji considered her advice for a moment "Thanks Misato, this is more than I can deal with right now but I appreciate that you care enough to tell me the truth."

She brushed his hair satisfied that he understood well enough to get him by fore a little while.

"Moving in on my boyfriend already?" Asuka's sly teasing tone indicated that she wasn't jealous. She was carrying a bottle of rather good quality sake and three glasses. Dressed in her blue jeans and blue sleeveless tank top she began to pour a round for two of the people that she loved the most in her life.

"Hears to young love." Misato toasted then sipped at the contains of the glass. The two pilots followed suite. Shinji noticed the sour flavor of the sake burn in his throat.

"I made a reservation at Kampi for us tonight at seven fifteen. We should probably leave at six." He told Asuka in his usual innocent tone.

This is one of those rare moments when a guy gets it right just by accident and will reap the reward. Asuka knows this restaurant it is one of the best in Tokyo-3 he isn't taking her out for a root beer float this is an honest to god diner date.

Before Shinji realized what had happened Asuka was setting on his lap her crystal blue eyes have become incandescent the kiss she planted on him went well beyond passionate bordering on pornographic. Even Misato blushed at the intimate display of affection.

Asuka turned to Misato beaming. "I have to buy a new dress!"

Misato poured another round. "Shop till you drop."

xxx

Asuka debarked the train to find Hikari waiting on a bench for her. "Have you had lunch yet?"

"No just breakfast." The twin pigtailed young lady replied.

With out a word Asuka removed the bands holding Hikari's hair and fluffed it." You've got to stop wearing your hair like that you look like a little kid."

Hikari blushed her mother has put her in duel pigtails since she was a small child, old habits die-hard. After a short walk to the mall they found a food court and ordered shrimp fried rice. This section of the mall is a large open common area with tables arranged near a large marble waterfall. Water cascades lazily down three levels into the basin below that is home to several Koi. A little girl and boy squeal haply and point as they watch the colorful carp dart around in the pool.

"I can't believe that pervert did that to you…and you let him." Hikari mentioned in-between bites.

Asuka swallowed her mouthful and took a swig of her soda to wash it down. "Don't blame Shinji it was my idea. We were kissing and I got carried away."

Hikari looked at her suspiciously. "You don't have to cover for him, I saw him taking advantage of you."

Asuka put on her patented evil grin. "I slept with him last night… naked."

Hikari's reaction was precious. Her eyes widened, face turned white and jaw dropped open. She was mortified that Asuka would even think of such a thing let alone actually do it.

"We just slept he isn't ready yet. But when he is were going to make love." She added.

Color slowly returned to Hikari' face. "Aren't you worried about getting pregnant?"

Asuka lowered her voice a bit for additional privacy. " I was having bad periods so my doctor at NERV put me on birth control pills to control the symptoms. I'll have to stop taking them if I want to have a baby."

"Misato caught us this morning too." She giggled.

"Oh my god. Did you get grounded?" Hikari gasped.

"No she's ok with it as long as we take precautions." Asuka replied with a gleam in her eyes.

"Were going on a date tonight, he's taking me to Kampi!" Asuka stated proudly.

Hikari was impressed she has been there with her parents for family diner on special occasions. She has even tried to duplicate the super secret recipe for golden sauce.

"Well at least he is treating you nice that is pretty romantic." She sighed wondering if Toji would ever take her to a nice restaurant. Just imagining the jock in anything besides a track suite is a stretch.

After they finished their lunch the two girls began to stroll looking for a store for Asuka to find a dress. They hit several stores with no luck, Asuka was beginning to grumble about the lack of selection, she firmly decided not to wear a kimono although she does own several.

Finally they came across an upscale boutique that carried imported items from Europe and America. Asuka grinned grabbed Hikari's hand and led her in; the plastic in her purse was already beginning to melt!

After ten minutes of searching Asuka held a dress up to Hikari. "This would look great on you. Try it on."

Hikari noticed the price tag and gulped. Her family isn't poor but with three girls to feed and clothe they're not extravagant either. "I'm sorry but I can't afford something this expensive."

Asuka smiled sweetly "Don't worry about it I'll get it. Besides sooner or later Toji is going to ask you out and you'll need something to wear."

"But I couldn't" She protested.

"Look every time I put on a plug suite I'm risking my life; their just lucky I'm only buying two." Asuka said firmly ending the debate.

Hikari emerged from the fitting room fighting back tears of joy, no longer a fourteen-year-old kid in blue jeans she has been transformed into a stunningly beautiful young woman. The mocha color went well with her hair, it has an accordion-pleated silk chiffon skirt with a v-neckline that complemented her bust without being tacky and ended just above her knees.

Asuka grinned. "If that doesn't get Suzuhara you might as well switch to women." She teased. Then turned to the associate that has been helping them. "We'll take it."

It took Asuka another good twenty minutes to find just the right one. Something sophisticated with the right length and revealing just the right amount of cleavage; she wants to give Shinji a show that he won't soon forget.

Not having any men with them to use as pack mules they kept their purchases few. Asuka had wisely brought some cash so that they could take a taxi home. After dropping Hikari off she returned to her own apartment to primp for her date.

xxx

Thumb pinch around over through…crap. Thumb pinch around over through…shit. Thumb pinch around over through…damn.

Shinji is now thoroughly convinced that the tie was invented by a woman as revenge! His fourth attempt proves moderately successful creating a suitable knot. He is wearing tan dress pants with a brown long sleeve shirt and now this damned tie. Still he does look pretty good and wants Asuka to be proud to be seen with him in public. He picked up the small jewelry case, a gift for her and headed to the living room.

Shortly thereafter Asuka emerged from the bathroom in a bisque colored silk dress. Its pleated material hung from her slender hips to her knees the v-neck allowed her breasts to spill gracefully into the bodice with just the right amount of coverage and a bow adorned her waist. With her sweet smile and sparkling blue eyes she was absolutely radiant.

"WOW!…Asuka you look beautiful." Shinji was taken aback. He has seen her in a dress many times but nothing like this. She looks very feminine and more desirable than he has ever seen her before.

"Thank you." She said with her sweetest smile and adjusted his tie for him. "You're looking handsome yourself."

Shinji held out the gift to her and she accepted it opening the box to find a small gold heart on a thin gold chain; her face lit up. The simple beauty and meaning behind the modest gift was breath taking. She placed it in his hand and stood up strait for him to put it on her. As he slid it around her neck he brushed her hair out of the way bringing the two ends together encircling her neck with precious metal and his love. She closed the distance between their lips and began to give him the most passionate kiss he ever had, the kind of kiss that will make you late for work.

Several minutes later his cell phone rang indicating the limo has arrived to whisk them away. As they exited the apartment the hallway didn't seem as dreary despite the overcast sky. They rode the elevator to the lobby holding hands. Asuka was greeted by the sight of a silver stretch limousine. The chauffeur opened the door for her, she lifted her skirt and slid onto the white leather seat and as she did she looked up into the sullen clouds of the sky and lamented that there will be no stars tonight otherwise this is perfect.

By happenstance their arrival at the restraint was timed perfectly, they were seated at the teppan grill immediately. Their fellow guests included a businessman entertaining a client from New Sapporo, two couples celebrating their wedding anniversaries and an elderly couple on vacation from Australia. Pleasantries were exchanged then Asuka and Shinji's attention returned to each other.

The waiter passed out warm damp cloths to wipe there hands then took their drink orders. Shinji ordered a glass of plumb wine for each of them. He was given a critical look until he flashed his NERV picture ID card. This is a company town few want to rock the boat. With a polite bow his order was taken.

Our couple surveyed their menus deciding what to order for diner. Asuka considered a garlic shrimp appetizer but quickly rejected that idea, considering what she had planed for later. She put down her menu and snuggled close sharing his.

"I want to get golden lobster but that will make me fat." She pouted.

"The way you work out the only thing that will make you fat is me." He countered jokingly.

She laughed and squeezed his arm. "That can be arranged."

"Why don't we get one golden lobster and share it that way you can have steak too?" He suggested.

"Now you're talking! And golden shrimp and fried rice." She was amazed and pleased at his confidence this is the Shinji she wants.

"How do you want it cooked?" He inquired.

"Medium well. Despite what Toji and Kensuke may have told you I don't actually eat raw meat." She joked.

The drinks arrived and the waiter began taking every ones order when he got to Shinji.

"We'll each have the Kobe fillet, medium well, two golden shrimp appetizers, one golden lobster and fried rice."

As the waiter recited the order to verify that it had been taken correctly Shinji felt Asuka's left hand rub his back. She is beginning to feel overwhelmed; by ordering for her he is not only treating her like a lady but also acting like the real man she wants him to be.

Shinji lifted his glass of plum wine with a smile and clinked hers toasting. "Our first date."

With a dewy look in her eyes she sipped so far this day has been like a dream come true. The soup arrived a clear broth with shreds of shiitake mushrooms, kelp, shrimp, lobster and noodles its flavor is delicate. It was quite hot though they had to blow on each spoonful to eat it.

Next came the salad a simple iceberg lettuce with chopped tomatoes, onion and orange ginger dressing offering. They unsheathed their disposable chopsticks from the paper wrapper and burnished them together to remove any burs then dug in. The cool crisp salad was a contrast to the hot mild flavor of the soup.

After their second glass of wine arrived the chef rolled his stainless steel cart up, the meal is about to begin. He introduced himself with a polite bow as Shuji Tokushima and verified every ones order noting the single golden lobster order questioning Shinji about who to serve it to.

"We're going to share it." Shinji informed him.

He observed the beautiful well-dressed young woman with lovely long red hair accompanying Shinji and smiled happily with understanding. He ordered another plate to be placed between them so that they may share the bounty of the sea he would prepare for them. The chef squirted a generous amount of accelerant onto the grill then touched it off with a match.

The ensuing fireball and rush of heat made Shinji and Asuka start. They have both experienced the pain and effect of an angle self destructing in a last ditch attempt to kill them. But they had been discreetly holding hands beneath the table and quickly recovered their composure with a gentle squeeze of each other's hand.

After cleaning the grill with steel wool the chef began to prepare the shrimp appetizers. Some of the shrimp was cooked with only a squirt of soy sauce these were distributed among everyone's plate. The two young married couples had avoided the garlic sauce for the same reason Asuka had, there's only one-way to celebrate an anniversary.

Asuka and Shinji pecked away happily at their first round of Penaeus Setiferus dipping it in soy sauce. As the golden shrimp was delivered to their plates they sipped their wine allowing it to cool enough to consume.

Asuka thought of something. "This wine is kind of sweet for beef should we get some sake?"

"That's a good idea." Shinji replied and summoned a waiter to bring them a large decanter with two cups.

As they began devouring the golden shrimp the chef started cooking the fried rice. He poured the rice onto the grill, added the snow peas, onion, carrots, green bell peppers and two eggs. As the veggies cooked he diced them to small pieces and vigilantly scrambled the eggs. When all was completed to perfection he mixed the ingredients well and added soy sauce. Then filled a bowel for each guest serving him or her with a bright smile.

Asuka began to salivate when the Kobe beef hit the grill along with the lobster and a mountain of button mushrooms and onions. She is European and adores eating red meat.

Shinji noticed her attention to the meat because he was having trouble taking his eyes off of her. That dress and her gentle loving manor tonight are cracking his own barriers his shell is fracturing.

"I'll try to cook more beef and chicken for you from now on." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks..I'd like that and I'll start cooking more you shouldn't have to do it all the time. She told him with a brief kiss on the cheek.

The chef placed the par cooked lobster in its shell then heaped on a generous amount of the luscious egg yolk sauce then covered it to simmer. He then turned his attention to the beef chicken and vegetables before him cutting and slicing with practiced skill.

Serving our couple last the chef placed the golden lobster on the central plate for them to share. The steak, mushrooms and onions were piled onto their plates and the chef cleaned the grill.

Waiting a moment to let the food cool to eating temperature Asuka raised her sake cup to Shinji. "Thank you for the best first date any woman could ask for."

"I'm just glad your enjoying it." He answered sheepishly and sipped his sake.

They began eating their abundant banquet alternating between steak and lobster, every thing has been cooked to perfection. With chopsticks a blur they each devoured half of their plate and half of the lobster between them. Their teenage bottomless stomachs filled to capacity each set down their chopsticks silently crying uncle.

"Gott I'm stuffed!" Exclaimed Asuka.

"Yeah me too." Agreed Shinji patting his stomach with a smile.

The waiter came around to take their desert order of chocolate ice cream and box up their leftovers. The check arrived with the desert and Shinji mentally calculated the tip leaving his NERV credit card with the bill. Together they enjoyed the last of their sake and the smooth chilly flavor of the ice cream.

After they entered the limo Asuka hugged him tightly. "Thank you." She told him nearly in tears. This really is the first actual date she has had and she will never forget it.

The cracks in Shinji's shell are becoming huge fissures it just might be the wine and sake or perhaps even the heat of the moment but Shinji is feeling bold.

Remembering Misato's advice he began to kiss her with a smooth gentle pace, holding her in his arms. Soon his tongue slid into her mouth, she responded to his advance returning his kiss. With only a small amount of fear he leisurely pulled the zipper of her dress down. He then slowly began to pull the straps from her shoulders releasing her breasts from their confinement. With another wet kiss he began to fondle them one at a time; she offered no resistance continuing to kiss him with increasing passion.

Shinji guided her to lie back on the spacious white leather seat and began kissing her neck softly, lingering, giving her time to feel the moist caresses his lips are giving her. He is amazed at how smooth and supple the skin of her neck is the mild scent of her lavender perfume is intoxicating. Being with a woman you care for is an incredible experience.

He whispered in her ear. "I'm going to try something just relax and enjoy it."

He moved to her left bosom taking it into his mouth licking and sucking her nipple. Then he moved to the right one giving it careful attention. His hand drifted to her abdomen just below the bow of her dress softly caressing her, he could feel her elevated body heat through the silk fabric.

With his face so close to her heart he could sense her pulse quicken and her breath getting more labored she is becoming aroused. The texture of her soft spongy mammary is wondrous, he is enjoying this as much as she is. His hand slipped beneath her skirt and he began to touch her through the thin material of her underwear. She sighed softly and murmured something in comprehendible; he felt her quietly surrender to him.

Taking that as a cue he kissed her tenderly on the lips. "I've never done this before but I'll do my best."

He lifted her skirt out of the way noting with approval that she hadn't chosen pantyhose that would have complicated his scenario. He started sprinkling tender kisses just above her garter leaving her smooth tender skin glistening with moisture. Asuka's soft moans of pleasure spurred him on this is proving to be enjoyable for both of them.

He continued to sprinkle her with kisses as he grasped the waistband of her beige thong spandex panties and began to move them to her knees. Instinctively she lifted allowing him to proceed; as she feels them slide past her ankles it is only now that she realizes what he intends to do. She feels a rush of fear and anticipation as she mentally prepares herself to be taken orally. Asuka has heard of this and she has only heard good things about it. Her eyes slip closed as she awaits her fate.

Now that Shinji has removed all obstacles to his goal he takes a moment to assess his target. She has a growing tuft of red hair developing on her pubic mound and her lips are puffing slightly from the stimulation she has received so far. She practices impeccable hygiene, her fragrance is soft and inviting, she also glistens with the moisture she creates when someone she loves stimulates her.

For Shinji Ikari the moment of truth has come. It is do or die. He moved forward and gave her vertical smile a gentle kiss and then another the warm soft moister of her tender place is very pleasant. Satisfied that her Sashimi is edible he extended his tongue; starting at the bottom he brought it to the top in a fluid motion scooping her accumulated honey with the stroke, her flavor is wonderful.

"Ah…. Oooo" Asuka discovered nerve endings she didn't even know she had awakened in an instant.

Misato was right this tastes great! Like a starving man in a soup kitchen Shinji began to lap away happily. Exploring each and every tender fold of her womanhood. The hapless second child could do little more than writhe under the onslaught of the third childes relentless tongue.

After a time Shinji moved to her button and began to bring her ordeal to a conclusion; he has wrapped his arms around her hips to prevent escape. She can wiggle squirm or beg but she will only be released when he chooses to spare her.

Shinji maintained a steady rhythm on her clitoris as he felt her pelvis shudder, buck and squirm. Shinji counted three how many she actually had is pure conjecture; Asuka was far too delirious to count. One thing is for sure she has fallen in love with Shinji Ikari.

When he finally released her Asuka was still alive, her heavy panting attested to the fact that her respiration and elevated heart rate were still functional He wiped his mouth, despite his best effort to take in every drop she has managed to coat his cheeks with her honey.

Silently Asuka embraced him with her eyes closed and planted her mouth on his giving him a warm wet kiss, she could taste her own essence on his lips but that only made her kiss him more deeply. She has just chosen to produce as many children as he wishes to father. With out compliant she will push olives through a soda straw as many times as he willing to sire them.

Shinji sighed with happiness and began to put the straps of her dress back where they belong on her shoulders then helpfully guiding her breasts back into her dress zipping it up then helping her return her underwear to its rightful place.

The limo stopped at their apartment Shinji had prepaid for the ride on the Internet but left the driver a large cash tip because he knew that he had orbited the block several times while he had helped Asuka redress.

xxx

AN:

I want to give a special thanks to Sesshy's Girl 00 for once again coming to my rescue and pointing me in the right direction on what Asuka would wear on an important date. BTW those dresses are real I actually did some research (and NO I didn't try them on LOL) I don't expect Sesshy to do every thing for me she is a busy girl and if you don't her stories your only hurting yourself. They kick serious butt.

The hardest part of writing this chapter was the shopping expedition with Asuka & Hikari. I can barley fathom what an adult woman is thinking (my last girlfriend was divorced with a 16 year old son) let alone what two teenage girls would talk about.. I hope I did ok.

I also want to thank Raheel for helping me flesh this out and for preread it made a real difference.

Now if you will excuse me I need to tend to the grilled cheese sandwiches or Misato will burn them.

Well what do ya think? Reviews are always welcome. Let me know what I did right and where I need to improve honestly it's the only way I'll get better at telling a story.

Thanks for reading.

DC (94saturn)


	7. Chapter 7

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX.**

**Well what shall we do with this chapter? Honestly it will be hard to top the limo ride but I'll do my best.**

**WAFF & some LIME/LEMON ahead. Face it… I'm a Pervert. I'm putting Hikari's wet dream at the end so as not to offend more sensitive readers. If you don't mind bondage and pointless sex please scroll down and read it before Hikari wakes up, the really good stuff is there. But the story makes sense without reading it and I want to stress that it is strong stuff so please don't read it if your offended by that sort of thing. Oh and no whining about parings please, every body just gets naked and jumps in a pile! I did have to keep the M rating in mind so its not really all THAT depraved, but I have made an honest effort to make it hot (even the penguin gets laid).**

**xxx**

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 7)

Asuka placed the crisp white blouse of her school uniform on the hanger Hikari had provided for her then arranged the jumper on it; she then hung it in the closet. Next she fished out the pajamas from her overnight bag and began to undress.

Asuka had just finished pulling the top over herself when Hikari returned with two mugs of hot cocoa. They sat cross-legged on the carpet holding their mugs with both hands taking in the rich aroma of one of a girl's best friend, chocolate.

"Yours are pink too." Hikari noticed. "I love the bear." She giggled seeing that Asuka's pajamas were nearly the same shade of pink as her own with a cute fuzzy bear on the front.

"Sorry I got here so late, I just couldn't stop kissing him." Asuka apologized.

"Sounds like you really love him. It's funny a few months ago you were calling him a mega-dork." Hikari mused thoughtfully, remembering the abuse her friend used to lavish on the hapless boy.

"Both of us have changed lately. He's not as spineless as he used to be and I'm attracted to him." She admitted, blowing on her mug causing the tiny marshmallows to swirl in the cup, then ventured a careful sip of the hot liquid.

"So are you going to tell me?" Hikari inquired.

Asuka smiled and took another sip of her cocoa. "It was amazing!"

"First he gave me this." She withdrew the gold heart pendent Shinji had given her from beneath her top, displaying it in her hand, it glistened in the lamplight.

Hikari nearly choked on her chocolate when she saw the beautiful golden icon of love. "He gave you that !"

With a happy smile. "Yeah and he wore a tie too." She sipped her drink savoring a small marshmallow.

Asuka continued with the story. "Then he took me to the restaurant in a limo….we had steak and golden lobster. He even acted so mature that we got served, plum wine and sake!"

"You didn't!… Didn't they card you?" Hikari asked, troubled by her friend's misbehaver.

Asuka sipped and grinned. "One of the perks of having a NERV ID card." She shrugged.

Hikari was shaking her head with disapproval, and then, Asuka dropped a tactical nuke on her naive best friend. "On the way home, Shinji went down on me in the back of a stretch limousine no less. It was great, I've never come so hard in my life!"

Hikari did a chameleon impression turning first white then beet red. "You mean he…"

Asuka grinned. "Yup..he pulled my panties off and stuck his tongue in me. It feels, SO, good, you've GOT to try it sometime. Then later I did it to him. It was kind of weird to let him squirt in my mouth like that, but I think I can get used to it; at least it doesn't taste, too, bad."

Hikari was now white as a ghost staring speechlessly into her mug of cocoa. She brought the cup to her lips and took a pull letting the sweet liquid bring comfort to her taste buds. The events Asuka has related to her are well beyond any thing in her small world of sugar and spice and every thing nice. With sisters as siblings she has never even seen a penis, not a real one any way.

Hikari shook her head slowly as she spoke. "Sinful…only married people should do things like that."

Asuka let out a quiet bemused laugh. "When you're with some one you love and care about it doesn't seem wrong any more….it just comes naturally."

The two girls finished their cocoa, turned off the lights and settled into bed.

**xxx**

(_Here is where you can scroll down and read the dream sequence if your inclined to do so. It is a true lemon by the way and may be disturbing to younger or more sensitive people; reader discretion is advised. Reading it is not necessary to understand the chapter, it is an extra for those reviewers that have requested a "real" lemon_.)

Hikari Horaki sat strait up in bed with a start. She was drenched with sweat and felt very squishy between her thighs. Where she had been laying was wet from perspiration, even her hair was damp and matted.

"Not again." She groaned with a heavy embarrassed sigh.

Feeling herself soaked she folded her arms across her chest then fell back on her clammy pillow with frustration. "Why do I feel like this?"

Awakened Asuka put a concerned hand on her friend's tummy. "What's the matter… Bad dream?"

"Yeah..kinda" She replies meekly. "I'm sorry I woke you up.

"Damn your soaked" Asuka noted and got up to get a towel to dry her off with.

Moments later she returned and swabbed her best friends face then fluffed her hair with the towel and started to pull the girls top off.

Hikari began to object. "Asuka….?"

"If you don't get these wet pajamas off you'll catch cold." Asuka told her decisively.

Hikari relented she knew Asuka was right, she was already beginning to shiver. Asuka helped her remove her wet cloths and began to towel her dry. First her back then her front and finally down to her knees.

In the dim moon light filtering through the blinds Asuka noticed the condition of Hikari's lower region and understood the ordeal she was bearing.

"That must have been some dream….I want details." She giggled with a devious grin.

Hikari was grateful that the subdued light of the room concealed her crimson embarrassment. The dreams had started soon after she began to menstruate, they are becoming more frequent as well as troubling. Reluctantly Hikari related the main points of the reoccurring dreams to her friend with shame and humiliation.

Asuka gathered her close on the dry side of the bed and covered her with the sheet to keep her warm. The red head's body heat transferred through the soft fabric of her pajamas ceasing Hikari's chilled tremors. The two young women held each other close like sisters, Hikari now nude and Asuka still in pajamas.

"Now THAT'S kinky!" Asuka exclaimed quietly, rubbing Hikari's back, comforting her distressed best friend.

"Oh don't tease me…why am I having such perverted dreams?" She whined in desperation. She does her best to be a moral upstanding young lady, an example, being the middle child she wants her parents to be proud of her.

"That's easy; I don't even need Misato's advice to figure that out." Asuka mused with a knowing smile.

"What?"

"You've matured right?"

"Well yeah..but…."

"And you're not taking care of yourself…right?"

It took Hikari a minute to comprehend what Asuka meant and her eyes widened like saucers!

"Only BAD girls do THAT!" Hikari's hushed voice was horrified at the thought of playing with herself, it just isn't proper.

"No… only girls that don't want to sleep at night, don't, do that…jeeze are you really that big a prude? The dreams are your bodies way of telling your mind that you need an orgasm." Asuka counseled with dismay. Even with her own aversion to perversion she had quickly learned that to take care of herself was an important part of her well being.

"Well I don't…"

"You don't even know how do you?" Asuka's hand slipped below the sheet with a purpose.

"Asuka no…I…Ohooo" Hikari's protest was cut off by Asuka's knowing touch; she was no match for the second child's knowledge of female anatomy. In her heighten, aroused, state the "feeling" quickly washed over Hikari like a tsunami, releasing her from her torment. Instinctively she buried her face into Asuka's neck and clutched her tightly as her body shook with ecstasy.

"Now if your smart you'll take doctor Soryu's prescription and apply liberally until the symptoms go away." Admonished Asuka with a tender, loving kiss, to her young friends forehead.

"Oh Asuka why does being bad feel so good?"

"It's not bad if it's not misused. Boys are perverts because they have a drive to reproduce and so do we. But were not animals and we need to interact in a social structure. Don't feel bad, I only figured that out a couple nights ago."

Both girls closed their eyes and they both soon fell asleep holding each other in an embrace of friendship, they rested comfortably the remainder of the night. Tomorrow is Monday and because Hikari is the class representative they need to get up early to make breakfast and lunches for many and still get to class 2-A in time for Hikari to greet each student as they filter into the classroom.

xxx

Hikari and Asuka stand together near the door greeting most of the students as they enter. Many have long faces this is Monday after all and a long week lies ahead. Soon the three stooges show up laughing and joking.

"You three are in a good mood… did you miss me?" Asuka purred, looking into Shinji's blue eyes.

"Yes." He answered with a smile. Then forgetting that they intended to be discreet leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

This did not escape Aida's notice and it startled him. He looked from Asuka to Shinji then back to Asuka; she smiled and winked at him.

"If you want to live you'll keep your mouth shut about that." She warned him.

"Pervert." A female voice uttered in the background at the public display of affection by a boy.

The three young men moved to there desks and began to set up there red laptops, plugging in power and connecting the Ethernet net cable supplying the schools intranet system, then booting the machines.

Kensuke kept his voice low to avoid Asuka's ire "Shinji did you really just kiss Asuka?"

"He sure did…it's getting to be a habit with him." Toji piped in softly, proudly putting his arm around Shinji's shoulder.

Toji hadn't said anything to Kenuske about the antics of Friday night because he had promised to keep his mouth shut and he had been kissing Hikari, which would be worth a good ribbing.

There conversation was interrupted by the command. "Stand. bow…sit."

Quickly tuning out the boring lecture Shinji started an Internet search, he is looking for a charcoal grill. He swiftly found the web site of a popular company in America and ordered a 22-inch kettle, 9,350 yen, shipped priority airfreight, 5,500 yen; the look on Asuka's face when he throws cow on it… priceless.

He is developing a plan, the idea of having Asuka as his girlfriend appeals to him. And helping Toji get closer to Hikari will only endear the second child to him more. Holding her soft, warm, nude body in his arms two nights in a row has done something to him, not to mention the fooling around they have been experimenting with. He is beginning to understand what love is; interest in the other girls of class 2-A is fading fast.

At lunchtime Asuka and Hikari found Rei Ayanami waiting patiently in line to purchase her food. She was surprised when they stepped up to her, being alone and neglected socially is a burden she has endured throughout her adolescents.

"You don't need to buy lunch today won…sorry… Rei. We made vegetable rolls for you this morning." Asuka told her with an honest smile and took her hand.

"Yes, please, join us." Hikari encouraged with an infectious, bright smile on her lightly freckled face. It should be noted that the twin pigtails were conspicuously missing. She took Rei's other hand.

The two girls led a perplexed blue haired Rei Ayanami to the table they had commandeered in the school cafeteria, seating her next to Kenuske Aida and Yukiko Senoh. Toji and Shinji promptly arrived with two armloads of drinks for everyone.

Shinji placed a bottle of green tea in front of Rei. "I think this is what you like isn't it?"

Rei blushed slightly. "Yes, this will be fine…thank you."

Hikari found the victuals that they had prepared for Rei. "Auska told me that you're a vegetarian so there's no meat." She placed in front of her four sliced cucumber rolls; Asuka's two were a little misshapen but still presentable for a novice.

Toji dug in immediately woofing down several bites before pausing to thank the women for the banquet.

"This is great! You can't buy food this good." Looking Hikari in the eye as he praised the meal. He remembered Shinji's advice; if a woman cooks for you it's because she cares for you.

She smiled and bowed. "Asuka helped."

Shinji spoke up. "And I love your cooking to Auska."

Auska beamed with pride. "Thank you Shinji."

Kenuske swallowed, swigged and added. "Yeah…you two are great cooks!"

Yukiko asked the question that Kenuske was afraid to. "So how long have you two been an item?"

Auska looked to Shinji for approval and received it, letting Auska answer the question is far superior to any lame attempt he could make.

"Were dating for right now and were both still virgins, please be sure to include that in the rumor, I know you're a spy." Asuka said with a grin.

"I will see to it personally." Yukiko said with a bow of her head admitting her roll in espionage. Then both girls laughed together, the boys simply looked on clueless.

"How about you Yukiko seeing any one?" Came Asuka's counter strike.

"I'm afraid not…I am not as attractive or popular as you are." She replied meekly.

"Your pretty, guys will start noticing you soon." Shinji offered, he had been eyeing her himself just last week.

"Yeah, you'll have boys sniffing around you like a pack of wolves soon enough…..except this one of course." Asuka laughed, giving Shinji's arm a gentle squeeze.

"Um..can I ask what happened this weekend?" Kenuske asked finally finding some courage, obviously some significant events have occurred in his absents.

Asuka beamed. "Shinji took me on our first date Saturday night. To Kampi…in a limo!"

"It's so romantic…they had steak and lobster." Hikari swooned, leaving out the details Asuka had filled her in on.

All eyes widened, except for Toji and Rei who could now easily expect this behavior from Shinji. Most first dates for young people are at a ramen shop, movie or amusement park. Only Shinji's kind heart and considerate manor would lead him to take her to a fine restaurant to make a first date unique.

"WOW!" Kenuske exclaimed.

"You just raised the bar for every guy in this class….you know that don't you?" Yukiko asked in awe.

"I just wanted it to be special for her because I care for her." Shinji stated sheepishly, then put his arm around Asuka and gave her a kiss on the lips.

This of course gained the attention of several tables around them; with statements of "pervert" and "get a room" from jealous fellow students. Yukiko Senoh's work is cut out for her, she has just been accepted by her new friends and will work hard toward damage control on their behalf.

xxx

Brilliant yellow morning sunlight burst through the windows as Asuka entered the kitchen Wednesday morning, dressed in her school uniform, to the smell of bacon and a depressed looking Misato drinking coffee. She is in her dress uniform, of white dress pants, long red coat and a red beret. She has an early morning staff meeting and Shinji has only allowed her to have one breakfast beer this morning; he is a tyrant.

"You need to have a talk with your boyfriend, he cut me off." Misato pouted.

"Like "I" have any control over him." Asuka countered with a smile.

Shinji turned around from the stove and embraced an eager little red haired girl giving her a long, loving, good morning hug and kiss. He has been doing his best to make eggs over easy but the yolks have not been cooperating; Pen-Pen has been eating the mistakes (which is kind of sick because he's a bird). Asuka took a YEBISU malt from the fridge and placed it in front of Misato.

"Bless you my savior." Misato intoned happily. She opened the can and began to sip the golden carbonated nectar. She also stuck her tongue out at Shinji's back.

Having finally become proficient at the technique of flipping without breaking the yolk Shinji began serving eggs and bacon to his surrogate family. Asuka helped him with the toast and grape jelly; fighting the urge to hug him every time she saw his eyes. There were happy smiles as every one ate there breakfast on this bright morning.

Asuka scooped some rich yolk up with a slice of bacon popping it in her mouth. "Mmmmmm….Shinji this is the best."

"I guess I'll have to learn how to cook or I'll starve after you two get married." Misato teased.

Shinji and Asuka each blushed nicely at the comment, Misato was satisfied, smiling at her handy work; although she noted that they shared their embarrassment together in each other's arms, gaining strength from each other. Misato's heart smiled also, at the knowledge that they are finding their way.

xxx

"Have you asked her yet?" Shinji inquired of his friend Toji as they walked down the hall to his locker. The tile floor is getting dirty they will probably be required to perform cleaning duty again soon.

"I keep meaning to but…."

"She's going to be there whether you ask her or not, but it would be nicer if you did. Besides you already know she's going to say yes." Shinji counseled fatherly.

"I'll see you tomorrow the grill should get here today." Shinji said with an excited smile and hurried off for home.

"See ya." He called to Ikari's receding back. Toji loitered, thinking, balling his hand into a fist then opening it up and examining his fingers. He made up his mind to ask Hikari for a date as Shinji has recommended.

He headed slowly to the classroom to see if she was still there. He paused at the door to classroom 2-A for a moment, then grasped the knob and turned it pulling the door open. He saw that she was just heading to the door to leave. He noticed how pretty she is with her brown hair down framing her lightly freckled face.

Hikari smiled at him. "Did you forget something Mr. Suzuhara?" She asked with lighthearted formality.

"Sort of….Hikari…will…you…be my date at the party Saturday?"

Hikari closed her eyes as a broad smile crept across her face. She opened them and set her satchel down then wrapped her arms around him burring her face into his chest.

"Yes Toji I will…..thank you so much for asking me!"

Instinctively he returned her hug enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm body in his arms; girls are nice.

Shinji had needed Asuka's help deciphering the instructions that were written only in English and Spanish, his English is poor at best. Asuka on the other hand is fluent in German, Japanese, English and probably several others, she has brains as well as beauty.

Shinji stood back looking at his newly assembled charcoal grill, admiring its sleek black enamel finish. He managed to acquire several bags of wood chips and has a hand full of Mesquite soaking.

Asuka brought Shinji a YEBISU. "I understand that it is a tradition in America that you can't light a grill without a beer." Her grin was devilish.

Shinji opened the beverage and took a swig then set it down so that he could scoop her up in his arms. His kiss was delicate but rather passionate and she returned it.

"It will take at least fifteen minutes to get it lit so you can start the rub now." He told her as he released her. Then held her once more nuzzling into her neck.

"The rice is almost done and I used one of those packages of frozen vegetables. But the only thing I could find that would go with lamb is some Greek seasoning."

"With the Mesquite that will be perfect." He assured her with another kiss. His hand slid beneath her yellow tank top and caressed her tummy. Her soft, smooth, warm skin is so tantalizing.

"Jeez every time I see you guys your sucking face!" Misato teased with a big grin. She has joined them on the balcony with her own libation and she did catch Shinji coping a feel. "When's diner?"

"It will be about an hour..my jealous guardian." Asuka answered, then gave Misato a kiss on the lips, on her way into the kitchen to prepare the lamb chops for grilling.

"Ooo…She's a good kisser no wonder you do it so much." Misato continued to tease as she watched him use twice as much lighter fluid as necessary on the briquettes.

"She tastes good on both ends too." He counter teased as he tossed a match onto the charcoal.

Foomp…a fireball rose from the grill a meter and a half high.

Neither of them noticed that Asuka was watching through the window with love in her heart as Shinji tried out his new toy.

Misato clapped her hands at the pyrotechnic display then asked as he sat at the table. "So you tried it?"

Shinji nodded and to her slight surprise instead of blushing he had a shit-eating grin on his face. "She tastes great!…you were right…thanks Misato."

Misato smiled and thought to herself, lucky Asuka, with that level of enthusiasm it must have been really good. She shivered when she recalled the first time Ryoji had gone down on her; Kaji had nearly driven her out of her mind, she willingly gave up her virginity shortly there after.

Asuka returned ten minutes later with a large tray of seasoned lamb chops drizzled with olive oil. "Shinji can you help me with the rest of this stuff?"

"Yes dear." He joked as he rose to help her bring out the rest of the meal and place settings.

Asuka smiled. "Now don't get carpet bagged on me, I want a real man…that does every thing I say of course." Then she laughed.

"By the way, next time you light that thing why don't you just use a positron rifle!" She scolded lightheartedly. "You could have burned the place down!"

Shinji smiled sheepishly. "Gotta have a big fire..it's a guy thing."

It took several trips for them to gather every thing needed for an impromptu picnic on the deck. Then Shinji arranged the chops on the grill, the smell of Mesquite and searing lamb wafted into the air. Very likely there were many hungry neighbors.

As Shinji piled the chops on a platter Asuka produced a bottle of chilled Cabernet Sauvignon. She handed the bottle to him. "Opening the wine is a mans job." She told him with a loving smile.

"Yes my lady." He replied graciously and performed his manly duty removing the cork and pouring a glass for every one.

Having been stationed in Berlin watching over Asuka several years ago Misato is no stranger to a knife and fork. "Shinji these lamb chops are really good!"

"Not bad for your first try at the grill Shinji." Asuka added with a smile and sipped her wine.

"So how are your classmates taking your little affair?" Asked Misato then popped another morsel of perfectly cooked lamb chop in her mouth.

"Better than expected….Mr. discreet here kissed me in front of everyone so the secret's out already." Asuka grinned at her blushing boyfriend.

"That was a bold plan Shinji!" Misato teased.

Later that evening Shinji closed the door of the dishwasher and pressed the on button. When he turned around Asuka put her arms around his neck and began to kiss him.

"Did you finish your home work at school?" She asked him in-between smooches.

"Yeah."

"Good that gives us an hour to fool around….your sleeping with me tonight." She told him as she took his hand and led him to her room. It took them fifteen minutes to undress each other, slowly; kissing passionately.

As Shinji caressed her back Asuka nibbled his neck. "Can we keep the party small Saturday? Hikari and Toji aren't going to do anything if there's a bunch of people around."

"Sure, I just wanted to invite Rei and Kenuske and Toji called….he asked her."

Asuka rose looking him in the eye with a happy smile. "That's great! She'll loosen up a little after a glass of wine."

"Um…Shinji? Would you go down on me?"

"Don't mind if I do……"

xxx

"At least it's Friday." Toji muttered as he sat down at his desk.

"Yeah, we'll probably have a pop quiz in science today." Kenuske added glumly.

"If you studied more you wouldn't have to worry about it." Hikari commented as she passed out the school bulletins to them, then smiled sweetly at Toji.

"Where's Shinji?" Toji asked, looking around, noticing that Asuka and Rei were missing also.

"Asuka told me that they have harmonics tests today, they will be here after lunch." Hikari informed him, then moved off continuing to pass out bulletins to the rest of the class. Imperceptibly there is a spring in her step, she is recalling how Toji was kissing her last Friday and she knows that he will be her date at the party tomorrow.

Misato checked her many emails sipping a cup of coffee, then opened the one from Asuka. It contained a short message and a phone number. Misato picked up her phone and dialed the number.

"Hello..Mrs Horaki? This is Major Katsuragi. Yes I'll be there. Asuka let me know that you wanted conformation of adult supervision….. I've met Mr. Suzuhara many times, he's very polite and well mannered; I think you will like him. Is it all right if Hikari spends the night? Yes… the girls will sleep in Asuka's room and the boys will sleep in Shinji's room. I have a 9mm semiautomatic pistol to keep them separated…. Ok..thanks. Bye..bye."

"Gott, Ritsuko you're a bigger pervert than Shinji is!" Asuka grumbled at being once again naked in semipublic.

"You should thank me for undressing your boyfriend for you." Doctor Akagi teased.

"Had him last night….don't need any help." She quipped.

Ibuki covered her face with her hands to conceal her embarrassment. "Sex fiends."

"Don't worry Maya Shinji is a perfect gentleman; I'm still a virgin."

"Ok knock it off." Misato scolded. "Just get in the damn plugs."

Rei proceeded to her entry plug with out comment. Asuka however embraced a nude Shinji giving him a wet sloppy kiss. "Put us in the same plug and we'll give you a show and some data!"

"Come on Asuka." Shinji counseled, reluctantly she complied.

"Your no fun." She teased. Giving him a final kiss as he helped her get into her entry plug.

Gendo Ikari spoke. "Any further scenes like that and I'll have you two separated."

"Get in my way, and I'll blow your motherfuckin head off..FATHER.." Shinji said calmly with extreme malice, he was obviously, very, serious. Then he mounted his entry plug.

"SHINJI..!!!" Misato exclaimed in astonishment.

"You'll be dead before you hit the ground." Asuka added menacingly. "There isn't a rock on this planet you can hide under."

Gendo wisely kept his mouth shut, though he was visibly angry. He was also considering putting Shinji and Asuka on Ritalin, regardless of what effect it might have on their sync ratios.

Link connection liquid began to flood the entry plugs, each pilot exhaled clearing their lungs then inhaled the sickly orange fluid as it covered their face, getting an oxygen rush as they did so. The three-hour test began with a kaleidoscope of color when they synchronized in their simulation bodies.

After the testing was complete Asuka called beyond the curtain separating male, female pilots. "Shinji you can shower with me if you want to." She is feeling frisky.

Shinji called back. "I love you but let's wait till we get home ok?"

"Party pooper! I need to get off now." She pouted

Asuka turned her attention to Rei Ayanami, nude, checking the temperature of the shower spray. Her shapely young behind is attractive even to another woman. With a lechers grin Asuka moved to her and began to lather the young girl up, with the body soap. First her back then down her front, fondling her breasts in the process. Rei didn't resist; although she didn't understand, she knew that the second child has been acting quite odd lately, a symptom of her relationship with Shinji. And to be honest being bathed by another was not an unpleasant experience.

When Asuka's hand found Ayanami's privet place however she experienced uncertainty." Asuka?… what are you doing?"

"Same thing you're going to do to me, sister."

"Sister? I do not understand….why are you touching me there?"

"Yeah Rei from now on were sisters, I want to be your friend, a real friend. I'll make it an order if necessary. Close your eyes and relax this shouldn't take long…it's your first time isn't it?"

"Yes."

True to her word Asuka brought Rei to her first orgasm ever with a gentle caring touch.

Asuka moved her under the spray to rinse her off. Then handed her the soapy applicator and closed her eyes as she felt Rei begin to reciprocate; it was a wonderful feeling to have gentile hands soap her up, fondle her breasts, then touch her and bring her to an orgasm, then rinse her off with soft delicate hands.

"Get your hair wet." Asuka reached for her shampoo; then squirted a dollop on Ayanami's head and worked it in creating a rich lather.

"This is the only brand that I've found that will get the smell of LCL out of your hair." Asuka covered Rei's eyes with her hand and moved her into the gentle flow of cascading water from the shower tap, rinsing her hair.

After Rei washed Asuka's hair the two ladies dried and began to dress in their school cloths. Asuka noticed that Rei was looking at her strangely.

"Don't worry I'm not a lesbian…It's just, Shinji's right you always look so sad and lonely. I thought we could both use a little treat." Asuka confided to her. "Shinji and I are having a grill party Saturday and we want you to come."

"I will attend…..that was…very…pleasant."

Asuka smiled and tied Rei's red ribbon then gave her a hug. "Yes it was, wasn't it. Just don't say anything about it to anyone. It's kind of a taboo subject even though everybody does it." She counseled. "Were going to have to find you a boyfriend."

The three teens met up and headed for the cafeteria, even NERV food is better than school food, then it was off to class.

After class was over Shinji approached Kenuske. "We're having a grill party tomorrow and we want you to come."

"Sure..what time?"

"I'll probably light the grill around four o'clock. It's just going to be you, Rei, Hikari and Toji."

"Shinji." Asuka called to him as she approached. "Were going to take Rei shopping, she doesn't have anything to wear tomorrow. Ok?"

"Sure no problem….I'll just hang with Kenuske." He placed his hands on her waist and began to kiss her tenderly; she responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, giving him a deep wet kiss. Kenuske wasn't the only one that looked on in awe at the nearly pornographic display of affection. It is no longer a secrete that Asuka and Shinji are dating and both are spoken for.

"Is Toji going with you guys?" Shinji asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course, we need a male to carry the stuff." She answered with an evil grin.

"And it's an excuse to hang out with Hikari." Shinji added with an equally evil grin.

"Your coming tomorrow, aren't you?" Asuka has noticed the dumbfounded look on Kenuske's face.

She gave Shinji a good by kiss then …"You know Kenuske there are a couple girls that think you're cute…but they probably just need new glasses." She teased and gave the startled young man a playful kiss on the cheek. He instantly turned bright red! Satisfied that she had embarrassed him thoroughly she gave Shinji a hug and was quickly off.

"Damn Kenuske moving in on my woman?" Shinji teased; he knew it was cruel but just couldn't pass up the opportunity.

"Did she just…?"

Shinji smiled and put his arm around his shoulder. "She was just letting you know that she accepts you. And she's right you need to go from ogling to dating. Trust me man, girls are nice, if they like you."

As they walked to the exit Aida shook his head trying to comprehend. "You and Asuka, Toji and Horaki?"

"Ya know man this is kind of a couples get together. Misato is inviting Mr. Hyuga, Toji and Hikari will be together. You and Rei are the only ones not on a date; why don't you try being nice to her and see what happens. I don't think she's ready for a boyfriend yet but she doesn't have any other friends besides Asuka and me. You two might hit it off, ya never know."

xxx

Shinji sighed; he is setting at the kitchen table in his school cloths with several cookbooks. Trying to find a grill friendly vegetarian meal for Rei is proving more difficult than he anticipated. I don't even know if she likes mayonnaise he thought to himself glumly.

Misato entered in her little black party dress. "Ritsuko and I are going to paint the town tonight!" She stated with enthusiasm. Her ample bosoms are prominently displayed, though tastefully covered, accented by the ubiquitous silver cross her father gave her as a preteen.

"Have fun and stay out of trouble young lady!" Shinji said with a laugh.

"I will…you know we need to talk about that outburst today…I'm sorry but.."

"There's nothing to talk about Misato. If he tries to come between Asuka and me, I will, kill him and he knows it."

Misato hugged him tightly. "It hurts me to hear you talk like that."

"That piece of shit abandoned me when I was four years old, I don't have any love left for him."

"Asuka and I are building a life together; thanks to your help. I think that I'll name our first daughter Misato…if you don't mind."

Misato wiped her eyes. "I'd be honored." She also noticed that Shinji was thinking in terms of making a family with Asuka, it's the first time she has heard him talk about the future like that. Its good to hear that kind of optimism from him, he isn't running away any more.

BUZZZZZ

"That's probably Ritsuko." He slid his hand to the back of her head and drew Misato into a tender, reassuring, loving, simple kiss. "I won't do anything stupid…promise."

"Better not damn-it." She sniffed and hugged him again. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Shinji returned to his shopping list and waited for Asuka to get home. Shortly they're after Asuka arrived home with a couple bags and a large smile on her lovely face. Shinji got up as she set them down and put his arms around her. Before she kissed him she hugged him tightly nuzzling his cheek.

"Hungry?" He asked when they had finished their kiss.

"Yeah, starved actually."

"I saved the last two lamb chops for you." He said as he pressed the button on the microwave. He had preset it for a minute and a half at fifty percent power. "Misato and I had ramen. Ritsuko and her are out partying tonight."

She hugged him again. "Your so good to me."

Shinji set the plate of leftovers in front of her and poured a glass of iced tea to wash it down with. Asuka dug in with vigor she hasn't eaten since lunch at NERV and that food bites compared to Shinji's cooking.

Finishing her plate she rinsed it and placed it in the dishwasher along with her glass and silverware. "Want me to start this thing?"

"Yeah go ahead. I think that's every thing for tonight."

Asuka sat down next to him. "Decided what to cook yet?" She began to run her fingers through his soft dark hair. She is finding it increasingly difficult to keep her hands off of this handsome young man.

"I was thinking about brisket but that would take too long to cook, so I'll just stick with steaks."

"Yeah, plus you would have to keep lifting the lid to grill the veggies." She agreed.

"Rei is the hard one, she doesn't like meat and most recipes call for it."

"I think she'll be happy with grilled vegetables and rice. She's not as hard to please as I am. I could make a fruit salad with honey dressing." Asuka offered and smiled warmly.

"That's a good idea, but I don't want you to do too much. Toji and I agreed that we want to cook this for you and Hikari. Both of you have been really nice to us and we want to treat you special."

Asuka smiled happily. "That's very sweet of you, both of you….. Toji isn't as big a stooge as I thought." She kissed him deeply her tongue attempting to tie a knot around his.

"I got something for you." She pulled a black tee shirt from a bag and held it up to him. He screwed up his face trying to read the phrase that was in English.

Noticing his dilemma she answered his unasked question. "It says…chicks dig scrawny pale guys. You don't have to ware it if you don't want to but I thought it was cute." She giggled.

Shinji shook his head with a laugh. "Thank you my dear I'll wear it proudly."

Asuka scanned the shopping list and was satisfied. "You're done.. Go turn on the TV I'll be out in a few minutes." She picked up her two bags and left for her room.

Shinji conceded he's not henpecked but not stupid either, she has a plan and giving in to her is a small concession he loves this young woman.

Shinji begins to flip through the channels trying to find something worth watching and comes up short, TV sucks.

"Shinji…pay attention to me."

Shinji dropped the remote to the floor in absolute astonishment. Asuka was standing before him in black high heel shoes, black nylon stockings and garter. Her red bra has black trim that matched her delicate panties; the underwear hid very little, her genitals are clearly visible through the lacy sheer material. Her slender shapely legs rise from earth to heaven to fit the outfit perfectly.

"Asuka…?" He gulped, unable to remove his eyes from her.

"I'm just showing you what your getting…. baka, I want you to make love to me; if not tonight soon. I want you." She turned around slowly giving him a good look at every square centimeter of her beautiful young body.

Shinji realized that the moment of truth has arrived he can't run away any longer, if he wants Asuka, he will have to make the commitment of making love to her very soon, it's not an unpleasant thought just a little scary.

He rose and embraced her then picked her up in his arms and carried her to her room; once again the taste of her honey filled his mouth.

xxx

Dawn broke Saturday to another glorious morning. Asuka's soft red hair feels nice on his chest, she is still sleeping, and he can feel her breath on his bare skin. It had taken three times last night to satisfy her hunger but he had managed to avoid having intercourse with her. He knows that the next time they sleep together he will be out of excuses, he will probably deflower her as she wishes. There's something so permanent about that, taking something that he can't give back still bothers him a little.

Asuka stirred and began to kiss his chest taking his left nipple into her mouth rubbing it with her tongue. He groaned with pleasure wondering how long he will live when they actually start having real sex. He's afraid to even ask where she is learning the stuff she is using to lure him into taking her virginity.

Asuka smiled sweetly and gave him a good morning kiss. "Lets take a shower together, we haven't tried that yet."

"Yes..dear." he replied with a smile.

After breakfast Shinji prepared to go shopping for the rest of the things he needed for the party. Misato is still out cold and will probably have a hangover so he has to hoof it. A taxi ride home will be needed, there will be too much stuff to carry on the train.

Asuka smiled approvingly at Shinji's attire, blue jeans and the black tee shirt she had given him yesterday. "You really don't have to wear that in public…I won't be offended, it is kind of silly."

"Its ok….I am a pale scrawny guy and you dig me!" He laughed.

"That I do my love." She told him as she hugged him.

Shinji felt a stirring in his shorts as he recalled the way they had been touching each other in the shower. She is very beautiful and the awkwardness of being nude with her has vanished.

"Asuka I'm sorry I couldn't do it last night."

She squeezed him a little tighter. "Don't worry about it; as long as I know that I have your heart I can hold out a little longer….and that's not the only outfit I bought." She giggled.

She grinned as she felt him gulp. "Two things though. Don't ask just do it, I want you to treat me like a woman and I want it to happen in my room on my own bed."

Shinji looked into her soft blue eyes. "Then that's what I'll do." With a final kiss good by he left for the store.

Shinji stopped at a cash machine and withdrew 22,000 yen to cover his expenses for the party, then headed for the train. The butcher shop Asuka had got the lamb chops at is in Toyko-2 so it will be a long ride. He sat down two thirds back in a window seat and watched the city pass by. He rubbed his jaw it is still a little sore from his stellar performance last night, he is actually getting rather good at it. He made a mental note to get tender cuts of beef that will be easy to chew.

BUZZZ

"I'll get it," Asuka called to Shinji and answered the door, expecting guests to begin to arrive.

Hikari and Toji stood at the threshold, Asuka had to smile at the happy smirk on her best friends face. Having Toji invite her as his date was a dream come true for her, he had even survived meeting her parents. Blue jeans and tee shirts are the dress code for today.

Kensuke showed up next with a sleeping bag followed by Rei then Misato and Makoto. Every one congregated on the balcony drinking sodas and beer, laughing and talking. A slight cool breeze mitigated the afternoon heat of their post second impact city of Tokyo-3.

"Shinji I can't even boil water man." Toji protested at being roped into helping to cook. Although the snuggles he knew that he would get from Hikari for his participation did appeal to him.

"It's easy just pour in the rice and measure the water, take it out and plug it in, then set the timer." Shinji instructed the lad.

Toji opened the bag of Jasmine rice and dumped it in then measured out the water and added it to the rice cooker. Then proceeded to the balcony to plug it in. Shinji finished slicing the veggies for the grill, while keeping an eye on the oven.

Toji and Shinji brought out Ramaki appetizers for every one to enjoy, a dozen were made with tofu and a dollop of wasabi instead of bacon so that Rei could have some as well. Pen-pen freaked at the spicy offering. Then Shinji set about lighting the grill with a spectacular fireball.

In an attempt to make conversation with the enigmatic crimson-eyed, blue haired first child Kenuske asked her an Eva question. "So what kind of sensors do they use on the Eva's?"

Rei thought for a moment. "Combinations of optical, thermal and pulse Doppler radar, specific frequencies are classified. Phased array antennas, fiber optic CCD imaging systems and transducers are incorporated in the armor." Rei realized what she had just said and lowered her head studying her beverage with a hint of sadness. "I apologize Mr. Aida I am not adept at conversation."

She didn't see Kenuske grinning from ear to ear. "It's ok Ayanami I love this stuff, your doing great!" He put his hand on her shoulder to reassure her. As she raised her head to see his smiling face, she realized that she enjoyed his supportive touch. They continued to talk about all things Eva and Rei slowly began to relax and open up to him.

Hikari was setting at the table with Pen-pen in her lap. "So are you and Mr. Hyuga dating?" She asked Misato.

"Sort of….casually. This is our second one. At least he shaves." She replied.

"He seems nice." Hikari offered.

"What about you and Toji? You two look like a nice couple."

Hikari blushed. "This is our first date."

Toji came over and put one arm on Hikari's shoulder and gave Pen-pen a pat. "Having fun?" Then he took one of the bacon Remake's and popped it in his mouth as she leaned her head on him.

"Yeah." She answered with a soft sigh.

Makoto brought Misato a fresh beer and sat down beside her. He smiled at the happy look on Hikari's face. "Looks like you've found a nice girl Toji.."

"Yeah….were just getting to know each other right now, but I like her." He replied stroking her hair lightly.

"That's sweet Toji." Hikari remarked as the penguin hopped down and waddled over to Shinji at the grill looking for a handout.

Soon Shinji has loaded the table with sirloin steak, grilled eggplant, bell peppers and Bok Choy. Asuka had made a salad of melon and apple drizzled with honey and a pot of leek soup with vegetable stock. Toji made the rice.

Rei tasted her grilled veggies and smiled slightly, her red eyes actually twinkled a little. "This is quite good."

"Eat all you want I made plenty." Shinji told her with a smile. It is good to see her show signs of happiness.

"Would you like to try a piece of my steak, it's awesome." An enthusiastic Aida asked Ayanami.

"Thank you for offering but I do not care for meat." She declined politely then consumed another piece of Japanese eggplant and turned her attention to the bell peppers.

Shinji and Asuka have switched from soda to Merlot and are playfully feeding one another from each other's plate. Hikari notices the fun their having and gives it a try on Toji with success. She almost squealed with delight when he easily began to trade bites with her.

Misato elbowed Makoto lightly. "Just look at them there so cute!.

Finally every one has eaten their fill; Asuka and Shinji are on their second bottle of wine and starting to feel it. They have found a relatively secluded spot on the balcony to make out. Their kissing is getting more playful until inevitability his hand slipped beneath her tee shirt and attached itself to the first spongy orb it encountered.

"Mmmmum…feels good but you remember what happened last time." She warned.

Shinji laughed. "Oh yeah….we got busted." Reluctantly he withdrew from her restricted zone.

"We saw that, you two perverts." Hikari laughed as she scolded, Rei and herself had walked up just as Shinji was removing his hand.

Each girl was carrying the glass of wine that Asuka had coaxed her into trying, Hikari's glass is half full but Rei has barely touched hers. Asuka noticed Rei's apparent lack of enthusiasm for the beverage.

"Rei you don't have to finish that if you don't like it. I just thought you should try it." Asuka told her.

Rei took a sip to reassure that she liked it. "This the first time that I have consumed alcohol and wish to proceed cautiously, it is quite good." Asuka smiled and nodded approval.

Later as the sun began to set every one pitched in to clean up the mess and retired to the living room to watch a movie. Kenuske picked a samurai flick, which didn't bother anyone because the three couples intended to cuddle. Rei was impassive about the choice and chouse to set near Aida to view the movie. With the lights dimmed the three couples soon begin to snuggle and kiss.

Asuka, Shinji, Misato and Makoto were on the couch snuggling and smooching. Toji was leaning back setting on the carpet with Hikari in his lap; his arms are around her caressing her gently. They started to practice kissing. With two glasses of wine in her Hikari desired to find out what a wet kiss was like.

xxx

1:27 AM Sunday morning Rei Ayanami stirred awake, slowly, in unfamiliar surroundings bathed in cathode rays from a television that has gone to a blank blue screen. She realizes that she is holding in her arms a classmate that fell asleep just before she did. Carefully she laid Kenuske down and removed his glasses placing them on the low table where he can find them easily.

She rose to her feet and made her way to the bathroom. Upon returning she surveyed the living room filled with pseudo corpses embracing each other. Is this love she wondered to herself.

She noticed the pile of linen that Misato and Asuka had gathered for plan A; boys in Shinji's room and girls in Asuka's room. She took the top blanket and wrapped it around Misato and Makoto removing his glasses as well, placing them on the low table where he can find them when they awaken. The next blanket she placed around Toji and Hikari sleeping peacefully in each other's arms.

Shinji and Asuka presented a dilemma. Shinji's hand was well placed beneath Asuka's shirt and her hand was well entrenched in his blue jeans. Any attempt to untangle them would disturb their slumber so she simply covered them.

Rei placed a pillow beneath Kenuske's head, then as she shared it with him she covered each of them with the blanket. With a click of the remote blackness fell; she draped her arm over his waist and snuggled close. Soon restful sleep returned to her.

xxx

A/N

I'm having way TOO much fun writing this naughty stuff!

GirlInAllGreys pointed out a serious flaw in the opening segment causing me to get off my lazy butt and actually write a story. Thanks for the tough love.

BTW Okutai is only out of action temporally and will have a tempering influence on these chapters as soon as he gets a reliable Internet connection again, so I have to get the smut in while I can, he..he. Hang in their buddy!

Even Raheel isn't cutting me ay slack, I can make the chapter longer he says, groan. Thanks man you've been a big help and thanks for giving me an ending (a way out that is). The guy is a saint; reading the fic. over and over again pointing out my mistakes (you've got to be sick of this chapter by now!)

Also don't worry I'm not going to pair Rei with Asuka or Kenuske (probably) I was just having a little fun.

One last thought, this is the longest thing I've ever wrote including detailed test reports (I think) and as I look it over before uploading, I realize that if I spent another six months on it I could improve it. When is a fic / chapter done?

Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome. If you have time to fool with it let me know what I'm doing right and where I need to improve.

DC (AKA 94saturn)

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

xxx

A/N

I know some people take parings very seriously and I don't want to offend anyone. So please keep in mind that this isn't really happening. It is intended to be a light hearted free for all to address everyone's request for a real lemon.

The Wet Dream (LEMON) 

Rei Ayanami led Hikari into class 2-A on a leash, she has ordered her not to speak, and if she does she will be punished. Shinji closed the door behind her locking it. She is now trapped in the classroom with all eyes on her; the entire class is watching her humiliation.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. You've been very naughty haven't you?" A naked Misato said with an evil grin.

"Yes she has…She has been thinking perverted thoughts all day." Agreed Ayanami.

"I'll bet she wants to watch us fuck." Asuka chimed in.

A naked Shinji squeezed Hikari's chin forcing her to look at him. "Yeah she really is a whore isn't she."

"But I'm a good girl." She tried to whimper and was immediately slapped for speaking.

Rei tugged savagely at the leash dragging Hikari to a pole and tied her to it like a horse being left outside while the owner goes into the saloon for a whisky. Hikari stood their hands at her side, looking down in shame, trembling.

Misato handed a box cutter to a naked Toji Suzuhara "She's your bitch, strip her."

Toji grinned as he grasped her blue green school jumper at the waist and slit the skirt all the way down exposing her white cotton panties, and then pulled the red ribbon from her collar. He finished by slicing her shoulder straps; he then roughly pulled the ruined garment from her body.

"Shinji this fucken blouse is in my way." Toji commented, peeved, while moving around behind her and slit it from collar to tail.

"Yeah..Why do they have so many buttons anyway?" Shinji replied as he grabbed her shirt with both hands and ripped the front open popping all of the buttons in a single motion, they cascaded to the floor bouncing in all directions, leaving her standing in her underwear for all to see.

"White cotton how boring." Asuka chided the embarrassed young girl. She started groping her ass and rubbing her hand between her legs soaking the garment with her juice. Then pulled her panties to the floor forcing her to step out of them.

She held the soiled cloth to Shinji's nose. "Care for a sniff?"

Misato cut the bra from Hikari's body with a laugh. "She doesn't even know how to choose pretty underwear." Frightened to speak she said nothing in her defense.

A nude Rei stepped up with a menacing looking belt; she gave Hikari a mock sweet smile and a kiss on the lips slipping her tongue into her mouth as she looped it around her waist buckling it tightly. Misato and Asuka standing on each side placed her wrists in the secondary loops and clamped them, firmly pinning her hands to her side.

Horaki now felt a cord being tied to each pigtail; Misato shoved her chin up thrusting her head back giving her a clear view of the ceiling tiles, the cords were secured to a loop on the back of the belt forcing her head to remain in this position.

"I think she's ready to watch now." Misato said while fondling the girl's breasts and licking her exposed neck. Hikari trembled not knowing what will happen to her next.

Hikari was lead to one of the desks; with Shinji on one side and Toji on the other they tied her ankles securely to the legs with rope spreading her legs wide apart. Next they looped rope around her knees tieing them to the desk also. With a hand on her stomach and one on her back Rei guided her to bend forward to rest on the top of the desk then straps came across her back and shoulders securing her in place.

Horaki could now see a very large round bed in the middle of the classroom it is covered with a red satin sheet and numerous pillows are available for comfort while engaging in pointless sex.

Hikari squirmed powerlessly against her bonds as she watched Kenuske, Rei, Shinji, Toji, Misato and Asuka climb onto the bed and begin to kiss, fondle and grope one another indiscriminately. The action heated to the point that boys touched boys my mistake now and then, but no one seemed to mind very much. And there is plenty to go around, no one needs to be greedy; share and share alike is the phrase of the day.

"Enough foreplay lets get to it!" Misato exclaimed with a happy smile. She pulled Shinji into a compromising position and engulfed his manhood with a single gulp; his response was a groan of approval. The orgy will now begin.

Asuka looked to the helpless Hikari with a grin. "Bet you would like to watch me go down on your boyfriend wouldn't you, slut." Then slid her mouth onto Toji working him like a prostitute. He moaned placing his hands on her head guiding her.

Rei smiled sweetly at the sandy haired boy with glasses and gave him a rather sloppy kiss. "Would you like some head Mr. Aida?" She questioned formally. Although Kensuke had nodded yes she hadn't waited for his response; her mouth was already wrapped around his tool and her tongue was bathing the tip with pleasure.

After all of the walnuts had been drained of there juices Rei Ayanami had a comment and a question. "I believe that we error-ed…. how long before they recover there erections?"

Asuka flicked Toji's now limp noodle. "Yeah, I want a new one."

"Don't worry ladies there young they'll be back up in no time just pick one and set on his face." Misato said cheerfully.

Rei noticed that Shinji's head was the closest to straddle and did so, lowering her crotch to his eagerly awaiting mouth. His warm, moist, pink tongue immediately penetrated her and she began to smile contently squeezing her own nipples as she enjoyed the ride.

"SO…. Toji "the stomach" can you handle a box lunch at the Y." Misato inquired of the jock, jiggling her tits enticingly, then plopped down on his face. Toji's hands came up to play with her breasts as he began to lick her. Misato closed her eyes, arched her head back and let out a happy sigh of true pleasure.

With a sly grin Asuka carefully removed Kensuke's glasses and handed them to a fellow student, spectator, for safekeeping. "Looks like you're, mine, this round. Full power maximum performance stooge!" She was quickly rewarded with a surprisingly vigorous tongue-lashing. The young would be commando's tongue was taking no prisoners.

Horaki struggled even harder against her restraints, watching Suzuhara's face become coated with Misato's sticky honey as he munched her muff with vitality is too much to bear.

After each woman enjoyed an orgasm there thoughts turned to penetration. Rei stroked Kenuske's member noting that it is now firm enough to be of use to her.

"Is this penis taken?" She inquired politely as she lowered herself onto his rapidly swelling organ. Kensuke smiled with content as he felt Rei's tight tunnel wrap around him like a slippery warm blanket. Toji started kissing her while squeezing her bosoms. Rei quickly found she was lost in a sea of sensual pleasure, slowly rocking her hips feeling Kenuske's stiff appendage moving within her.

Asuka eyed Misato. "Lets make a Shinji sandwich!"

Shinji's tube slipped easily into Misato and he began to pump her furiously. Asuka pressed her breasts into Shinji's back letting her rock hard nipples rub him with each of his strokes the sensation is enjoyable for both of them. She reached around him and started fondling Misato's gorgeous knockers while leaving a trail of hickies on Shinji's neck. Then Asuka moved around to set on Misato's face and started swapping spit with Shinji while he continued to ride the purple haired woman like a mad man.

Her plight was not over yet; Hikari Horaki heard the sound of a chair being scooted behind her and felt a penguin strategically position itself at her vulnerable opening, grasping her hips with feathery wings.

"Pen-Pen?…. Noooooo!"

With a happy squawk the bird thrust forward…

xxx

I would like to state for the record that this is fiction and that in the real world I'm a primarily munch and poke kind of guy. I don't go around tieing girls up for fun and profit, although a close lady friend did warn me once not to use duck-tape because it hurts like hell when you pull it off.

You can thank (blame?) **darkcarnage** for putting me up to writing this. And **marduk-report** gets credit for the phrase "strategically placed penguin". Also "Shinji sandwich" comes from **gunman's** story Hot Rain; he has an Asuka sandwich with Shinji and Hikari. It is one of the best lemons of all time, be sure read it (see my favorites). The rest of the chapter is pretty tame. Screw the cold shower "Misato!" where the hell did she get off to?…

ONE LAST WARNING DISCLAMER:

If any of you yo-yos out there even THINK about it.

1) Never use cloths line, shoe laces ect. it cuts off circulation and check for proper circulation every 60 seconds or less, blue is bad.

2) "Stop" means, STOP AND REALEASE RIGHT NOW NO EXCUESES. And no I'm not going to say how I know that.

DC (AKA 94saturn)


	8. Chapter 8

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX.**

I have noticed that the difference between favorites & alerts compared to the number of reviews is imbalanced. Aw come on where's the love? If you take the time to read it please take a moment to leave me a review, good or bad. I'm really a nice guy at heart and need the support.

WAFF & Mild lime at the end.

A Glass of Wine (chapter 8)

Night has just fallen a bit early because of the gathering storm clouds, they promise a light nourishing rain. This will bring a welcome break to the nearly constant thirty degree Celsius heat of post second impact Japan.

On the outskirts of Tokyo-3 in a small wooded area stands a medium size tent, sufficient protection against the coming light rainstorm. As a matter of fact it is quite comfortable in this portable dojo. The two young occupants are currently playing an interactive video game on their laptops.

Rei pulled back on her joystick standing her F15 Eagle on its tail killing her air speed, her opponent raced past. She went to afterburners and switched to guns sending a hundred rounds of 20mm ammunition into Kenuske's jet causing a spectacular fireball. A pop up window appeared on the lads screen indicating that he has lost this ACM engagement.

"Aw nuts! That's two out of three." There was a bit of dismay in Kenuske's voice.

"I am trained in combat." She told him in an attempt to soothe his bruised ego.

A small pop up icon appeared on Rei's screen, a red NERV logo with Misato's name and title attached. She put on her headset and double clicked it.

"Yes major?" She inquired.

Misato's face appeared, she is sipping a can of YEBISU. "I just got a weather report, there's a storm coming. Should I have some one pick you two up?"

"No it's nothing to worry about. The main storm is out at sea." Kenuske chimed in.

"And how do you know that? Misato inquired.

"Easy." He grinned and typed a few commands. A window came up on all three computers showing a color enhanced satellite image of the storms progress.

"I can use Rei's computer to access real-time weather satellite data through NERV."

"You..WHAT!" Misato exclaimed.

"It's ok, I asked for permission and it's not classified." Kenuske assured her.

Misato frowned slightly; smart kid she thought to herself. "Well ok, but if it changes yelp for help. Section two will be there in five minutes flat."

"Yes ma'am." They both said nearly in unison.

Then with a sly grin. "Ya know…it's kinda fishy. A boy and a girl camping out together alone in the woods…I hope you two remembered to bring protection." Misato teased.

Kenuske turned red. "It's not like that Miss. Misato. Were just friends."

"Our current relationship is platonic." Rei concurred.

"That can change in a heartbeat." Misato counseled. "Remind me to give you two the cucumber talk some time. Have fun, Misato out." She closed the connection.

"The cucumber talk?" The boy asked quizzically.

"It refers to a demonstration of the proper use of a condom." She replied without embarrassment.

Kenuske gulped. Rei smiled at him. "You need not be concerned unless you intend to have sexual intercourse with me."

"Rei..no..I…."

She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I would not have agreed to camp out with you if I felt your motive was insincere."

They heard the gentle patter of rain begin to fall on the tent and a distant rumble of thunder. The drops began to increase in frequency until a steady flow of nature's life sustaining bounty was cascading down. Rei and Kenuske were safe and warm in their dojo; there is something magical about a moment like this.

"How about a snack?" He asked her with a smile. She smiled and nodded affirmative.

He went into the cooler and retrieved a pear, then quartered and cored it; offering it to her sheepishly. She accepted his offering and began to nibble the fruit. Kenuske chouse an apple and began to munch. Neither of them have siblings, sharing this time together like brother and sister is heart warming for both of them, yet each knows in their subconscious that they're not related and a relationship is possible.

The rains strength increased considerably. Kensuke brought up the sat data as Rei sat beside him. The storm has moved slightly inland but there is no danger. A flash of lightning could be seen through the walls of their dojo followed by a clap of thunder.

There was the chirp of a cell phone, Rei found it in her backpack.

"Yes, Asuka."

"HAND CHECK…." She chuckled.

"Our hands are occupied with fruit, can you make the same claim, sister?'

"Ooo your getting good at this aren't you!"

"We are comfortable, the rain is increasing however it is nothing to be concerned about."

"OK if you guys are cool I'll leave you to it; tell Kenuske Shinji said hi."

"Asuka…thank you..Kensuke and I are friends, because you and Shinji cared enough to help."

She looked to her sandy haired friend as her hand closed the phone. "Asuka asked me to relate that Shinji says hi." The young man smiled and nodded.

With another flash and clap of thunder Kenuske remembered that they were still using the battery-powered lanterns. He got out the two portable quartz lamps and plugged them into the fuel cell generator, its orange florescent display registered the additional power loading.

"We should save the batteries incase we need them later." He told her as he extinguished the battery-powered lanterns.

Rei was going through the selection of DVDs the boy had brought and settled on BLEACH. Handing it to him she said. "This one looks interesting."

'Wise choice." He smiled. Then put it Rei's computer because it has a larger screen and left his displaying the weather image. The worst of the storm was over them now, the patter of has become a din threatening to drown out the movie.

"Kenuske why don't we wait a while to watch it." She glanced at his laptop noticing that the storm would pass in fifteen or twenty minutes. "We can set and enjoy listening to the rain until the storm passes."

"Your right I didn't think to bring any external speakers." He sat down beside her and for the first time tonight really notices her. Her light blue tee shirt matches her hair and her cutoff blue jean shorts show off her smooth milky white legs, with her cinnamon colored eyes Ayanami truly is a vision of loveliness.

The rain began to come down heavily with distant low rumbles of thunder; as they watched the walls of there dojo ripple from the pelting rain each slid an arm around the other in an embrace, Mother Nature continued to weep.

"Do you find me attractive?" She asked softly just above the sound of the storm. Her quiet melodic voice has the questioning nature of a child.

She felt his arm tighten around her waist slightly. "Yeah, your one of the prettiest girls in our class."

"I find that you are quite handsome as well." She told him and rested her head on his shoulder. He caught the light peach scent of the shampoo; her blue hair is soft on the skin of his neck.

They sat together in silence taking in the sound of Mother Nature nourishing the land with her tears. There is something about a moment like this that can make two people think differently about each other.

"Kenuske…would you hold me in your arms?"

"Um..sure."

As Rei turned to face him he saw a sparkle of life in her red eyes that made her seem more beautiful than ever. They embraced one another, his arms around her back and hers around his neck. The steady drone of the rain continued as they quietly held each other.

After several minutes Kenuske started to tremble and apologize. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean for that to happen."

Rei repositioned herself slightly and patted his back. "It's alright I'm not offended….it is a normal male reaction." The boy let out a relieved embarrassed sigh.

Soon the storm subsided, the patter of rain became gentle and finally tapered off until it stopped. Kenuske has noticed that Rei's soft supple body is quite warm in his arms, holding her close like this is one of the most pleasant experiences he has ever had. Rei has a similar feeling about the young man she is holding.

"I believe that I now understand why Asuka and Shinji feel the way they do about each other." She stated softly."

"Yeah, I didn't know that it would feel so good to hold you like this."

Reluctantly Rei pulled back to look at his face, then brushed his nearly blond hair as she has seen Asuka do to Shinji. "Perhaps we should watch the movie now." He smiled and nodded releasing her.

They sat together watching the small screen, by the end of the second episode they were holding hands and by the end of the fourth episode they had their arms around each other again. When the DVD finished Kenuske got up and closed down her machine then turned off his own computer.

Rei got up to get ready for bed zipping open her sleeping bag. Then she calmly slid out of her shorts and pulled her top off revealing the pretty powder blue underwear that Asuka had helped her pick out on their recent shopping trip.

"Do you mind if I remove my bra? It is more comfortable to sleep that way." She inquired of her companion.

Kenuske turned around and was astonished by the beautiful nearly nude woman standing before him. "R…Re…REI?" He stammered.

"You didn't expect me to sleep in my cloths did you." She stated mater of factually, as she removed her bra revealing her ample breasts to him. The strange look on the boys face reminded her that he very likely has never see a woman in this state of undress before.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you may ogle me if you wish, it is only fair." She stood calmly for a few moments allowing him to drink in the sight of her slim body. Then slipped into her sleeping bag and zipped it up half way. The boy was finally able to breath again.

Kenuske shook his head, pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his own blue jean shorts making no attempt to hide his erection; there wasn't any point.

With the lights out they settled in to sleep after saying good night to each other. Quiet forest sounds drifted into their dojo, birds rustling in their nests and cicadas singing in the night.

Rei's thoughts turned to the night of the party and the pleasant feeling of having Kenuske close to her as they slept, a feeling that she later understood to be happiness. For a brief time she had escaped the constant loneliness she feels.

"Kenuske?"

"Hum?" He had just nearly dozed off.

"Do you think that there is a chance that you could love me?" She asked hesitantly, blushing in the darkness. "That in the future we might become a couple?"

"I suppose it's possible, I like you. Right now I'm not really sure what love is. I've never had a girlfriend before." He chuckled. "I was surprised that you agreed to camp with me tonight."

"I was curious and trust you to be a gentleman." She stated in her usual even voice. "Was my undressing in front of you distressing?….or inappropriate? You seemed to be disturbed."

"It's just that I've never seen real breasts before, I'm sorry that I was staring at you."

"There is no need to apologize, you have acted appropriately. Perhaps in the future I will feel comfortable to allow you to become more familiar with them."

"GULP."

"Good night my friend." Her voice was soft with a hint of possibilities.

"Night Rei."

In the morning Rei awoke to the fresh clean scent of ozone present after a rainstorm and the fragrance of woodlands, it is agreeable, she thought to herself. Looking around she found that her companion was already up and had left the tent. She also sees that he has placed her cloths near by so that she can dress in the privacy of her sleeping bag.

Outside Kensuke placed a small pot of rice and frozen vegetables on his small two-burner propane camp stove. The angel he left sleeping peacefully in the dojo this morning dominates his thoughts. He didn't notice her right away when she came up to him.

"Oh…hi Rei. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes…very well."

He poured a cup of tea from the pot on the other burner and handed it to her. She held cup to her thin lips and sipped carefully at the hot aromatic brew.

"This is wonderful, thank you."

"After breakfast I want to get a bucket of water from the stream to clean up the dishes with, would you like to walk there with me?" He asked with a grin.

"That would be nice."

The boy set up a canvas-folding chair next to his so she had a dry place to set. After she sat down she began to look around at her surroundings. Numerous birds are diving to the ground feasting on the worms driven to the surface by the soaked ground and she caught a glimpse of a squirrel scurrying up a nearby tree with a nut in its mouth. There are signs of life everywhere, signs of a world worth saving and as she watched Kenuske sneak a peek under the lid of the rice pot; signs of a world worth being fertile in.

xxx

Tokyo-3 has many parks and green spaces for the enjoyment of its residents, this one is near Hikari's home and is one of her favorites. It has a little bit of everything, a playground for young children to work off some of their boundless energy. A small food court with several venders offering every thing from ice cream to ramen noodles and several trails through the trees to escape the concrete jungle.

Toji and Hikari are strolling through the peaceful tranquility at a leisurely pace, she has chosen to dress up a bit to give her quarry some eye candy as bate. She is wearing a blue pleated skirt that ends several centimeters above her knees and a simple white short sleeve blouse, Her sandals softly crunch the ground as she walks. Toji is wearing his ubiquitous, black track suite and sneakers that he feels so comfortable in.

Bright sunshine filters through the leaves as they walk. "Do you remember seasons?" She asks him.

"Not really… I was only about nine years old back then. Stuff like that wasn't very important to me." He answered as he shyly took her hand.

Hikari's heart beat a little faster at the small sign of affection. Toji is strong and aggressive as an athlete. Yet sensitive and caring as a man, she is very attracted to him.

They came across a fallen tree that has been left as a comfortable natural bench on which to set and rest.

"Lets set." She suggested

"Sounds good." He replied as he led her over to the makeshift bench. He may just be a dumb jock but even he knows that she wants to kiss for a while and that is just fine with him. Little by little he has felt himself drawn to her, she is beautiful, kind and caring the kind of person he wants to fall in love with.

Toji sat down and she sat in his lap, there arms entwined. Her head came to rest on his neck and his chin on her soft brown hair. They cuddled like this for a while until she looked up and brushed her lips on his. The two began kissing in earnest and tongues were soon exchanged as things heated up a little. His hand began to caress her back.

When they came up for air she told him something she never thought she would say. "Some times when were kissing like this I feel like I want you to touch me."

He smiled slightly and ran his finger slowly down the center of her chest. "Are you saying that you want me to touch you?" She has a nice rack and he is looking forward to getting those puppies in his hands.

She nodded. "Yes…but not here out in the open, it would be too embarrassing if we got caught."

Toji grinned. "Lets get some ice cream and cool off a little."

She kissed him. "Good idea." They got up and continued down the path to the food court.

Toji handed over the 614 yen for two milk shakes; Hikari has picked Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough and he has settled on Cookies 'n Cream. They found an empty table and sat down to enjoy their treat. The sun is shining brightly and the umbrella over the table offers welcome shade.

"Mummm…I just love cookie dough!" She exclaimed happily as she tasted her shake.

Toji took a long pull on his shake and almost instantly grabbed his forehead in pain. "Ahaa!"

"Brain freeze?" She giggled teasingly.

After the pain subsided he laughed at his mistake, then looked deep into her eyes. "You're a big help" He joked.

With a slightly more serious expression she poked at her shake with the plastic spoon. "Toji… do you think I'm a bad girl for asking you about that?"

"No…I've been wanting to ask if it's ok…but…I've been afraid to."

She smiled "Ok lets try going a little farther….I don't know if I'm really going to have the guts to say yes, yet. But I won't get mad if you try it."

"Soooo…does that mean you're my girlfriend?"

He was answered with a cookie dough flavored kiss. "YES, my boyfriend."

xxx

Shinji knocked softly on Asuka's bedroom door. "May I come in?"

"Of course you can." Came a groggy female voice.

Shinji slid the young second child's door open and entered her bedchamber closing the door behind him. He trudged slowly to her bedside and sat down beside her. His hands are clasped in his lap to control the shaking and he is studying them intently.

Only cool blue white moonlight from the window offers any illumination. The soft pseudo stillness of light street traffic and cicadas filter through her open window to make the scene surreal; Shinji's heart and soul are aching.

"Tell me." She whispered quietly to her distressed young boyfriend, caressing his back.

"I..I remember part of what happened.. I was dieing, then… There was a light and I felt my mother. After that I woke up with you and Rei watching over me." Tears began to drip from his eyes on to his pajamas as he began to weep.

Asuka held him tightly giving him tender reassuring kisses on his neck.

"I think that I understand now what you meant when you said that you don't want to die a virgin in an angel attack. I didn't think that I would ever see you again." Shinji confessed.

"Shinji I'm not in a hurry any more; as long as I have your heart I can wait until you're ready." She reassured with a murmur. "I was being a baka then, I'm sorry."

"Do you still want me to make love to you?" He asked softly.

"Yes, more than anything but I want you to treat like a woman, not a little girl, it's just the way I am." She answered sincerely.

Shinji took Asuka into his arms and began to kiss her, passionately. His tongue mingled with hers and gradually she realized that he, was, ready and that, they're probably not going to make it to school in the morning, so be it.

And yet something seemed wrong, his kisses are passionate but some how hollow, forced. Slowly she understood and with a tear forced herself to pull back, for his sake.

"Shinji we need to talk about this..ok?" There is a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"I don't understand, this is what you wanted isn't it?" He asked timidly.

Asuka started to caress his face and looked deep into his blue eyes; into his soul, "Yes more than anything and if it wasn't our first time I'd be alright with it. I know that you love me but, your doing this out of fear, fear of loosing me." She could still see a miserable confused look in his eyes.

"You just spent sixteen hours in a Sea of Durac, we nearly lost you." She has cupped his face with her palms massaging his cheeks with her thumbs. "You're only now even remembering what happened, you're suffering from post traumatic stress syndrome, you need time to heal. I can tell by the way you're kissing me. If I let you deflower me now you will always associate it with that damn angel Leliel, instead of making love to me. I want this to be special for both of us. It's important to me."

Shinji was able to venture a small smile of understanding. She embraced him and pulled him down onto the bed with her. "We'll make love soon enough and I'm going to make enough noise that half of Tokyo-3 is going to know I'm getting it!"

Shinji let out a little chuckle knowing that she is half serious about that boast. He is aware of how rambunctious Asuka is. A charm full arm full and likely a dread full bed full. Screaming and scratching would not be out of character for her.

She began to kiss him with a comforting almost motherly touch of her lips she wants to soothe him. Asuka wants her Shinji back; the confident masculine man that she has fallen deeply in love with.

Slowly the sincerity returned to his kisses, she is draining the wound of his heart allowing it to heal. His arms enveloped his love and he returned her affection with true passion. The pain he has been feeling is flowing away like the lake behind a dam that has been breached.

In the ambient moon light Asuka's crystal blue eyes gleamed as she gazed into Shinji's deep blue eyes, her expression is not the usual sly amorous grin she wears when she is intimate with him. Her face carries the serious expression of uncompromising pure love.

"I know how to make you feel better." She whispered to him so softly and quietly that he felt her words more than heard them.

She lifted his nightshirt and began to sprinkle gentle kisses on his stomach, slow sensual caresses of loving lips and tongue, working her way so very slowly down toward his toes. Shinji instinctively relaxed even as he began to swell, he has no doubt of her intent.

The young man felt her fingers slip beneath his waistband and draw his pajamas to his knees, then off. He lifted to accommodate her resistance is futile and unwarranted. All he can do is gather her hips and try to bring them to him in an attempt to reciprocate, pulling her pajamas down, then off. Even as he made his plunge he felt her descend upon him. Like the tide coming in, washing forward receding a bit then rushing forward with determined force. Her mouth is warm and moist and his tongue is tender and deliberate, they each have learned how to bring loving pleasure to one another.

Soon her mouth is filled with his seed and his face is coated with her honey. Their moans of release are muffled by their activity. Asuka lies on top of Shinji with him resting against her cheek slowly softening, her tongue probes her mouth savoring the flavor of the one she loves. Shinji blows softly into her then follows with a tender kiss over and over. He knows that she is very sensitive when he finishes and wants to bring her down gently.

Finally Asuka moves to rejoin him giving him a tender kiss. "That was amazing…..so what do you think of doctor Soryu's prescription?"

"I think that I want to see you in a nurses outfit." He answered with a grin.

"Now THAT can be arranged." She told him with a laugh.

Asuka snuggled close and nuzzled his neck, soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's arms.

xxx

A/N

The first thing that I'll say is that I'm going to start laying off the pairing apologies. I finally realized that I couldn't please every one so I'll please myself. The Rei, Kensuke thing was a personal challenge that I gave myself to see if I could steer two unlikely characters into a direction that would bring them together. I am still leaning toward them just being good friends, it was just a heat of the moment thing. But then you never know when cupid will roll his arrow into some ones heart.

I'll be the first to admit that the Hikari & Toji walk in the park is about as lame as it gets. But after bashing my head in the drywall for several days it was the best that I could come up with.

This was originally supposed to be the chapter where Asuka and Shinji finally made love but the premise that I came up with just wasn't romantic enough. and I'm getting sick and tired of deleting days worth of work then starting over. So I decided to drag it out a little longer and turn the tables to have Asuka be the reluctant one this time. Truth be known after they do the "nasty" it's not necessarily the end. There is still the relationship and perhaps even a marriage (to explore)?? Let me know what you think about that.

PS I did my first Omake….scroll down please.

Thanks for reading and please take a moment to leave a review, they don't just shape the course of the story, they give my ego a warm fuzzy feeling (and I like that).

DC (AKA 94saturn)

xxx

Omake

"You didn't expect me to sleep in my cloths did you." She stated mater of factually, as she removed her bra revealing her ample breasts to him. The strange look on the boys face reminded her that he very likely has never see a woman in this state of undress before.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about, you may ogle me if you wish, it is only fair." She stood calmly for a few moments allowing him to drink in the sight of her slim body. Then slipped into her sleeping bag and zipped it up half way. The boy was finally able to breath again.

Kenuske shook his head, pulled off his shirt and slipped out of his own blue jean shorts making no attempt to hide his erection; there wasn't any point.

With the lights out they settled in to sleep after saying good night to each other. Quiet forest sounds drifted into their dojo, birds rustling in their nests and cicadas singing in the night.

Rei's thoughts turned to the night of the party and the pleasant feeling of having Kenuske close to her as they slept, a feeling that she later understood to be happiness. For a brief time she had escaped the constant loneliness she feels.

"Kenuske?"

"Hum?" He had just nearly dozed off.

"I am unsure how to ask this so I will be direct. I would like to sleep with you tonight."

That woke him up. "You what!"

"I do not intend for us to have sex, I just like the feeling of being close to you." There was a sense of honesty in her voice.

"I guess it's ok if you want to."

She got up and slipped in next to him, he quickly remembered that she is only wearing skimpy panties with predictable results. Her breasts brushed him as she found a comfortable position for both of them, he has turned to face her in the darkness.

"I apologize for putting you through this, I know that it must be difficult for you." She whispered to him.

"The only hard part is keeping my hands off of you." He replied honestly.

"You may touch me, for tonight I will allow it." She offered as compensation.

(You have no idea how hard it was not to turn that into a lemon! Lord Saturn)


	9. Chapter 9

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX.**

The first part of the chapter is safe for most people to read and I put a warning before the lime & lemon start so that people that don't care for that stuff can skip down to the author's notes for a summary of what happened without the details.

Please read and review.

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 9)**

Asuka left the bathroom with a large red bath towel wrapped around her lithe feminine form. There is even a smile on her face, a far cry from the competitive self-centered brat she had been many months ago. She made her way to her room and began to dress in her boring school uniform. The Japanese are such conformists she thought to herself as she tied the red ribbon around her collar. Well at least I make this thing look good she thought as she checked herself in the mirror, brushing a stray wrinkle out of her skirt.

As Asuka entered the kitchen for breakfast the smell of a fresh batch of miso soup met her olfactory. "That smells pretty good Shinji." She told him and gave the boy a good morning kiss, then a hug and another kiss, this a deep one. There's nothing like starting the morning with a loving exchange.

"I used hoshi-shitake Dashi this time. I hope you like it." He told her with a smile. He has been experimenting with new flavors to help her overcome her boredom with Japanese food. For a foreigner it can be depressing, the oriental palate can seem plain to some.

"Knowing you I'm sure it will be good." She assured him. The young man has been getting rather good at cooking. And that it is to please her doesn't hurt; she won't complain quickly any more.

"Good morning Misato." Asuka said cheerfully giving her purple haired guardian a warm hug as she sat at the table looking a little rough around the edges. She is drinking sake this morning instead of beer.

Misato couldn't help but smile; the new Asuka is a definite improvement over the pushy red head that originally joined their group. "Morning…. you're pretty chipper this morning."

Asuka had gone to the cabinet to get a glass and stopped to put an arm around Shinji's waist then nuzzle her cheek into his back; he is wearing the chef's jacket she gave him.

"I have a good reason to be happy." She cooed.

"I love you too." He said easily as he finished the last of the sushi rolls for their school lunch. Making lunch out weighs the ease of buying school food; it's worth the effort.

Asuka refilled Misato's glass of sake then poured some for her. She sat down and placed a little white pill on her tongue washing it down with a swig of her drink. "Did you remember to take yours?"

Misato nodded her head, she had just taken her own birth control pill with sake ten minutes ago. What are we coming to she wondered, washing down BC pills with booze, Asuka is acting more like me every day.

"Yup…not that I have any reason to of course." Misato responded with a sense of remorse. If a man can be a womanizer she is the reciprocal…. sort of.

Asuka grinned mischievously. "Oh come on, Makoto is kind of cute. You could let him get lucky."

Shinji placed three bowls of soup on the table then divided the leftover vinegar rice among three plates and added the smoked salmon. As he put them on the table both girls looked at him.

"I'm staying, out, of this conversation!" He stated out of self-preservation. Both women laughed and began to eat their soup.

Asuka stirred the broth with tofu and chopped green onions to cool it. Then tasted it after blowing on a spoonful. " This is good I can taste the shitakes."

"Yeah this IS good." Misato echoed finishing the bowl then turning her attention to the salmon and rice. After her minor binge last night getting tasty food in her stomach is invigorating. She might even be able to face the nine thirty staff meeting without emptying a clip into someone's head. She can be a bit testy now and then.

With breakfast finished and the mess cleaned up Shinji started the dishwasher and Asuka gathered their school gear; the two teens met Misato at the door for a welcome, if not harrowing, ride to school. Occasionally her driving could be considered aggressive to say the least. It's a coin toss, which is more frightening, an angel attack or accepting a ride from Misato Katsuragi.

xxx

Hikari Horaki is standing close to the door ready to warmly greet any entering student that will benefit from a word of encouragement on this sunny Wednesday morning. Near her stands Toji Suzuhara obviously unsure of himself yet unashamed to take his rightful place at her side. Also hovering close by are Rei Ayanami and Kenuske Aida. The two friends are finding it difficult to separate them selves from each other. Despite denial on each of their part, something is growing between them; something honest and wonderful.

Shinji and Asuka amble up to greet Hikari, their faces are a little pale from the roller-coaster ride to school but there not late; given a choice of course they would have accepted the teacher's wrath at being late, how Misato can park by skidding sideways is a mystery.

"Hi Hikari.." Asuka says sweetly to her best friend. She notices that Toji is doing his best to be at her side without being obvious about it.

"Hi Toji….why don't you and Shinji run along and let us girls talk about you two." She told him, letting him off of the uncomfortable hook he has placed himself on.

Without missing a beat Shinji took Toji's arm leading him away, gathering a reluctant Kenuske on his way. Ayanami flashed a look of sadness but was immediately gathered into the clique bye Asuka and Hikari. Rei doesn't realize it yet but she has been indoctrinated into a circle of friends for the first time in her life and there is no escape.

And she will receive a level of support she never imagined possible, her life has taken a turn for the better. Like it or not commander Ikari has just lost control of Rei Ayanami.

"Are you and Kensuke dating?" Hikari asked sweetly.

Rei's cheeks reddened slightly as her eyes widened a little. "We are not dating…we are friends."

Asuka laughed. "Camping with him alone in the woods qualifies as a date."

"You were alone with him? Did you let him kiss you?" Hikari asked a little astonished.

Ayanami looked down clasping her hands nervously as she answered. "We have not kissed."

Asuka reached out and placed her hand on Rei's arm. "It's alright Rei, Hikari and I are doing the same thing." Then she chuckled. "Who would have thought that we would end up with the three stooges?"

"We better take our seats." Hikari said suddenly remembering that class was about to start.

Later that day in the school gym Asuka is bench-pressing weights. She has incrementally worked up to 34 Kg, which is a little too much. She closes her eyes and grunts hard struggling to lift the bar, suddenly realizing that she doesn't have the strength. Despite her best effort the bar sinks slowly threatening to crush her windpipe. Great, she thinks to herself, suicide by stupidity.

She feels a pair of masculine hands grip the bar next to hers and powerful muscles lift it safely away from her. Suzuhara has been keeping an eye on one of his best friends girlfriend. He knows she has a penchant for independence but lifting weights by your self is dangerous so he has been discreetly watching out for her. She opened her eyes to find the young man grinning at her.

"That was dumb….I'll spot for you any time all ya gotta do is ask." He admonished.

Under normal circumstances she would have ripped him a new asshole for a statement like that, but she knew he was right. "Thanks Toji…. Next time I will." Her arms felt like rubber.

"Asuka?….can I talk to you?" He asked as he helped her sit up and handed her a bottle of water.

Asuka poured a long squirt into her mouth then flipped her towel around her shoulders and scooped her long red hair from beneath it to let it rest around her neck.

"Hikari?" She asked slyly.

Toji sat down beside her. "Yeah… I don't know how to ask you this. But I need to."

Asuka patted his thigh. "Well if it's embarrassing the easiest thing to do is just blurt it out and hope I don't tease you too much."

Toji smiled at the statement. "We kinda talked about it and want to go farther than just kissing. But I….." He trailed off losing his nerve.

Asuka took a long squirt of water thinking. "If she gave you permission then its ok. For right now stay above the belt and don't just shove your hand up her shirt and start grabbing, we hate that. When your kissing put your hand on her stomach then work your way up a little at a time; you'll know if it's alright by the way she's kissing you.."

Asuka took another drink. "She might change her mind and chicken out the first couple times….don't be discouraged and don't get mad. Its just the way girls are, she spent a long time trying to be her idea of a good girl. Just stop and hold her, if you let her know that you respect her she'll let you try it again later when she's ready."

"Thanks." There was more sincerity in his voice than she was used to hearing from him.

"Toji?…do you love her?"

Suzuhara sighed as he looked Asuka in the eyes. "I'm no expert but I think that's what I feel."

A warm loving smile crept across the second child's face, She put her arms around his neck and hugged him warmly. "Hikari is lucky to have a man like you, don't ever stop loving her."

Unsure what to do Toji returned her hug. Both of them were oblivious to the wide-eyed stares of their fellow classmates. There was a bit of jealousy going around; the class hunk and foxy exchange student openly showing affection for one another. Both have a boyfriend, girlfriend respectively and they still have the guts to hug each other in public; it's scandalous!

"We need to take a shower….you stink." She teased

"You smell like a rose my dear." He counter teased. "Do you want me to wash your back?"

"We will shower separately….pervert." She laughed, brushing his nose with her index finger. "But the first chance you get, try a bubble bath with Hikari, its very relaxing."

xxx

Noticing that the car was missing from the driveway Kenuske slipped the key into the doorknob to unlock it and invited Rei in. They removed their shoes respectfully and entered the kitchen, setting down their school bags. There is a note on the table and 2,200 yen in small bills. The note informs the lad that his father was called to work at NERV and that he should order take out for himself and Rei tonight, as well as a word of encouragement on the improvement of his recent test scores. The boys father is impressed with his sons improvement and is quite taken by Rei Ayanami, he approves of them studying and spending time together.

"Looks like were ordering out." He said as he handed her the menu from Spring Garden, a local Chinese restaurant.

Rei selected spicy vegetable Kong Pao, Kenuske ordered spicy Mongolian pork. After making the phone call they began to study while waiting for the food to arrive.

Twenty minutes later. "Describe coordinate valence." Rei said evenly.

Kensuke scratched his head. "Bonding when one atom gives two electrons to form an electron pair."

"Correct….describe covalence."

Kenuske struggled. "Two atoms donate an electron to form a pair."

Rei smiled. "Yes."

BING BONG. Saved by the bell, nourishment has arrived. Gladly the boy answered the door to get the food. Rei closed their textbooks and moved them aside. Kensuke set the food on the counter and as he reached up to get two plates; he felt Rei put her arm around his waist and bury her face into his neck. He could feel her eyelashes on his skin, they tickled a little.

He set the plates down and turned around in her embrace. "Rei?" His arms came around her. She is soft and warm, holding her is pleasant any time, anywhere.

"I'm sorry." She apologized. "I just felt an uncontrollable urge to hold you."

"Its ok, I like holding you too…..are you hungry?"

She smiled at him. "Yes."

They sat down to eat. Kenuske poured each of them a glass of apple juice and without further delay they dove into their meal. Rei started to munch the green peppers, onions, carrots, water chestnuts, mushrooms, peanuts and tiny hot peppers. The flavors exploded in her mouth. She found that she had to take a sip of the crisp cold juice after each bite of hot pepper to control the heat on her tongue.

Rei is awakening, in recent weeks she has began to experience situations and feelings that have been hidden from her throughout her short life, she is only now beginning to live. Commander Ikari has neglected the social aspect of her upbringing. This is being corrected by a circle of friends that are enveloping her with kindness and perhaps even love. Rei Ayanami is truly becoming an individual.

"Shall we continue to study for the exam?" Rei asked as they dried the last of the dishes. This small interaction is affecting her, a feeling that she doesn't understand. But it is not an unwelcome feeling.

"I think my brain has had as much studying as it can take for one day….let's just listen to some music." His suggestion was met with a small smile of approval.

Kenuske went to the living room to turn on the stereo while Rei poured them each another glass of apple juice and followed. She sat on the cushion at the low table and waited for him to join her. He set the tuner to a contemporary soft rock station and set the volume low. They sat together for a while sipping their juice enjoying the music until Rei laid her head in his lap gazing up at him. Instinctively he began to gently caress her beautiful face and stroke her soft blue hair.

Soon Kensuke found himself apologizing once again. "Sorry."

Rei grinned, possibly for the first time in her life and shifted her head over slightly. "I am becoming accustomed to this reaction." She told him. "There is no doubt as to your virility."

The boy chuckled. "You have that effect on me."

Kensuke started to rub her tummy being careful not to go too high or too low, slow gentle circles. Rei could feel his touch through her school cloths and it feels nice. With the soft music, dimming light of sunset and Kensuke's gentle attention she feels more at peace than ever. This is a stark contrast to the harshness of her life up to now.

Half an hour later the sun has set and soft ambient light filters through the window. Kensuke has been alternating between caressing her face, hair and stomach. She is drifting on a sea of contentment that she has never experienced before. He is feeling it to. It is one thing to look at girls, but to have one put their complete trust in him is something else.

Noting the time on the VCR Kenuske had an idea. "It's getting kind of late for you to go home. We have a guest room, why don't you stay here tonight?"

Rei smiled slightly; she is well aware that it is early enough to walk to the train station.

"That is impractical….I would not have clean cloths for school tomorrow."

"I think my pajamas would fit you. We could wash your cloths…I should do some laundry anyway." He enticed hopefully. If she agrees they can spend more time together. He isn't certain why he desires this but he does.

Rei considered the offer for a moment. "Very well I accept." It seems that she shares his desire for additional closeness. The attention that he is giving her is bringing up feelings she doesn't understand and would like to explore them further.

She sat up and wrapped her arms around his neck, he put his arms around her back and they held each other for a long moment. Kensuke got to his feet and went to his room to get her some night cloths.

Rei and Kensuke sat on the guest bed holding each other's hands, their fingers interlaced. His PJ's fit her tightly emphasizing her assets but she is decently covered and comfortable.

"Kensuke have you ever kissed?" Her voice is soft and inquisitive.

"Well yeah. When I was little my mom would kiss me. But I've never kissed a girl….like you, I mean." He responded wondering why she was asking.

"I do not remember ever being kissed or loved. I have been very lonely for as long as I can remember." She cast her eyes down. "I like the feeling I have when I'm with you; will you kiss me?"

The corners of the boy's mouth turned up. "Of course I will…I'd like to."

She looked up with a smile and leaned forward to meet him half way and their lips met, brushing softly together. Each felt a tickling sensation and they experimented getting it right. After a few minutes they laid down holding one another and began to practice their newfound activity; they each began to experience a little passion as well.

They continued simple kissing for about half an hour. Then Kenuske got a little bolder and started kissing her neck from her ear down to her shoulder. Her pale skin is so smooth. Rei was surprised how good this feels, she sighed softly.

They returned to kissing on the lips for a while until they heard his father come home from work. The two knew that it was last call and broke their kiss.

"Can we do this again….the kissing I mean?" The hope in his voice rang clear.

She smiled and caressed his face. "I would be disappointed if we didn't."

"I'll get your cloths out of the dryer and let dad know you're here." The boy gave her a peck on the beak and left the room.

Kensuke returned several minutes later with her school uniform and under garments setting them on the chair. He takes a last longing look at her, she is so beautiful. They said their good nights and he padded to his bedroom. They are beginning to think differently about each other but for now their just good friends.

xxx

It is a typical Saturday afternoon at the Horaki household. Mr. Horaki is out playing golf with his buddy's and Kodama is at a mall hanging out with her friends.

Hikari dumped the load of laundry on her bed and began to fold; her families clothing shirts socks and towels are typical of a loving family unit. When she had completed a stack she called out. "Nozomi."

The little girl bounded in and Hikari handed her a stack of clothes nearly as tall as she was, she scampered away with them. Hikari continued to fold and sort the laundry, then put away her own stuff. She took Kodama's things to her room and placed them on her bed. When she entered the living room her mother was answering the door.

And when the young man entered ducking carefully Hikari grinned from ear to ear! Toji entered carrying Kimiko on his shoulders. The child's bright smile could warm any heart; seeing how Toji cared for her is what attracted Hikari to him in the first place.

"I see you've been released." Hikari told her with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm much better now. Thank you for visiting me." Kimiko bowed.

"Nozomi." Hikari called down the hall. "Come and meet Toji's sister."

The youngest Horaki ambled down the hallway to meet her new friend. They quickly got along and went to Nozomi's room to find some coloring books. Mrs. Horaki returned to the kitchen and the home made noodles she is making. During the workweek Hikari takes care of most of the cooking so that her mother can work a part time job to supplement the family's income, with three children to put through collage the extra cash is welcome. But on the weekend she takes great pride in exercising her skills as a wife and mother.

Nozomi and Kimiko entered the kitchen. "Momma can Kimiko sleep over?" She is thinking of her older sister Hikari and how she has sleep over's with her friends. Hikari had told her that it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I don't see why not; if it's alright with Toji." She told them with a smile.

"We asked Toji first and he gave me permission if it's ok with you." Kimiko told her happily. The two girls returned to Nozomi's room to finish their masterpieces.

Hikari does feel a pang of guilt at the deception but for their plan to work Toji needs to know that his little sister is being cared for. Because nether of them have a job they can't afford a babysitter. They are now free to double date with Asuka and Shinji and not have her home by ten o-clock. Hikari is going to sleep over at Asuka's place; but what her mother doesn't know is that Toji will be there also, sharing her bed.

They both remember how enjoyable it was to fall asleep in each other's arms and if they have the courage to go through with it want to try the next step. By mutual agreement they will not have sex, nether of them are ready for that yet. Asuka and Shinji have offered to let them borrow Shinji's bedroom for the night so that they can experience what it's like to sleep together.

xxx

Hikari and Toji stood at the threshold of Asuka and Shinji's door. Toji pressed the buzzer button to announce their arrival.

When the door opened, Asuka's brilliant smile greeted them. "A bought time you two showed up!" She is wearing her denim skirt and a simple white pull over top the neckline is low but only reveals a small amount of cleavage, she's not over doing it. Even so she is looking pretty darn hot.

They entered and removed their shoes dropping their overnight bags in the bedroom room and followed Asuka into the kitchen. Shinji is just finishing up the sashimi; he has been fortunate enough to acquire half a kilo of fresh bluefin tuna.

Toji took one look at the deep red meat and his mouth watered. "One things for sure Asuka will never starve to death with you around."

"The way to a woman's crotch is through her stomach." Shinji quipped with an evil grin.

Hikari's eyes shot wide open and she turned as red as the tuna. She was too speechless to even chastise him for such a perverted remark. Toji laughed hard and Asuka shook her head. She took Shinji into her arms kissing him with copious tongue.

"So far all I've gotten is talk and tongue; where's the meat?"

"Can we change the subject?" Hikari asked feeling a little nervous.

Shinji reluctantly disentangled himself from Asuka's embrace and bowed to Hikari. "My apologies Miss. Horaki."

"Toji..kiss her." Asuka commanded. "This is a date."

Hikari's embarrassment melted away as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. She can't help herself; being proper is important to her but she doesn't want to loose him for being too strait laced. And deep down it does feel good, being bad isn't all bad.

Shinji removed his chef's jacket; the two young men are dressed in new blue jeans and short sleeve dress shirts. Shinji yellow and Toji blue. The women would have preferred dress pants and ties but just getting Toji out of a track suite was a major accomplishment so their not complaining.

Shinji checked the plastic bag containing the sirloin marinating in teriyaki soon it would be time to light the grill. He is waiting for them to come to ambient temperature so that they will cook evenly and still be tender. This will be a candle light dinner for these two beautiful young ladies. The two young men love them enough to make it a special occasion.

Toji opened a bottle of sake pouring a measure for every one. Hikari looked at him critically then looked down in shame, she is as guilty as he is in this plan. Perhaps a little sake will do her some good.

"What's the matter?" Asuka asked Hikari as she scooted her glass to Toji for a refill.

Hikari smirked as she toyed with the rim of her glass. "I don't know…I just feel like I lied to my mom about this."

"We do sleep over's all the time…that's not a lie." Asuka countered comfortingly.

Hikari gave her a class rep. look. "If she knew I intended to sleep with a boy she would never have given me permission."

Toji put his arm around her waist and drew her to him. "I'll sleep on the couch if you don't want to go through with it."

Hikari kissed him on the cheek. "No I've come too far to back out now. I just feel a little guilty, that's all." She took a sip of her sake and made a face. Then picked up a bite of the sashimi and held it to Toji's mouth. He bit off half and she put the other half in her mouth.

Seizing the idea Shinji put a bite in his mouth with half sticking out and brought it to Asuka's mouth, their lips met, each bit down and chewed. Then shared a kiss. Toji and Hikari were stunned at the erotic exchange. Is this what is in store for them? A lasting loving relationship? With luck the answer is yes.

"Mumm…maybe we should just skip diner and go strait to bed." Asuka murmured.

Shinji brushed back her soft red hair and kissed her on the temple. "That wouldn't be fair to our guests."

"Lets get started." She agreed. and got off his lap grabbing her glass and taking Hikari's hand leading her to the balcony. The table has already been set complete with candles. Hikari is impressed its very romantic; her favorite. Her guilt is subsiding as the evening begins to play itself out.

As Shinji prepares the grill the two ladies stand at the railing sipping their sake looking out on the vastness of Tokyo-3 bathed in late afternoon sunlight. The central block has been raised several hours ago. The massive skyscrapers stand majestically in defiance of the attacking angels. There is a warm breeze and the ever-present sound of cicada song.

"Am I doing the right thing?" Hikari asked honestly.

Asuka took a sip before she answered. "There's nothing wrong with just sleeping together…and I happen to know that Toji loves you. He won't do anything you'll regret."

"Just in case though we put some condoms on the night stand to be safe." Asuka confided to her worried friend.

Hikari closed her eyes and nodded. "I don't know why I'm so worried about it. Anyway he promised not to take it that far."

"It wasn't Toji we were thinking about; you've been bottling up feelings for so long that well….You're the one that will have trouble staying in control."

"Asuka have you two…?" Hikari asked.

"No not yet…but he's close I can feel it. Maybe even tonight." Asuka's grin was lecherous.

"What are you two so serious about?" Toji inquired as he put his hand on Hikari's back.

The two ladies turned to face him with warm smiles just as Shinji lit the grill. The firelight reflecting from Hikari's eyes reminded Toji just how beautiful she is; a soft kiss immediately followed. Asuka took Hikari's now empty glass as the two started to make out in earnest.

Asuka went over to Shinji and put her arms around him. "I can't wait to get you naked." She giggled in his ear.

"I'm looking forward to it." He told her and started kissing her neck.

A short time later Toji and Hikari join them at the table, Shinji has started cooking and Asuka lit the candles. Hikari watches the flame mesmerized, she is thinking about how far she is willing to go tonight. Asuka may be right, there is a part of her that wants him to make love to her. Even though she knows it's the wrong thing to do she can't push the idea out of her mind.

Toji brushed her face lightly snapping her out of it. "You ok?"

"Yeah..just thinking." She told him with a warm hug. "Can I have more sake please?"

Toji refilled her glass "Take it easy on this stuff…I don't want you to get sick." He warned; they are on there forth glass and even he is beginning to feel it.

"By the time you finish that you're going to be crocked." Asuka added with a grin.

"I'll take it easy." She defended. She has no intention of getting drunk but a little courage can't hurt and she needs it.

Shinji served up the meat and lightly grilled red, yellow and green bell peppers. Every one loaded there plate and started to eat. The food is excellent Shinji is getting rather good at grilling and the constant summer like weather is perfect for it. The last of the sashimi is polished off as well.

The two couples enjoyed the sunset and chocolate ice cream. Hikari as Asuka predicted is feeling no pain, she is however feeling anticipation. The time is drawing near for her to lie down with Toji and allow him to touch her. Also she will be exploring him, the thought of being naughty like that is growing on her rapidly.

The light pollution of the city blocks most of the stars but a few of the brighter ones peek through and that's enough to set the scene for romance; at least as far as Asuka and Hikari are concerned. Both girls want to be held, kissed and loved.

Asuka releases the lip lock she has on Shinji, she's panting. "I can't take much more of this, I need relief." It's all she can do to control her self and not strip naked right here on the balcony.

Hikari and Toji have been going at it as well, though not quite as passionately. She has let him slide his hand under her blouse to fondle her. Toji is pleased with what he is feeling and happy that she trusts him enough to let him touch her.

The four friends decide that it is time to go to bed, though not for sleep, just yet.

xxx

A/N From here on it becomes lime for Hikari and Toji & Lemon for Asuka and Shinji. I have tried to make it more intimate than hot; but, sex is sex. Please skip to the author's notes if you don't care for that sort of thing, I included a brief over view of what happened so that you don't feel left out. **Fair warning!** (It's really naughty)

xxx

Hikari and Toji entered the bedroom each is carrying a glass of plum wine, their overnight bags are near the freshly made bed. Hikari sat on the bed and took a sip, enjoying the sweet fruity flavor, then set her glass on the nightstand noticing the box of condoms and tube of lubricant.

This is for real she thought to her self, I could get pregnant if were careless. She felt Toji's reassuring arm snake around her waist. She tilted her head as she felt him softly kiss her neck. For as strong as he is it is amazing just how gentle he can be.

Toji can taste the wine on her lips; he can also feel her begin to unbutton his shirt. Her hand glides over his hairless chest. His athletic body is muscular and it dawns on her that it is all hers. Their kissing is becoming more passionate now, things are heating up.

Hikari pulls back to look him in the eyes, she has an amorous look on her face. "I think I can handle it….you can take my top off."

"Now you're talking." He said with a sly smile.

Hikari shivered when his fingers caressed her neck just below her ears. He drew them down slowly to the top button and unfastened it. She drew in a breath as she felt the next one release. Setting there letting Toji undress her fills her mind with ideas and emotions. On the one hand she is being sinfully bad; on the other giving in to her desire is exciting.

Toji slipped the garment from her shoulders and allowed it to float quietly to the floor. Hikari looked down at herself slightly embarrassed with only a small white bra covering her; the tiny lumps in the center of the cups expose her arousal.

Toji took her in his arms and gave her a tender kiss, he remembers Asuka's advice to take it slow. He feels her untuck his shirt and explore his back with both hands. As they kiss Hikari worked his shirt off and it joins her blouse on the floor.

Feeling that she is ok with this he slid his hands up her side and massaged the edge of her breasts with his thumbs; her soft sigh told him that he is on solid ground. When Hikari started kissing his neck he knew the time was right. The young mans hands came up and unfastened her bra then removed it revealing her bust. Firm developing orbs with nipples erect; these are the first he has encountered and they are tantalizing. Her soft spongy flesh fits perfectly in his hands.

Seeing her increasing embarrassment he paused and handed her a glass of wine. "Am I going too fast?" He genuinely doesn't want to push her into something she isn't ready for. He wants her for the long term. This isn't a conquest, he's willing to wait for her invitation.

She took a sip and then another. "No…I'm just not used to this." She smiled at him with rosy cheeks. It's a little ironic to her that the strait laced class representative Hikari Horaki is setting bare chested with Toji, one of the three stooges and when he grasps her tits she is going to encourage him to continue. This being naughty stuff has its merits, she is tingling from nose to toe; Asuka was right, maintaining self-control is difficult.

Toji's mouth met hers and the kissing fest began anew. She pressed her chest into his enticing him to explore her bosoms, she wants him to. Hikari is nearly gasping for breath, this is far more exciting than she expected and deep down she likes it.

Toji takes the hint and begins to become acquainted with the mammary that will eventually feed his children. She is his girlfriend now, but his intentions are honest and honorable. He is bonding with her in a way that is far beyond his understanding. All he knows right now is that he loves her and it is taking all of his strength to keep his promise not to take her virginity tonight.

Toji whispered in her ear. "Hikari…I love you."

"I love you too. You can do whatever you want to just keep being gentle…I like this."

Toji lips touched hers, his tongue slipped into her mouth and his hand drifted to her thigh. Her skin is warm and silky smooth, slowly he made his way beneath her blue pleated skirt to touch the soaked panties protecting her womanhood.

His mouth moved to her left breast and took it in, soft flesh punctuated with a stiff nub. Hikari moaned wrapping her arms around him encouraging him to continue.

"Oh….that feels so good." She murmured between heavy breaths.

He happily worked her bosoms for several minutes and slipped his hand underneath the elastic of her underwear to explore. Being touched top and bottom is driving her crazy, she no longer cares about the promise they made not to go all the way.

"Toji, we can do it if you want to. But you have to use a rubber." She is panting hard and is very close to an orgasm.

He stopped what he was doing to hold her, giving her a chance to cool off a little. Even though he knows that this is his chance to get what every male wants; he also knows that she would probably regret it later. Toji cares about her too much to do that to her, there is time for that later.

He wiped the sweat from her forehead and cupped her cheek in his hand as he spoke. "I don't think you'll feel that way about it tomorrow. But if you will let me, I'd like to taste it."

She smiled realizing that he has just saved her from herself; he really does care about her. Hikari leaned forward and kissed him. "If you want to it's ok. I want to try you first, while I still have the guts to do it."

Toji stood up and she removed his blue jeans and shorts. She stared in wonder at his tool; she knows what one looks like but this is the first one she has actually encountered. Pulling him a little closer she touched it, running her hand slowly up and down its length. The texture is soft and warm, even though he is fully erect it isn't as big as the banana that Asuka talked her into practicing on. Still the thought of putting this thing in her mouth is a little scary; Asuka warned her what happens at the conclusion and the banana didn't do that.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He told her reassuringly.

"No, I love you. I want to do it for you." She replied with determination.

She swallowed, licked her lips and took the tip into her mouth. Toji let out a sigh, this feels incredible. Just as Asuka had told her it doesn't really taste like much of anything, yet at least. Little by little she got used to it and took a little more in at a time.

She released him for a moment to speak. "Don't warn me….just enjoy it. I'll be alright; I'm doing this for you; because I love you."

Before he could speak she has taken him back into her warm moist mouth moving up and down his length in a steady rhythm. As he moaned with pleasure he looked down with amazement. Watching her head bobbing on his shaft feeling every stroke, he thought to himself. Wow, the class rep, my girlfriend, is going down on me!

Hikari is inexperienced but then so is Toji and young men are not known for staying power, that's something that is learned. Soon she felt his hand caress her hair and his body tense. He had intended to warn her despite her request not to but he lost his cookies so quickly there wasn't time.

"OH…SHIT!!"

Just as Asuka had instructed her to do she started swallowing as soon as she felt the warm viscous liquid begin to fill her mouth, "drink or drown" had been her precise words. She drained him completely, wrapping her arms around him to prevent escape. Hikari wants him to think only of her and she is willing to do what ever it takes to make him choose only her.

Finally it was time to release him; he sank to the bed beside her and gathered her into his arms. She wiped her mouth and placed her cheek against his chest. She started to feel a little shame for what she has just done, fearful to look him in the eyes, fearful of what he might think of her now.

"Do you think I'm a slut for doing that?" There is a touch of remorse in her voice.

Toji held her even tighter. "Of course not….I love you. That was incredible!"

He moved to kiss her and she averted her head. "Not after I just…."

"Hikari I want you to kiss me right now." He told her softly as he brushed her hair with a gentle hand.

She gathered the courage to look him in the eyes, what she found wasn't what she expected. It was the unmistakable look of a man that loves her; she obeyed his command to kiss him. It was deep, caring and filled her with joy.

Toji handed the glass of plum wine to her and took his own, it has become warm by now but is still sweet and flavorful. They sipped together, Toji enjoyed the view of her beautiful breasts and Hikari enjoyed the view of her boyfriend's magnificent nude body.

When their glasses were drained Toji took her breasts into his hands softly kneading them as he kissed her, the flavor of the wine still in her mouth.

When he felt that the time was right. "I'm going to kiss you here…if your ready ..it's your turn." His hand brushed the front of her underwear. He could feel that she was absolutely soaked.

She groaned approvingly, in the state she is in she would deny him nothing; he could drill her in the behind and she would only hope it didn't hurt too much.

Toji carefully removed her skirt then her dripping wet panties, leaving her completely nude. The young man has never done this before but Shinji has given him some pointers that he has discovered. Shinji doesn't brag about what he and Asuka do together but he has shared some insight on what he has learned, Shinji is a good friend.

Toji positioned her on the edge of the bed; she laid back and passively let him open her legs, then bit her knuckle as she felt his tongue begin to probe her. He is kissing her softly using his tongue to delve into her tender folds, diving deeper as he learns what pleases her. Not pressed for time he searched methodically for the place Shinji told him of, a magical place some ware near the top; a place that makes life worth living.

Hikari moaned, feeling Toji lick her there is wonderful. She arched her hips up when he plunged his tongue deep inside her. He continued to explore, Shinji was right, this is great. Her light sent, warm smooth honey and sounds of satisfaction are exciting to him.

"Ohhh!…..right there!" Hikari exclaimed as Toji found her clitoris.

Moments later Hikari clawed at the bedding with both hands as she climaxed.

"Ahaaa."

She dropped back to the bed spent, heaving for breath.

Understanding that he has successfully completed his mission he swung her legs around onto the bed and joined her; holding her while she recovers. Eventually they got between the sheets preparing to sleep.

Hikari snuggled close. "I didn't know it would feel that good"

"Me either." He replied while caressing her back.

"I wonder what its like to make love?" She pondered out loud.

"We'll find out some day….I love you."

That earned him a kiss. "I love you too."

Toji reached over and switched off the light then embraced a nude Hikari; sleeping together is nice.

xxx

Shinji and Asuka enter her bedroom with their glasses of plum wine; Asuka has the bottle as well. With their status as pilots they have been indulging in the more adult aspects of life lately, including drinking and oral sex. Shinji and Asuka have been sleeping together more often than not for some time now. Misato Katsuragi keeps them on a long leash; her job is to watch over them not necessarily be their parent. As long as they act responsibly they are free to do as they wish.

After setting down her glass and the bottle Asuka turned around and smiled. Shinji was already taking off his pants. It pleases her that he feels comfortable being with her now, the awkward embarrassment is long gone for both of them. And she no longer worries about him seeking another, she knows that he will not leave her.

Asuka folds her arms on her chest as she watches him step out of his briefs. He is still a little skinny, all attempts to get him to work out have failed; still, he has a cute noodle.

"How did I fall in love with such a scrawny guy?" She asked sarcastically.

"It's brains or brawn." He countered with a grin. He knows she wants him to be more athletic but it's not in his nature.

Asuka grinned mischievously, took the hem of her shirt and pulled it off, holding it at arms length for a second before releasing it to fall to the floor. Her developing breasts are a beautiful sight, so firm with perky nipples.

Next she slowly pulled her denim skirt to the floor reveling pink bikini panties that are quite wet. They reveal more skin than they cover and she has been wearing this stuff at school, much to the chagrin of some of her classmates in gym class. The only consolation is that she has a boyfriend and is taken; many of the girls are jealous of her.

"You like?" She asked as she approached him, he is setting nude on her bed.

Shinji smiled bringing his hands to her hips caressing her supple curvaceous body. He slipped his fingers into her underwear and slowly slid them to her ankles. He inhaled the heady scent of her several hours of arousal. Then placed a gentle kiss on her bald mound and held it rubbing his tongue on her bare skin, she has been shaving to entice him to kiss her there.

"Mummm….I like it when you do that." She purred, running her fingers through his soft brown hair. She closed her eyes and parted her ankles giving him access, resting her hands on his shoulders for balance. She bit her lower lip as she felt him clean her of the evening's accumulated honey. He wasn't trying to get her off, just give her a moment of pleasure. There is no doubt in her mind that he will take care of her needs tonight but there in no hurry; this is just a snack.

When he released her she sank to her knees wrapped her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. She could taste the flavor of herself on him but it didn't matter. He unselfishly brings so much pleasure to her that she doesn't care. And secretly she has decided that she will make love with another woman if it would please Shinji to watch or even join in. But she wants to have him once first, their cherries belong to each other and she wants it to be something that they cherish forever.

Asuka took her loves flaccid noodle into her mouth and un-aggressively brought him to full stance, with gentle persuasion. She is entitled to a snack as well.

"Uhh….Asuka that feels good." Shinji started playing with her red hair as she worked him. Asuka would have thanked him for the complement but it's not polite to talk with your mouth full.

She got up and handed him his glass and her hairbrush, he took a long pull and set down the empty glass. Shinji scooted back so she could set in his lap. Asuka contently sipped her wine while Shinji brushed her long red hair. There is something sensual for her when he does this. There is just something about feeling his manhood pressing into her back while he pays attention to her hair that turn her on.

"I love it when you do this." She purred.

Shinji smiled. "I like your hair; its so soft….he he you're soft all over."

"Glad you like it….take what you like. If you promise not to leave me, you can have anything you want."

He continued gently brushing her hair for another ten minutes before handing her the brush; she placed it and her empty glass on the nightstand. Shinji gathered her hair away from her shoulder and started kissing her neck as he reached around taking her breasts into his hands. Asuka moaned softly; he may be reluctant to have intercourse but he gives her everything else.

Soon they lay down together sharing gentle kisses and he began working his way down. He pauses at her stomach and positions himself between her legs, then slowly began to kiss his way back up to her breasts. First the left then the right both were given careful attention. When he had finished his work Shinji ran his tongue between them all the way up across her throat and gave her a passionate wet kiss.

"God Shinji you're making me crazy!" She is turned on and panting with anticipation of an orgasm. And just as Shinji has planed she is sopping wet.

Shinji looked deeply into her gemstone blue eyes with a gentle smile. "I love you Asuka."

"I love you too."

He moved forward to place a kiss on her forehead and when he did.

Asuka's eyes widened as she felt it. A presents at her vulva and it persisted; continuing to penetrate her. She released a soft moan as she felt herself expand to accommodate him. She did her best to relax and let it happen. He is moving slowly giving her time to adjust; still it is overwhelming. She is hovering at the threshold of pain and he is still coming deeper.

Shinji continued to cautiously move forward. His one concern is not to hurt her. He knows that she wants this but he refuses to harm her physically or emotionally. This is for her, he has a plan for the future.

Shinji scooped his arms under her knees and lifted them gently to finish the stroke.

"Aaaa"

Asuka felt her virginity float away like a leaf on the water of a cascading stream. Her maidenly veil is gone. She feels full, so full. Nothing else matters; if an N2 device detonated out side she would ignore it; nothing else matters right now.

If an angel attacks, too bad the world sucks anyway; this is worth dieing for. To feel Shinji inside her has been her goal and she has achieved it. She trusts him not to abandon her. She is willing to bear their children and just a few months ago the thought of making babies was out of the question. Finally in her tragic life a ray of hope, a man that cares for her, that will be with her always.

Gott he's making love to me she thought through her swarm of emotion. She hadn't felt anticipation or fear. He had acted as she asked; without permission and on her own bed. Asuka wanted him to treat her like a woman, a grown up. She feels her breast get his attention and let's out another moan. He is kneading them firmly, with authority, she is his to take and he will do so.

"Oh…ooo. Gott im Himmel Shinji! Gib's mir, sofort!"

"Am I hurting you?" He asked her out of breath; he doesn't understand German.

She is like a vice clamped around him. He can feel her muscles contracting and expanding randomly as her body tries to adjust to his intrusion. Misato was right, it does fit and it does feel like it belongs here.

She swallowed and caught her breath. "No don't stop…..hold me..I…I...need a minute."

Shinji slid his arms around her being careful not to tug her long red hair. He looked into her wanton crystal blue eyes and gave her a soft wet kiss. Asuka returned it, wrapping her arms around his back holding him close. Then she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper into her. Her moan of reconnection was muffled by the tongue-entwined kiss.

When they came up for air she looked into his eyes. She could see the lust in his blue eyes, he is feeling the same thing she is. Asuka bit her lower lip and closed her eyes for a second preparing herself, then opened them again.

With ragged breath she whispered. "I'm ready."

As Shinji began to move the pleasure centers of their brains short-circuited; they both now truly understand why people do this. They are experiencing an incredible amount of pleasure. He is sliding back and forth in her womanhood with a steady rhythm; each stroke carries a wave of bliss. Remembering Misato's advice he is taking it easy and it's paying off, they are both lasting longer than would be expected.

But all good things come to an end. Asuka moved her hands from his waist to his shoulders and her body quaked, she called out his name as the orgasm washed over her trembling body.

"SHINJI!!"

It was a good thing too because two strokes later he could hold back no longer and exploded inside her, filling her with his seed, he groaned heavily with his own orgasm.

Asuka pulled him down to her and began to kiss him passionately as she encircled his body with her legs preventing him from withdrawing.

"Keep it there for a while I want to feel it." She has waited patiently for this moment and wants to savor it.

Shinji doesn't mind, this is the warmest most comfortable place he has ever been. He had no idea it would feel this good to be inside of her and lingered several long minutes.

"It didn't hurt." She whispered to him. "We can do this any time you want to."

As they lay together recovering from their exertion they began to give each other soft gentle kisses. Shinji's hand caressed the soft smooth skin of Asuka's body. He is completely at peace being with her.

"Asuka?" He asked her quietly. This question has been on his mind for some time.

"Hum." She answered with a warm smile and twinkling blue eyes. She is still tingling and enjoying it.

"Do you want to get married?" His voice was even with no hint of hesitation.

Asuka blinked, she hadn't seen that one coming. Shinji had intended to ask her the question even before they made love together. But after experiencing being with her, there was no doubt in his mind. There is no one else he wants to be with.

She gave him a happy smile. "Can we talk about this later? I want to enjoy the moment."

"Sure." He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her neck and shoulder. Baring the angel war they have all the time in the world.

xxx

A/N

Well there ya have it folks Asuka and Shinji finally made love. I hope you liked it, I tried to keep it intimate as opposed to hot and steamy. Having them go at it like bunnies just didn't seem right for their first time. One other thing, I embellished the reactions of the participants to spice things up. If you haven't done it yet don't rush into it, there is nothing un-cool about waiting. Truth is it has serious consequences.

For those of you that skipped the lemon: Toji and Hikari managed to avoid having real sex but tasted each other, Shinji and Asuka did have sex and he asked her if she wants to get married at the end but she didn't say yes or no yet.

Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear from you about how I did. I'm not a student so the only means I have to improve is to take your suggestions, advice and comments to heart and apply them.

DC (AKA 94saturn)


	10. Chapter 10

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Likewise Bombardier Learjet owns all rights to their products, I only WISH I could own one of those puppies!**

A/N I want to make an apology. I have managed to screw up cannon to a point that even I'm shuddering in horror. My only excuse is inexperience also there is a mild lime between Kensuke and Rei but it's not serious enough to put in a lot of extra warnings.

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 10)**

What is it about Giza that is so mysterious? Yeah you've got mummies and ancient monuments but still, it's just a bunch of dead bodies right? Just graves for the long departed elite rulers of long ago. Dreamers and scientist alike have debated the significances of this place.

And yet, is there something more?

Several holographic desks illuminate a darkened room as SEELE debates the issue.

"There only scraps of parchment and tens of thousands of them no less." Green desk argued.

"And there's no way to verify that they have been pieced together correctly." Agreed yellow desk firmly. "It would take decades to confirm the hypothesis."

"The graffiti in Menkaure's pyramid corroborates the hypothesis, it agrees with the scroll fragments." Red desk pointed out.

"But the cost!" Green desk protested.

"And the cost if we do not eliminate the possibility?" Red desk countered.

"Enough, there's too much at stake. Ikari you have permission to send an Eva to learn the truth of the matter." Blue desk commanded.

"Very well, I will send unit zero, the first did well with the lance." Gendo Ikari replied.

Green desk snorted. "The second and third are openly screwing like rabbits and the first is showing signs of the same. Just how obedient are your servants Ikari?"

"The pilots are young and have recently reached puberty, there actions have been anticipated. By allowing them to indulge their newfound interests their performance has increased. How many decades has it been since you have been laid?"

"Enough bickering, failure means death Ikari. This meeting is adjured." Blue desk commanded and all went to darkness.

xxx

A black Evangelion Attack Transport descends into the thicker atmosphere of planet earth with a white fluffy condensation trail pouring from the trailing edge of its massive delta wing. The variable geometry intakes on the four-turbofan engines constrict under software control, to limit the oxygen being admitted to the combustion chambers. Too little will cause asphyxiation but too much will flame out the powerful gas turbines from saturation. These engines have been designed to perform in the upper reaches of the stratosphere and still maintain thrust low and slow over a target drop zone, 16 meters off the deck. The aircrews have trained long and hard to deliver their war load on time and on target with money back guarantee.

Rei Ayanami grimaced at the MRE entree she has been handed with a warm smile. It's meatloaf and there are no vegetarian choices available, the worst of all possible situations because she must eat, there is simply no alternative in the matter.

"I dislike eating meat." She lamented. Looking at the dark gray contents of the very warm package.

"It has 1,200 calories and will fill your belly not to mention give you indigestion." Commander Saburo Nakazawa counseled and added with a grin. "Knowing the Americans it's not meat, probably polypropylene plastic or something."

Rei made a face as she drove her spork into the package and began to eat the meal that has been provided for her. She found that washing it down with the bottle of water improved her chances of keeping it down. It tastes like shit compared to the meal that Kenuske and she had shared recently. But in the field it is useless to complain about things out of your control. The chocolate chip cookies were bland but sweet and tasty compared to the main course.

"15 minutes to IP, saddle up." Came Nakazawa's voice.

Rei Ayanami moved to the restroom to take care of business and undress to put on her plug suite. At least the main cabin is warm; when she goes through the air lock to the entry plug it will be very cold with a lethal lack of oxygen. At this altitude unconsciousness and death are certain. After using the restroom she pulled off her green tee shirt and removed her blue bra. Then she slid out of her blue jeans and stepped out of her blue bikini underwear. Rei unwrapped the plug suite from it's protective plastic and stepped into it. Ayanami pressed the button on the left wrist of her plug suite and with a hiss it conformed to her young shapely form, the numerals 00 emblazoned above her bosoms. It's white base color with red and green trim only remotely concealed the assets of her quickly developing young body; she placed the white neural interface device on her head and it fell into place with her soft blue hair.

The light on the airlock flashed green and the door slid open with a blast of bone chilling cold. Before her stood the gantry leading to her Evangelion, the entry plug, the throne of the soul, the essence of Adam. Rei felt her ears pop as they continued to descend toward sea level.

With practiced skill Rei sprinted to her entry plug and entered it. The plug descended into the depths of the bio-mecha, its armor closing around the opening protectively. Link connection liquid instantly flooded the chamber drowning Ayanami in its amniotic embrace. Feeling the warmth and sustenance she breathed deeply exhaling air bubbles as the last of the native atmosphere left her lungs. As she synchronized she felt the Eva tug at her soul attempting to gain supremacy. But Rei is in control now; she synchronizes with the most formidable weapon ever devised by man.

xxx

Nozomi grinned widely. "Their kissing, I told you so." Then she planted a tender playful kiss on Kimiko's lips. Both girls giggled loudly causing their older siblings to remember that they were smooching in front of the children. In the last few weeks no walk in their favorite park has produced any different result. They end up making out like teenagers, which of course they are. But the love between them has taken deep root, they are destined to build a life together.

Hikari smiled. "There's nothing wrong with kissing if you love the person and I hope you each find a man as nice as Toji when you grow up."

Toji blushed at the complement. "Lets get some ice cream." Deftly changing the subject.

With squeals of delight the two young girls led the way from Hikari and Toji's now favorite fallen tree down the path to the food court. The young couple strolled arm in arm behind them with blissful smiles on their faces; the bright afternoon sunshine only added to the charm.

"That's what our children are going to be like." Toji remarked softly, peering into the future.

Hikari nuzzled into his arm. "I'll make as many babies as you want as long as you love me."

"Then get ready to make several of them because I love you a whole lot!" He replied honestly, placing a soft kiss on her head.

Hikari shivered slightly remembering the times they have held each other either nude or mostly undressed and not once has Toji tried to take advantage of her. As a mater of fact in her mind he has earned the right to do as he likes with her and she hopes some day soon he will.

They amble up to the ice cream vender and the children ordered with mouths watering.

"Peanut butter cup please!" Kimiko giggled.

"Vanilla and M&M's for me please." Nozomi added.

The vender smiled broadly as he prepared the two girls orders then scooped out the cookie dough flavor that he knew Hikari would want, finally chocolate for Toji.

"1,227 yen please sir." The man said as he handed out the orders. The three girls went to find a table while Toji settled the bill with a smile, stuffing the change in his pocket without counting it, he has been getting a preferred customer discount under the table so counting the change would be impolite.

They sat together enjoying their smooth cold creamy treats in the warm sunlight with only the occasional bought of brain freeze. Until Nozomi looked up at Toji and asked a simple question with the pure innocence only a child can bring.

"Are you going to marry my sister?"

Hikari choked! "Nozomi! It's not polite to ask a question like that."

After Toji finished blushing he caressed the little girls face and answered her question.

"Were still too young for that right now but when were a little older I want to ask her to marry me because I love her and if she says yes, we'll need you and Kimiko to baby sit for us."

Nozomi and Kimiko wrapped their arms around him and nuzzled their cheeks into his chest lovingly. Then he felt Hikari hug him tightly with her tears soaking into the fabric of his tee shirt. Some times a guy gets it right just by accident.

xxx

Gendo Ikari awaited Mr. Adia's arrival to his office with a smirk. The plan in his mind is perfect, using people is his life's work and burying the truth is his trademark.

Elder Ikari answered his intercom. "Send him in."

Keiji Aida walked into the office and bowed respectfully offering a business card to his superior. Gendo accepted it and gestured for the man to set down. Then moved to his bar and poured the two some scotch. Not the good stuff mind you but Gendo's rotgut is still top shelf.

"May I call you Keiji?" Gendo asked politely, and yet it had an air of arrogance.

"Of course sir." The man answered a little nervous at being in the presents of such a powerful man.

Gendo handed the man his drink. "Your section performed well in the Nevada second branch incident." He betrayed no emotion with the statement.

"Thank you sir, it was a horrible accident….so many lives lost."

"Indeed." Ikari was still wearing his emotionless mask. "However that isn't why I have asked to meet with you. I believe that your son Kensuke and the first child have been spending a great deal of time together." Gendo took a sip allowing the amber liquid to melt on his tongue.

"Yes sir, they have been studying together several nights a week. Kensuke's grades have improved significantly." The elder Aida informed his superior.

Gendo placed his elbows on his desk and tented white-gloved fingers in front of his face as he continued to speak. "I believe that Miss Ayanami's grades have improved slightly as well. However her piloting ability has improved over thirty percent and I believe that it is a direct result of her interaction with your son."

Gendo took another sip of his scotch as he let his words sink in. Keiji looked a little perplexed so he elaborated. "The ability to synchronize with an Evangelion is based primarily on an emotional mental state, a fact that I have only recently realized. Our two children's interactions together have been beneficial to the continuation of the human race, if they produce children so much the better."

Keiji sipped thoughtfully "Then you are not opposed to there union?"

"Indeed, post second impact birth rates have been declining. When two young people find each other, the union should be encouraged." Gendo responded emotionlessly.

"Agreed, I find Rei Ayanami to be a suitable mate for my son….if of course you feel the same."

"I do my friend." Gendo lied.

The two men nodded. " May I ask a favor, father to father?" Ikari inquired.

"Of course."

"I have deployed the first child to Egypt and would like Kenuske to join her. The mission is non-threatening a simple archeology dig of some importance. He will be under the protection of section two. I believe the experience would give him extra credit in his history credentials as well. I only need your approval to authorize his deployment."

"Of course sir!" Keiji Aida was flabbergasted with his good luck. The commander of NERV was offering to send his son to another country to meet with a young woman that he hoped would become his daughter in law.

Gendo smiled warmly and tossed back the contents of his glass. "Where agreed then, they will only be gone a few days." His plan is working as he expected, with Rei happily distracted with a boyfriend she will follow orders without question and still maintain the highest efficacy possible as a pilot.

"I will not keep you from your duties any further then." Ikari intoned dismissing his subordinate.

Keiji rose and bowed politely then quickly left.

xxx

Asuka coughed waking herself up, her head hurt and she felt like crap. Her head lay on Shinji's chest and she was sweating more than normal. She groaned, I hate being sick she thought to herself.

Shinji stirred and kissed her mane of red hair then moved to kiss her lips but she covered her mouth and shook her head no.

"I'm sick and you can't get it, with Rei gone you're the only pilot left at a hundred percent."

Without a word Shinji brushed her bangs back feeling her forehead and was startled to find that she was running a fever. "I'll call Dr Akagi and get you some medicine."

Shinji leaned over the edge of the bed and fished the cell phone out of his pants pocket to make the call. Scanning through the list of numbers he selected Ritsuko's and hit enter.

"Hi Ritsuko? It's Shinji. Asuka's sick…….NO it's not morning sickness!"

Asuka giggled then coughed at Shinji's reaction to the doctors teasing. Word had kind of gotten out when she suspended referring to herself as a virgin. And of course there was the incident when Maya detected Shinji's DNA in her during a harmonics test; even Rei grinned at that one.

Shinji dropped the phone onto his pants and embraced Asuka. "She said that she'd stop by on the way to work and take a look at you."

Several minutes later there was a knock at the door, Shinji instinctively brought the sheet up to cover Asuka's nude body. "Come in Misato." He told her through the door.

"You two are going to be late for school if you don't get up." Misato told them as she entered still wearing most of last night's cloths, well under garments at least; she is running late herself.

"Asuka's sick, I think we should stay home today." There was sympathy in his voice. He only vaguely noticed Misato's state of undress. Though she still has a penchant to tease him now and then they are far more comfortable with each other; he has lost his boyish fear of naked girls and isn't as embarrassed about being seen nude himself.

"Oh?" Misato sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on the second child's forehead confirming the fever. Then she checked Shinji for signs of illness.

Asuka coughed again being careful to cover her mouth, she doesn't want to get anyone else sick, and she understands the significance to her of the three people in this room.

Misato looked at Shinji. "Try not to get sick too; ok?"

Shinji nodded. "I called Ritsuko, she is stopping by to take a look at her."

"Good." Misato said as she rubbed Asuka's back over the sheet. "You two should probable at least put on some pajamas."

"I think I'll take a shower." Shinji said as he leaned down and retrieved his briefs, sliding them on beneath the sheet despite Asuka's best effort to thwart him from dressing.

Misato shook her head with a laugh. "You guys are too much." She left them to dress in privacy and get dressed herself.

xxx

The tires on the main gear wheel assembly of the Learjet 45 XR screeched with a puff of smoke as the bird settled down on the blistering hot tarmac ending its long journey from Tokyo-3 and taxied to the entourage of NERV employees. Kenuske Aida exited the private jet dressed in a NERV uniform jacket, immediately the intense dry heat of Egypt hit him.

After his luggage was loaded into the trunk the sedan sped off to the dig site on the Giza plateau and a rendezvous with Rei Ayanami. I wonder if she knows I'm here he thought to himself as they pulled up to the coach RV that will be their home for the next few days.

Kensuke settled in a little then pulled out the laptop that Maya has given him, to send an email to his father as promised. Looking out the window he can see unit zero working near the Sphinx. Kenuske continues to work on the computer for several hours catching up on homework and starting the history report. He is not normally this studious but there is little else to do, he has been asked to remain inside until tomorrow.

The boy checked out the galley finding it well stocked with pilot Ayanami in mind. He loaded the rice cooker and turned it on, knowing that she would be hungry when she arrived. Finding a package of frozen mixed vegetables he filled a bowl and placed it in the microwave on low. Rummaging in the cabinets he finds several bottles of wine and sake, which is a little strange; but welcome none the less.

Kenuske's cell phone rang and he answered it noting that it was Shinji. "Hey man!"

"Are you really in Egypt?" Shinji asked astonished. "I thought Misato was teasing me!"

"Yup… I'm looking at Khufu's pyramid right now! They have Rei digging by the Sphinx for something; it must be big if they need an Eva to do it." Kenuske beamed.

"Wow, Toji told me that they pulled you out of school today when they dropped off our homework."

"Yeah that's right how come you and Asuka didn't show up? Couldn't keep your hands off each other?" Kensuke teased.

"Asuka's got the flue so I stayed home to take care of her. Like you've got room to talk! Alone with Rei in a foreign country, I bet you have her undressed already." Shinji teased back.

"I haven't even seen her yet…I'm not sure she even knows I'm here." Kenuske mused. "And Shinji, there's only one bed in this RV. I don't know what's going on; why would your father send me here like this?"

"I don't know either but if she lets you sleep with her don't hesitate; trust me it'll be the best thing that ever happened to both of you. I know that nether of you are ready to admit it out loud but you two love each other." Shinji told his friend in his fatherly voice.

"Yeah I do love her." Kenuske admitted bracing for a teasing comment that didn't come.

"Be sure to tell her that….I need to make some soup for Asuka, talk to ya later man."

"I will; later." Kensuke closed his phone, deep in thought, then he noticed through the window that unit zero has moved into position to eject the entry plug.

He went to the small bathroom on the right two thirds back to straiten his uniform then sat on the couch between the sink and entry door in the living area. Soon enough Rei entered weary from a very long day. She had deployed on the EAT before sunrise, dropped at noon and dug sand for hours and the meatloaf MRE feels like a bowling ball in her colon, she is considering requesting an enema to remove it.

Rei Ayanami stopped dead in her tracks when Kenuske stood up and faced her with warm smile.

"Hi"

She blinked in disbelief "Kensuke…?" She had barely recognized him in black NERV dress apparel. "You are quite handsome in that uniform." Her smile was approving.

Kensuke embraced her placing his lips on hers giving her a soft affectionate kiss. This is the first time that he has held her in a plug suite and is a little surprised at how soft and yielding her body is through the neoprene fabric. When they finished their kiss they held each other warmly for a long moment without words.

"Why are you here? Have you joined NERV?" The beautiful young blue haired girl asked perplexed, her fiery red eyes questioning.

Kensuke smiled and guided her to set on the couch next to the table. "I was setting in class this morning and dad called to tell me that Commander Ikari personally asked him for permission to send me here to be with you…two hours later I was on a Learjet dressed in this uniform."

A worried look crossed her face for a moment. The commander has raised her from a small child but she knows that he is not one for generosity, he would order her to sacrifice her life in a heartbeat if it suited his purpose.

Kenuske smiled at her. "Why don't you take a shower while I finish diner, we can talk later."

Rei took in a deep breath and kissed him then headed to the back of the RV to shower and find some casual cloths.

Kenuske found a wok and took the veggies out of the microwave. He gathered the peanut oil and Oyster sauce then remembered that Rei doesn't eat seafood either and exchanged it for Teriyaki sauce. He removed his jacket and tossed it casually on the couch, then set the table also pouring two large glasses of sake for them.

When he heard her exit the shower he fired up the wok and began to stir-fry the mixture of broccoli, carrots and bell peppers. Soon Rei padded out in bare feet blue gym style shorts and a matching blue tank top tee shirt.

Kenuske was just stirring in the sauce when she slipped her arm around his waist kissing him softly on the neck. "Mumm….that smells good. I had to eat a meatloaf MRE this morning, it was horrible."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He comforted. "This is only frozen veggies but it's better than an MRE."

The couple sat down and began to eat. Rei was famished and ate heartily. She took a long pull on her glass and looked startled. "Sake?"

"Yeah….we have white and red wine too." He told her with a grin.

Rei Ayanami's suspicion grew exponentially; alcohol has never been included in her rations before, as a mater of fact, little more than bottled water or juice has been offered. What is the commander up to?

She mustered a reassuring smile for Kenuske's sake. "Do not drink too much tonight, we have not discovered what is expected of you tomorrow."

"Yeah, nobody told me anything except that I'm supposed write a history report while I'm here." He said a little puzzled. "And that I will get further instructions tomorrow."

Kensuke took a pull on his glass and continued eating. He isn't half bad at cooking after all, a product of living alone with his father; his mother passed away several years ago in some kind of accident at NERV working on project E.

Rei finished her plate with not so much as a grain of rice remaining. "That was quite good. You treat me well." The look on her face was conspicuously amours. This is an unusual expression for the normally stoic first child.

Kensuke looked down blushing slightly. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Will you lay down with me? I would like for you to hold me." Getting up she took his hand and led him back to the bed, stopping at the bathroom to get a couple hand towels. If their going to be used as pawns they may as well enjoy it.

Kenuske looked at the towels curiously. "What are those for?"

"Asuka and Hikari have informed me that male ejaculation can be quite messy, they are to clean up with." There was a faint smile on her face.

The young man turned a little pale. "Umm….."

"They are only a precaution in event that we carry it that far." She reassured him in a soft voice. Then she put her arm around him drawing him into an embrace. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"Yeah…I love you." His voice was just above a whisper but carried certainty.

"I love you as well, at least to the extent that I understand the concept." Rei began to stroke his sandy colored hair gently.

Kensuke pulled back a little to kiss her and noticed an unusual expression on her face, he couldn't quite place it. Then it hit him, it's the look that Asuka and Hikari have for their boyfriends. The young man smiled happily and began to kiss her with loving passion, Rei returned his affection with equal passion. Rei opened her mouth and brushed her tongue on his lips enticing him into their first wet kiss.

Several minutes later Rei made a silent decision. "Kensuke do you remember when we were camping and I told you that some day I might feel comfortable allowing you to touch me?"

"Yeah." Not quite catching on yet.

Rei smiled softly at him. "Would you bring the sake in here please?"

"Sure." Kensuke got up to fetch the rice wine.

Rei stood up and removed her shirt and shorts leaving her nude. She knows that seeing her undressed makes him nervous but for their relationship to take the next step he must become comfortable being nude with her.

When Kensuke returned he was startled and embarrassed. "Rei?"

"Yes?" She asked with feigned innocence, she has been hanging around with Asuka, Hikari and Yukiko and is slowly learning the art of being a woman.

Kensuke sighed understanding that he is defeated. "I like to see you naked but I'm ashamed to be such a pervert."

"Because we care for one another it is not perverted….Asuka cleared up that dilemma for me. To expound what you and I choose to do together in privacy is acceptable if we love one another and we do love each other."

"I'm just not used to this but I do love you Rei." The sincerity of his words was clear.

"Then please pour the sake and disrobe for me." She stated firmly; "I will not ask you to perform an act that you are uncomfortable with, just as you have respected me. I simply want to see what the man I have selected looks like."

Kensuke filled two glasses handing one to the blue haired nude woman setting on the edge of the bed with her knees quite far apart, deliberately giving him an education in female anatomy. And to the lad it is a sight far more impressive than the three pyramids just outside.

As Kenuske removed his red NERV issue red shirt it suddenly dawned on him that there is a loaded 9mm semiautomatic pistol in the dress jacket that he carelessly tossed on the couch.

"Sorry I need to be responsible for a second." The young man padded into the living area of the RV and retrieved the weapon, bringing it back to the bedroom and setting it on the counter near the bed.

"You were issued a firearm. " Rei noted out loud, and then pulled his dark trousers to his ankles, his briefs followed immediately. Leaving the young man exposed and standing at attention in a psychical sort of way.

Ayanami gazed upon his manhood with approval, not too big or small, he should be a comfortable fit after the first few times. She wonders silently if tonight will be the first as she begins to explore her companion's staff.

"Oooo….I can't believe this is really happening." Kensuke sighed softly.

Rei's face was only a few centimeters from her Kensuke's ability to impregnate her and she marveled at how it could be so firm and yet so soft to the touch. She considered attempting fellacio but decided to save that for another encounter, it will be best to take this one step at a time.

Rei's free hand came up to cup his scrotum caressing him with a gentle touch. The young man moaned as he felt her slender fingers explore him. "Please lay down and I will relieve you." She instructed then placed a kiss on his stomach.

Kenuske complied without hesitation, this is the first time someone has touched him there and it feels very good. Rei removed his glasses placing them on the counter next to his weapon. Then she positioned herself on him pressing her breasts into his chest as she began to slowly stroke him giving him a soft wet kiss.

Hikari had been correct Rei can tell from Kensuke's response that he enjoys this and she feels a strange warmth grow inside of her knowing that she is bringing pleasure to the man she cares for. She felt her nipples stiffen when Kensuke began to caress her back and moan as her tongue invaded his mouth. Soon they each felt the warm sticky product of his testicles on their stomachs.

"Oh…god." Kensuke whimpered.

"I trust that I have performed well?" She inquired with a very slight blush. She is still stroking him gently, coating both her hand and his staff with his product.

"That felt so…." The boy lost words as she placed her mouth on his inviting his tongue to explore her.

When they ended their kiss she sat up and surveyed her handy work. Her friends have been truthful about a young mans ability to make a mess, they both have a good deal of semen on them. Rei traced a circle then scooped a sample on her finger and placed it in her mouth. She has been informed that she must become acclimated to his flavor if she is to perform her roll as his mate and there is no time like the present.

"A little bitter but much better than an MRE." She commented with pink cheeks and a warm smile.

Kensuke blushed and shook his head realizing that he will some day soon taste her as well and he is looking forward to it. Rei took one of the towels and cleaned them off. She knows that there is little danger of becoming pregnant but proceeds cautiously being careful to remove all traces of his seed from each of them.

Rei laid on top him placing her leg across his leaving her vulva vulnerable to his advance. "Will you bring me to an orgasm?"

Like you even need to ask he thought to himself as his hand boldly slipped down to her small patch of blue fur. He stroked her fuzz slowly enjoying the soft texture of her curly protective azure coat.

Rei sucked in a breath and exhaled slowly at his touch. "Please do not insert your fingers I wish to save myself for your penis, after our first time you may do as you desire with me."

"Umm ok sure…" He had been about to explore her cavern and had to switch gears. Then he remembered Toji has told him that Asuka counseled, girls like to be explored slowly with respect. "Rei I'm sorry but I don't know what to do."

He felt her tongue slip past his lips probing then retract. "You are doing well. You may go a little deeper I only want to preserve my virginity so that I may present it to you when the time is right."

Kensuke smiled that just isn't the kind of thing a guy expects to hear. A little more confident now he began to slide his finger slowly up and down her vulva parting her labia one petal at a time, he could feel her natural lubrication increasing as he touched her and her moans of pleasure increase.

" Just a little higher….that is the correct place….Oh Kenu……Please continue!"

Moments later Kensuke felt Rei's entire body stiffen and she clutched him, then she pulled away. "I am too sensitive now please stop…I require time to recover." Then she fell on him like a 23 Kg sack of rice.

The young mans smile was beaming as he held her closely feeling her shake for a moment in response to his touch, there is something instinctively satisfying for a young male to bring a woman to that level of pleasure. He fondled her breasts for a while enjoying their soft texture before they both drifted off to sleep.

xxx

A/N

I decided to end this chapter here because it was beginning to drag out, there is more but I feel that more detailed planning is necessary to move forward and I dislike excessively long chapters anyway (yeah I know that I'm only now starting to write normal length chapters).

I want to give a special thanks to **dennisud** both for concept help and pre-read and he did it while helping students through midterm exams! Way To Go my friend. You're the best.

As always please leave a review because it warms my heart and inflates my ego. Don't be afraid to be honest that's how I learn to do better.

Thanks for reading.

DC (AKA 94saturn)


	11. Chapter 11

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. **

**I understand that some people don't care for a Rei / Kensuke paring and to those of you I offer an honest apology. **

**I have painted myself into a corner and have to carry this to its conclusion; just try to feel good that these two are finding happiness. **

**Crap I just gave away the story plot didn't I. **

**One other thing that I would like to add is that what I'm doing here does have consequences on the original plot of NGE. I personally don't care for the way that went so I'm trying to learn how to write so that I can write a credible alternate happy ending. **

**I know that I have a long way to go. Just take this story for what it is. An attempt to learn how to write with a lot of WAFF and young people coming together in loving relationships; that's what makes the world go around!**

xxx

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 11)**

Asuka yawned and rubbed her eyes, then sighed softly because Shinji was not beside her. Misato has asked them to sleep separately until she gets over the flue. Asuka understands but she misses feeling him next to her. Geez I've got it bad, she thinks to herself, I can't even go a few days without him, we might as well, be, married.

With a polite knock Shinji entered carrying a glass of orange juice and her pills.

Asuka smiled setting up allowing the sheet to fall away from her nude body. "Ah Dr Ikari, have you come to examine me?" She asked with a mischievous grin.

Shinji laughed. "I was going to take your temperature but I doubt that I'll get an accurate reading."

She reached out taking the glass and frowned at all of the pills. A multivitamin, antibiotic, birth control and two aspirin but she swallowed them without complaint. Shinji gently brushed back her soft red hair and placed the thermometer in her ear waiting for it to beep, then checked the readout.

"37.3 its coming way down, it should be normal by tomorrow." He told her reassuringly.

"I feel a lot better now, probably because you're taking such good care of me. Thank you." She told him, bringing his head to her bare chest as a reward. Shinji nuzzled her two spongy pillows, he misses her too.

Asuka placed her chin on his head as she enjoyed the pleasant feeling of him caressing her breasts with his lips. She emitted a small sigh when he took her left bosom into his mouth massaging her areola with a soft warm tongue.

"Mumm….Is this what it's like to be married?" Her voice was wistful as she considered the idea of making love every day at the drop of a hat.

Shinji released the mammary he had been attending to. "Have you been thinking about it?"

"A little bit….I've never really thought that far ahead before and didn't think I even wanted children. My whole life has revolved around being an Eva pilot." Her tone was serious yet still soft and reflective.

Shinji let her take him into her lap and rest her head on his shoulder, his hand came up to caress the young woman's head. "I don't think it's any different than what were doing now but I really don't know." He confided.

"Did you ask me because we made love." She was careful to keep her tone inquisitive and not accusing.

"No, I was going to ask you first but the time seemed right so I….waited until after." He told her sheepishly.

"I thought so, I just wanted to hear you say it." She kissed his neck lovingly. "That was the best first time I could have ever asked for, you gave me every thing I wanted."

"Asuka your every thing I could ever want." He lifted her hand and kissed it tenderly.

"So what are we going to do? Are we even old enough to get a license?" As she softly asked the questions the buttons of his shirt began to open under her fingers. Her hands slid over the smooth bare skin of his chest lovingly touching him.

Shinji closed his eyes and smiled at her contact. "16 with parental consent but I'm not sure if Misato has the authority because both of our fathers are still around; they might be able to interfere."

"And were combatants in the middle of a war." She added. " I never thought about what I wanted to do after the angels are defeated. We could probably use our status as pilots to get permission." Asuka slipped his shirt off. "But were still too young to support ourselves without depending on others."

Shinji didn't protest when she unfastened his belt buckle. "Yeah father is an asshole but he has always provided for me…I guess I should respect him for that." Then lifted allowing her to slide off his blue jeans and briefs in a single motion.

"I've been taken care of by NERV since I was five when momma…." She fell sadly silent as she trailed off.

Shinji snaked his arm around her drawing the sheet over them as he pulled her down to lay with him. He cradled her in his arms and kissed her softly on the head. "Don't talk about that until you're ready."

Asuka quickly regained her composure. "I have Business Degree from Humboldt….but." She hesitated before admitting it. "I concentrated on the science stuff and took proficiency tests on the administration part. I'm not sure that it would even be recognized here. I was working on an MBA when the angels started attacking."

Shinji looked a little surprised. "So why are you in high school?"

She nuzzled his chest. "For appearances probably, I was just following orders." Asuka smirked. "Now I sound like wonder girl don't I?" She chuckled.

"So how about you young man?" She teased. "What do you want to be when you grow up?"

Shinji chuckled. "Never thought about it much, I was too busy running away. I guess that I'll get an engineering degree, maybe software."

"That could work; we could start a company." She mused.

Shinji began to caress her back. "Should we talk to Misato about this?"

Asuka thought for a moment before answering. "About how we are going to support ourselves yes. But we need to think this through a little more for her to take us seriously. And Shinji, the next time you ask me, I'm going to say yes."

xxx

The chirp of a cell phone rudely awakened Kensuke Aida. With blurry eyes he did his best to untangle himself from Rei Ayanami's embrace without waking her up; failing miserably.

He answered the offending electronic device. "Hello?"

Misato noticed that it was Kensuke answering Rei's phone; arousing suspicion. "Mr. Aida? Is pilot Ayanami there?"

"Um yeah, hang on." He handed Rei the phone. "It's Miss Misato."

"Yes major." Rei answered in a sleepy voice.

"There is a video conference in two hours……please see to it that you are both properly dressed." Misato intoned in an official voice, barely containing her laughter; she knows that she busted them sleeping together.

"Yes ma'am, we will be properly attired." Rei assured her calmly.

After ending the call she looked to Kensuke. "We have a video conference in two hours and the major has suggested dress uniforms."

After Kensuke put on his glasses Rei got up and stretched giving him quite a show. Her supple nude body was bathed in early morning light spilling through the window. Seeing his awed expression she smiled softly, took his hand and led her young man to the shower. In desert conditions water should be conserved after all and she has discovered that bathing with another is quite pleasant. Rei made a mental note to thank Asuka for the lesson.

Rei looked at Kensuke acutely. We will bathe together and I want you to become accustomed to touching me. As I must become accustomed to touching you.." Rei was obviously serious and he pushed back his inhibitions placing his arms around her gathering the nude woman's body into his embrace.

"If that is that's what you want I'll try to do as you wish…..but I don't know what to do." The young man answered, a little worried about failure.

Rei's smile was infectious. "I have no more knowledge than you do…but I am naked and offering myself to you, please do as you wish with me." She handed him a washcloth and pulled him into the stream of warm water. It cascaded over them with warmth and invitation to explore.

Even though his vision was blurred slightly Rei's nude form was easily discernable to him and a wonders sight. He lathered up the rag and began to wash her starting with her beautiful face, then shoulders. Descending slowly to her bust and hesitated.

"I am enjoying my bath please continue." She encouraged him in her soft voice.

Kensuke started to wash her breasts with the soapy cloth then hung the it on the hook and began to cleanse her bosoms with soapy bare hands. Rei murmured softly at his tender touch.

"Man I can't believe this! Were taking a shower together." The young man was enjoying his good fortune to be sure. His hand lingered at her mother's mouth, as he made sure it was properly clean. Rei's moaning increased, then it happened, she clutched him, kissing his neck as she released into his hand.

"That was wonderful Kensuke." Rei whispered in his ear. Taking the washcloth she began to bathe him. Swabbing the young man with tender loving care, she opted for bare hands when attending to his staff. She left it sparkling clean and drained of excess fluid.

After Kensuke uncrossed his eyes and recovered he took her into his arms under the running water. "Is this what it's like to have sex?"

"I am uncertain how to answer. Asuka has told me that it is a wonderful feeling to be penetrated by a loving partner. Shinji has been kind and gentle with her and she loves him. You have been kind and gentle with me and I would like for us to explore sexuality further."

She could sense Kensuke get nervous at the thought of having real sex with a real girl and moved to calm his fears. "When I have been in gym class I have noticed that you along with the other boys enjoy observing us in our swim suites. But when the opportunity arises to act on your desires you become nervous, why is that?"

Kenuske turned off the water deep in thought. "I don't know…I guess fantasy is easer to deal with. Holding you in my arms scares the crap out of me sometimes and I don't know why."

Rei returned his hug. "I have similar fears but we will address them…I would like for you to be the one to deflower me."

Kensuke turned pale again, its not that he doesn't want some nookie it's just that actually getting it is unbelievable! After drying off they returned to the bedroom to dress.

Rei picked up the 9mm semiautomatic pistol checking that the safety is properly engaged. From its heft she can tell that it is loaded with the same body armor piercing ammunition that is issued for her own weapon. As she handed the deadly weapon to him she wondered if the commanders intent is for Kensuke to be killed foolishly defending her.

"Kensuke do not attempt to use this, you are untrained. We have a paramilitary force protecting us; they can call in an air strike if necessary. If the need arises we must evade and follow their orders."

"Yeah I know I won't do any thing dumb……but I'm not going to let anyone hurt you either." There was a bit of pride in his voice.

Rei smiled and kissed him. "Shall we see what we can find for breakfast?"

Ayanami cleared off the dishes from last night loading them in the small dishwasher and Kensuke set up their laptops while she dissected two muskmelons for their breakfast. As Rei placed the bowel before him she had a warm feeling inside, there was just something about preparing a meal for him that gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

Kensuke chewed and swallowed a piece of melon. "I don't know your password so I couldn't log you on."

"That is the only thing that I will withhold from you." She replied rather suggestively considering it came from Rei Ayanami.

They each checked their email as they finished breakfast. Then sent their responses; Kensuke has only had this computer for one day so his father was the only message to respond to.

Soon enough the icon for the conference appeared and they double clicked it. Major Katsuragi smiled approvingly at her two charges. Kensuke is wearing his dress uniform jacket, its black with the hint of a red shirt beneath. Rei is wearing her red dress uniform jacket with black trim a sharp contrast to the ubiquitous green school uniform she used to wear.

"I trust that you both slept well." She teased.

"The accommodations are adequate." Rei replied. The best Kensuke could do was blush.

"Rei you are to work with Dr Thoreson and dig out a relic if its there. Nobody seems to be sure about that. Kensuke you have a history report and the commander wants you to photograph the writing in….." She checked her notes. "Menkaure's pyramid, Dr Thoreson will give you a digital camera to use and show you what there after."

"Um..sure." Kensuke relished the thought of a photo assignment.

"This was supposed to be a meeting but everybody is busy, something must have come up and the commander wants those photos ASAP."

They closed the connection and looked at one another for a moment before Rei made a phone call. After speaking she closed the phone. "Dr Thoreson informs me that we are free to do as we wish until 1:30 this afternoon."

Rei got up and took Kensuke by the hand and led him to the bedroom. Several minutes later came the sound of two young people learning how to count to sixty-nine wafting through the RV. When they had completed the task of learning a new skill they lay together placing soft kisses on each other's lips.

"Do you really want to go all the way?" His voice was a mixture of embarrassment and confusion. The young man never dreamed that he would be lying with such a beautiful woman and that she would have the same warm feelings for him that he has for her.

"Yes." She replied in her usual definitive voice. "I will stop at the infirmary trailer and see if there are contraceptives available to us."

Kensuke turned pale again realizing the consequences of what they are discussing. He had no fear of STD, not with Rei, but the thought of becoming a father right now scared the hell out of him.

"Rei maybe I should ask." He offered with red cheeks that rivaled her eyes.

"They will be more likely to accommodate my request but thank you for offering." She cupped his cheek as she spoke with a soft caring gaze. Their lips met and tongues darted forward engaging in sensual combat; their getting rather good at this.

xxx

Asuka sat at the kitchen table sipping a glass of fruit juice enjoying the golden afternoon sunlight spilling into the apartment. Shinji has gone shopping so she has time to reflect. She sipped the cool drink thinking about what she and Shinji had talked about earlier.

Marriage, till death do you part, crap that's heavy; although the following bubble bath with candles takes some of the edge off the idea. Asuka grinned, he can do it right when he wants to, she thought to herself. She smirk tracing her finger around the rim of her glass realizing that she is letting him do things to her that a short time ago she considered perverted. And that if he didn't she would be disappointed, hurt, crushed in fact.

Dressed in a long white tee shirt that only covered part of her unclad hips she got up and placed the empty glass in the sink, then padded off back to bed. If she follows orders and rests they can be together again; this will be an interesting weekend for Shinji; with a little luck he might even survive. Asuka grinned lecherously thinking of her perverted plans for the pilot of unit one.

xxx

Kensuke was still a little awe struck as he peered out the window of the NERV vertical takeoff and landing workhorse, its powerful gas turbines spooled with a high pitched whine that droned in his ears, leaving a cloud of fine sand in its wake as it effortlessly lifted, rotating to leave Menkaure's pyramid behind.

He has asked the pilot to make a few low passes over the lost city dig site for his history report. Loading a fresh memory card into the camera Kensuke notices that they are approaching Wall Street, he begins to document the site that has been excavated even before second impact. The pilot made six methodical passes allowing him to document the entire area in detail through an opened window; were talking easy "A" here.

After their last pass the bird veered starboard passing over the Crow Gate and soon passed over the valley temples. The Sphinx was in sight and he could see Rei digging carefully between the paws in unit zero. Kensuke gave an excited and unnoticed wave to her as they passed quickly by headed for their landing zone near the RV. To Rei the passing aircraft was just another flight squawking green from its IFF transmitter so she did not pay attention to it and continued to dig like a child in a sandbox.

After attending to the rice cooker Kensuke fired up his laptop and uploaded the images the commander requested, with this kind of bandwidth it was a simple task to comply. Cool, cool, cool he thought to himself as the system accepted his large file with ease. He then set about finishing the history report, complete with aerial photos.

There was a knock at the door, when Kensuke answered it a NERV security agent handed him a small white paper bag. "This is a prescription for Miss Ayanami, please see that she gets it." With that he retreated.

Kensuke casually placed the bag on the counter and started 0.6 liters of water to boil tearing open a package of instant Hot & Sour soup adding it. He then unloaded the dishwasher, by the time he finished the soup was just coming to a boil. He went for an egg then stopped remembering that she doesn't eat poultry.

Well at least she eats tube steak he thought to himself with a wide grin, opting for a handful of yamaimo soba noodles broken into thirds and a generous portion of Thai red curry paste, but not too much.

A short time later Rei entered their mobile apartment looking a little weary, greeting Kensuke with a hug. "The soup smells delicious, I am quite hungry."

Kensuke beamed at the complement. "Its just instant, I can't cook like Shinji can."

"Would you like for me to shower before we eat? Some people find the odor of LCL objectionable." She questioned running her fingers through his soft sandy hair.

"You can if you want but it doesn't bother me…I wish they would let me pilot an Eva." The boy said enthusiastically.

Rei smiled slightly. "It is more dangerous than you understand, I would prefer it if you didn't." She remembered several times that she had nearly been killed, though a few of them were deliberate. Kensuke is having a positive effect on her attitude toward life and death issues, she no longer wants to throw her life away.

Rei went to the bathroom to get out of her plug suite and rinse off, wash her hair then put on tan shorts with a white short sleeve blouse. When she returned Kensuke had placed their meal of rice and soup on the small booth style table.

As they enjoyed the meal Kensuke asked. "You look a little tired are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied softly. "Were you successful with your photography today?"

"Yup and I finished the history report too." The young man declared proudly.

Rei smiled approvingly. "I am…happy for you."

He looked at her with a caring expression. "Tonight why don't we turn in early and just snuggle for a while. I'd like for you to get a little more rest."

She smiled sweetly understanding that he cares for her. "That is acceptable, however I do expect you to kiss me."

He chuckled. "As always."

Rei finished her rice and soup and asked. "Would you open a bottle of Merlot, please?"

He responded with a chortle "Yes dear." Then got up to fetch a bottle noticing the small white package on the counter. "Oh they dropped off your prescription a while ago….sorry I forgot to tell you."

Rei looked perplexed. "I am no longer taking medication, I have healed from my injuries."

"I thought you were going to the infirmary." He commented as the cork slid from the bottle with a POP.

Kensuke set the bottle and glasses on the table and handed her the package.

"I have not done so yet….Thank you." She took her glass and sipped. Then opened the package. It contains two bottles of pills and a box of condoms, there is also a printout with instructions. Rei frowned slightly, absentmindedly took another sip as she continued to read. As she read she picked up the bottle marked number one scrutinizing the label. Then the one marked number two and carefully read its label, then set down the pills and printout. The young lady picked up the box of condoms looking at it deep in thought.

Kensuke recognized the condoms. "What is it Rei?" He could tell something was bothering her.

She set them down and took a long pull on her glass. "It would seem that we have been given two choices. Dr Akagi has provided us with two forms of contraception, condoms or chemical."

"Chemical?" Kensuke sounded confused and a little worried.

Rei took another sip then clarified. "This one." She picked up bottle number one. "Can be taken within seventy-two hours after intercourse to prevent conception. If it fails." She picked up bottle number two. "This one will induce me to menstruate thus aborting the fetus."

Kensuke turned pallid at the starkly blunt explanation of her last statement, he has heard of both of these drugs but has never thought of it in such chilling terms.

"Kensuke I can not enter my Eva if I am pregnant, our child's soul would be drawn to its Pseudo-Sephiroth, like a moth to a flame and be trapped unable to ascend to heaven. This has happened at least once. Shinji's mother was consumed by unit one and I suspect that something similar happened to Asuka's mother."

"Rei I don't understand but I trust you." He was obviously confused.

"Please bring the wine we should retire, you did articulate that you would hold me tonight." She told him as she took his hand in hers. "We will be free to produce children after the angels have been defeated."

Kensuke just kind of nodded and followed her to the back of the RV. He is still a little unsure of what is going on but Rei seems confident and that at least is comforting. As he watches her undress before his eyes he slowly realizes that she has picked him. With her beauty and intelligence she could select any male she wants but she picked me he thought to himself.

Rei snuggled into the arms of her nude lover kissing his neck. "You don't have to hold back, you may touch me any where you wish."

Kensuke smiled as he palmed her smooth warm skin. "I still can't believe were really doing this."

"I want to be your girlfriend…will you be my boyfriend?" Her soft question was sealed with a kiss.

The last vestige of Kensuke's adolescents snapped and floated away, she has awakened something in him and for the first time in his life he actually feels like a man.

xxx

"Kiss me my love." Nozomi said dramatically closing her eyes and puckering up. She felt Toji give her a soft kiss on the lips and she giggled. Hikari's hand caressed her back.

"Moving in on my boyfriend?" The middle sister questioned with mock jealousy.

Nozomi laughed and squirmed on Toji's lap. "I want a boyfriend too."

"You know Toji if you kiss me it will be a hat-trick, you will have smooched all three of the Horaki sisters." Kodama teased, appearing from nowhere. She leaned down and planted a sisterly kiss on the hapless boys lips. Nozomi squealed at his redlining cheeks.

"Now I think I am jealous." Hikari intoned sarcastically.

Kodama grinned and kissed Hikari on the forehead. "Don't worry little sister I prefer older men." Then she gathered Nozomi into her arms. "It's time for you to get ready for bed and we need to give these two some privacy."

As Kodama started down the path of their small back yard family shrine she stopped turning around to see Hikari holding hands with Toji in the waning sunlight of dusk. You did good little sister she thought to herself. Then continued to carry her now sleepy baby sister to the house and tuck her in.

xxx

Kouzou Fuyutsuki set a cup of green tea in front of commander Ikari as the man perused the enhanced photos Kensuke has provided him. "It would seem that young Aida has an aptitude for photography."

"Indeed." Gendo commented casually, pausing to sip his tea. "An untapped resource I think."

Kouzou chuckled. "Are you considering something?"

With a wide grin Gendo replied. "If the chamber is really there we will have to rewrite the scenario."

"And SEELE?" The gray haired man questioned.

"Fuck those old fools, I'll have their heads before this is over." There was venom in his response.

xxx

A/N

It may not seem like it but there is a method to my madness, besides the gratuitous sex I do have a plot in mind. My inexperience is preventing me from making it clear. Just cut me some slack and give me advice on how to be more effective. BTW I didn't have the benefit of a pre-reader this time so I apologize for any mistakes.

Thanks for reading and reviews are always welcome.

DC (AKA 94saturn)


	12. Chapter 12

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX.**

**WAFF Warning!! Also this isn't the most exciting chapter I've ever done but I needed a break, my health has been failing me lately, I will do better next chapter.**

**A Glass Of Wine (Chapter 12)**

Soft pastel pink light of dawn began to float through the bedroom window shades of a coach recreational vehicle situated on the Giza plateau dig site. The first rays of morning light begin to bathe the three massive pyramids in a surreal haze of half-light, calling back over centuries to the secrets of the past and stretching into the future of man to infinity.

In their prime the smooth limestone coating that adorned their facets would have been a mirror reflecting the early morning photons onto the temples of the gods. But now they are crumbling remnants, forgotten, a curiosity for the present.

Rei awakens from her restful sleep. True to his word Kensuke had held her, lavishing soft kisses last night, lulling her to peaceful invigorating slumber. Rei feels rested and ready to face her task.

She can feel the rise and fall of Kensuke's chest against hers as he sleeps soundly. This pleases her, she lays motionless enjoying the feeling of his body touching hers. His soft warm body is most pleasant. Will I be allowed to enjoy this feeling much longer, she wonders, or will the commander take this away from me? If he does, I will find a way to retaliate, her thought is resolute. I will not be you're pawn commander, I am a vessel for my thoughts and I love this man, take him from me at your peril.

Rei swallowed and kissed him softly on the head cautiously, allowing him to remain asleep. Her eyes closed as she relished this intimate moment. Having him here right now erases the loneliness she has felt for so many years. Her arms embrace him tenderly as she savors this feeling of her sleeping lover.

xxx

Gendo Ikari studied the glass display case of the jewelry store. "I believe these will be sufficient." He told the young lady attending him, pointing to a set of diamond earrings.

She smiled brightly. "She must be very special, sir!"

"Indeed." Then returning to his stoic composure. "I would like them gift wrapped."

"Of course sir."

Ikari paid the 55,000-yen and left the store with the small box in his dress uniform jacket pocket. He returned to his office at NERV, checked his email, and then returned to studying the hieroglyphs that young Aida has provided him with. Absentmindedly returning his orange tinted glasses to there proper position on the bridge of his nose with a white-gloved finger. A thin smile curled on his lips as he continued to read the translation from the Magi supercomputers.

He composed a detailed email file, then picked up his secured phone and typed in the numbers.

"Aida. Can you handle a data reduction assignment? Good, this is a priority, return the file to me as soon as you're finished and shred the disk, this is classified. You have done well I trust that you will not disappoint me."

Gendo leaned back in his chair with his hands behind his head gloved fingers interlaced scheming. Pleased at young Aida's eagerness to fall into place in his plan his thoughts turn to his son Shinji.

xxx

Kensuke downloaded the encrypted file the commander sent him, trying to control the excitement of being given an important assignment. He set to work altering the text in the photographs he had taken in the pyramid. What he doesn't know is that he is preparing an altered version of the truth for SEELE to keep them in the dark.

Methodically the young man performed his task, after several hours he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He got up and went to the cupboard opening a bottle of sake as he peered out the window. The day was the same as always, a cloudless sky with the sun beating down relentlessly.

Kenuske sipped thoughtfully, his life has changed in a matter of days, a whorl wind in fact. He is now a special agent in NERV taking orders directly from commander Ikari himself and Rei. Rei Ayanami is my girlfriend he thought to himself. How did that happen? The thought of her soft tender skin under his fingertips flooded into his mind and the way she unabashed performed oral sex with him. The boy closed his eyes picturing her beautiful heart shaped face, blue bangs falling carelessly between haunting crimson eyes. Shaking off the thought he returned to his work. He wants to finish it before Rei returns 'home'.

xxx

The panorama of classroom 2-A was depressing for Hikari Horaki today, Asuka has been out sick for three days with Shinji remaining home to care for her, Rei and Kensuke have been gone for just as long and trying to keep her relationship with Toji low key to avoid unpleasant rumors hasbeen a challenge. Toji has been a dear going along with out complaint. And neither of them was ashamed of their feelings for one another but in a herd social structure of basically adolescents, discretion was the wise choice.

After the lunch bell Hikari gave Toji a discreet hug before he went to the school shop to get their lunch. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"I love you too." He replied softly in her ear with just the hint of a nibble.

After watching Toji recede in his favorite black track suite to the door Hikari notices Yukiko setting at her desk picking listlessly at her food with a sad look on her face. Concerned about her friend she went to find out what was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" Hikari asked in a subdued class rep tone.

Her friend burst into soft tears unable to answer, causing Hikari even more concern. She knows that Yukiko had her first date last night and she should be happy.

"Yukiko?"

"He just wanted me for sex." She sobbed. "He started grabbing me….he even touched my…" More tears.

Hikari sighed this is becoming a more frequent occurrence, older boys preying on the younger girls hoping to use their naiveté to have sex without any regard to how it makes the girl feel.

Hikari put her arm around Yukiko's shoulder to comfort her. "Don't let one hentai ruin it for you not all boys are like that."

Toji ambled up depositing their lunches on the desk. "They have cod today….what's the matter?"

"Her date last night was a pervert." Hikari said softly rubbing Yukiko's back.

Toji balled up his fist polishing it in his other palm. "Did he rape you?" The unmistakable tone of seething anger was in his voice. Guys like that made him ashamed to be a man.

Yukiko shook her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "No….I was letting him kiss me and he started groping me all over. I kept telling him no, finally he stopped. He called me a cock tease and just left me there, I had to walk home alone."

"What's his name? I'll beat his ass." Toji was ready to hunt the jerk down right now.

"You'll do no such thing." Hikari scolded him sternly. "You know fighting doesn't solve anything, besides he might take it out on her when you're not there to protect her."

Realizing the wisdom of Hikari's words he calmed down. "The next time you have a date you're coming with us." Toji stated firmly.

Yukiko looked up at him and a small smile formed on her face, its good to have friends willing to protect you. "Ok."

The three friends finished their lunch together changing the conversation to more pleasant topics and slowly Yukiko started to feel better. Hikari is right, one jackass shouldn't stop her from looking for happiness. There are nice boys out there, it's just a matter of finding him and winning his heart.

xxx

Asuka lingered in the shower; the cascading liquid stimulating her as the water droplets pelted her body, her chest, and her breasts. She had difficulty saving her orgasm for Shinji as she felt the sharp disposable razor remove any trace of fiery red pubic hair. Her lover would still go down on her even if she didn't shave but a little extra effort on her part will make his experience more enjoyable.

Shinji sighed as he as he looked out on the leaden sky, the rain was pouring down at steady rate. Having Asuka out on the balcony in this weather after just getting over the flue is a bad idea, time for plan B. He lit the grill with a tremendous fireball; it's a guy thing.

Asuka moved from the bathroom to the kitchen dressed only in a blue bath towel wrapped around her head. "Shinji, Ritsuko said we could kiss now." With that she planted her mouth against his darting her tongue into the hapless boys mouth.

Shinji gathered the nude woman into his embrace and returned the kiss with passion. His hands roamed freely over the soft curves of her young body, she is his to have and to hold; he is also willing to make the commitment to seal the deal. Whatever happens next is a matter of conjecture with every fiber of his being Shinji wants Asuka to be his mate. Her warm body in his arms is only the physical aspect of the relationship they both were abandoned in childhood and have found comfort in each other's arms. Running away is simply not an option he is willing to consider; Shinji loves her too much to be weak now.

Asuka finished her kiss. "Unless you want to make love to me now I should get dressed."

Shinji looked deep into her blue eyes, "I want to but our guests will be here soon."

"I want you to make love to me tonight." She told him as she receded to her bedroom to dress.

"I will….Asuka I love you." Asuka took that moment to bend over and rub her ankles giving him a clear view of her sex from behind.

"I love you too Shinji…anything that I have to give you is yours….I've never been this happy before." With that she entered her room to find appropriate attire for the evening.

Choosing a black evening dress from her closet she slipped it on, nude beneath, there is no need for Shinji to waste his time removing underwear later. Despite her youth Asuka has never felt more like a woman, Shinji is fulfilling her every desire of what a man should be…he's a baka sometimes but he is honestly trying and that's enough.

When Asuka emerged from her room Shinji was on the balcony arraigning the pork chops on the grill and trying a new recipe; sliced potatoes, seasoned and bushed with olive oil.

Misato entered heading strait for the fridge, Asuka anticipated handing her a brew cracking the seal one handed for her.

"This I need." Chugging the entire can in one gulp. An obnoxious burp followed, Asuka laughed.

Handing another, she asked. "Feeling better?" A knowing smirk came to the features of Asuka's beautiful face.

"Yeah…this has been one weird week!" Misato took a long pull on her second beer. "First I catch Rei and Kenuske sleeping together and now the commander is acting nice." Misato shuddered and took another long pull.

"Hum?" The Rei, Kensuke thing wasn't unexpected but Shinji's father being nice floored her. Asuka's blue eyes looked at her guardian with an unspoken question.

"He told me to inform you two that he approves of your relationship and will not interfere as long as it doesn't affect your piloting ability." Misato got up and removed her damp red jacket placing it around the back of the kitchen chair. Then she grabbed the first bottle of whisky in reach and downed four shots strait from the bottle.

Asuka didn't bother to wipe Misato's saliva from the bottle before she drank a shot herself. The fiery liquid forced her to make a face but helped her to accept the information. "Really?"

Misato nodded and hugged her. "He gave both of you his blessing."

As Misato hugged her she became aware of the second child's lack of underwear. "Um Asuka are you even wearing panties?"

"Nope." Mischief evident in her response, being bare beneath her dress gave her a wicked sense of pleasure, this feels nice.

Misato placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "You really shouldn't use me as a roll model Asuka. I've been a whore most of my life and I'm ashamed of it."

Asuka placed a kiss on Misato's lips. "You're not a whore Misato; you only need to take your own advice and let someone in….. I'll never be able to thank you enough….. Baka Shinji asked me to marry him."

"Look I know were too young and all that shit….but I love him and he loves me, we want to be together. Asuka looked hard at the bottle wondering if she has said too much.

Misato was stunned. "He popped the question?"

"Yeah..kinda….he asked for permission to ask…that's so Shinji…the baka." Asuka hugged Misato very tightly. "I really love him Misato…but we need your permission…I'm willing to do whatever it takes….I really do want him…more than any thing I've ever wanted before."

Misato looked deep into Asuka's eyes. "I would never stand in the way of you two, as long as it's love…lust only goes so far. Trust me on that." She lamented, at her own failed romances.

"Its love….now get dressed for diner young lady I have to answer the door." Asuka gave Misato another soft kiss and patted her on the butt, scooting her in the direction of her room, YEBISU in hand.

Even as Asuka turned the door buzzer sounded, she answered it.. Two young women in green school uniforms and a single male in a black track suite with a white stripe up each sleeve were at her threshold, there umbrellas dripping.

Toji's eyes popped. "Asuka you look really hot!" The dress revealed her assets well, it clung to her shapely form as its design intended accentuating every curve. Her softened nipples are still quit visible through the silk fabric. Though it's for Shinji's benefit all compliments are gladly accepted; it's a girl thing.

"You like?" She asked teasingly with a twirl flaring the skirt a bit but not enough to reveal her true secret of complete nudity beneath. Truthfully the skirt portion of her dress only came 13cm above her knees, if she bends over she would reveal her panties, if they were present.

He felt Hikari's hand run up his spine. "Its ok to look just save it for me….ok?"

"Yes dear." Toji knew that he was in a little trouble but if he pays close attention to Hikari she will forgive him…he is just a dumb guy after all.

Yukiko just looked stunned at her friends attire, not sure what to make of it. She isn't attracted to girls but Toji is right Asuka looks beautiful and something in her heart tells her that she wants to be able to look like that.

After giving Hikari a warm kiss Toji joined Shinji on the balcony, while Hikari and Yukiko filled Asuka in on all of the gossip; she has been out of the loop for three days. The three girls joined Misato to see what the weather is like on the deck.

"How's it hanging my man."

"Damn potatoes don't want to cook right." Shinji looked helplessly at the grill. He had sliced them too thin and they were burnt black or undercooked.

"I can't cook for shit but those fuckers are dead man." Toji felt Hikari whack him in the back of his head for his use of profanity.

"Toji do you want our children to talk like that?…and there are ladies present."

Realizing that he had just gotten his second demerit this evening he decided it was time to suck up, big time.

"Sorry I…." The rain droned on at a steady pace. Toji didn't have an excuse.

Misato put her hand on Hikari' shoulder. "Boys will be boys….just overlook it."

Hikari looked at Misato then at Toji. "I'm sorry I shouldn't boss you around like that." And hung her head, the class representative in her clouds her judgment on matters of the heart. It's not her place to scold him for how he speaks, he is her boyfriend, not her husband.

Finally finding words Toji cupped her chin and brought her eyes up to meet his. "No you're right I need to watch my mouth…..I love you and want to be with you. I just have a lot to learn about how to act around you."

"Its an open book test." She told him with a passionate, loving wet kiss and the warmest hug yet, in front of everyone to prove her point.

Misato laughed. "Where do I find guys like that?"

Asuka stopped slurping Shinji. "Open your heart."

Composing herself Hikari suggested. "Asuka lets make some rice." Looking at the burnt potatoes on the grill. "Toji's right they're dead." And she gave him a consolatory peck on the cheek.

Shinji held her knowing the truth of her words. "Thanks."

"That's the first time you've hugged me." She smiled recalling the time that he held her to help her get over the jitters about being with Toji.

Asuka snaked her arms around Toji giving him a hug. The first thing he became aware of was that she is not wearing a bra. Red cheeks followed, Hikari still wears underwear although lately it has been becoming more interesting.

Toji noticed Yukiko's saddening eyes at the hugs going around, she looked down at her can of soda. "Um Hikari is it ok if I….?"

Hikari smiled at him, being compassionate is so Toji. "Yukiko, Toji is going to hold you the way it's supposed to be." Hikari told her with a warm smile.

Toji took Yukiko into an embrace giving her a warm hug; even though her cheeks turned crimson she accepted the gesture. "Thanks." She managed to get out.

The three teens went back in to make rice and set the table, Hikari dragged Toji by the hand, leaving Misato a chance to talk to Shinji.

"So Shinji you asked her?" Misato asked him as he gathered the pork chops onto the platter, discarding the burnt potatoes with a grimace.

"Well yeah…I asked if she wanted to get married and we've talked about it some more."

"I…did it and …I liked it. But I didn't ask her because she let me…."

"Asuka didn't just let you did she?" His purple haired friend pointed out. "She made love to you, too."

Shinji smiled sheepishly. "Yeah she did."

Misato cupped his cheek. "As long as you're doing it because you love her there's nothing wrong with doing that with her and it's obvious that she is your willing partner."

Misato opened the sliding glass door for him because his hands were full with the platter of grilled pork. They joined the others in the kitchen; it seems that others are pitching also.

"The rice still needs ten minutes." Hikari told him with a smile, taking the platter and placing it in the oven to keep them warm. Asuka removed the frozen vegetables from the microwave, poking them with a chopstick to check for doneness.

"These still need time." Asuka frowned placing the bowel back in the oven to blast it with 1.8GHz at 30 power for another three minutes. Then she went to the fridge withdrawing three YEBIUS' distributing them among herself, Misato and Shinji.

Misato crushed her dead solder and sent it sailing into the garbage can with an arc that would make any freshman collage student jealous. Shinji was grateful that she put it in the trash instead of leaving it lying out.

"Hikari, you guys want something?" Asuka could see Toji drooling at the beer.

Hikari sighed. "Well if Toji wants a beer it's ok but I would rather have wine."

Asuka scooted her unopened beer over to Toji. "Yeah now you're talking! All we have is Merlot but it works with pork."

"I don't mind wine." He told her with a squeeze, he has slipped his arm around her. Hikari leaned into him regretting that her school uniform prevents actual skin contact with her.

"Have whatever you want." She told Toji as she nuzzled him. "I just like wine better."

Asuka got up to go to the fridge, Shinji got up to get wine glasses, Misato snatched Shinji's beer and Yukiko Senoh looked on in paleface horror! The stern straitlaced class representative just asked for a glass of wine and gave her boyfriend permission to drink whatever he wants. Yukiko looked at Miss Katsuragi expecting multiple groundings that didn't occur.

"You can have some but I won't let you get drunk." Misato told her with a wink.

She looked sheepishly at the long stem glass of burgundy liquid that Hikari scooted in front of her. She has never even tasted alcohol before this is a new experience for her.

"Just take a sip…it tastes good and after last night you deserve it." Hikari told her with a warm smile.

Diner went well with light conversation, primarily about school; most things involving NERV are classified. Yukiko found that wine does indeed taste good but limited herself to one glass, sipping it slowly. Asuka, Shinji and Hikari were less reluctant to have more and Misato and Toji stuck to beer. Toji had three; Misato lost count and tried enticing the boy into playing the quarter game. Wisely Toji politely declined, he knew that there's no way he can drink her under the table.

Finally Yukiko looked at her watch. "I should start home it's a long walk." She knows the train station is a few blocks away and there is the walk from her final destination.

"We can walk you home." Toji piped up, looking to Hikari for approval, which he got. He has no intention of letting her walk home alone unprotected, not after what happened last night.

"None of you are walking home tonight." Despite her inebriated state the purple haired operations director of NERV carried a decisive commanding tone. "Shinji can I use your cell phone?"

Understanding what she meant he fished out his phone, scanned a few numbers and pressed the button, handing her the device.

"This is Major Katsuragi, I need transport for three; drop the girls off first then the boy." Misato ended the call and returned the phone to Shinji. Looking to their three guests. "There's a tan SUV in the parking lot; they will get you home in one piece."

Though it was lost to Yukiko, Toji and Hikari understood that she had just given orders to have them driven home under armed guard. Misato Katsuragi isn't as irresponsible as she might seem at times. You don't get responsibility for a detachment of Evangelions and protection of the human race by being sloppy.

The three teens gathered their school gear, said their goodbyes and headed for the parking lot.

xxx

Gendo Ikari's office is huge with the tree of life emblazoned on both the floor and ceiling, by design it is intended to intimidate. One must walk many steps to approach his desk with no chair to set in. You stand before him as an underling.. Gendo has a root desire to subordinate others.

The bleach blond woman in a white lab coat entered commander Ikari's office carrying a clipboard of notes. "You wanted to see me?"

"I have something for you…my dear." He got up and handed Ritsuko a small gift-wrapped box.

The clipboard fell to the floor and she opened it. "There beautiful!"

She embraced him and their tongues mingled……

xxx

A/N

I want to point out that Lady Sesshy advised me to have a woman look to her closet for something to wear. It's really nice to have a friend to let me in on those little secretes.

GeekViking86 likes to put the occasional bad boy in his stories to spice things up but the bad date that Yukiko had was inspired by something that happened to one of my sisters. To this day she will not tell me his name, which is the only reason he is still breathing. If you're nice to a woman she might say yes and let you in; but if she says no, she means NO, just accept it and move on. She might have a big brother like me willing to beat you unconscious (thankfully she wasn't raped) I'll protect any young woman, she doesn't have to be, my, sister. For every predator there's a hunter, I'm a hunter (sorry about the rant I just had to get it out of my system).

GirlInAllGreys has been helping to keep me honest with a little less smut. I want ladies to be able to enjoy this story also (for now at least Bahaaa! I smell a lemon coming on.).

ATOMIC.SQUIRREL Gets credit for both pre-read and concept development, he has been a big help!

Thank you for reading and your reviews warm my heart as well as feed my ego; don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, that's how I learn.

94saturn (AKA Lord Saturn)


	13. Chapter 13

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX.**

**WAFF Warning!! Also there is a guest author in this chapter. dennisud has agreed to add a Maya / Shigeru date scene! Please be sure to give him some kind words in the reviews.**

**Oh er…um I kinda added some lemon stuff. I just can't help it. I like people makin-bacon!**

xxx

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 13)**

The jeep carrying Aida pulled up just in time for him to see the huge power connector eject. By design and balance the connector oriented itself to protect the gold plated conductors, with retrorockets firing as the heavy object landed on the ground with a thud. A small cloud of fine sand ensued. Returning a wave to Kensuke, and with carefully placed footfall Rei began to walk her giant blue monster to the airstrip to be loaded on the waiting EAT.

Dr Thoreson motioned for the boy to join him in the pit. They communicate by hand signal most of the time because of their language barrier. Kenuske bolted a 55mm macro lens on his camera and began to document the seal on the cover stone that had been uncovered by unit zero. The harsh shadow cast by one of the paws of the Sphinx compelled him to use fill flash to soften things up and get a clear picture of the symbols.

Through an interpreter James Thoreson requested Kensuke to take additional photographs of the recently exposed area. There are hieroglyphs everywhere; it will take the Magi to decipher all of this information. Like a kid in a candy store Kenuske banged off frame after frame.

As Kenuske entered the RV the cool air from the air-conditioning unit mounted on the roof was welcome. Rei had set up his computer for him anticipating that he would need to send the pictures to commander Ikari and there was a glass of sake waiting for him next to it. Kensuke smiled inwardly at her thoughtfulness, logged on and set to work.

He could hear the shower running and the aroma of Jasmine rice wafted pleasantly into his nose. Taking another sip of rice wine he emailed the commander and Dr Thoreson his handiwork. Then burned a DVD and ran the shredder program to secure his drive, it wrote 0000, 5555, AAAA and FFFF in hexadecimal one hundred times into every unused memory location.

Rei turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, taking the large white bath towel and proceeded to dry herself off. Reaching for the blow dryer she noticed her own nude body in the mirror. Her naked chest is a mystery to her; she has watched them grow but is only faintly aware of there purpose….'to feed children, my children.' Briefly she wonders to herself, will we produce children?

Kensuke looked up as Rei approached with the bath towel wrapped around her. The radiant beauty of this girl still amazes him. He feels like the luckiest bastard on earth. "You're home." She observed bending down to give him a welcoming kiss on the lips.

The boy got up from his seat to embrace her, kissing her neck. 'How can this beautiful creature have feelings for me, he wondered?' They continued kissing for a while before she broke away.

"I should dress, unless you would prefer to disrobe me further." Her smile was almost playful and her ruby eyes gleamed with mischief. The only thing she is wearing is a bath towel.

"I….um…" The boy stammered, he has a good idea of what she has in mind.

It's not that he doesn't want to, but he still feels a little chicken. In a mater of days they have gone from kissing to serious fooling around; it's a little overwhelming. The thought of really having sex with her is intimidating.

Rei's smile increased because she understood his feelings. She cupped his cheek and gazed into his eyes. "Very well, I will get dressed. There is something I would like to discuss with you later."

"Sure." A little relieved at the reprieve. "I'll start diner…"

Rei placed her index finger on his lips silencing him.

"Tonight I will prepare our meal." They have gotten into a routine where Rei prepares breakfast and Kensuke cooks diner, with NERV providing lunch. Commander Ikari's plan is working as intended. Having them play, house, is distracting both of them. Kenuske's penchant for hacking into NERVs' security has helped them build a better firewall and Rei's contentment means that she will follow orders blindly.

With Rei's shapely behind showing clearly through the towel she padded gracefully toward the bedroom to dress. Once again the boy couldn't believe his luck, he loves her to be sure, but this just doesn't happen.

Rei frowned as she searched through her drawer, there is nothing besides white cotton, nothing interesting. With a sigh she took a page from her friend Asuka's book and slipped on her blue jean shorts and yellow tee shirt without bothering with undergarments. This will be their last night in Egypt and she has no intention of leaving this place a virgin. Overcoming his inhibitions will be a small challenge, she knows that he wants her as much as she wants him. All she needs to do is offer her self in an unthreatening way and let nature take its course. He is a boy, and when offered the fruit of life he will accept it. It is the way of the Lilin and has been for centuries.

Rei padded back to the living area giving Kensuke a warm hug. "Perhaps you would like to surf the Internet while I prepare diner."

"I'll help." He offered, noticing how hot she looks in her shorts.

"Will you allow me to do this for you?" She asked him with a soft kiss, nibbling at his lips.

Defeated Kenuske nodded yes. The lady wants to cook him diner and it is his place to let her. The thought of spending a lifetime with her doesn't seem so scary right now, maybe this is right; it feels right. If a woman cooks for you it is because she cares for you. Shinji told him that and he is doing quite well with Asuka. Being in love involves mixed emotions, fear of the unknown and the promise of tranquility and a peaceful life; with a warm soft partner.

The lad was unable to concentrate on his computer, his gaze drifting to Rei. Though her recipes are simple it turns out that she is a fair cook. He watched her as she thinly sliced Shiitake mushrooms and a yellow bell pepper. Mesmerized by her feminine form he observed as she removed the Buckwheat noodles from the simmering water with tongs, placing them in a colander to drain and turned off the propane flame. Now Ayanami did something that astounded him. She retrieved a package of precooked shrimp from the freezer and placed half a dozen in the hot water to defrost.

Shortly Rei placed a plate of rice, noodles and shrimp in front of him. "Do you wish sake or something else?"

Kensuke smiled warmly, light reflecting from the lenses of his glasses. "Sake is fine."

The young man is a little overwhelmed. For the first time in his life a woman is paying attention to him, treating him special; treating him like a man. In the days they have spent together many things have happened. It is suspicious how they have been placed together with only one bed, but it has been very pleasant.

"The commander informed me that we will accompany unit zero back to Tokyo-3 tomorrow morning." She told him in-between bites.

"Yeah I kinda figured that." He observed casually. "Just what did you uncover any way?"

"I am uncertain……Kensuke I would like for you to make love to me tonight." Rei closed her eyes and took a sip of her sake waiting for his response.

For once Kensuke didn't blush, turn white or react adversely; a part of his mind was expecting this request. "Rei if it's what you want I'll do my best."

Rei released a soft sigh of relief. Her hand scooted across the table taking his. "Do not worry…when the time comes we will learn together."

xxx

Gendo Ikari approached Dr Akagi's office at a leisurely pace; the stride of a confident man about to get some young stuff. After he meets with SEELE he wants to indulge in one of the finer things of life. A single malt scotch is nice but this is truly a treat; he will arrange a clandestine meeting with Ritsuko for this evening.

Much later that night Maya Ibuki slowly turned the knob opening the door to the broom closet just down the hall from the Commander's office. She had a few minutes earlier been trying to bring a specs report to him on the Eva's status when she saw... them.

They were both embracing each other... kissing and even groping each other, then she saw Dr. Ritsuko Akagi, and the Commander of NERV walk to his private lounge hand in hand. The door closed and the red LED lit indicating that it was locked.

The locked door was now light years away in the mind, and the crumbling heart of one Maya Ibuki. Her 'sempai' was now in her view untouchable, she was with HIM!

Her heart sank and her soul was crushed, sadness gripped her. Anger soon swept through her and she slammed the closet's door not caring whoever would hear it. Of course being in the Geo-Front at 11 at night, not many would.

Lt. Ibuki then makes her way back at a very aggravated pace. She enters the Central Dogma control center and literally throws the status report, and angry glares at the techs there. It was a change of shift so with her now startled companions, Makoto Hyuga and Shigeru Aoba were being replaced. Aki Tsugura, Hitome Aoi, and Kei Usima, the replacements, all continued to stare at Maya who was literally throwing her belongings in a box and seemingly viewed by all as leaving, maybe for good.

Makoto saw this and whispered to his friend and shift peer, "Listen Shingeru, maybe a trip to Ryoko's place might get her to calm down and not do something stupid...like quit. I've never seen her this upset before."

"I see that Mo-kun, I see that. Ok let me approach her and get us out of here so the next shift can get to their work.."

Both nodded and within a few minutes of cajoling and straight talk, Shigeru and Maya were in his car on their way to a local bar called 'Ryoko's Place'. The 'only' establishment of its type In the Geo-front. In the daytime it was a bar/restaurant, but after 6, it became a normal bar and had a poolroom, and several flat screen monitors with all the major sports playing on them.

The Bar's owner was the wife of the Head Agent of Section-2. So she not only had a guaranteed clientele but security up the wazoo!

So when Maya and Shigeru came in Ryoko waved at the male tech, as he was a frequent customer. "Hey Sheggy baby how you doin?" She said in her heavy Okinawaian accent.

"Hey Ry-chan . Listen can you give us the usual and that quiet booth in the back, Maya here' need some privacy.

"Ok ya rocker you, follow me." and they did finding a quiet and out of the way booth near the kitchen .

"Why did you say that Shigeru, I oughta..." Maya was jumping to conclusions.

"Now listen my dear colleague, I want you to sit down and relax, and I asked for this booth so we won't be bothered. or do you want one of the Tech's in Akagi's staff to ask you why your here."

Maya gave him a surprised look. She hadn't had thought that if she did overreact, that it would get back to her sempai. So she looked back at her friend and nodded as they finally sat down in the booth, and two drinks seemed to appear as Ryoko smiled and waved to them as she left.

So what are we drinking Sheggy?" Asked Maya sarcastically, while he laughed at the quip.

"Rum & Coke usually makes me relax a bit without such a kick in the pants. So what do you usually drink O fair lady?" Shigeru asked as he raised his drink to his lips.

Maya answered after a few sips of her drink. " I... don't usually drink much, beer or some wine occasionally, so I'm going to be careful with this if you don't mind." Her cheeks blushed slightly at the admission.

He shook his head agreeing with her.

"So what's got you panties in a knot Maya?" The attractive longhaired man inquired.

"Well, today I saw the ... person who I was interested in, with another person."

"And this of course made you have that scene at Central Dogma right?" He asked.

She simply slumped in her seat and nodded as she took another longer sip of her drink.

"Hey don't worry about it. everyone there won't bat an eye over it." Shigeru said reassuringly."

"You think so?" She said hesitantly.

"Suuure, just enjoy the drink and we can even shoot some pool or catch a movie at the mini-cinema out back."

"Wait, they have a mini-theatre back there? Maya asked surprised.

Aoba nodded. then he had a grin, "And guess what... they also have Karaoke'!"

"Uh-huh, I've already made enough of a fool of myself already, I'm not doing any of that." The brown haired young woman said sheepishly.

"Hey, the cinema has a choice of movies, and surround-sound. You might wanna change your mind in that." he said now on his second drink.

"Well... Ok but I will pick the movie, Deal?" She stuck out her hand now more shaky as the alcohol was beginning its affects on her.

He shook her hand. "Yup, No prob, My-chan, so what are we gonna see?" Aoba gave her a warm smile.

"Hmm, I don't know let's see what they got." he nodded as they got up a bit wobbly, and headed for the movie theatre.

The following morning:

Maya awoke with the sound of music. Normally she swung her hand over to her end table, when it hit and it wasn't what she normally would feel like. She cracked one eye open where the fuzziness was still there. After a few blinks she recognized one thing, she wasn't in her room!

She shut her eye hoping what she had seen wasn't true. She slowly opened both eyes and looked around. She found herself on another person, and with a hairy chest she knew instantly it was a male. Then she looked up to see the handsome face of her co-worker, Shigeru Aoba, sleeping with his long hair all over the pillow.

With what she felt from the rest of her body she was in his arms and DID have her clothes on, even down there. So she gave a mental sigh knowing nothing like, that, has happened, yet she was very comfortable and wanted to do this again.

But then reality came in like a lion with the ringing of the phone and suddenly awakened Shigeru, he answered it.

"Yeah whatcha want?" was the brisk answer he gave. "WHAT 30 minutes late, but...Ok, ok I'll get there as quick as possible."

Then a short pause where he then looked down to Maya who has a doe like appearance on her face. Then he smiled and continued. "No, I'll call her and can't guarantee she'll be there as quick as me too." He winked at her as she realized what he had said.

She mouthed a 'Thank you'. To which he nodded and then pointed to a door, which Maya assumed was a bathroom. She thought as she scampered to the bathroom, 'I'll have to thank him properly for that.' Who knew he was such a cutie', as she remembered the quick peek of his legs and tush as she vacated the bed.

Then they both made an interesting discovery. While they were clothed both had their pants missing. A smiling Shigeru covered his eyes, peeking a little, as Maya made her way quickly to the bathroom. 'She does have a cute tush', he thought to himself.

xxx

Shinji nearly grinned as he slipped the last article of clothing from Asuka's now completely nude body. Her lacy pink panties slid easily down her thighs, over her knees, across her calves and from between her ankles. The cool ambient air of her bedroom on her recently exposed skin emphasized her nudity and gave her a delicious feeling of naughtiness.

Shinji gave her still warm underwear a playful sniff. Asuka laughed. "Men….you're all perverts!" She exclaimed to him with a sly smile.

Now Shinji did grin. The shit-eating, lechers grin, of a young man that knows that he has permission to make love to one of the most beautiful women on the planet. "I find your scent most appealing." Doing his best Ayanami impression.

Asuka cracked up. "Don't dye your hair blue…I don't think I could take it!"

Shinji slowly slid his warm hands up her legs, pausing to knead the toned flesh of her tummy. Then he proceeded to her ample breasts. As he began to squeeze and tease them, he offered her mouth soft wet kisses. She accepted his advance with vigor, it's time to play and he, does, have her permission.

Shinji kissed her neck working leisurely down her soft inviting body; pausing to give each breast appropriate attention. She is moaning softly as his warm lips and tongue caress each nipple.

With loving touch Shinji boldly worked lower toward her essence as a woman with the intention to please her. She is giving him every thing he could ever hope for as a man, he will not disappoint her as a woman.

"Mummmmn Shinji that feels soooo good!" Asuka cooed as the boys tongue played at her lower region.

Without response Shinji continued to lap away at his wife to be. It has been days since they could make love and now is the time. Shinji isn't as big of a wuss as some people think. He has also learned that Asuka wants him to take her with confidence, not force mind you, but with strength. Shinji grasped her hips firmly and drove his tongue deeper.

"Ahaaaa…..Oh Gott Shinji das fühlt sich so gut an!"

Asuka's butt lifted off the bed as she climaxed and coated the young mans face with her honey; the red head clawed at the bedding desperately as she released the pent up tension she was feeling.

Shinji wiped his mouth and joined her with a warm smile. "Feeling better?"

"Like you need to ask."

Then planted her mouth on his kissing him deeply. Her hand skimmed down his chest then grasped his penis guiding it to the goal every young man seeks. Without hesitation Shinji slipped into her with care not to cause her any pain.

Asuka's tunnel is a warm blanket wrapped around Shinji, holding back is nearly impossible but he is gritting his teeth doing his best to make it last, for her. Placing her ankles on his shoulders he preformed his manly duty with all of his might, sure forceful strokes, making her behind bounce as his walnuts slapped against her. Shinji isn't being timed he is taking her aggressively the way she likes it.

Asuka's nails dug into Shinji's back as they orgasmed together; each groaning with a deep guttural yelp of release.

After catching her breath. "Gott Shinji I needed that!"

Shinji smiled. "Yeah me too." He kissed her and brought the sheet over them. "I love you." Soon they drifted off to sleep in each other's loving arms.

But not before Asuka replied. "I love you too." And snuggled in close to him, kissing the boy on the neck.

xxx

In a darkened room several luminescent desks appeared. SEELE convened.

Green desk. "It was a waste!… the resources involved are staggering!"

Red desk. "Not a waste, merely a conformation of what we suspected. Money well spent, we now know. Our scenario of the Dead Sea scrolls is accurate.

Blue desk. "Has the seal been opened yet?"

Ikari. "No; we are proceeding with caution and I do not want unit zero in the vicinity."

Green desk. "Well Ikari on that at least, I agree the loss of an Eva would be catastrophic."

Red desk. "Do we have an assessment of the possible danger?"

Ikari. "Not at this time, however I do not anticipate any problems. I would recommend the withdrawal SEELE personal and most of the key scientists. The situation in Antarctica deteriorated rapidly.

Blue desk. "A prudent precaution; see to it. You are doing well Ikari we look forward to your report."

xxx

Following helping Rei with cleaning up after diner and starting the dishwasher, Kensuke took his pistol to the bedroom placing it on the nightstand for safekeeping, and then returned to the living room; he knows that she wants to talk to him about something They both sat down side by side on the couch, near the booth table with their sake. The orange glow of sunset was beginning to filter through the windows, signaling their last night together in this exotic place. Rei held her glass with both hands bringing it to her thin lips sipping reflectively.

Kensuke noticed. Toji had told him that, Asuka informed him, that some times a girl changes her mind. "Rei if you're having second thoughts, we don't have to; I can wait." He offered, hoping to quell any misgivings she may have.

Rei sipped, gradually forming the proper words. "My thoughts are of you. I am concerned that I am pressing you into something that you are not ready for…..I fear that my reason is selfish. I will not be the only one to lose virginity, I will be taking yours as well."

"Hu? Half of guys in our class would give anything to give that to you." Kensuke replied a little confused. "Why do you think it's selfish?"

Rei began to trace the rim of her glass with her index finger, a habit most likely picked up from her friends Asuka, Hikari or Yukiko. "When I spoke with Asuka about the subject of intercourse, she informed me that the first time should be special. She requested Shinju to deflower her in own bed; I had not thought of it much. My own bed and apartment hold no special meaning to me; simply an adequate dwelling and place to sleep."

Rei took a moment to sip; forming her next thought, expressing herself is still difficult for her. The young man took a pull on his own drink and continued to listen quietly; he is beginning to understand what she is getting at.

Rei finished her rice wine, setting the glass on the coffee table, then clasped her hands in her lap studying them for a moment before continuing. "I assumed that I would choose your bed, when the time came for us to make love. But since we have been here sleeping together and sharing intimacy." Rei paused and blushed, recalling how they had performed oral sex with each other.

With the sun nearly set, the room is darkening. Kensuke got up to switch on the light and retrieved the bottle. He poured more into their glasses, handing one to her. "Take your time I'm listening."

She nodded thank, you accepting it and took a sip. "While I was digging it occurred to me that this location would be a unique place to give you my virginity. You have been most kind sharing acts of love with me, however, you still seem to be nervous about having intercourse. I don't want to rush you into something you are not ready for. But this will be our last night here, tomorrow we will return home. I will be living in my apartment and you with your father. We will continue to see each other, but the opportunity to make love in Egypt will be lost."

When he saw her sigh softly at her admission and take a drink, he knew it was time to respond. He set their glasses on the coffee table and looked into her haunting soft red eyes then placed his hands on her waist. "I'm sorry….I guess that I get nervous because I'm afraid that I'll disappoint you. The thought of failing scares me…I don't want to lose you. If you still want to do it, here tonight, then we will, I want it to be special for you. More than anything I want to make you happy. Because I love you Rei."

A sparkle came to her eyes, her arms came around his neck and she held him tightly, a tear of joy trickled down each cheek. "I am as inexperienced as you are…my love you will not disappoint me." She whispered in his ear.

Kensuke's arms came around her waist, returning her embrace; they held each other for several quiet minutes, words were not necessary. He could smell the light scent that made her a unique individual, felt the warmth of her body and her soft breasts pressing into his chest. Rei felt strength in his caring arms and the way he caressed her back as he gently rocked her.

Finally Kensuke broke the silence, pulling back he brushed her soft blue hair and cupped her left cheek, massaging her pastel face with his thumb. "Are you ready now or do you need more time?" He asked her, as he gazed into those beautiful red eyes.

Rei swallowed slightly. "I am ready now….if you are." Finding her mouth a little dry she finished the sake in her glass then gave him her hand and allowed the young man to lead her to, their, bedroom.

When they reached the bed Rei pulled back the covers exposing the sheet in preparation of what is to come. Turning to him with eyes shining brightly she embraced him, touching her lips to his. Kensuke soon turned the kiss into a passionate tongue exchange; they both lingered at it, enjoying the warm moist feeling of each other's mouths.

Kenuske's hand drifted down, un-tucking the front of her yellow shirt, then slid his hand onto the soft warm skin of her abdomen, playing it around her waist freeing the hem.

"Ohoo" Rei murmured softly and took in a breath at his touch. Anticipation is building in her; years of loneliness and ridged training to be a pilot, with emphases on self-sacrifice have been all she has known. But now this young man is giving her loving attention and a reason to fight to live, courage to defy and fight, HIM.

With a smile Kensuke removed the yellow tee shirt from her. She lifted her arms offering no resistance; it slid off with ease, exposing her waiting bosoms. The sandy haired boy didn't waste any time taking the left one into his mouth, working it slowly, enjoying the flavor of her spongy tissue on his tongue. His left hand came up to knead it, as the right one became the focus of his concentration.

"Mumm." Rei immediately notices something different; he is being even gentler than usual and more passionate. His right hand came up to cup her right breast as he nipped playfully at her lips. Tugging gently at her lower lip with his he rubbed her nipples in the palms of his hands.

Rei murmured softly "Oo…mummm."

Releasing her right orb to brush back her hair and nibble her earlobe, he whispers. "I love you Rei." His left arm snaked around her waist drawing her close into a soft kiss.

Ayanami's arms came around him in a hug. "I love you as well."

She rubbed her neck to his. Then grasped the hem of his red pullover dress shirt and tugged at it, pulling it from his body, catching his glasses before they fell off, placing them on the nightstand. Her right hand played at his smooth, bare chest, her left caressed his back and shoulders. Rei began to open mouth kiss him passionately; she is proving that she can give as well as she gets. She unfastened his belt and brought down his dark dress pants, along with his underwear.

After relieving him of his brown socks, she began to caress his legs in a very sensual manor. Working her way slowly up his body, his manhood became the focus of her interest and she is becoming adept at making little Kensuke happy.

"Ohoo….Rei."

The young man felt himself fall into the affectionate, wet embrace of her mouth. After a few moments of her pleasuring him, he ran his fingers through her soft blue hair. "You have to stop…I want to save it for you." She complied releasing him with a 'POP'. Then leisurely kissed her way back up his stomach, chest and neck; then the French kissing began anew.

Kensuke felt both of their hearts racing, along with the increased breathing and instinctively realized that it was time to move forward, before one or both of them lost their cookies too soon. The boy dropped to his knees and unfastened the button of her blue jean shorts. He heard Rei sigh quietly as he drew them to the floor. To his surprise he was not confronted with panties but her beautiful patch of azure fur and he did what any red-blooded Japanese boy would do. He nuzzled his muzzle into the wonders territory of softness.

"Oooo." Rei cooed as she felt him kissing her stomach, mound and thighs; everywhere except the place that needed it the MOST!" Is this foreplay, she wondered in the fog of arousal? "K..en..su..ke…please I…."

With a sweet smile he raised up to face her, giving her a kiss on the lips; placing his arm around her waist, he guided her the two meters to the bed and helped her to lie down on her back. Lying on her stomach he carefully parted her thighs and began to kiss her mothers mouth without using his tongue, continuing to tease until her sweet honey was oozing from her.

By now Rei Ayanami was ready to beg for mercy. "Ooooooooo." She gasped.

So far he has been relying on locker room talk and dumb luck. He has heard that a virgin is very tight and needs plenty of lubrication as well as careful entry to avoid a painful penetration. From feeling himself in her mouth a few times, he also knows that he doesn't have a snowballs chance in hell of lasting very long. So after getting over the initial nervousness of doing this he formulated a plan. Tease the fuck out of her to get her sopping wet and bring her to the brink; at least she might cum before he loses control. Not a bad plan, the last thing in the world he wants to do is disappoint her, it's his biggest fear.

"Oh my love….please!" She begged as she squirmed helplessly in desperate NEED of release. A clone body is still a human one; despite her lack of knowledge of her true origin she has every nerve ending that Asuka and Hikari do and they are sending an endless stream of data to the pleasure center of her brain.

Satisfied at his handiwork he, gave her slit a soft lick carefully leaving plenty of honey for the next step. Kensuke positioned himself between her legs and through sheer feminine instinct Rei Ayanami lifted her knees, high, and spread her legs as wide open as she could signaling her readiness to receive him. He grasped the base of his instrument with his right hand and placed his left on her waist to steady her trembling body. Then moved forward, his preparation has been well done. The tip passed between her labia with ease and began to penetrate her.

Rei's eyes clamped shut as she began to whimper. "Oh..oh…oh" She grasped his waist with both hands pulling him to her and into her. There was little friction, the only resistance was her tightness. She could feel herself expand as he slowly sank deeper in. As she felt his pelvis meet hers there was a slight pain that dissipated quickly.

Rei felt his hands cup her cheeks and she opened her eyes to gaze into his, seeing his concern. "I am fine." She assured him breathlessly, then slid her hands higher and pulled him to her for a passionate sloppy kiss.

"Does it hurt?" He asked with concern, it feels great for him, so slippery, hot and tight, like nothing he has ever felt before.

Rei swallowed and caught her breath. "This feels wonderful…my love." She nuzzled his cheek and gave him another long wet kiss, then. "Please proceed."

Kensuke nodded leaning back a bit scooping the underside of her knees in his hands lifting them higher. He pulled back a little then moved forward again; the rush of ecstasy caused him to bite his lower lip, it will not be easy to hold back.

"Oooh." Rei groaned in obvious pleasure, this feels good; Pilot Soryu wasn't exaggerating. The second child was correct, this is worth living for.

Kensuke slowly got the hang of it finding a rhythm that he could maintain with out losing it and still get soft moans from his love. He lasted several minutes but was becoming concerned, suddenly he felt her body began to tremble again. On a hunch he picked up the pace a little. He was right, she began to quake as if her entire nerves system short-circuited, and he felt the muscles of her nether region clamp down sporadically on him like a vice opening and closing.

Rei cried out rather loudly. "Ahaaaaaaaa."

She unintentionally dug her nails into his shoulders that she had been grasping for support as he made love to her. This is the most intense orgasm she has ever experienced in her young life. Her face contorted and her head shook side to side; her entire body is shaking violently.

This of course caused Kensuke to blow his cookies, in a substantial way. Like an oil well blowout he pumped what, felt, like two liters of semen into her womb crying out. "ehh..ahaaaa!" It almost hurt to release that much fluid all at once for the first time.

As the sparks died out they collapsed into each other's arms, too exhausted to even kiss for the moment. After a few minutes their panting subsided and Kenuske had the presence of mind place his mouth on hers, to give a gentle wet kiss to remember.

Their first encounter has been in the shadow of the three great pyramids, sanctioned by the valley temples and condoned by the great Sphinx.

xxx

A/N

Thanks to GirlInAllGreys for proofread and all of your help with "girl stuff".

Also EAT stands for Evangelion Attack Transport the delta wing airlift planes they use to deploy Eva's.

Thanks to ATOMICSQUIRREL for proofread.

Thanks to Sesshy's Girl 00 for proofread.

Thanks to Raheel, if Asuka Langley Soryu says something in German (usually in the heat of passion no less) it is because he was kind enough to translate it from English to German for me.

Special thanks to dennisud for both proofread and adding the Maya / Shigeru date scene! I only feathered the beginning and a little at the end to dovetail the sequence into my story. Ninety percent of that sequence is purely his work. Please be sure to give him some kind words in your review. Now I want to give some authors note space to dennisud.

dennisud

Not much to say but just doing my part at the request of Da 'Real' Author'! Oh and stop my stories and give them a gander willya! (Check out my favorite author list, his stories kick butt! DC)

I know that I may have gone to an extreme with Rei's reaction to getting laid for the first time. But she has lead a sheltered life and suppressed her feelings so I felt that when the floodgates opened it would be intense. And she is one of my favorite characters so I wanted to make sure that she got her ashes hauled BIG time, lol.

Now that Rei and Kensuke have uncovered what Gendo was looking for and made love the story will begin to turn toward what they found. But don't worry there will be plenty of fooling around, by every one.

As I look at the credits it occurs to me that this chapter represents the most work that I have put in on a chapter, with the most help and influence of the friends that I have met on FFN. Thanks to all of you.

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	14. Chapter 14

**Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take, you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.**

**Sorry that this chapter has taken longer, but I have been trying to put a little more effort into it. Hopefully you'll see an improvement.**

WAFF Warning!!

**Naughtiness warning ! Common you know me.**

xxx

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 14)**

In the vastness of space, hydrogen atoms coalesce into enormous clouds of gas, then spherical objects known to the Lilim as stars. Caldrons cooking the soup of life it's self, the heavy elements that make up the physical universe that we know as reality.

On this crystal clear, predawn morning the stars shine brightly, twinkling through the layers of atmospheric disturbance. For centuries Shepard's in this region have looked to the night sky and named the constellations, forming pictures in their minds eye.

They look down watchfully, on a loving couple, sleeping in a nude embrace; they have performed the dance of life last evening and are currently enjoying peaceful slumber in each other's arms.

Their blissful solitude is shattered by the sound of a clock radio, reality looms its ugly head. Kensuke groggily groped at the offending device, to make it shut up, then turned on the light. Rei yawned also having been awakened. She brushed her face and smoothed out her messed up sapphire hair. An infectious smile formed on her lovely face; waking up in his embrace is rivaled only by the orgasm he gave her last evening, when he deflowered her.

"Good morning….my love." She spoke, in her soft low voice.

Now Kensuke smiled. "Morning." And placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Looking up at him, running her fingers through his sandy hair. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah…did we really do that?" He asked, wondering if last night was a wet dream.

With an angelic smile, Rei gazed into his eyes. "Yes we did…we made love together and you preformed quite well."

Still a little a little groggy, Kensuke tried to focus on her without his glasses. Then it registered, what she said. Beaming with pride at the accolade. "Ya wanna do it again?"

Grasping his growing morning wood, she replied. "I have committed myself to you, asking permission is unnecessary. If you wish to make love to me, you are free to do so at any time you choose."

Not to be out done, his hand began to explore her, nether region and they both moaned in unison, at each other's loving touch.

"I feel the same way Rei …I won't be so nervous about it any more."

Kensuke brushed her face and started kissing her tenderly. She is so soft and warm, his hand roamed freely over her pale inviting flesh. Looking into her ruby eyes, he could swear that she is purring like a kitten.

"Kensuke may we try something?" Rei has a dewy look on her lovely morning face.

"Um..sure …what?"

She rolled him onto his back, and then straddled the boy, lowering herself onto his member; they both gasped at the feeling. Though technically, she is no longer a virgin this morning, she is still just as tight as one. Rei started to rock her hips and rub his chest, while he began to fondle her breasts. This is one hell of a way to say, good morning!

After several minutes of pleasuring one another, Rei felt his warm product fill her womb, causing her to orgasm as well. Fortunately, the mess they left on the mattress is someone else's problem to deal with.

Glancing at the clock. "I am sorry my love but we must shower and get ready to leave. I do not want to endure another MRE and would like to make something for the trip." She told him, with a bit of sadness at ending their love making session so soon.

Kensuke grimaced a little, as he felt himself removed from the warm, friendly confines of her birth canal; this is a place he intends to return to, as often as she will permit him to.

The boy rubbed his face and sat up, accepting his glasses, which she handed him. Then he fished through his pants pocket, after retrieving them from the floor, finding his cell phone.

Scanning through a series of numbers, he found the one he was looking for and pressed enter.

"This is special agent Aida, I just wanted to let you know that the first child is a vegetarian, if commander Ikari ever finds out that she had to eat a meatloaf MRE, he'll start shoving heads up peoples asses. I strongly recommend that you stock up on fresh veggies and I know that she is fond of fruit and most kinds of melon….just a piece of advice."

Rei simply stood nude, in disbelief. "You learn fast." Was all she could say.

Kensuke smiled at her. "I love you too much to let anyone walk over you."

After they showered together and dressed in their NERV uniforms, Rei decided to make instant oatmeal for breakfast. Inspecting the package directions, mentally converting the units, because they're in English, she poured in the proper amount of water.

"You can read that?" He asked, impressed.

"Some what…I am unsure, but I believe that it says Maple & Brown Sugar." She responded, with a slight pout, and then placed the bowels in the microwave, for one minute and thirty seconds.

They sat down to eat, she has also sliced a melon for them to nibble on. Kensuke tried a spoonful of oatmeal, a dish he has never tasted before.

"This is pretty good!" He told her, with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice.

She returned his complement with a smile. "Thank you. Have you given any thought to how we will carry out our relationship?"

Kensuke scratched his head. "Not really…yet. I guess we should start dating."

Rei smiled warmly. "That sounds reasonable. I have my own apartment, so we have a private place to make love. Perhaps you should keep some cloths there."

Kensuke blushed at the thought of such an intimate suggestion and its implication. "Um….ok, I guess." Her warm smile was reassuring as they finished breakfast, then packed their belongings for the return trip to Tokyo-3.

The car deposited Rei and Kensuke on the flight line. In the early morning darkness, they walked to the ramp to board the transport. Unit zero is slung below the huge delta wing aircraft, like a sleeping giant. Mere moments after they boarded and sat down, the four huge turbofan engines started and the preflight check began.

The young couple could see the pink, first signs of dawn through the window, as electric current flooded into the traction motors geared to the main gear wheel sets. Technology borrowed from heavy industry; railroading and strip mining. Useful for ground propulsion to save were and stress on the gas turbines, but their primary purpose is to provide dynamic braking when landing, with a multi-thousand metric ton Evangelion unit, safely.

The massive stack lumbered off of the taxiway, onto the runway, in preparation to take flight. With brakes set, the vectored exhaust nozzles gimbaled through their range of motion in self-test mode, then set. The turkey feathers closed down as the pilot ran the engines up to military thrust. The relative quiet, of a peaceful morning is shattered, as the afterburners ignited, with a thunderous popping sound. Tongues of fire leapt out from the exhaust nozzles. Searing hot, blue white thrust cones formed and even, this, massive airframe trembled, under the tremendous force of their thrust.

Two-thirds down the runway, simple physics took over; differential air pressure between the upper and lower surface of the delta wing created lift. The massive aircraft assumed a 37-degree angle of attack and rose from the tarmac toward the rising sun, leaving quad trails of black soot in its wake. They climbed to 27 thousand feet and a rendezvous with two UN Boeing 747 super tankers and it will take both of them to slake the thirst, of this very thirsty bird.

After taking on a load of fuel, Rei and Kensuke held hands quietly as they climbed into the stratosphere for the cruise back to Japan. Ok they sneaked a discreet kiss, now and then; they are in love after all.

xxx

Although most rooms in central dogma are austere, with smooth gray metal or concrete walls, Gendo Ikari's lounge is a little more ornate. A fairly large room, with walnut wood paneling, punctuated by several huge plasma flat screens. There is a conference table that can accommodate a gathering of a dozen to one side. To the other is a large black leather couch, coffee table and wet bar. The entrance door is armored and proof against a C-4 charge; it would take an antitank rocket to breach it. A hidden exit leads to his main office, the outside and an elevator to terminal dogma. Even Ritsuko Akagi is unaware of the hidden door; he always uses the main entrance when he brings her here, to bed her on the couch.

Gendo handed Kouzou a tumbler of amber liquid, which he accepted with a soft smile. Then he picked up a remote from the coffee table and sat down beside the elder silver gray man. An image of hieroglyphs and Japanese translation appeared; Kouzou studied it for a moment as he sipped.

"So this is what you sent to the committee?" The older man asked.

"Yes." Ikari replied evenly.

"Well it should throw the old men off track." Kouzou mused, then shook his head side to side slightly. "Young Aida is proving to be quite adept at this."

"Indeed….he is becoming a valuable asset. I have decided to allow them to continue their relationship." Gendo commented evenly.

Fuyutsuki chuckled, with a slight smile. "How very kind of you; it's a shame though."

"Not really, they will be together in the end…as will we all." Gendo countered.

Another similar image appeared with translation; the vice-commander read it, as he sipped. He finished his drink and set the glass on the coffee table before he spoke. "So you really think that Atlantis existed and this is the hall of records?"

With a slight touch of excitement in his voice, Gendo replied. "I'm convinced of it." He displayed the next image; that of the cover stone.

The old man nearly lost his composure. Among the hieroglyphs and ancient symbols were several drawings. The Plane of Universal Causes, The Cabala Sephirothic System of Ten Divine Names and the Table of the Sephiroths in circles. "There's no translation yet?"

"No, the Magi are still working on it. Most of this predates the Sumerian civilization!" Ikari's normally stoic manor broke slightly at the revelation.

"But that means that it must be over four thousand years old." Then the old man rubbed his eyes and muttered. "What the hell have we gotten ourselves into?"

Gendo got up to get the bottle and poured them each another dose of single malt, before dropping the strategic nuke on his now old friend. "Fuyutsuki…I believe that this information predates first impact."

With a heavy sigh, the gray old man shook his head and took a rather large sip. "If that's the case, all bets are off."

"Exactly. When unit zero has returned and the SEELE spies have been evacuated, we will see if I am correct."

xxx

Toji Suzuhara finished flossing, then gargled with mouthwash. Rubbing his chin in the mirror, he lamented, 'no whiskers'. After absentmindedly scratching his butt through his sweatpants, he trudged to his room to dress. Toji began to reach for a track suite, then stopped, remembering that she prefers it for him to dress nicer. He selected blue jeans and a dark blue short sleeve button down shirt instead.

Loping into the living room, he finds both his father and grandfather, setting at the low table, sipping tea. Kimiko is setting in papa's lap, squirming slightly, while snuggling.

His father smiled approvingly at his son's attire. "So Toji, when do we get to meet this young lady?"

"They sure do kiss a lot." Kimiko chimed in with a giggle.

"Kimiko." He chided, slightly embarrassed.

His father chuckled. "Your mother would be proud of you." There was, a hint, of sadness in his voice at the loss of his dear wife and mother of his two children.

"Were all very proud of you Toji." His grandfather added.

Toji smiled sheepishly at the complement. "Um…pops can I get a few yen?"

His father smiled knowingly. "On the table, if you need more let me know."

Toji went to the kitchen and picked up the 2,750 yen his father had left out for him. "This is great, thanks pops."

Toji stuffed the bills in his pocket and headed for the door. "See ya later."

"Don't stay out too late." His father called to him, as he opened the door.

"I won't." He replied, as he exited the house.

Toji stepped out into the Saturday morning sunshine; there is the crisp smell of ozone, from last night's gentle rain. He made his way briskly to the train station and the lady in his life.

Twenty minutes later Toji stepped off the train and sat down on a nearby bench to wait for Hikari. He didn't have to wait long, the next train brought his lady to him. He got up to greet her as she debarked the railway coach. She looks so beautiful in tight blue jeans and light green tee shirt, with her brown hair flowing freely behind her shoulders.

Toji smiled and hugged her as they came together; she warmly returned it, then they kissed. It was a soft, long one, but discreet. They don't make out in open public, saving that for private moments. Yet they are unashamed to show affection for one another in public.

Hikari held him at arms length, inspecting his attire with approval. "You look nice Toji."

"Thanks….at least you don't make me wear a tie." He teased sarcastically.

She smirked at him sternly. "Toji Suzuhara, you know very well that you can dress any way you like. But you are so much more handsome like this." Her words were punctuated with a kiss.

They both chuckled and started walking to the near by mall, arm in arm. Hikari noticed the smiles of several people along the way, at their obvious love for each other and rested her head on him, contently. Winning this mans heart, is a dream come true for this hopeless romantic young lady.

Once at the mall, they strolled around for about an hour, window-shopping. Actually they were here to hangout rather than buy anything. Eventually they found themselves standing in front of the large marble fountain. It's several tiers of waterfalls spilling into the pool below; the sound of the cascading water is quite soothing.

A custodian came up to them. "Would you like to do the honors?" He asked Hikari, handing her a paper cup of pellets.

She smiled brightly. "Thank you." Accepting the offer, then spread the pellets in a wide pattern.

The perpetually hungry Koi started trolling the surface, scooping up the food like vacuum cleaners. One of them leaped out of the water snatching a morsel from a slower rival. Hikari giggled and Toji chuckled at the antics of these colorful carp. Their arms came around each other's waist in a warm embrace.

"Dad told me once that mom loved Koi." Toji remembered out loud.

"Maybe we can have a Koi pond in the back yard some day, in her memory." She mused sympathetically. Many of her classmates have lost their mothers, usually in connection with working for NERV.

"I'd like that." He replied with a loving squeeze. "Um…are you hungry?"

"Yeah…lets eat!" She replied, feeling peckish and eager to change the subject.

Hand in hand they strolled to the food court for lunch. Hoping to find something more interesting than the usual rice or ramen, they bypassed several shops. Then Hikari spotted a place Asuka had taken her to a few times. It catered to Westerners homesick for American style chow.

Hikari squeezed his hand and pointed with the other. "How about there?"

Toji scrutinized the sign with a frown; it was in English, which he can't read. As they approached, various translations became evident. The name of the place is 'The Greasy Spoon' and has an American, 50's style diner motif.

As they entered Toji noticed the layout. The tile floor is a black and white checkerboard; along the walls are booths, some containing patrons. In the center are several tables that can seat four to six and toward the wall of the kitchen is a bar with pedestal stools, the round, red vinyl seats are framed with a band of chrome steal. Several Western businessmen are enjoying pie and coffee.

Toji and Hikari find a secluded table and set down side by side. Soon a waitress appeared setting a glass of water in front of each of them and handed them two menus.

"Would you like coffee?" She asked, dressed in a period style waitress outfit.

"I'll have a Coke, please." Hikari answered.

"Me too" Toji responded.

"Ok…two Cokes. The breakfast special is biscuits-n-gravy and the lunch special is sloppy Joe."

"What's that?" Toji asked perplexed.

"Ground beef with tomato sauce on a bun; a little messy, but its really good today, I had some on my lunch brake." The waitress replied brightly. She is a dead ringer for Yukiko and could easily be mistaken for her older sister.

Toji smiled and nodded, then she turned to fetch their drinks and let them peruse the menus. Hikari snuggled close, sharing Toji's menu. Each page is a shrine to a different kind of meat. Hotdogs, hamburgers, roast beef, chicken as well as a dizzying array of other choices and sides.

Hikari kissed him on the cheek. "I know that you would like a hamburger."

"Yeah…looks safe enough. What exactly, are, French fries anyway?"

"Oh, those are deep-fried potato sticks. Asuka likes to dip them in mayonnaise, but I guess Americans prefer ketchup."

Toji grimaced a little; ketchup is ok, but nothing like soy sauce. "Hum…we could try the sloppy Joe if you want."

"Maybe we should just stick with hamburgers today." Hikari counseled. "Unless you really want to try it."

Toji smiled warmly at her. "Yes dear."

The waitress returned with their sodas. "Decide what you want?"

Toji spoke up. "Yeah, I think we'll stick to hamburgers today."

The waitress smiled and looked to Hikari and she pointed to a picture in the menu. "This looks like what I've ordered before, please bring us two."

"And, I want to try these onion rings." Toji added.

The waitress jotted down their order and smiled at Hikari, both women knew what the other was thinking; Toji is one hell of a catch.

Hikari placed her lips on the straw and took a pull, letting the sweet, carbonated liquid flow over her taste buds. Then she toyed with the straw, playing with the ice, spending time with Toji like this, is the best.

"Um…dad and grandpa want to meet you." He mentioned hesitantly, not sure if she is ready for it yet. "Do you think you're ready to meet them?"

"Of course I will….most guys wouldn't have been so quick to meet my parents and they like you a lot" Hikari snuggled in close to him with the admission.

Soon the meal arrived, in red, paper lined plastic baskets, 0.11 kg hamburgers piled high with lettuce, tomato and onion, also a generous helping of fries and a dill pickle spear. Toji tried an onion ring, chomping on it, the soft onion slipped out leaving the crisp empty breading. With a furled brow he studied the strange food.

Hikari giggled. "I think it's supposed to do that."

Toji chuckled and popped the breading in his mouth, being careful to chew and swallow before speaking; he has been trying to use manors in her presents. "I could get used to this." Then took a swig of his soda.

With teenage appetites they made short work of the burgers, fries and onion rings.

"Hikari…I know that we kinda have decided to wait, but, I was wondering, if….well, maybe we could do it."

Hikari's arm snaked around him, gathering the boy into a warm embrace, in public. "My answer is yes…..I've wanted to ask you…but it didn't seem lady like. We'll have to take precautions, but I want to do this with you."

They were in a full wet kiss when the waitress brought the check. "I'm glad you enjoyed the meal. Please come again." She smirked, knowingly.

xxx

The dawn of a new day has arrived, with morning sunshine pouring majestically through the window. Shinji's eyes flutter open; he can feel Asuka's weight on his chest, her soft red hair on his shoulders and her warm breath on his neck. He smiled, remembering how they made love last night, with the sound of a gentle patter of light rain on the window.

'I don't know if I can wait two years…I want you to be my wife now.' He thought to himself, as he hugged her a little tighter.

Asuka stirred; he could tell that she had awakened, by the warm caress of her lips on his neck. Waking up with this woman in his arms is simply heaven and they have a lifetime to spent together. The next angel that he encounters will feel his wrath; they stand between him and a happy life with her, their lungs will be ripped out and their core stabbed out of existence with a prog knife, without any hint of mercy. This young man has found a reason to fight, to protect her and Ayanami.

She rose on her arms, gazing on his face with sleepy blue eyes. Her hair is flowing onto his bare chest. "I love you, Shinji Ikari."

"I love you too Asuka."

His warm smile and twinkling blue eyes were the only response that she really required. Shinji pulled her to him; his tongue slipped past her lips for a good morning kiss. And they continued to kiss for quite some time. Spending time together like this, is just as important to them as making love is.

Half an hour later Shinji was washing Asuka's back in the shower and enjoying it immensely. The warm soapy washcloth played at her neck and shoulders. They finished up and stepped out to dry off, another task that Shinji likes to perform for his lady. Asuka went into the cabinet under the sink, retrieving a red bag and several small packages of powder.

"So my love, what flavor would you like? Strawberry, cherry or peach?" Her infectious smile has a wicked tint to it, she still loves to tease him.

Shinji turned white, then beet red! If he lives to be one hundred years old, this aspect of feminine hygiene will always embarrass him.

"Hey, it's your fault that I have to do this more often now." She continued to tease, with mock innocence.

"I…I…um…" The boy stammered.

With a grin she let the lad off the hook. "Strawberry it is. Now get dressed and start breakfast, this will only take a few minutes," Shinji trudged to the bedroom, still dazed and trembling slightly.

Asuka poured two glasses of orange juice as Shinji placed two plates of scrambled eggs and sausage on the kitchen table. Misato went. clubbing, with Ritsuko last night and will not revive before noon-thirty. Judging from the trail of clothing, Shinji picked up, leading to her bedroom, depositing them in her room would give him more of a view of his purple haired guardian than the young man, should have, so he placed them at her door.

"Mumm…this is scrumptious!" Asuka dived into her breakfast ravenously. When Shinji makes scrambled eggs he doesn't mess around, there really good.

"Um Asuka, one of the technicians in the cage told me about a German restaurant in Tokyo-2….would you like to try it out?"

Asuka's sweet face turned into a full grin! "A date with you makes my life worth living, Shinji…..YES!"

Later, mid morning the two teens, dressed in blue jeans and tee shirts headed for the station on this bright, sunshiny day. As they waited for the train on a bench, Shinji slipped his arm around her, snuggling close. Her soft warm body is putty in his embrace. He brushed back her soft red hair and gave her a warm kiss, oblivious to the much older couple, setting on the other side of the bench. If they weren't preoccupied, they would have noticed the older couple hold hands remembering their own youth; they gave each other a warm kiss, like teenagers.

It took the better part of an hour by train to reach the strip mall in Tokyo-2 where the restaurant was located. Outwardly it didn't look like much, not a fancy place; but inside Asuka recognized the smells of home. This is where a German can come for a home cooked meal.

Asuka took Shinji's arm. "I hope it tastes as good as it smells." And she led him to a near by table for two. "I haven't had wurstsalat in ages."

"Um…what's that?" He asked her cautiously.

"Oh, just sliced sausage and vegetables, nothing weird. You eat it cold, it's perfect for lunch on a day like this." Her bright smile was reassuring.

They sipped their Eardinger while waiting for their order to arrive; Shinji's hand crept over and took hers. "We can come here again if you like it."

"That would be nice. Maybe we can try the meatloaf for dinner some time." Then she smiled at him. "If you can eat raw fish, cooked ground meat will be no big deal."

The waiter brought their order and Shinji scrutinized his lunch. The white plate contained sliced meat, bell peppers, onion, tomatoes and cheese, with a vinaigrette dressing.

"Hey this is pretty good!" The young man exclaimed after swallowing his first bite.

The red haired young lady simply smiled at him. "Told you so."

After they finished their meal, Shinji left 2,100 yen on the table to cover the meal and tip. Then they strolled out of the restaurant, arm in arm. Asuka felt the sunshine on her face and had an idea.

"Lets go to the beach." She suggested, kissing him playfully on the neck.

Half an hour later the Tokyo loop line deposited them with in walking distance of the seashore. There were numerous people enjoying the surf and sand on this bright Saturday. Waves lapped at the beach, hiding the city buried under the water by second impact.

When they were just babies in diapers, something dramatic happened and they have been drawn into the aftermath. They didn't even notice the helicopter gunship's that had shadowed them all day. Over the horizon is a super carrier, cruising into the wind; setting on the waist cats are two F14 Tomcats, armed with N-2 short-range attack missiles. Gendo Ikari doesn't screw around with his pilot's safety.

They strolled along the beach, hand in hand, taking in the salt air. Now and then they would stop to embrace and share a kiss.

Asuka looked out to sea, thoughtfully. "Do you really want to marry me? I'm a bitch ya know."

"Asuka..you only act like that when you feel threatened. I love you…you can relax with me I won't hurt you. Not intentionally at least.

"Keep that thought in mind when I rip your nuts off, pushing out our first baby." She countered, with a warm kiss.

xxx

Dr Thoreson looked at commander Ikari's image on his CRT. "The evacuation will be complete in an hour….is this really necessary?" In the background was the sound of a VTL lifting off.

With a crocodile smile, Gendo answered. "Yes, stay with the scenario. I have my reasons; you will open the seal tomorrow."

"Alright. All of this cloak and dagger stuff is a little unnerving, though." James Thoreson looked a bit dubious.

"Fear not my friend. Knowledge is power and you will likely win a Nobel prize for this discovery." Ikari played to his ego, as a fool, like play dough.

xxx

A/N

For once I tried to limit the lemon stuff to one scene. I just couldn't waste such a beautiful morning with Rei and Kensuke, though, hell, that's what I would have done! My real question is this. Is the chapter boring without all of my usual lime / lemon stuff?

BTW, I very likely embarrassed both the ladies and gentlemen with that little Asuka thing but I had to come up with something to keep it interesting!

Proofread credit goes to ATOMIC SQUIRREL and GirlInAllGreys.

I would also like to give a special thanks to Felina Noctis for helping me with Asuka's menu selection.

In the near future I hope to go back and correct the numerous mistakes of previous chapters, but that is a big job and will take a Herculean effort, so cut me some slack.

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	15. Chapter 15

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take, you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

**Once again I have a guest author! Sesshy's Girl 00 has agreed to write a Rei scene for this chapter. Her latest story is called 'Mistress of Tyranny', go to my favorites and check it out. I think that you will be impressed!**

WAFF Warning!!

**Naughtiness warning ! Common you know me.**

xxx

**A Glass of Wine (Chapter 15)**

Sunrise on the Giza plateau is a stunning sight to behold, shades of scarlet and gold. James Thoreson will never cease to be amazed by watching the first rays of sunlight illuminating the great pyramids.

It took Dr Thoreson over an hour to carefully chisel away the mortar sealing the cover stone. Then with a masonry bit in a cordless drill sank six holes along the edge and seated eyebolts with epoxy. Defacing this artifact hurts a little, but is necessary to open it properly. Strong yellow nylon synthetic rope was applied to the eyebolts and with the help of a front-end loader, the heavy stone cover was lifted from its resting place.

How many thousand years?

Was the Sphinx built around it?

Were the people that left this vault of knowledge even human?

So many questions, with the answers lost to antiquity.

For the first time in several thousand years, the light of day adorned the interior of the 1.2 by 2.4 meter vault.

To a normal person the results may have been disappointing. But to James Thoreson this is the culmination of his life's work. Three crumbling clay jars and a disintegrated wooden box met his eyes. After further inspection of his find, he noted that the clay jars contain the powdered remains of scrolls. Information long ago lost to history, they have crumbled to dust. In the remains of the box, however, he finds an object. It is the size and shape of a chicken egg, it appears to be made of glass. With a white cotton gloved hand, he picked up the strange object, holding it to the sunlight for a better look. Dazzling patterns appeared, a rainbow of colors, as the sunlight refracted through it.

Thoreson carefully wrapped the strange object in a clean handkerchief and placed it in his pocket. Then climbed out of the hole and instructed his subordinates to document and recover the find.

xxx

During the break between classes Rei approached Kensuke. "The commander has ordered us to report to him after classes have ended."

Kensuke checked his cell phone, to find a text message from the commander corroborating her statement. "Sure, I'll go with you. What about Shinji and Asuka?"

Rei smiled. "I would like that. I have not been informed if they have also been summoned."

Hikari approached them. "Hi, sorry I haven't had a chance to welcome you back. How was your trip to Egypt?"

"Quite eventful." Rei answered with a slight grin.

Hikari picked up on that, with a smile. "Are you two finally a couple?"

"Yup, I love her with all of my heart." The boy beamed and gave Rei a short hug and kiss on the lips. Rei blushed slightly but accepted the gesture passively.

In the back ground several girls muttered. "Pervert."

"That's the best news I've heard in a week!" Hikari wrapped her arms around Kensuke in a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. Then embraced Rei with equal value.

Several students noticed the exchange, but kept there mouths shut. They are playing in a league far beyond the average 14 year old in this school. Dating and hanging out is one thing, but to have a serious relationship, is a whole other ball game.

"Where's Toji?" The sandy haired young man asked.

"Kimiko has physical therapy today, so he took the day off to take care of her." There is a bit of pride in Hikari's voice.

The history teacher entered the classroom and the students scrambled to take their seats. The lecture isn't as boring as some but the yawn factor still crept in.

"Mr. Aida, would you be kind enough to give the class a summary on your Egypt report?"

Kensuke's heart sank, as he froze in fear, lamenting the fact that his 9mm was safely tucked away at home. No escape; public speaking is not one of his strong points.

xxx

Still dressed in their school uniforms, Rei and Kensuke approach Gendo Ikari's office. They encountered vice commander Fuyutsuki, with his usual warm smile.

"He's in the conference room." He informed them and guided the pare to their destination.

With a swipe of Fuyutsuki's ID card and typing in his PIN number, the door slid open. The two teens entered with their elder. Gendo smiled slightly at there entrance and began to pour Pino Grigio into the glasses arranged on the conference table.

"Please have a seat." Gendo ordered softly.

Complying the three found seats at the table. Gendo took a sip and began to speak. "This conference is classified. Aida…Kensuke, I have authorized an increase to your security clearance. Please don't take this privilege lightly, it is very serious. You have preformed well, I have high hopes for you".

Kenuske nodded and inwardly beamed at the complement.

Looking at his two young minions. "You have both performed well, your recent mission has been a resounding success. We have uncovered a Rosetta stone of information in our war against the angels."

"To that end, I have an errand for you to perform…Kensuke. It will keep you occupied while Rei catches up on the DP project. I want you to return to Egypt and bring back the artifact."

"Rei, I will ask you to spend two days here to catch up on your synaptic upload. We are falling behind, but it is easily corrected. I would like for you each to spend the rest of this evening together as you wish, then be professional for the next few days."

Gendo looked to Kensuke. "You neglected to carry your weapon to school today. I understand that you were observing normal rules. However, they don't apply to you now. You are a member of NERV; I would prefer you to be armed most of the time. Being in their age group, you may be the children's first or last line of defense."

In a rare act of courage Rei Ayanami spoke up. "Sir, I am concerned that Kensuke is untrained with the use of a firearm."

Gendo smiled warmly at his, perhaps, favorite. "I share your concern." He nodded to Fuyutsuki.

Kouzou sipped his wine then spoke. "Beginning next week." He looked to Kensuke. "You will begin a training program." Then he looked to Rei. "To learn the proper use of weapons." His gaze returned to the young man with a knowing smile. "By the time you complete it, you will be versed, in the arming sequence of an N-2 device."

It took every last ounce of self-control for Kensuke to contain his excitement! Rei simply sighed softly, the thought of losing him in a gun battle is too much to bare.

xxx

Rei opened the door of her apartment, groping for the light switch as they entered. Kensuke deposited their school gear on the floor and removed his shoes; paying attention to Rei's behind, as she bent over to remove her shoes.

"You have a cute butt Rei." He commented with a chuckle. Even in a school uniform this young girl is a fox.

Rei stood up and fixed her red eyes on him, doing her best, class rep look, for a moment, before it broke into a soft smile. "I find your posterior quite attractive as well…my pervert." She wrapped her arms around the lad and started kissing him very passionately. He encircled her with his arms and returned her affection.

Rei opened the refrigerator to get a couple bottles of iced tea for them. And frowned; the little food that she has kept on hand, is growing fuzz.

Kensuke slipped his arms around her waist from behind and nuzzled her neck. "We better call in a haz-mat team." He chuckled. Then he got a garbage bag and held it open while she discarded the spoiled vegetables. There is no meat, so at least the stench is minimal. The young man took the bag to the dumpster, then returned to the apartment.

"Well at least we have already eaten." She commented, with a sigh. They visited the NERV cafeteria before coming, home, in anticipation of fooling around.

Speaking of which, Kensuke embraced her warmly, giving her a wet kiss. "May I make love to you tonight?"

"Yes my love…please undress me slowly….I want to enjoy the feeling of your touch."

They took their tea to the bed and sat sipping for a few minutes, sharing the warmth of each other's company. They slipped their arms around one another in a tender embrace. Some times just a simple hug is the best. Rei nuzzled his neck and began to nibble him. Kensuke placed his mouth on hers, kissing her gently. The sweet taste of her lips is intoxicating; she is so mystical and alluring.

"I would like for you to begin now." She whispered into his ear, then removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand.

Kensuke reached up and tugged the red ribbon of her school uniform, freeing it from her. Then he slipped the straps of her light green jumper slowly down her shoulders. Rei closed her eyes and sighed softly, as she felt him unbutton her white blouse. As he unfastened each one slowly, he took a moment to touch her freshly exposed skin with his fingertips. She sat passively as he pulled the garment down, slipping her arms from the short sleeves. He played his hand on her exposed flesh, transferring the heat of his hands, to her pastel, soft skin.

"God Rei you're so beautiful." The young man expressesed softly as he removed her white bra, revealing her ample, supple bosoms. Then massaged them with loving care, tweaking her nipples firmly, rolling them between his thumbs and forefingers.

"Mummm, I love the way that you touch me." She purred

Kensuke removed the rest of her clothing and noticed a thick, translucent white coating at her vulva as he slipped the white cotton panties past her knees, she is much more aroused than he anticipated. He used his tongue to cleanse her private place, giving her an orgasm in the process.

"Ahaaaa!" Rei's eyes clamped shut, as she felt him send her into low earth orbit.

Rei pulled the clothes from her young man rather aggressively. "Kensuke I wish for you it make love to me." She pleaded, rubbing her soft warm body into his. Then slipped her mouth around him, sending waves of pleasure to his brain.

"Oh…Rei!" The young mans eyes crossed, as he felt what she was doing to him.

When she was confident that his erection was full, she released him. Then laid back, anticipating being penetrated for only the third time in her short life.

Kensuke accommodated her desire, as well as his own, slipping deep with in her, exercising loving care. With long careful strokes, he made love to her. Rei's soft murmurs of pleasure echoed from the walls of her apartment.

xxx

Kensuke sighed softly as the car pulled up to the waiting Learjet 45 XR, it's two turbofan engines idling. 'Well it'll just be a short trip.' He thought to him self. He knows that Rei Ayanami, the love of his life, is by now, deep in the bowels of terminal dogma. Performing an unknown task for the commander.

Setting in his dress uniform Kensuke felt the acceleration of his private jet pull him back in his seat as it lifted off, into the morning sky. He settled back to rest, his only thoughts are of a blue haired, crimsoned eyed, enigmatic beauty that has taken his heart and captured his soul. It's only a matter of time before he finds the courage to ask for her hand in marriage. He drifted off to sleep, recalling the passionate thrusting they shared last night.

The copilot, patted him on the shoulder "Mr. Aida… we will be landing in fifteen minutes, sir." Then returned to the cockpit.

Kensuke tried to shake off the feeling of taking a nap, with too little sleep beforehand. The boy actually slept through most of the flight. He could only imagine how Rei must feel….they did it three times last night. He can still hear the echo of her soft moans of pleasure in his mind. And with a small sense of guilt, he thought, 'felt good too.'

Looking out of the window Kensuke could see the lost city dig site, the three great pyramids and the ever-watchful sphinx. Flaps up, gear down, once again Aida found himself on the ground in Giza; it just doesn't hold the mystic it did on his last visit.

'At least the air-conditioning works' He thought, as he listened to the excuse why Dr Thoreson was unavailable, by his aide. The car stopped at his hotel, a fleabag-looking place at that. But as Rei would say, sufficient for an over night stay. Check in was easy, NERV was on the ball. The boy trudged up the stairs to his room; with an overnight bag and a computer case.

He settled in, checking his email. Then he replied to his father, Shinji, Toji and surprisingly Yukiko Senoh. He knows about her bad date and is glad that she wants to talk to him. She deserves better than some jackass out for a piece of ass. With his replies finished, he lay back on the bed and closed his eyes.

The phone rang, waking Kensuke. "Yeah? Ok…have a car waiting for me in ten minutes." And he hung up. Then went to splash some water on his face.

The boy exited the lobby to find his waiting SUV and got in. Their destination is Dr Thoreson's office trailer, located near the valley temples.

"Ah Kensuke!" Thoreson beamed. They had dispensed with formality early on and the graying, red nosed man spoke through his NERV interrupter. "Are you hungry?" Offering the young man a ham and cheese sandwich.

Aida answered the question in the international language of a growling stomach. "Yeah..thanks." And accepted the offering, along with a bottle of water.

After they finished their impromptu meal the good doctor handed Kensuke a small jewelry box, with a wink. He understood and accepted it, placing it in his pocket. As the young NERV special agent returned to his hotel room, the sun is setting.

Kensuke yawned widely, noticing that it was morning; by the ever present sun streaming through the one window. 'I slept in my cloths and forgot to take off my glasses' he thought, rubbing his face.

The boy removed his jacket and trousers, laying them on the bed. Then trudged to the bathroom, with his overnight bag. He removed his red dress shirt and pulled his shorts to the floor, exposing his noodle; a typical size organ for a young Japanese man. Setting the water temperature, the nude young man entered the shower and began to bathe. Washing him self under the warm spray, as it cascaded down his only slightly muscular body. Just like his friend Shinji, working out is not his thing. Being uncircumcised it is important for him to clean his manhood. He pulled back his foreskin and applied a soapy right hand, with the obvious result.

"Uhgaaa." The young man spurted a prodigious amount of semen into the flow of water.

'Sorry Rei….had to' he thought, then took in a breath and finished his shower. Although little Kensuke refused to deflate; quickly at least. He is a young man after all.

xxx

Rei turned to follow Kensuke out of the door but Commander Ikari called her back. "Rei I need a word with you, in private."

Rei hesitated, torn between the desire to follow Kensuke and her instinct to obey, but then turned cautiously, to face Commander Ikari. Gendo nodded, then motioned for Kensuke to hurry up and leave. Kensuke left reluctantly, with a quick smile for Rei before the door closed behind him.

Once Kensuke was gone, Gendo dismissed Fuyutsuki, who slipped silently though the side exit. At last, Commander Ikari returned his attention to Rei. "You have done very well. I am quite pleased with your and Mr. Aida's work. Dr. Akagi and I will expect to see you at 10:00 o'clock sharp tomorrow morning. We will be meeting at the usual place. I expect you to be entirely professional. We have important work to do. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." Rei replied.

"Very good. Dr. Akagi informs me that you are need of a further series of injections to maintain your physical health. It will also be necessary to run some additional test on you. I expect you to take care of yourself. We can not have set backs."

Rei nodded and waited to see if the Commander had anything else to say. She was feeling anxious without Kensuke beside her. The Commander seemed much more intimidating when there was nothing separating them. Rei clasped her hands together in an effort to focus her mind. "I want you to have more synchronization tests with Unit Zero. You numbers have gone up recently and I wish to capitalize on that. We need all of our pilots at their strongest. I will also see that you are assigned a tutor to help you catch up on homework."

"Yes sir."

Gendo smiled slightly. "Go catch up with Aida. He must be wondering where you are."

Rei nodded and bowed respectfully, before she hurried out of the room. She found Kensuke waiting for her a short distance from the door.

------------

I reach the entrance to NERV HQ five minutes before 8:00 AM, my expected arrival time. I swiped my card through the lock and the light flashed green. The doors began to slide open with a hiss. I stepped inside and made my way through the twisted corridors of NERV to the nearest elevator s short walk of five minutes. NERV's typical silence seemed oddly powerful this morning. It felt like the whole facility was dead. I was glad when I arrived at the elevator and found that I was not alone. I pressed the button to go down and waited for my elevator to arrive. Before it could, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around to see Ikari-kun and Pilot Soryu; both dressed in their plug suits and on their way to the Eva cages.

"Good morning, Ayanami." Ikari-kun called "Are you here for sync tests too?"

I realized too late that my words and actions were false. Neither of the other children seemed to notice however. "No, I am here for a different reason…" I murmured quietly.

"You must be having a physical exam with Dr. Akagi., I wish you luck, she can be brutal."

Pilot Soryu leaned over Ikari-kun's shoulder with a smile. "At least we're women, right Wonder girl?"

I nodded slightly in agreement. Sharing the same gender as the doctor did make physical exams slightly more comfortable and less embarrassing then they were for Ikari-kun. "Sayonara, Ayanami. Good luck. We need to go before we're busted for being late."

The pair waved goodbye and hurried off down the hallway side by side. I watched them disappear out of sight. They appeared so comfortable and easy together. I hoped that Kensuke and I would have the same once he returned. I sighed and turned back to face the elevator doors. A moment later there was a ding and then the doors slid open. I stepped inside and pressed the button for central dogma. The doors closed and the elevator began to roll downward. I closed my eyes and relaxed, waiting to reach my destination.

The doors opened and I stepped out into the cold hallway. Now that I was down in the bowls of NERV the silence seemed more unnerving and oppressive then ever before. If I truly tried I could convince myself that I was all alone and far away from here. I reached the end of the hallway and found Commander Ikari and Dr. Akagi waiting for me. Neither of them was smiling and there was an air of business about them. I nodded and waited while the Commander opened the door.

The doors opened and I entered behind the other two. I followed them into the center of the room and watched as Dr. Akagi turned everything on. The console glowed brightly as it came to life. Ritsuko sat down at the chair and began typing on the keyboard. Once she finished she turned back to the Commander and I. "Everything is ready for you Rei. I need to give you an injection before you get in."

That was the signal. I knew the routine by heart now, so like clockwork, I reached for the sleeves of my blue jumper first. I began by unbuttoning my blue jumper. It slid off my shoulders and landed bunched around my ankles. Then, I pulled the red ribbon from my shirt and watched as it drifted to the floor. Next I turned to my shirt buttons, undoing them one by one with my usual methodic patience. Next I removed my shoes and socks, which I placed neatly off to the side. Lastly I removed my bra and underwear. Once I was completely undressed, I held my arm out for Dr. Akagi.

Dr. Akagi came over with a needle in hand. She inserted it into my arm and began injecting the contents. I kept my face the entire time. This was standard procedure. I was used to this by now, being a test subject, an experiment, in the eyes of the Commander and NERV's head scientist. I was not a human being in their eyes. There were people who did see me differently, I realized. Ikari-kun, he had always been kind to me, there was also Pilot Soryu, Horaki-san, Senoh-san and then there was Kensuke. He loved me for who I was and that meant everything to me.

The Commander nodded and I knew it was time to move. I made my way silently over to the center of the floor where a metal grill laid. I stood flat footed on top of it, being sure to keep my weight balanced. The clear glass tube descended from the ceiling to connect with the floor, trapping me inside. There was a small pause after the connection was made and then LCL began to rush up from below. I shivered as it came into contact with the bare skin of my feet. The LCL was almost unbearably cold for human contact. Someone must have forgotten to warm it for me in preparation for today.

I kept my lips pressed together and focused my mind on ignoring the numbing effect produced by the LCL covering my feet. It rapidly began to rise until it covered my waist. I flinched as the iciness invaded my insides as well. This feeling of cold lifelessness was stealing my existence away. In my mind, I attempted to summon up an image of Kensuke, to steady my nerves.

At first nothing came and I furrowed my brow in an effort to concentrate. It felt like forever since I had said goodbye to him this morning. I found it odd that I was having such trouble. This was unlike me. Normally I was more relaxed and in control of myself. Suddenly an image of a naked Kensuke appeared in my mind. For a minute

I allowed myself to silently relish every detail of my beloved's figure. Then I realized what I was doing and I turned crimson. 'I'm becoming a pervert.' I thought to myself.

Strange as it was, seeing Kensuke in my mind worked magic for me. It brought warmth and comfort, the way only Kensuke could. Before I knew it the LCL was nearing my nose. The time had come for the worst part of this whole process. I breathed deeply and bent my knees. A spasm of pain shot through my spine as my head disappeared beneath the surface of the LCL. My whole body trembled from the extreme cold. I tried to breath in but that only made the pain worse.

I was caught, trapped in that invisible line between air and LCL; the part that made you fear or your life. This part either made or broke the pilot's mind. I didn't think I would make it. I was drowning. 'Kensuke.' "Rei you need to relax or you're going to hurt yourself." Came Dr. Akagi's voice.

'Kensuke, I…'

In my mind I struggled feebly to come up with some way to apologize for my weakness. I didn't want to give up but I could not do it. My mind and body were slowly slipping. 'Rei breathe. You can do it.' Kensuke's voice pleaded.

Following Kensuke's advice, I tried one last time to breathe. My lungs screamed in protest to the cold rush of LCL I inhaled. It hurt more then anything I had experienced in my life. I thought my lung would be ripped to shreds. I hung limp in shock, too numb to do anything else.

After a minute I realized that I was still alive and breathing normally. My lungs burned dully but otherwise I appeared fine. I breathed deeply several times and silently thanked Kensuke for his support. If it weren't for him, I would be dead by now. Kensuke had given me the strength to live.

In my head, I heard the voices of my other selves filtering though my head. It was a comforting presence. I was used to this feeling during my long hours of confinement in here. There was no coherence to their words, since they lacked souls, but there was enough to their to tell, who-what they were. They were like me, false daughters of Lilith. We were condemned to belong to neither side in this war, although Commander Ikari kept us pinned to humanities side.

I looked around and saw Dr. Akagi and Commander Ikari watching me through the glass. Their faces showed hints of concern as they starred back at me. I gave them a slight nod to indicate that I was fine now. They relaxed when they saw my nod and turned around. Dr. Akagi sat down at her chair in front of the console. Meanwhile Commander Ikari made his way up the stairs and out of the room.

Somehow things felt easier-less tense, when he was gone. I like things better this way. If the Commander stayed and continued to stare at me, it would have made things too awkward. Kensuke was the only man I wanted to see me nude like this.

Below me I heard the soft hum as the heaters came on line at last. I smiled in relief and gratitude. Dr. Akagi was, for the moment, my hero. She had installed the heaters after I had nearly died from hypothermia during the first two tests. From then on these heaters turned on when ever the temperature became too low.

I sighed mentally and closed my eyes. Now that the heat was on everything would be okay. I could feel my mind drifting along as the program was initiated. I felt tired and weak now. It must be the effects of spending most of the night in Kensuke's arms. Numbness began to spread through my body in slow, gentle waves, engulfing it completely. It was safe until the end came…

---

Half-breed…

Traitor…

Zero…

Lilith's false daughter…

Awaken to your true form…

It is time for your true self to be released…

Join us and bask in our power…

My eyes snapped open. I looked around to find myself surrounded by large, amorphous, dark shadows. These were, the angels. I curled into a ball to avoid getting close to them. If I did, they would take everything I was away from me. They were the stuff of my nightmares. The angels closed in and many of them attempted to take hold of me. I dodged out of the way each time, just narrowly avoiding being captured. These apparitions were serious.

One of the shapes came foreword to face me. I stepped back, fearful of this new plan. What did they intend now? The shadow leaned foreword and pulled the dark from their body. Underneath-it was her, my mirror half. She represented everything I feared about myself. This was 'I' as a full angel. My deepest fear.

She snarled and reached out her hands for me. I smacked them away in a fit of anger. She growled and brought a lance from her arm. She charged at me and I braced myself for her attack. I dodged her blow and struck back with a punch to her stomach. She smirked and seized my hand with her own. Her body began to morph and surround my own. I screamed in fear and yanked desperately at my arm.

I had to get away from her before it was too late. She was going to consume me, body and soul. I focused on Kensuke's image in my mind and seized her bubbling form in my hands. I screamed with all of my might and pulled her away from me. 'Get out of my head and get away from me!' I screamed loudly.

She recoiled in pain as my strength ripped her into pieces. I tried to prepare to finish her off but my body gave out and I collapsed inert.

---

Rei suddenly covered her ears and scrunched her face up in pain. She screamed and thrashed about in a violent effort to free herself from whatever was tormenting her. Rei smacked her head against the glass several times as she cried out in agony. "Get out of my head!" She screamed.

Ritsuko quickly terminated the program and released Rei from the dummy plug system. The minute the LCL disappeared and the walls raised, Rei collapsed, unconscious. Ritsuko caught the girl before she hit the ground and carried her over to a nearby gurney.

----

"What happened Dr. Akagi? Demanded Commander Ikari.

Ritsuko sighed and prepared to explain what she had learned. "There was an error in the code I was trying to change. Rei had an adverse reaction to it. Everything went fine but I will have to correct that before it causes Rei to have a mental collapse.

xxx

"Um major….Misato. Ya wanna have a drink?" Makoto asked, dancing with death. Misato was studying her clipboard of notes and gazing on unit one. Misato looked at her subordinate, sternly. Then broke into a soft smile.

"People might talk…..but ok. We should probably talk about this any way. I….well I don't want to lead you on….you're a nice guy." The young woman found something on her clipboard more important than looking him in the eyes. "Ryoko's Place…after work?"

"I would be honored." His bright smile betraying his feelings for her.

Several hours later Misato Katsuragi walked into a popular hang out for NERV employees, with a slight sense of apprehension. At 29 years old, Misato knows that she should move on, but letting go of Kaji's memory is heartbreaking.

Quickly finding Makoto's table, she removed her red dress jacket and hung it on the chair. "Been here long?"

"No, just got here myself……they added Hefe Weizen. Interested?"

The purple haired operations director nodded affirmative. "Sure, sounds good."

Makoto ordered two Hacker Pshorr's for them when the waitress arrived. Then looked at her. "Something's always bothering you….want to talk about it?"

"For the most part it's just work." Misato's gaze is on the decorative candle placed in the middle of the table. A glass vessel, with a white fishnet plastic covering, adorning the red glass. Its small yellow flame is dancing in a mesmerizing pattern.

Her train of thought is interrupted when the waitress placed the beer in front of her. "Thanks." Then took a long pull on her glass.

"So…what's on your mind?" The young man inquired, taking a sip.

"I'm sorry that I've been too busy to accept your offers for dates." She took another sip. "I had a good time when we went out."

"It's ok, I know how busy you are. They don't cut us any slack." Makoto replied, with candlelight reflecting from the lenses of his glasses.

The young man motioned the waitress for two more as they finished their drafts. The first one always goes fast. Quickly two refills of golden nectar of the gods graced their table.

"Makoto can I ask you something personal?" Her eyes are fixed on the candle again.

He finished swallowing his last sip. "Sure."

"Have you ever slept with a woman? Just for sex I mean."

Hyuga blushed a little. "I'm not a virgin but I….don't try to screw every one in sight. I got lucky a few times in collage but it never worked out."

Misato smiled reassuringly at him as she reached over and patted his hand. "It's not a test. You're a nice guy and I don't want to lead you on or use you."

They drank quietly for a while in a slightly awkward silence.

"You still have feelings for him don't you?" He asked, breaking the quiet between them, beginning to understand her feelings. And he nodded to the waitress for another round.

Misato sighed. "I just can't let go. But I have the needs any woman has."

The refills arrive and Makoto ordered two shots of Jack Danils.

Misato giggled as she raised the glass to her lips for a pull. "Trying to get me drunk so you can have your way with me?" She teased.

Makoto laughed. "Like I could get, you, drunk!"

Misato slipped her hand across the table and took his. "I'd be willing to sleep with you…but it's not love. Can you handle that?"

"I think so but I do have feelings for you. We can be friends for now. But will you give me a fair chance?"

The waitress smiled at the hand holding, placing the shooters on the table. As she left, she gave Makoto a wink.

Misato giggled again and squeezed his hand. "So are you going to show me your etchings?"

Hyuga grinned. "Don't have any…..but I get your drift. Are you really serious?"

Misato picked up her shot glass. "Yeah…here's to getting laid. Don't worry, I'm on the pill." She clinked his glass and downed the shot. He followed suite.

Some time later Misato and Makoto arrived at his apartment, the place is in surprisingly good shape for a single guy. As a gentleman he took her jacket and hung it over a chair.

"Have anything to drink?" Misato asked with a sweet smile. And pulled her top off revealing her bra clad breasts.

Makoto turned around with a bottle of sake to find Misato removing her bra. The scar she received during second impact is the only flaw to her perfect tits. They flopped and giggled as she dropped the garment to the floor. "I'm yours tonight."

He nervously handed her the drink, still unsure, despite her overtures. But he couldn't resist enjoying the view of her fully developed melons. Misato Katsuragi is a very beautiful woman. Her hourglass figure is stunning to say the least.

Misato sensed his concern and slipped her arms around him, pressing her breasts into his chest. "Ride me hard and put me away wet…I won't break. I'm sorry this isn't for love, but I want you to screw my brains out. And I want you to enjoy it too, don't hold back."

He nuzzled her cheek. "Misato???"

"Your not a little boy….this is the best I can offer right now and I really want you to fuck me tonight."

"Well if you want to…ok."

Misato gave him a warm, wet kiss. "It's not that I don't have any feelings for you. But I would be lying if I said love. I ,will, give you a fair chance…I just can't promise that my feelings will change."

Makoto nodded. "That's fair, at least I have a chance." He gave her a warm kiss, took her hand and led Misato to his bedroom. She wants this and so does he, there's no point debating the issue any longer.

xxx

Kensuke Aida strolled through the corroders of central dogma. Cold, clinical steel walls, without any warming characteristics. He paused at the commander's door, then pressed the button and it slid open. He entered the huge room, with the tree of life emblazoned on the floor and ceiling. His footfalls echo as he approached the commander's desk, in the center of the room.

Gendo looked up at him and the young man reached into his pocket; then placed the box on his desk. Ikari picked it up and opened it, removing the egg with his white-gloved hand.

A genuine smile crossed his face. "You have done well Kensuke….very well indeed."

"Sir, could I see Rei?"

"I believe that she is resting now, but yes, I'll have someone take you to her." Gendo's eyes never left the dazzling patterns of the egg.

xxx

Kensuke's hand grasped the latch of the door that led to his woman. Security is tight; he had to swipe his ID card and enter his PIN, to gain access to her. Unlike the infirmary, terminal dogma is under constant lock down.

Advancing to her bed, he found the beautiful young, azure haired girl sleeping, apparently peacefully. He pulled up a chair and simply gazed upon the lady that he adores. Soon his head drooped and his face landed on the bed beside her. He slept restlessly.

Kensuke felt a slender hand running its fingers through his hair, waking him gently. "My love?" Rei's soft voice is soothing and her gentle touch is a wonderful way to wake up.

"Umm…must have fallen asleep." He slipped onto the bed and began to kiss her tenderly. "I missed you." His hands began to roam freely.

"How was it?" He asked as he caressed her.

"Horrible. Dr Akagi is drugging me again and the LCL didn't heat up until after I was in the tube. But I'm fine now."

Several minutes later a nurse entered the room and smiled knowingly. Rei Ayanami's gown is bunched around her waist and her young man is enjoying her fruits. She set the tray she is carrying down and cleared her throat.

"I need ten minutes of your time then you're free to do whatever you want." She proclaimed. Then picked up a syringe and a cotton swab, wiping Ayanami's arm. "Just a little stick. And I need a blood draw from you Mr Aida."

Kensuke went for his gun, aiming it right between her eyes. "You'll be dead before you hit the ground." He knows that there is no reason to drug Rei.

The young woman dropped the syringe in absolute terror. The deadly look in Aida's eyes betrayed the fact that he was willing to kill. She backed away to the door and fled; bursting into tears.

"Come on, were outta here." Kensuke handed her the clothing that was in a cardboard box near her bed. Then chambered a round in his weapon, he's not taking no for an answer.

Rei dressed quickly, then joined Kensuke leaving the room and they left in haste. They were at the surface of the Geo-Front before any one had a chance to react; the nurse had been too upset to report the incident quickly. Kensuke's cell phone rang.

Without thinking the boy answered. "Yeah." His GPS position was fixed instantly.

"Hi, Ritsuko here. Thanks for not killing my nurse…you little piece of shit. I'll order any medication I feel like for Rei. It's not your place to interfere."

"The next time I see you, I'm going to kill you, you fucking cunt." Was his reply.

They made there way to the surface of Tokyo-3 and made there way through the streets, with no apparent sign of pursuit. His phone rang again, he answered.

He heard Misato's voice. "It's ok Kensuke, just take Rei home…..I'll talk to you about this later. Everyone needs a chance to simmer down."

Several hours later Rei Ayanami's front door buzzer sounded; Kensuke answered it. Misato stood in the doorway, behind her is Ritsuko.

"Now that everyone has had a chance to calm down we need to talk about this rationally." Misato told him softly, with a comforting smile.

The two women entered and Rei joined them at the kitchen table. Dr Akagi lit a cigarette nervously. Rei handed her an empty tea bottle to use as an ashtray.

"So why did you draw your weapon on a nurse? You scared the piss out of her, ya know." Misato asked him seriously.

"I was protecting Rei….she's perfectly healthy, there's no reason to drug her." He glared at Ritsuko.

"It was just a mild sedative, I thought it would help her after what happened." Ritsuko pulled a round pill container from her purse. "Rei, I'm taking you off all medication, for now, except for this. There birth control pills. Start taking them tomorrow morning."

Rei took the container, regarding it circumspectly. "As you wish."

Misato looked to Kensuke. "Asuka and I are both taking them…its ok." He nodded agreement.

Ritsuko sighed, lit another cigarette and looked to Kensuke. "Why is it, every time I ask a boy for a blood test my life is threatened? Shinji threatened to decapitate me with a progressive knife and you pulled a gun.?"

"Ummm….well guys don't like needles." Kensuke was a little embarrassed at the admission.

Misato patted his hand. "Nobody does..but some times its necessary."

Akagi took another drag. "Kensuke, the reason I need a blood test from you is that you are having sex with the first child. It's important. I need blood work, DNA….you could get her pregnant. Even with the precautions your taking."

Rei took the boy's hand. "I believe that there is a way to make the procedure less uncomfortable."

"What do you have in mind?" Misato asked. If she can convince Shinji to give in to the vampire all will be right with the world.

"I believe that receiving fellacio will be sufficient distraction for the doctor to withdraw the sample she seeks." Rei smiled and kissed his cheek. "Be brave my samurai."

Ritsuko laughed sarcastically." If that's what it takes then I'm ok with it."

Misato smiled. "Don't worry about school tomorrow, I want you and Shinji to report to NERV in the morning and talk to Shinji about giving up a little blood. I don't think Asuka will have a problem with helping with this."

Ritsuko looked to Kensuke. "Three vials…you'll barely even feel it…I promise."

Kensuke's ashen features belied his attempt to be brave but he nodded agreement.

Misato looked noticeably relieved. "Thanks to both of you."

"Rei, I have given a standing order that the LCL be kept at 37.1 degrees Celsius at all times. That will never happen again. I'm sorry but one of the medications that I need to give you is only injectable right now. It's a biodegradable marker to highlight your synapses. Were almost finished, so you won't have to endure it much longer." Ritsuko pulled out another cigarette almost in despair.

"I do not enjoy receiving injections, but I will comply…may I ask you not to medicate me excessively?" Reis expression was very serious.

Ritsuko took a long drag on her cigarette. "Rei you need to be sedated when you're in the tube….I'm sorry about that. I can give you a pill, but it takes longer. I've been mixing the marker and sedative so that you only need one injection at a time. I'll make you promise right now. I won't give you a shot unless you really need it."

Rei nodded, Kensuke fingered his 9mm, as did Misato. She can't let the boy kill the head scientist of NERV. And she has doubts if she would prevent him from killing Gendo Ikari.

Rei opened her cell phone. "Asuka? We must to report to NERV in the morning, Shinji and Kenuske will be required to submit to a blood draw. I have agreed to go down on him to make the process acceptable; if you agree to do the same, Dr Akagi will not require another sample for some time."

"Like I need an excuse….boys are such babies." Asuka quipped. "So how are you doing?"

"I am feeling well, Dr. Akagi and I have come to an agreement."

"Ok, see you tomorrow…with our 'brave' men..lol."

xxx

"NO! I'm not going to give that bitch a blood test." Ire is rising in Shinji's voice.

"Not even for a blowjob?' Asuka enticed and rubbed her breasts into his chest. Then she grasped little Shinji, stroking him gently.

"Its not just the blood test…there using us as lab rats. Think about how Ayanami has been treated. You and me; enough is enough. They can take their tests and shove them up their ass."

24 hours later…

NERV holding cells are dark and gloomy. Shinji missed Asuka but his will is not broken as the cell intends. He is stretched out on the cold bench, resting. The door opened and a shaft of light appeared with a dark figure in silhouette.

"Shinji, you disappoint me. However, you have reduced my combat force to zero. I have been forced to incarcerate the first and second as well, for insubordination. So I wish to call a truce. There will be no further medical examinations, if the three of you agree to pilot and defeat the angels."

"So I get off the hook and Asuka and Rei are still lab rats." Shinji spat out, wishing he had a weapon. He desperately wanted to split the mans head open with a bullet.

"Even Rei is exempt. No more exams, blood tests….nothing. All that I ask is that the three of you defeat the angels. If you agree, I'll release all three of you immediately without consequence." Gendo Ikari looked like a man that needed sleep. His eyes were red, clearly visible through his glasses even in this dim light.

Shinji's bullet had just missed Dr Akagi's head, if he had aimed for her chest, she would be dead. She is now lying in a bed, in the infirmary; sedated. Later, after Shinji was arrested, Asuka and Rei refused to synchronize and all hell broke loose. Even Misato lost her cool and ordered the two confined.

"I hope that one day we will reconcile our differences, but for now, I need your cooperation to save the human race….the choice is yours." His father turned and left, leaving the cell door open.

xxx

A/N

I don't mean to lecture anyone but in the interest of being a responsible adult (quit laughing). I need to say this, because I know that there are young people reading my naughty stuff. This is fiction, no one gets pregnant unless I want them to. In the real world, a young lady can or will, get pregnant the very first time. So please, if you're going to fool around, wrap that rascal. It might be a little embarrassing to buy a box of condoms, but that's nothing compared to setting with your face buried in your hands, knowing that you screwed up. Been there, done that, trust me, it absolutely sucks.

I threw in the Kensuke shower scene in the interest of fairness. I don't think twice about doing that to the girls. So I figured that it was time to let a boy get caught in the act. If the ladies like it, brace your self, there'll be more. Ladies, if you're uncomfortable with leaving a review, send me a PM. Your thoughts are important to me.

I hope you liked Lady Sesshy's scene. She has an imagination that just won't quit and a writing style that will pull you in. Go to her stories and give her a fare chance; she writes ten times better than I do.

Proofread credit goes to ATOMIC SQUIRREL and Wheeljack69, BTW Backyard deserves credit as well for concept development and proofread. I also need to add Girl In All Greys to the proofread list. Thanks my Lady.

Shessy's Girl 00 speaks: Hi all! Thanks for reading this chapter! Make sure to leave 94saturn lots of reviews. If you want to leave a kind word for me I would appreciate that too. If you're interested, come visit me some time and read some of my works! Thanks!

(You can find her on my favorite author list, DC)

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	16. Chapter 16

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take, you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

I need to add a lemon warning. Toji and Hikari are going to make love. It's at the end so you can skip it if you want to. I have to include it because it's important to the story line. And I'm not pulling any punches so please be warned. Don't read it if you don't like SEX.

xxx

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 16)

With a sense of relief Shinji felt the LCL being pumped out of his entry plug. He leaned over and expelled the sickly liquid from his lungs, taking a deep breath of atmosphere, gasping slightly. After regaining his composure he dismounted the plug and found Asuka waiting for him.

He slipped his arms around her. "There's something that I need to do."

"Bout time baka…..I knew you would do the right thing." She slipped her tongue in his mouth; despite the flavor of LCL, the kiss tasted sweet.

Shinji didn't bother to shower or change out of his plug suite. He and Dr Akagi have spoken few words since the incident. He headed to Dr Akagi's office, tapping the button to request entrance. When the door opened Shinji stepped in apprehensively. "Dr Akagi?"

"Have you come to kill me?"

"No, I want to apologize."

"When you try to shoot a person in the head, apologies don't work."

The boy's features turned sullen, he turned to walk away.

"Why did you come here? I've been forbidden to give a medical exam to any of you; you got what you wanted."

The boy turned his head. "Were not lab rats for you to experiment on."

"Your sync rate is holding at 85 percent….well done. You're dismissed."

Shinji reached to open the door, then hesitated when he heard her voice.

"I still have trouble sleeping….when I'm able to, I'll accept your apology. Shinji, none of you are lab rats to me. I love all of you….I really mean that."

Shinji turned to face her, sadness in his blue eyes. "Im sorry Ritsuko….I lost it….I'm sorry."

xxx

A welcome breeze, cooled by the distant ocean, passed over the young man in a black track suite. Under the partly cloudy, late afternoon sky as he made his next shot.

Bang…swish. A basket. He caught the rebound, turned and fired again.

Swish….nothing but net.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Hey Shinji…just killing time." He passed his friend the ball.

Bang…complete miss. Toji caught the rebound and scored another basket.

"Ya know, if you practiced more, you could get a basket now and then, man."

Shinji chuckled. "Sports are your department….I'm surprised that you and Asuka didn't come together." Shinji's smile was mischievous. "Where's Hikari?"

"One of the girls is out sick, so she took her place on cleaning duty. I'm just killing time till she's done so I can walk her home. I, DID, offer to help, but she told me to get lost….something about it being a girl thing." Toji's expression is perplexed.

"Thanks for watching out for Asuka in the gym…..I know that she pushes herself too hard some times. I'm just not into that stuff." There is true sincerity in Shinji's voice.

"No problem man; my guns are hard as a rock from working out with her. You're right, she is damn serious about working out. Where's she at any way?"

"At home, just like you, I got shooed away. She's practicing making sushi rolls and doesn't want me to interfere."

The mention of food hit a nerve. "I hope she's hungry, because I am! There's a ramen shop on the way home that kicks ass." Toji's mouth watered at the thought of food.

Shinji laughed as the two young men headed toward the school building. "You two have any plans for Saturday? Asuka wants to make sushi, the shape doesn't effect the flavor."

"If Asuka's rolling…I'm eating!" Toji told him with a grin. "I'm pretty sure Hikari will be ok with it. Um, man there's something that I've been wanting to ask you." Toji got a little more serious for a moment.

"Sure man, what?"

"Well we decided to go ahead and do it…but." Toji's head dropped.

Shinji grinned. "I haven't used my room in a long time. Most of my cloths are in Asuka's room. Lets see if Hikari wants to do a sleep over with Asuka."

Toji's features brightened. "You are way too cool man."

Shinji smiled. "Only for my friends."

They entered the building, dropped off the basketball and headed for classroom 2-A. Just as they approached the door, Hikari and Michiko exited. The two young men bowed politely to the attractive young women.

"Miss Horaki, Kihara." The two men spoke nearly in unison.

Hikari's smile is wide. Michiko's cheeks have turned crimson; she is unaccustomed to receiving this kind of respect and its nice. The two girls returned the bow. Then Hikari embraced Toji, kissing him passionately. Michiko's cheeks grew even deeper red at the amorous display.

Seeing her reaction to his two friends sucking face. "Would you like me to kiss you?" Shinji teased as he looked at Miss Kihara. She is a pretty young lady and has been a fellow student for some time; the quiet, shy type.

Quickly she shook her head, blushing profusely. "N..n…No! I'm not a pervert!"

Shinji chuckled and bowed again. "I was only kidding."

Hikari finished her long, deep, wet kiss with Toji. "There is nothing perverted about kissing a boy." She giggled. "You should take him up on that; Asuka tells me he's a good kisser…..Lets find out." She turned to Shinji and planted her lips on his mouth as she wrapped her arms around her friend.

Shinji's arms came around her as he returned the kiss. Michiko looked on in horror, as she watched her class representative give the Eva pilot a warm smack on the lips. She looked at Toji and he simply shrugged.

"Yup….Toji and Shinji are expert kissers!" She exclaimed as she returned her embrace to her boyfriend. "Not jealous are you?"

"Not with Shinji." He affirmed, with a soft kiss.

Hikari looked to her perplexed classmate. "Doesn't your brother walk you home?"

Michiko wrung her hands embarrassed. "I sent him ahead because I had cleaning duty."

Shinji extended his hand. "Please allow me to give you a ride home."

She looked at him funny. "Humm?"

"I have security following me around all the time and if I need a ride I have one." Shinji told her sheepishly.

"Well…."

Hikari looked to her. "Let Shinji take you home….he's not kidding about the security stuff."

"Well…ok." She knows that Ikari is an Evangelion pilot and can be trusted.

Shinji turned back to Hikari. "Call Asuka when you get home and plan on a sleep over Saturday….Um, Toji will fill you in." Shinji lead his classmate to the exit while Toji and Hikari practiced kissing some more, in public no less.

Shinji led Michiko to a dark green SUV in the parking lot. The driver rolled down his window. "I need to give my friend a ride home."

"Yes sir." Another man got out and opened the back door for them.

As they were riding to her home she noticed two black specters in the sky through the window. "What's that?"

The man in the front passenger seat replied. "Attack helicopters, their escorting us."

"Don't worry they know who to shoot at." Shinji assured her.

"Shoot…???" Michiko sounded worried.

Shinji slipped his arm around her and gave her a short, warm hug. "Don't worry….their here to protect us."

Michiko suddenly became concerned about something else. "Will Miss Soryu be angry about this?"

Shinji anticipated " Asuka and I love each other….she'd be pissed if I didn't give you a ride. When I get home we'll eat and then sleep together ….I'm going to marry her. It's not perverted."

xxx

No one that works here is sure exactly how deep in the earth terminal dogma is; perhaps a kilometer or more. A labyrinth of passages and steel door shuttered rooms on a monumental scale. This is the place where Lilith hangs crucified on a huge cross. Day by day, her lifeblood drips into what has formed a lake, of what is the euphemistic term for, link connection liquid. One can only wonder about the anguish she suffers at the hand of her own children or spanking she would give the human race if she could free herself.

Ritsuko crushed out yet another cigarette; the red ringed butt joined the dozen others in the white ashtray, emblazoned with a red NERV logo. 'What the hell is this thing?' She wondered as she scanned through the data for the umpteenth time.

Akagi dumped the quarter cup of stale coffee in the garbage can, then opened the lower left desk drawer and fished out a fifth of Canadian Club. Then splashed a dose into the cup, tossing it back with out regard to flavor.

'What the hell is this thing?' She wondered going over the data again.

'Width 42.74 mm, length 56.27 mm, weight 262.7 grams…shit, that can't be right. It's pure carbon…a diamond. It has weigh more than that!' Ritsuko took a gulp strait from the bottle. She screwed the cap back on and returned the bottle to the drawer.

Gendo strolled into the lab wearing his trademark scowl. "Have you made any progress?"

Ritsuko lit a cigarette. "Only on composition. It's diamond…carbon with trace elements. They're what cause the patterns. But the function…if there is one is still under analysis."

"I see." He looked over to the egg, setting in an analysis chamber, currently being bathed in ultraviolet light. "If I am correct, it is a data storage device."

With a soft beep the scan ended and they looked at the graph on the screen. Ritsuko looked puzzled. "These transients indicate a pattern…but I can't find anything coherent."

"Perhaps a lower frequency…electromagnetic?" Gendo offered.

"It's worth a try. I think we have a few TWT's in storage. But the model shop will have to make the wave-guides from scratch."

Gendo massaged her shoulders. "Have your technicians set it up. You need some rest."

"What I need is…." Her sentence was cut off with a kiss.

When he finished giving her a deep wet kiss, he held her at arms length. "Ritsuko, give them their instructions, and then meet me at the surface. I'm taking you to dinner tonight, then to bed. You need rest." The amount of rest she will receive is a matter of conjecture.

xxx

Asuka awakened early to cicadas singing through their open window. Starlight illuminated the bedroom, she buried her face in Shinji's neck and tried to return to sleep. 'He makes a nice pillow.' She thought as her hand drifted to his groin, giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Mumm." His hand softly squeezed her bare butt cheek.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up….go back to sleep." She whispered as she kissed his neck.

Quickly they both drifted back to dream land for another hour and a half before the alarm went off.

Unfortunately, the alarm clock is probably the most insidious device ever created by the Lilim creatures, known as humans. It went off with a vengeance and a traffic report. Being on top, it was Asuka that found the snooze button. Still half asleep, she began to kiss him. The kind of kiss that will make you late for school, work or any other appointment that others deem more important than making love.

Shinji's arms came around her and his member began to inflate. This is not a morning piss erection; little Shinji has a target and is determined to reach the goal. He slipped easily into her ready and willing special place.

Asuka moaned softly as he made love to her. He slowed his pace a bit to make it last just a little longer. But soon enough, they both succumbed to youth and shared an orgasm together.

"Oh Gott Shinji…that was wonderful." She slipped her arms around him and gave the boy a deep, warm, wet kiss.

After returning her affection he spoke. "I forgot to tell you that I gave Miss Kihara a ride home the other day. Did Hikari call you?"

"Don't worry, I'm not jealous….she's too young to be walking home by herself. Hikari is coming over Saturday and so is Toji. I need to talk to Rei about getting her a pill."

"Pill?" The clueless look on his face gave away his lack of understanding.

"I'm on the pill so we can do whatever we want but the class rep doesn't have access to those prescriptions. It's a high dose of progesterone but it will prevent her from getting pregnant. And I don't want them to have to use a rubber for their first time."

Shinji nodded as awareness dawned. Then he smiled, mischief in his deep blue eyes. "Wanna do it again?"

"Slay me with your sword my love!"

They were very late for school.

xxx

Hikari and Toji arrived at the Katsuragi residence, pressing the door buzzer. Shinji answered with a warm smile. His two friends each have an overnight bag and it is obvious that Hikari was able to slip out of the house without wearing a bra.

"Wow, Hikari! You look nice." Shinji exclaimed as he took in the view of the young lady, wearing a simple red dress. Toji is wearing dark blue dress pants and a light blue dress shirt….sorry no tie; only so much can be expected of him.

Hikari blushed slightly as she realized that her lack of upper underwear has caused her nipples to stiffen a bit and she has a nice rack for a girl her age. She is looking pretty hot for the normally concretive person she is but this is a special occasion.

"Thank you." She replied with crimson cheeks that hid her freckles and threatened to match the scarlet of her dress. "I hope that I don't look like a tramp."

Shinji's response was quick and decisive. "You look beautiful Hikari." He slipped his arms around her and gave the young woman a loving hug.

They entered and removed their shoes, then deposited their overnight bags in the bedroom before joining Asuka in the kitchen.

Asuka beamed at her friends. "You look great!" Slipping her arms around Hikari, giving her a warm hug. The red head is wearing a white tee shirt and blue gym shorts." I didn't think to get dressed up."

"I just wanted to make this special for Toji." She responded with burgundy cheeks.

"Just being with you is special." Toji told her. Then slipped his arms around the young woman, kissing her softly. He also gave one of her breasts a playful fondle through the fabric of her dress. Being groped in front of others is embarrassing but she offered no resistance.

Asuka's arm slipped around Shinji's waist, drawing him into an embrace at the sight of their friends sharing a tender moment; this is going to be a wonderful evening.

The sun is moving low in the sky as the four young people sit down at the table on the balcony to eat. Cicadas serenade them as they enjoy the sushi Asuka has made.

"This is great Asuka!." Toji intoned as he popped another bite of sushi into his mouth.

"Why thank you Mr Suzuhara." Asuka replied with a happy smile and offered him more freshly grated wasabi. "I'm actually getting better at this."

Hikari scrutinized the bite she was about to dip in her soy sauce. "They look good to me; I can see that you've been practicing."

Asuka smiled. "Well there not perfect yet but I'm getting better at it."

Shinji swallowed and smiled. "I think you got them just right."

Asuka got up and strolled back into the apartment, returning with a bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon. "This might not be a perfect match for sushi but its what we have on hand."

Hikari smiled. "Works for me." Then she looped her arm around Toji. "But I don't need to get drunk to do this…..I want you to make love to me tonight. So don't drink too much…ok?"

"ME!…you're the one drinking sake like its water!" Toji defended.

Hikari chuckled and kissed him. "You know what I mean."

Toji returned the kiss and it turned into something special, lasting quiet some time. If Hikari were wearing panties they would be damp; she has been hanging out with Asuka far too long. She has omitted any trace of underwear for this night. And when Toji removes her dress she will give herself to him completely.

Asuka grinned at the display and pulled Shinji into a warm wet kiss; this is going to be a great evening.

Rarely has a sunset been as beautiful as this, with shades of pastel scarlet and gold. The two couples sipped their wine taking in Mother Nature's demonstration of orbital rotation.

"Time to be serious for a minute." Asuka said, while she divided the last of the wine between their glasses. "Hikari, there's a pill and a glass of water on the nightstand…don't forget to take it."

'Um..pill?" Toji asked perplexed.

Hikari tightened her embrace around him. "It's so I won't get pregnant. Thanks to Asuka and Rei, we don't have to use a condom tonight."

Toji looked to Asuka and Shinji. "Thanks." Then he gave Hikari a deep wet kiss, massaging her back with both hands. When they broke the kiss. "I love you." He said with a smile.

Hikari nuzzled his cheek. "I love you too….I want this. I'm going to give you all that I have tonight. And I won't regret it later, so accept it."

Toji smiled, gave her another soft warm kiss and embraced her."I know that we talked about this but it's still a little weird. Are you sure?" He is well aware of her sense of morality.

"Yeah…I want to make love with you. I'm ready."

Toji dropped his head a little embarrassed and feeling the reasonability that he is about to take.

"Toji…we've talked about this. I know that you love me…and I'll say yes when you ask." Hikari snuggled close to him.

"I know….It's just a little scary. I don't want to do anything to hurt you."

"It might hurt a little bit but I know you well enough to know that you wouldn't hurt me on purpose." Hikari buried her breasts into his chest as she hugged him tightly. "It's alright….I'm doing this because I want to and because I love you."

xxx

(I don't normally put notes in the body of a story but this is a lemon and I want to give you fair warning. As my Lady Sesshy would say "Ahem graphic." I can just see her, with her arms folded, tapping her foot, trying to decide just how hard to hit me. If you don't care for reading about real sex please skip down to the author's notes.)

A cool evening breeze passed through the open window as Hikari and Toji entered the bedroom. The bedding is clean; Asuka and Shinji have prepared the, deflowering chamber, well. As promised a pill and glass of water waits for Hikari on the nightstand.

Hikari walked over and popped the pill in her mouth, then drained the glass of its water. "You don't have to hold back….I want you to cum inside of me."

Toji gazed on her, the red dress doesn't matter. He has seen her nude before; but she seems even more beautiful at this moment. He slipped the straps down her shoulders and pulled her dress to the floor, exposing her. The neatly trimmed patch of brown fur is the first thing he noticed. "no panties?"

"Not tonight. I'm not a whore but I want to make this special for you too."

Toji fixed his hands on her butt cheeks and drew her to his mouth. Then began to bathe her vulva with a loving, moist, pink tongue. With slow precision his tongue unfurled her delicate folds; giving her a kiss that she will remember when they're both 50.

"Oh……" Hikari found herself spreading her legs as far apart as she could; encouraging him to continue. Running her fingers through his hair, she murmured. "This feels so good."

Toji's response was to slip his finger onto her anus and press lightly; giving her the sensation of being penetrated, without actually doing it. This was all she could take and he felt or rather, tasted, her orgasm.

"Ahaaaaa." Hikari had to put her hands on his shoulders for support to keep from falling down. Toji caught her quickly and held her until she stopped trembling. "That was…."

He smiled, kissed her and then helped her to the bed. Then he began to undress in front of his lady. Toji unbuttoned his shirt slowly, exposing his smooth hairless chest. Because he has been working out with the pilot of unit two, he looks great. Hikari gazed approvingly at his rippling muscles.

Toji removed his socks and grinned. Then unfastened his belt, unzipped his pants and allowed them to fall to the floor. Hikari had to cover her mouth, her eyes grew wide and she burst out laughing! He is wearing a black G-string that just barely contains his manhood.

Wiping away tears. "Toji Suzuhara????"

Toji laughed and started wiggling his butt for her.

"Toji get over here right NOW." She commanded.

The young man stopped dancing and moved to the bed, then slipped beside her. He took her into his strong arms and whispered to her. "I love you."

"I love you too." Her hand moved below the belt to touch him. "Asuka?"

"Yeah." He admitted as he felt himself begin to swell. He quickly outgrew his skimpy underwear at her expert touch. She played her index finger on the exposed tip of his pencil; it feels nice.

"Your turn."

She began to kiss her way down his chest; then gave his exposed tip a playful lick. She slipped his unique underwear down to his knees and took him into her mouth, with long, tongue filled strokes.

"Uhaaaa…..I, I'm going to…"

With a pop she released him to speak. "Don't worry. Rei told me that Kensuke can last a lot longer after the first one. Relax and let me do this."

Toji submitted; not to mention exploded. Even though she was expecting it, she had to scramble to drink his milk. But not a single drop was wasted.

"Uhhh!" Toji was dumbfounded by what she has just done to him.

Hikari barley had time to wipe her mouth before he pulled her to him and started kissing her. They have both tasted each other on their lips; there is no hesitation. And the best is yet to come.

Laying together they both gathered their second wind. Both of them played at each other with their hands, lips and tongues. Toji started with a long, deep wet kiss as he fondled her breast. Hikari's hand drifted to his scrotum and she encouraged his weapon to reload.

It didn't take long they're young and filled with desire. Toji's caressed her stomach softly and checked her honey pot for readiness as he felt her stroke him to full stance. Toji leaned down and gave her another kiss.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

Soft moonlight bathed the room as she felt him lift her ankles high, spreading her legs wide apart. She bit her lower lip as he began to enter her. Hikari sucked in another breath when he pushed in a little deeper.

"Toji, don't stop." She told him, anticipating his concern. She put her hands on his waist for reassurance. Then she clamped her eyes shut as he pulled back then pushed forward. This time she really felt it. A mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Ohooo…..I'm ok, keep going."

Toji could see her face. "Are you sure? Am I hurting you.?"

Hikari opened her eyes to look at him and took a deep breath. "I'm going to hurt you, if you don't finish this." She told him sternly. Her eyes glistened in the moonlight. "If it hurts too much I'll ask you to stop……I want all of it."

Toji nodded then pulled back a little for lubrication and pushed himself up to his balls inside her. Hikari gasped and dug her nails into his waist for a moment. Then relaxed with another deep breath.

She looked up at him. "Sorry…did I hurt you?"

Toji shook his head. "No. Are you ok?"

Hikari swallowed; closed her eyes with a happy smile and nodded yes. "Yeah. Once it's in, it feels pretty damn good."

Toji let out a sigh of relief and held still for a few moments, the way Shinji had told him to. Hikari rested with her knees supported in Toji's strong arms allowing his meat to marinate in her tender young juices.

Soon enough Hikari cupped his cheek with her right hand. "I'm ready if you are."

Toji didn't need instructions for the next step. He pulled back then slowly moved back into her. This time it was only pleasure, the pain was missing.

"Ohhh…this feels GOOD!"

Hikari is in total bliss; she can feel his quickening pulse through his member and he can feel hers. The walls of her vagina are clamped tightly around him. Her slippery, hot honey is making this possible.

Toji found his rhythm and began to pump her; the silky smooth feeling of her tight passage is almost too much to bear. It was all he could do to contain himself.

Hikari groaned. "I'm going to cum….don't stop!"

Toji watched in amazement as her eyes closed and he watched her face contort, bathed in moonlight. He felt her nether muscles constrict and pressed in as deep as he could go.

Hikari shuddered. "Ohoooooo." She clutched his shoulders tightly, as she experienced her first time. Toji gave her a moment then continued and it didn't take long for him to fill her with his seed.

"HIKARI!!!!…. Arrrugh!"

Hearing him call out her name as she felt his warmth inter her was all she needed. Hikari ground her pelvis into his; accepting every drop of his offering and felt another orgasm rip through her tender young body.

"Ahaaa….Toji!"

The two collapsed together in a warm embrace; sharing loving kisses. The cool breeze from the window helped them calm down as their vital signs returned to normal. Cicadas sang them to sleep.

xxx

A/N

The restriction of an M rating is frustrating! I made the lemon as hot as I dared to, but tried not to cross the line. Hikari being deflowered is a special occasion and I tried to do it justice. I hope that Hikari didn't come off as a slut. They planed this ahead of time, so I tried to play her as ready, willing and able; they don't have access to privacy and prescriptions like the other couples do. So I figured they would go at it like bunnies when they got the chance.

For those unfamiliar with electronics, a 'TWT' is a Traveling Wave Tube; it's used as a radio frequency amplifier. Their used extensively in airborne RADAR jamming systems for combat aircraft.

In the last chapter I gave Lady Sesshy a free hand deliberately, because I love the way she writes and encouraged her to be a little perverted. I had to back peddle a little to tie it in with my story line but I think she did a superb job. Keep in mind that she was buried alive in homework and writing 3 stories of her own! The fact that she would take the time to write a scene for my story makes me want to give her a big brother hug (she's not my sister but I'll adopt her if she lets me). Go to her profile and read a few of her stories, you will be impressed.

I want to apologize; I haven't been able to answer each and every review like I normally do. They are appreciated and your comments are taken seriously; I'm still learning.

Proofread credit goes to ATOMIC SQUIRREL, GirlInAllGreys and Wheeljack69.

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	17. Chapter 17

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take, you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Yes this is intended to be primarily a Asuka scrunched into Shinji story but lets face it, that alone would get boring so I am adding some diversity to make it interesting. Also I feel that some of the characters deserve equal 'air' time.

Warning WAFF ahead.

xxx

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 17)

Finding an anime series with giant robots on surfboards flying through the air, Asuka tossed the remote on the low table and continued chowing down on her bag of potato chips. _Needs more salt_, she thought.

Shinji padded into the living room with two glasses of Coke. "I haven't seen you eat a bag of chips in a long time." He noticed. She usually chooses rabbit food for snacks; carrots, celery and dicon being her typical choices.

Asuka grinned. "Just had a taste for them. The health freaks don't let them put enough salt on them either." She tilted the bag to him to offer a hand full.

He accepted and added. "I can make you something if you're still hungry."

"No, I just have the munchies for some junk food." She kissed him on the cheek; then brushed away the crumbs she left. "Sorry."

They sat together and watched TV for half an hour, polishing off the bag of chips. When the show was over she got up and told him. "I'll run the sweeper if you draw us a bubble bath." There are a lot of crumbs on the carpet from their junk food session.

"Sure." He replied with a blue eyed smile.

The change in Asuka has been dramatic. She has taken to helping out, without being asked; cooking and cleaning. The relationship she has with Shinji is the catalyst.; she no longer fears being alone. And that is now the most important thing in her life; piloting Eva is secondary. Her life with Shinji is her driving force; her reason for existence. Her sync ratio and ability to produce an AT field has increased exponentially and so has Rei Ayanami's. Working as a team the three pilots are a formidable combat force and Commander Gendo Ikari is quite pleased with them; despite their occasional bout of youthful disobedience. Results speak louder than words; the three have defeated the last two angels with minimal damage to the city and that's good for the bottom line.

Shinji heard the vacuum cleaner start and smiled as he adjusted the water temperature, then added the bubbles. Soaking with her is nice. He rummaged in the cabinet to find the candles and a book of matches.

Several minutes later Asuka entered carrying two bathrobes and clean towels. She observed the scene with approval. Shinji has dimmed the lights to accentuate the candles and is already nude. He is standing there with a sponge and a bottle of body wash, waiting for her to get undressed. And she did without hesitation; her yellow tank top came off first, revealing her beautiful orbs. Then she pulled down her denim shorts, the yellow panties joined them at her ankles.

Stepping forward she gave her love a good view, with a bright smile; top and bottom. They don't normally observe the tradition of washing before soaking. But now and then they do it to spend quality time together. Shinji began by washing her back

"Mmum." Asuka purred and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling of the sponge on her left areola. Then her right breast was attended to. She felt the sponge make small circles down her stomach, and then between her legs. Shinji has learned how to apply just the right amount of pressure to control the level of stimulation he gives her. His only goal right now is to lavish attention on her, not to turn the key and start the motor; that comes later. Right now meeting her need for caring attention is the important thing to him.

Shinji helped her set down on the stool after he rinsed her off with the flexible shower nozzle. "May I wash your hair?"

"Yeah…I love it when you do that." She replied softly. This level of attention is dear to her heart; it is what she missed out on with her mother. Asuka succumbed to the warm feeling that Shinji is giving her and she can trust him not to betray her trust.

He bent her head over and covered her eyes with his left hand then wet her long red hair. He applied her favorite peach scented shampoo and massaged it into lather.

"Shinji, do you have any idea how good this feels?" She asked as he massaged her scalp.

"Probably as good as some of the things that you do to me." He replied. Then covered her eyes again and rinsed out the shampoo from her beautiful, long red hair. Shinji squeezed out the excess water with a gentle touch and tied it back in a ponytail with one of her red ribbons. "Ready to get pruney?"

Asuka chuckled as she stood up, turned and put her arms around him. "Lead the way." A soft kiss punctuated her words.

They slipped into the tub being careful not to knock over any of the Jasmine scented candles. Asuka moved quickly to set sideways in his lap, then took a handful of suds and played at his chest with them. Taking small handfuls of water she is touching him softly, playing her hand on him with feminine gentleness. Shinji smiled and relaxed at her soft touch.

_What, is, that look on her face?_ He wondered as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft hand on his chest. This is one of the new moods she has begun to display more often lately.

Then her crystal blue eyes met his, they reflected like mirrors into his soul. Shinji was taken aback at how soft and gentle the kiss was, over in a moment, yet something that would last a lifetime. For a brief moment the vision of a winter garden flashed through his mind. Not cold gray but the breath taking beauty of wonders, soft blue light reflecting from ice covered twigs, coming from a cold, clouded sky on the morning of a new day. This is odd, he was an infant when second impact occurred, and he has never experienced winter. Asuka rested silently in his arms and nearly fell asleep.

xxx

Rei Ayanami walked slowly down the corridor deep in Terminal Dogma, her sneakers squeaked slightly and it echoed from the walls with an eerie sound. _Why is every thing stainless steel here?_ She wondered, for the first time noticing that there is no aesthetic value to this place at all.

When she arrived at the double doors of her assigned recovery room, she placed her right index finger on the touch pad next to the mag-stripe reader. With a noticeable click the deadbolt released and Rei opened the left side door to enter.

The first thing she noticed was how bleak this room is; it looks more like an operating theater than a place to rest. The walls are lined with cabinets of unknown medical supplies; two carts of monitors are positioned near the bed that is on wheels.

A light green hospital gown and brown slippers rest on the bed for her and there is a cardboard box on 'Kenuske's' chair for her to place her casual clothes in. She was about to undress when the door opened. Rei turned to see the imposing figure of Commander Ikari enter.

"Are you feeling well?" The trademark scowl is missing but his emotionless expression is still unnerving.

"I am healthy sir." She answered, with blue bangs drifting between her crimson eyes.

"And school?" He continued.

"My grades have improved with Kensuke's help." _What does he want_,she wondered.

"That is good to hear and your relationship with young Aida?" Gendo's practiced emotionless features would make any one nervous.

"We are in love sir." Rei's cheeks blushed slightly at the admission.

Ikari's response was unique, a soft smile, barely perceptible. "My little girl has grown up."

Rei wasn't sure what to make of that.

"Dr Akagi informs me that she changed the procedure to make this less stressful for you and the LCL is at body temperature. I will not tolerate another incident like the last one."

"Thank you sir."

"We are ahead of schedule so this session will be short, I will have Aida brought to you." He paused for a moment. "Rei I need you to install a fail-safe switch in the system that can be activated by our Eve's. Not just shut it down but to disable it permanently. This is the most important thing that I have ever asked of you. Will you do it?"

Rei swallowed. "I will do it, sir."

Gendo smiled warmly at her. "I have neglected both you and Shinji and lost my wife in my pursuit of this project, with good fortune I will be able to redeem myself to all of you….with your assistance, my daughter." Gendo turned and left.

Rei sighed with relief when the door closed behind him. As she sat on the edge of the bed to remove her shoes it hit her like a ton of bricks. _My little girl….my daughter?_ _He has never used endearing terms with me before, at most only idol inquires to my well being. _She shrugged off the thought in favor of the task at hand.

Rei removed her socks, blue jeans and blue bikini panties, then tossed the slippers to the tile floor and stepped into them. She stood up and pulled off her gray tee shirt, then unfastened her powder blue bra removing it also, leaving herself nude.

Ayanami slipped on the gown, tying it behind her and as she was folding her cloths the air-conditioning kicked on. This gave her backside a cool breeze. _I am beginning to understand why Asuka dislikes this attire_, she thought with a slight smirk, remembering one of the redheads rants.

Rei sat on the bed waiting for a few minutes before the door opened again. Dr Akagi and a nurse entered; it was the same nurse that Kensuke had threatened and she looked apprehensive.

Ritsuko offered a soft smile. "Before we begin I want you to use the bathroom."

Rei nodded and complied, while she did the nurse rolled the cart into the room. When Rei emerged she noticed it. On the tray it carried was a small cup, about 30 ml of orange liquid and a syringe.

"Set down Rei." Ritsuko commanded softly. "I think that I have found a way to make this easier for you." She handed the blue haired girl the cup. "This is the same tranquilizer that they gave me when Shinji took a pot shot at me…..it works like a charm.'

Rei accepted the small plastic cup surveying it circumspectly.

Akagi continued. "5 or 10 minutes after you drink it you won't be able to recite your own name. That's why I wanted you to use the bathroom first. I don't want you to make any attempt to try to get up without assistance. We will wait until it takes effect to give you the injection. Even if you feel it, you probably won't remember it. In about an hour you will be able to stand up and we'll do the synaptic upload. Then you can rest until Kensuke gets here to take you home."

"Thank you." Rei raised the cup to her lips and swallowed the bitter liquid, which is supposed to taste like orange juice.

The nurse helped her to lay down. "If you feel sleepy just take a nap, we'll wake you when it's time. I'll be right here with you if you need anything." Her soft smile is comforting.

Rei drifted off to sleep and didn't even feel the intervenes injection she received in her right arm 30 minutes later. The synaptic marker took effect immediately and will persist for 48 hours before it dissipates.

xxx

As I am jostled awake, I realize that I am in my bed moving down a corridor; I need a few deep breaths to focus my eyes. My name? Another deep breath; Rei Ayanami. Ceiling tiles and quad florescent tubes cascade past my vision. My eyes drift shut again, the tranquilizer is very strong, and I can't resist it.

My eyelids feel like lead as I force them open again and I have to swallow with a dry mouth. I am here again, a place all too familiar….Terminal Dogma. "May I have some water please?" I manage to squeak out.

A bright light invades first my left then right eye; Dr Akagi is checking my pupils for response to dilation. "I had cotton mouth pretty bad too. You're in good condition but I'll reduce the dose next time. Have a drink then lets see if you can stand with help."

I felt hands help me sit upright then a straw brushed my lips; like an infant I suckled at it hungrily. It is probably only tap water but to me right now it is the nectar of snow melt from Mt Fuji. The harsh burn at the back of my dry throat subsided and my vision is beginning to clear. Now I can see the dummy plug system. A huge brain like structure, the organic super computer that tapers down to a slender transparent tube…my throne.

I find myself standing, a little wobbly to be sure but standing. I feel the nurse remove the gown from me. I am accustomed to being undressed before others in this situation but my relationship with Kensuke and friendship with my classmates have instilled a sense modesty in me; I can feel my cheeks turn pink. At least the commander isn't here to see me nude.

With Dr Akagi's help I make my way to the chamber; the floor seems cold to my bare feet. Soon I feel the LCL cover my ankles; true to her word it is at a comfortable temperature. I can feel it traveling up my body, knees, stomach and then my neck.

As it covers my face I exhale with a cloud of bubbles in front of me then inhale deeply; my hair is floating in the buoyancy of my mother's amniotic embrace. I can feel Dr Akagi begin to remove some of the medication from of my blood stream using the LCL; my mind is clearing.

The voices, my sisters, calling to me. Ice cold fingers run through my brain; it is beginning.

Who am I? What am I?

Am I more or less of what I believe myself to be?

I am 'I'.

I am a vessel for my thoughts, I am 'I'. I am a real person with a real soul. I have life; my experiences make me real. I no longer want to return to nothingness….I no longer want to die. I want to live my life with Kensuke…….I love him.

Blackness.

xxx

Kensuke and Yukio were laughing and joking as they left the school building with Shinji and Asuka. The scene outside was a little messy though. Several police cars have cordoned off a large section of the parking lot with flashing lights and orange cones.

"What's going on?" Yukio asked Kensuke.

The boy shrugged. "Beats me."

Asuka and Shinji have equal faces of bewilderment. Then a NERV security agent approached them. "Mr Aida, your transport will arrive shortly."

"Transport?" Kensuke has a perplexed expression on his young face.

Yukio punched him softly in the arm. "Show off." And grinned as she watched the tan VTOL pass low and slow overhead with a high pitched whine from its engines, then soft land at the impromptu LZ.

Asuka went for her cell phone and hit speed dial, a moment later. "Misato is Rei ok?"

"Yeah as far as I know…why?"

"A transport just landed in school parking lot to pick up Kensuke." Asuka sounded concerned. This is unusual, even for pilots and a bad omen.

"Hang on a sec…" After a short pause. "Ritsuko said she's ok and that the commander sent for him to take her home." Misato explained.

Asuka expelled a sigh of relief. "Ok, thanks Misato." She looked to the sandy haired boy. "Rei's ok, the old man wants you to take her home."

Kensuke scratched his head. "Jeez! He could have just sent a car."

Shinji patted him on the shoulder. "Father has been acting strange lately. Better get going; we'll walk Yukio home."

The boy nodded and then accepted a hug good bye from Miss Senoh, then headed for his 'ride'. The crowd of students looked on in awe as one of their classmates calmly boarded the aircraft and its gas turbine engines spooled lifting it gracefully into the air. It rushed its sole passenger to the landing pad elevator and a descent to the Geo-Front.

Asuka poked the security agent in the chest lightly. "If 'wonder boy' gets to fly, I want a car….were NOT walking."

The man nodded and spoke into his head set; moments later a familiar green SUV pulled up and the three students piled in the back. _Damn kids…I need to get a real job_, he thought to himself as he watched the vehicle recede.

Kensuke entered the room just as the nurse was removing the black band from her left arm after taking Rei's blood pressure. It is comforting for him to see that she is wearing a gray tee shirt, blue jeans and sneakers instead of a hospital gown.

Rei looked up and an instantaneous bright, wide smile came to her lovely face. "Kensuke."

The nurse turned and froze in fear when she recognized him as the man that threatened her life. The vision of a rifled gun barrel in her face flashed hauntingly through her mind. Kensuke sensed it, placed his school bag on the floor and stepped toward her.

He bowed very low. "I apologize for scaring you…I was acting to protect Rei…I needed to stop you from giving her that shot."

"Easy for you to say." She countered as tears welled up in her eyes. She would have quit her job in fright if Ritsuko had not talked her out of it.

The trembling young woman felt Rei's gentle reassuring hands draw her to set beside her on the edge of the bed and pull her into a warm hug. All Kensuke could do was to watch the young woman weep softly on Rei's shoulder and feel like a piece of shit for what he has done. _Thank you Rei_, was the only thought on his mind.

xxx

Three people assemble in Gendo Ikari's private lounge to discuss the progress that has been made analyzing the crystal, egg shaped, artifact recovered from Giza. Several of the plasma screens are displaying it slowly rotating, emphasizing the patterns it contains.

A gray haired Kouzoro Fuyutski placed a cup of green tea in front of Dr Akagi before she began to speak. "Thanks." She took a sip. "We finally used two semiconductor lasers at 780 nanometers mutually perpendicular and discovered a binary code in the lattice structure.

Gendo tented his white gloved hands in front of his face as usual, hiding his smirk as he listened. _I was right!_ He thought in triumph.

"So it is an information storage device?" Kouzoro questioned.

"As far as I can tell, yes." She responded as she lit a cigarette. "It will take the Magi some time to decipher it, but there is a lot of data there."

"I suspect that the entire work of the Dead Sea Scrolls is there." Gendo remarked thoughtfully. "And perhaps much more." He added with a grin only Gendo could muster or perhaps a lion about to pounce on its prey.

xxx

The abysmal blackness of the Star Chamber was relieved by the glowing formation of several holographic desks, as the members of SEELE convened. They are rotting old men with delusions of grandeur and aspirations of immortality; secretly Gendo Ikari despises them.

"Well done Ikari, the human enhancement project is ahead of schedule." Blue desk spoke.

"Indeed, the first has been quite diligent at her task. Her mental stability has improved since I have allowed her to pursue a sexual relationship." Gendo replied, tenting his white-gloved hands in front of his face, his orange tinted glasses adding to his ominous presences.

"All three of them were incarcerated, is that wise?" Green desk asked smugly.

"From time to time a child must be disciplined but, the result is that they learn the lesson and take a step closer to becoming an adult; it is simply human nature." Gendo countered softly.

"He's correct; by acting as a team they have saved us a great deal of money." Red desk put in.

_I will kill you last_, Ikari thought to himself.

'Very well. Thank you for your time, your presence are not required for the remainder of the meeting." Blue desk said in a commanding tone.

Ikari nodded and faded out.

"He will betray us." Green desk warned.

"We have placed a bell around his neck." Blue desk reminded and the meeting continued.

xxx

The weather in post second impact Japan can be stifling, often reaching 37 degrees Celsius. But the gentle thunderstorm last night has cooled things off a little to make this afternoon a perfect day for a walk in the park.

The entourage pressed the doorbell of the Horaki residence. Soon enough the door opened presenting the eldest Horaki sibling. She smiled brightly at the sight of Kimiko. "Hi you guys! Come in, Hikari's getting dressed."

After they entered Kodama brushed Kimiko's nose with her index finger as she knelt down to receive her hug. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too!" She exclaimed and attacked with a kiss on the cheek and a warm, tight hug.

" Nozomi is in the back yard, why don't you let her know that you're here."

"Ok!" She squealed and took off like a B1-B on full afterburners toward the back door, completely forgetting decorum.

Kensuke shook his head with a smile. "Is that what were in for?" He asked as he put his hand on Rei's back.

"Most likely," she offered as she rested her head on his shoulder. "I will not regret it; I will bare you as many children as you wish to sire, my love."

Kodama chuckled. "You must be one of the female pilots Hikari told me about."

Rei smiled slightly and bowed respectfully. "I am Rei Ayanami the designated pilot of Evangelion unit zero; please address me as Rei."

"So Kensuke it would seem that you have done well."Then Kodama bowed with flourish. "I am Kodama Horaki, one of the keepers of this zoo. Please call me Kodama."

"Oh come on were not THAT bad." Hikari chuckled as she padded in and gave her older sister a hug. "And we both love you very much." She added.

"I wouldn't trade you two for anyone." Kodama told her and gave Hikari a peck on the beak. "I made some iced tea. Anyone want some?" She asked as she turned to their guests.

Everyone retired to the kitchen; Hikari got the glasses while Kodama took the pitcher from the fridge. She poured everyone a glass then returned the pitcher to the refrigerator.

Rei took a sip and smiled. "This is quite good."

"Thanks, I like darker varieties for iced tea and lighter ones for paring with food." Kodama responded with a smile. Hikari isn't the only one in the family that knows how to cook. Their mother is training all three girls how to be a good wife and mother in preparation for there life ahead. Their mother and father want grandchildren.

"Perhaps you would be kind enough to instruct me how to improve my ability to brew tea." Rei requested mildly.

"Instruct? That's a strange way to put it, but sure, any time. As a matter of fact, why don't you start hanging around here? Hikari told me that you're the one that is kind of in a shell. I love your hair. Is it naturally blue?" Kodama asked her sweetly.

Rei blushed. "Thank you, yes this is my natural hair color and I am uncertain why my eyes are red. Being different caused me to become reclusive; thankfully my friends have been most helpful."

"You have found friends in this family Rei…just brace yourself, Nozomi is brash AND curious!" Hikari put in.

"I'm sure it will be fine. I have enjoyed Kimiko's company." Rei responded with a soft smile. Being introduced to children has been an interesting and very pleasant experience. The certainty of having children with Kensuke is being etched into her mind. _The angels will be defeated and no one will stand between us, Kensuke and I will have happiness_, she thought as another sip of tea melted on her taste buds.

"Thanks for watching Kimiko tonight." Toji said happily.

"Oh it's nothing, with mom and dad gone tonight I need to stay home with Nozomi anyway and it gives her someone her own age to play with." She responded with a smile and took another sip of tea. "So what are your plans for tonight?"

Kensuke's hand subtly took Rei's under the table. "We're taking them to the park then dinner and a movie." He stated proudly.

_Damn I waited until I was 16 to even kiss a boy_, Kodama thought. "That sounds great. Oh Hikari, mom told me that you have permission to sleep over at Rei's tonight….just try to stay out of trouble."

Hikari blushed profusely. "Of course I will!" _Does she know? _Hikari wondered. Trying to explain to her doctor why she isn't a virgin any more is going to be a challenge too.

"Why do you look so guilty dear sister?" Then she looked to Toji. "Planning something?"

Toji is wise to Kodama, he has been accepted into the family and knows that he will be given permission to marry Hikari when the time comes. "Nothing more than you are."

"Touché!" Kodama laughed. "Just don't get her pregnant, that's all I ask."

Hikari buried her face in her hands with embarrassment. "Kodama PLEASE stop embarrassing me!"

Kensuke couldn't suppress a chuckle and looked to Kodama with a grin. "And just what are you planning tonight?"

With a lechers grin she responded. "I met an American exchange student that needs help with Japanese and I need help with English so were going to 'study' together tonight." She has a mock innocent overtone.

"That should be quite interesting." Rei commented, remembering several study sessions with Kensuke that ended with sex education.

Toji gave Hikari a soft kiss on the lips then got up and embraced Kodama, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We need to get going, Shinji and Asuka are meeting us in the park." Then he padded off to the back door to give a hug and kiss good-bye to two of his favorite little girls.

xxx

Asuka laughed as Shinji again pushed her gently in the swing under a bright blue sky. The dampness of last night's storm has dried up and this is a beautiful day. With each forward swing her soft red hair would trail behind her and her pleated blue skirt would flare slightly giving some of the older young boys an interesting view.

"There you are." Toji chuckled as the two couples ambled up to them.

Shinji caught Asuka on the back swing and hugged her around the waist, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. Reluctantly she vacated her seat to join their friends.

As Kensuke, Rei, Shinji, Asuka, Toji and Hikari started down the path to the fallen tree to make out Hikari noticed that a young man, maybe ten years old, is mimicking what Shinji was doing with Asuka. He is swinging a young girl and she seems to be enjoying it; her happy smile is a tell tail sign.

Hikari took Shinji's hand for a moment. "Look."

As they all looked over Asuka slipped her arm around him, giving him a kiss. "Looks like you started a trend."

Rei slipped her arm around Kensuke's waist embracing him warmly. _This is a world worth saving_, she thought. With her yet unrealized ability to produce an absolute terror field this is no idol thought. Rei Ayanami will be able to kick some serious ass when the time comes.

Sun light danced through the leaves as three couples strolled down the path toward Hikari and Toji's favorite spot to snuggle. The soft smells of the forest are present and chirping birds feeding on the cicadas fill the air. It is a less used path and thankfully their spot is unoccupied. The three boys sat down and drew their ladies into their laps. To their credit the children did wait a full three microseconds before they started kissing passionately.

45 minutes later Shinji's cell phone sounded. He ended his passionate kiss with Asuka to answer it. "Um…yeah we'll be right there." He folded the phone and returned it to the holster. "The limo is here, I made reservations at Kampai for us."

"KAMPAI!" Hikari and Toji exclaimed in unison.

"Only the best!" Asuka said with a large grin and twinkling blue eyes.

Kensuke grinned. "Don't worry NERV is paying for it."

"You knew?" Toji asked his friend suspiciously.

Kensuke shrugged with a smile. "Asuka asked me to keep my mouth shut."

Shinji grinned. "Don't worry about it, they owe us big time, one dinner compared to the price of replacing an office building is nothing."

Arm in arm the three couples made their way to the waiting limo and a very nice dinner date among friends.

xxx

Gendo Ikari's office is a huge room with a single desk in the center; a sophisticated electronic device and quite extravagant. As with all of his toys it is intended to intimidate. The tree of life is emblazoned on the floor and ceiling, reminding him of his decade plus long goal.

Gendo watched FLIR image on his monitor as his three pilots boarded the limousine with their friends and smiled; one less thing to worry about.

The Apache gunship nosed down slightly as it escorted the limo to its destination; its powerful rotors slashed through the air with impunity. Gendo Ikari returned his attention to the stream of text that the Magi are feeding him from the egg.

xxx

A/N

You know it just occurred to me that Ritsuko is a scientist and would probably supervise a medical doctor to perform examinations on the kids. Oh well it's too late now!

I have been told a few times that I need to explain the technical stuff so….

VTOL is Vertical Takeoff and Landing, think Harrier jump jet.

LZ is Landing Zone. The term is generic but usually refers to the deployment of combat troops by helicopters.

B1-B is a supersonic heavy bomber that can be loaded out with 200 thousand pounds of conventional ordnance or up to 36 air launched cruise missiles armed nuclear. (They scare the piss out of me and they're on my side.)

FLIR is Forward Looking Infr-red; its used in most targeting systems.

I want to give Jintsu credit for the phrase "Easy for you to say". He has a short one-shot story by the same name. Pop over to his profile and read it; this guy is serious about writing. You'll like it! And if you like FAST cars check out his other story CRB 4407.

Proofread and concept development credit go to Jintsu as well. Also Girl In All Greys was kind enough to hand me my head on spelling and grammar with this chapter. Check out her stories, you will not be disappointed.

**Thanks for reading** and leave lots of reviews. Don't be afraid to point out my mistakes, it doesn't hurt my feelings. I try to learn from my mistakes and honest criticism helps me do that.

One final note; this story will not be abandoned but it is on hold because I have some real life issues that I need to resolve. I will likely loose my internet connection soon and I am unsure how long it will take to get it back.

DC ( AKA 94saturn)


	18. Chapter 18

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Warning WAFF ahead. There is also a light lemon in this chapter, nothing too serious though.

xxx

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 18)

On this Saturday morning the sullen storm clouds over Toyko-3 have cut loose with a driving rain. A brilliant, forked flash of lightning illuminated the dreary, darkened day; followed with the tremendous THUMP of the thunderclap.

The windshield wipers slashed across the glass in the pouring rain as the black sedan pulled into Horaki driveway, Rei opened the back door, facing Hikari's house, popped her umbrella and as she exited the vehicle informed her watchers. "I will remain here for the day."

She made her way to the front entrance and pressed the doorbell; the car waited until she entered before receding. The rain is still coming down hard. The car took up a position at a discreet distance. The children are not shadowed everywhere they go but Commander Ikari likes to keep track of them for various reasons.

"I'm glad you came." Hikari said as Rei closed her umbrella and removed her shoes. "Do you need a towel?"

"No thank you I am fine." Rei replied, "It was only a short walk to the door."

As they entered the living room Rei noticed Nozomi is playing with a baby on the floor. The small child is smiling as Nozomi tickles her belly lightly. She looked up and grinned. "Miss Rei!" Nozomi is always happy to see her blue haired friend.

Rei smiled and sat down next to her then wrapped her arm around the youngest Horaki. "I see that you have found a new friend."

"I'm helping Hikari baby sit. Her name is Totto." Nozomi stated proudly with a bright smile. Nozomi gave the baby another tickle eliciting a giggle from her.

"And doing a great job too." Hikari praised and handed her a bottle of grape juice with a smile. She then handed Rei a cup of green tea to complement her own. "You can go play video games now, thanks for watching her."

"Ok." Nozomi said and padded off to her room to hit level seven of her favorite game.

"Its getting harder and harder to find games that are appropriate for her." Hikari lamented shaking her head. "The kid's games don't hold her interest and the teen ones are too violent."

Rei took a sip of tea before she spoke. "I must agree. Some of Kensuke's favorite games are quite violent with graphic depiction of injuries. Having participated in battle I don't care for first person shooters."

"I can only imagine some of the terrible things you've seen. Toji told me what it was like in that entry plug thing with Shinji. I can't believe Kensuke still wants to be a pilot." Hikari shifted the child in her lap and reached for her tea.

"Asuka and I were trained from an early age to pilot Eva, Shinji was thrust into it abruptly. The first time that I ever met him he chose to pilot in my place….he saved my life, I was terribly injured from a previous accident." Rei gazed into her cup.

"I remember that. You missed a lot of school and then showed up in all of those bandages." Hikari grimaced at the memory. Then she reached up and softly touched Rei's pastel face near her right eye. "And your eye…"

The young pilot of unit zero took Hikari's hand with a smile. "There was some concern about retinal detachment, however I have healed completely."

"Come to think of it, I've seen you in the locker room and there isn't a scratch on you." The ever-observant class representative noted.

Rei finished her tea. "The majority of my injuries were internal, bruised organs and hemorrhaging, I required several transfusions in the beginning of my recovery." Rei noticed the concerned look on her friends face. "I assure you that I have recovered completely. May I serve you more tea?"

Hikari smiled and nodded yes, realizing that her friend understandably wished to change the subject. "Just bring the pot, there are a couple servings left in it."

Rei rose from her cushion and padded into the kitchen, returning momentarily with the ceramic pot. It is white with a band of light blue gray on the lower third and a delicate rendition of two trees in an equal shade. "This pot is aesthetically pleasing, perhaps you could assist me in choosing something similar to serve Kensuke with."

"Shopping! You got it girlfriend!" Hikari giggled. "So how are you and Kensuke getting along?"

"Quite well, I find myself thinking of him often. How is your relationship with Toji progressing?"

"Great! For being a 'stooge' he's so nice to me. We've even been talking about getting married. He wants children just like I do. We have to wait until we graduate from high school but I'll get my claws in him before we go to collage." She snickered triumphantly.

Rei nodded. "Kensuke and I have had similar discussions….there are times when I detect reluctance…"

"Reluctance?" Hikari asked inquisitively.

"I believe the correct term is 'cold feet', I have no doubt of his love for me. When we make love his true feelings shine through brightly. I simply must be patient."

Hikari nodded. "He does act a lot more mature now than he did…almost too serious some times. And why is he carrying a gun at school? That's illegal but none of the faculty has said a word."

"I was present at the meeting when commander Ikari gave him an order to carry his sidearm at school. The reasoning is that in an emergency Kensuke would be closer to the pilots and be a first line of defense until section two assets can be brought to bear." Rei Ayanami's voice was marked with sadness. "He is being trained." She lowered her head to stare at her tea. "But I would not expect him to survive a firefight….he is too willing to protect others. I fear that he would sacrifice himself to save us."

"He's brash and a 'boy' but I have a feeling that he knows the difference between courage and stupidity." Hikari comforted.

"That is what I pin my hopes on." Rei confided.

The two girls have been talking and not paying undivided attention to the baby and now Totto is beginning to fuss.

Rei frowned. "She seems to be distressed."

"She's just getting hungry but it's not time to feed her yet." Hikari lifted her yellow tee shirt and let the child take her left breast.

"Do you produce milk?" Rei asked puzzled.

Hikari smiled realizing that Rei wouldn't know this trick. "No I don't but her mother does and she doesn't want her to use a pacifier because it will be bad for her teeth later on if she gets used to it, so I do this to keep her happy.

Rei looked on in wonder, while trying to continue their conversation. "Have you and Toji been able to make love?"

"It's not easy to find privacy and we don't want to end up with one of these." She patted the baby's diaper. "Until were ready for the responsibility. So we have only done it the once. Thanks, Asuka told me that she got the pill from you. I should have thanked you sooner but I guess that I was just embarrassed to talk about it."

"I have transitioned to birth control pills, perhaps you should consider them." Rei mused.

Hikari chuckled. "Mom I want to go on birth control so that I can have sex with my 14 year old boyfriend any time I feel like it." She said sarcastically. "Mom and dad would have me locked in a convent in five minutes flat!"

Rei grinned. "I see your point. Still, I have an apartment and a supply of progesterone tablets left over from the prescription that Dr. Akagi gave me in Egypt. If you do not mind the deception to your parents, you and Toji are welcome to be Kensuke and my guests for the purpose of copulation."

Hikari looked down, less in embarrassment than lust. Having tasted the forbidden fruit with Toji the thought of experiencing it again is intoxicating. "I'll talk to Toji about it….thanks for offering Rei."

Hikari noticed the young blue haired girls relentless glances at the small child. "You've never held a baby before have you? Want to give this a try?"

Rei's cheeks turned a little pink. "Well I…."

"It's easy the kid does all the work." Hikari encouraged with a gentle smile.

Taking Hikari's advice Rei held the infant to her breast and she grasped it with both hands planting her mouth firmly on the young, blue haired girls nipple. This is different from when Kenuske does this for arousal. Rei can sense the child's desire for sustenance.

"See it's kind of nice to play mother isn't it?" Hikari asked quietly. "And it looks like you'll make a great mom too."

Again Rei blushed. "Yes it is." As she held the baby she noted her soft warm skin, the smell of baby powder and something began to surface in her subconscious; _I want a child with Kensuke, _she thought.

After several minutes Hikari checked her watch. "I'll get her bottle, be right back."

The child greedily accepted the bottle Hikari placed at her cheek. Releasing Rei's barren bosom in favor of the familiar flavor of her mothers warmed breast milk. Rei couldn't suppress a warm smile as she held the young child in her arms and supported the bottle. Totto's tiny hands grasped the bottle with white-knuckle fervor. When the child finished the contents of her bottle Hikari placed s small white towel on Rei's right shoulder.

"Time for the burp; she makes Misato look like an armature!" Hikari intoned sarcastically.

Rei looked at her quizzically. "When they eat that fast they take in a lot of air too. Just rest her head on your shoulder and pat her back softly. She knows what to do and she usually will spit up a little. I learned the hard way to use a towel." Hikari giggled.

Rei carefully positioned the baby's head on the towel and gently patted her back as instructed. Soon enough there were several resounding burps, followed by a happy coo. Rei held the child for mere moments before the baby's eyes closed and she smiled warmly at her. _I can now understand the Lilims fascination with children._

"That's a record Rei! She usually wants to play for a while." Hikari relieved the first child of the baby and checked her diaper before placing her in the carrying basket; then covered her with a soft pink blanket. "She should be out cold for a while." Hikari added. "Want to watch an Iron Chef marathon?"

"That would be pleasing." She replied with a warm smile.

And so it went, two friends sharing a rainy day together, watching TV and taking care of the little ones.

xxx

In his fortress lounge located in Central Dogma Gendo Ikari stared intently at the monitor in front of him. Symbols reflecting from his orange tinted glasses, his dark dress jacket is draped across the adjacent black leather chair with his white gloves place on top of it. He scrolled back a few lines with his trackball to reread a passage, then continued on. _I'll know it when I see it_, he thought to himself with frustration.

Gendo stroked his full black beard with his left hand thoughtfully as he scrolled back again then continued on. _This is less than one percent of the data_, with that came the dismal realization that this will take time. _Time is not on my side_ Gendo thought annoyed.

Finally half an hour later Gendo leaned back in his chair, removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He heard the door slide open; it could be only one person. Yesterday he sent Kouzou Fuyutsuki to Washington DC to deal with the Americans on funding issues and Ritsuko Akagi, his mistress, is the only other person with access.

Akagi rolled a food cart from the cafeteria into the room. "Dinner is served." She said warmly. "Don't wait for me, I'll get the sake." She draped her lab coat over a chair then proceeded to the bar and drew a large carafe of sake from the keg.

Gendo sighed, under other circumstances he would protest but tired eyes and an empty stomach compelled him to comply with his lover. With weary bones he got up and made his way to the coffee table and started placing the meal on it. There are two bowls of Hot and Sour soup, a large plate of sushi and sashimi, along with condiments.

Ritsuko poured him a cup of sake like a geisha as he ate his soup. Then she started on hers. "It's pretty good today." She commented after tasting it.

"Indeed, I prefer it hot as opposed to sour." The elder Ikari commented absently as he set the empty bowl aside and sipped his sake. Gendo picked up a piece of tuna nigri then dipped the edge in wasabi-flavored soy sauce. The tuna hit the spot the piece is consumed in two bites.

Ritsuko picked up her chopsticks and took a round of eel sushi dipping it gently in her soy sauce. The dark green nori wrapper glistened in the cool light as she placed it in her mouth. She chewed it thoroughly then finished it with a sip of sake.

Gendo picked up a cucumber and avocado roll with his chopsticks and studied it. "The chef wasn't sure if Rei would be with you so he included some vegetarian choices for her." Akagi informed him.

Gendo did not reply outwardly. _Well done, I will have to speak to him. _He thought as he dipped the roll in orange colored oil infused with the heat of scotch bonnet peppers. Few things are hotter than this. It is amazing that people in the west actually eat these peppers simply for the endorphin rush.

The meal continued in relative silence for fifteen or twenty minutes longer, until the couple had eaten their fill and set back on the couch enjoying another cup of sake for desert. Ritsuko slipped her arm around him and placed her head on his chest.

"Have you learned anything yet?" She asked as she snuggled close to him.

"Nothing significant it is still too little data." He replied with a soft sigh.

"The Magi will have another data dump for you in eight or ten hours." She told him in an attempt to lift his spirits. "I love you too much to see you push yourself like this. Why don't you go home and get some sleep while you wait?"

"Perhaps you're right, there is nothing useful in this batch." _Will you still feel this way after instrumentality? Or will you damn me along with two thirds of the human race?_

Ritsuko lifted her head to look into his eyes only to see her own reflected from his tinted glasses. Her complexion is pale from working under ground day after day. A line of dark roots accents her bleach blond hair. When she was young her hair rivaled Misato's with a deep blue, purple color. At thirty she is one year older than Misato and both women still hold the youthful beauty of women in their mid twenties.

Ritsuko snaked her arms around his neck and began to kiss him. Gendo put his arms around her back and returned it. Soon they are making out like teenagers with passion and building lust. Gendo took a moment to set his glasses on the coffee table then returned his attention back to Ritsuko.

_Unlike your mother Ritsuko you are a hot piece of tail and I don't mind if I do. _Gendo thought to himself as he unbuttoned her white blouse. Then slipped his hands in and unfastened her bra, allowing him to cup her breasts in his hands. He began to knead them firmly, enjoying their spongy texture.

"Mummm." Ritsuko purred and started nibbling his neck. "Feel like making love?" She whispered.

_I'll be happy to screw you. _"Of course my dear." He responded. Then got up to undress, as did she. Soon their cloths were in a pile next to the couch

Ritsuko laid down with her right foot propped up on the back of the couch and her left leg draped over the edge. Gendo mounted her without foreplay and started to enjoy himself. Her breasts began to oscillate as he continued to pump her harder and harder. With in five minutes he grunted and pulled out.

_You bastard, _she thought, _you could at least try to get me off. _ For the past month it has been the same. He pumps the crap out of her, finishes early and she has to take care of herself later with a viberator.

Even before Ritsuko got up to clean herself off he has his pants back on. With a sigh she made her way to the bathroom. Gendo poured the last of the sake into his cup and sat back sipping with a satisfied smirk on his face. _Nothing like a little pussy to make you feel better. _He thought smugly.

Several minutes later Ritsuko emerged still nude with a pillow and blanket for him. He kissed her and lied back allowing her to cover him. "Sleep well my love." She told him choking back the bitterness.

Ritsuko dressed and put on her lab coat. She loaded the carafe and cups in the dishwasher by the bar. Then she put the dishes on the cart and dimmed the lights as she left. She pushed the cart next to the outside wall to be picked up later. After wiping a small tear of sadness from her right eye she checked her watch and headed to the cages. Lieutenant Ibuki is supervising the retrofit to bring unit zero up to unit ones specs'. No time for orgasms or feelings, there is work to be done; an angel could strike at any time.

xxx

Mid afternoon on this mostly cloudy Saturday the train braked to a stop and the horde of passengers disembarked. At the same time another throng embarked for the next destination. Asuka and Shinji emerged from the crowd holding hands, pointing themselves toward the mall with a purposeful stride.

There is no mistaking the smile on Asuka's face, she is on a date with Shinji and that makes her happy. She swings their clasped hands playfully as they walk through the moderate Saturday shopping crowd. Her auburn hair billows a little with their pace and the slightly cool breeze. The breeze is only cool because of the lowered humidity as a result of the scattered cloud cover. This will be a perfect night to sleep with the windows open. If one is inclined to sleep that is.

Soon they approach the main entrance of the Tokyo-3 mall. Its huge glass steel façade is intended to impress. To show the world that Tokyo-3 is a modern, vibrant city of the future. It performs its task well, one would be hard pressed not to be impressed.

The two enter and head strait for the marble fountain in the center of the building to see the Koi. Quite a few people are gathered around the pool enjoying the Koi and serenity of the cascading water. They find an open spot to watch the fish cruise around gracefully in their mini-ecosystem of water plants.

"I think Hikari is right, we should have a Koi pond with a waterfall in the back yard when we get married." Asuka mused wistfully.

Shinji slipped his arm around her waist to draw her near. "That's a great idea."

Asuka slipped her arm around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder. They continued to watch the fish glide around for several more minutes before silently heading to the food court still holding one another. When they arrive at 'The Greasy Spoon' Shinji holds the door for her like the gentlemen that he is. The lunch crowd has dissipated and the dinner crowd has yet to arrive so there is plenty of seating available.

This is one of their favorite restaurants, with an American fifties diner motif complete with waitresses in period garb to complete the illusion. You will not find sushi here but if you want western food they have everything from pork chops to hotdogs.

Asuka took his hand and lead him to a secluded table in the corner. "This looks perfect." She told him with shining blue eyes.

"Looks good to me." Shinji agreed as he pulled out the chair for her. Then he sat down beside her and gave her a kiss on the cheek as the waitress approached with ice water and menus.

She set down the water and handed them each a menu. "Would you like coffee?"

"No thanks." Shinji replied politely.

Asuka looked to her boyfriend. "Root beer?" Shinji nodded yes. She turned to the waitress. "We'll have root beer please."

"Two mugs coming right up." She said brightly. "The dinner special is Beef Manhattan today."

"What's that?" Shinji inquired puzzled.

"Its an open face sandwich on white bread of ground beef covered with mashed potatoes and smothered in brown gravy." The waitress replied with a grin. "It will stick to your ribs."

"And thighs!" Asuka chimed in with a chuckle.

Asuka and Shinji started perusing the menu they shared as the waitress went to fetch their drinks. They flipped through several pages until they reached the hamburger section and paused. With out a word they both had the same idea.

"Double bacon cheese burger." They said in unison with a giggle.

Asuka ticked off the stats. "Butter toasted bun, sweet pickles, 114g all beef patty with Swiss cheese topped with bacon, 114g all beef patty with sharp cheddar cheese topped with bacon, lettuce, tomato, onion and mayonnaise with fries…Oh, lets get deep fried mushrooms too!"

"Works for me." Shinji responded with salivating smile.

"It'll take three days to work this off but its worth it" Asuka mused with a frown.

"I'll always love you no matter how you look…my love." Shinji countered with his loving blue eyes shining. His arm came around her and drew his girlfriend into a discreet kiss.

The waitress returned with two large mugs of frothy root beer, placing them in front of her patrons with a big smile. "Are you ready to order or do you need more time?" She asked politely

"Were ready….Two double bacon cheese burgers and a large order of deep fried mushrooms. And Asuka likes mayonnaise with her fries." Shinji answered in his typical soft-spoken voice.

"Common right up." The waitress chimed brightly as she jotted the order down on her pad. Then she turned to put in the order to the cook. As she receded Asuka took a big swig of her root beer leaving a frothy light brown mustache.

Shinji laughed softly and pulled a napkin from the dispenser to wipe off her upper lip. He was treated to a root beer flavored kiss for his kind effort. He gazed into her beautiful deep blue eyes with a loving smile that required no words.

"We may not make it to the beach….I don't know how long I can hold out." She whispered to him as she nuzzled his cheek.

"Maybe we should think about baseball." He chuckled as he stroked her soft red hair.

"Bats are made out of wood aren't they?" She snickered with a sly grin.

"Down girl!" Shinji laughed and kissed her hair lovingly.

Asuka was about to kiss him on the lips again when the food arrived. The waitress noticed their antics with amusement. Being a twenty-two year old college student herself it warms her heart to see this couple in love. "Hope you're hungry!" She exclaimed to get their attention.

"You bet!" Asuka replied eying the two layers of cheese-covered cow and a huge basket of deep fried mushrooms.

"The mushrooms are VERY hot." She admonished as she place the meal in front of them along with two fresh mugs of root beer.

"Thank you." Shinji told her with his typical boyish smile and the waitress bowed then went to attend an adjacent table.

Asuka dipped a French fry into the mayonnaise then took a bite and a smile crossed her features. "Mummm….haven't had these in a while." She dipped another and offered it to Shinji, which he accepted.

They each placed the top of the buns with the lettuce, tomato and onion on their burgers and wasted no time chowing down. Shinji squirted some ketchup next to his fries on the paper-lined basket. He offered her one with the tomato sauce, which she accepted with a rather sexy overtone, taking it into her mouth and sucking playfully at his fingers.

Auska washed down a large bite of her bacon cheeseburger with a robust swig of root beer. "If this wasn't so fating I could eat this every day." There was hint o guilt in here voice.

Asuka dipped a mushroom in mayo and offered it to her blue-eyed brown haired companion. There is something sensual about feeding each other. This relationship goes far beyond youthful puppy love; they are building a solid foundation for a life and family together. Even if they don't completely understand, the seeds have been planted and have taken root.

After the two have polished off every last morsel they sat back and patted their stomachs, finishing off the root beer to complete the meal.

"Whoa!…I haven't eaten THAT much in a long time!" Shinji exclaimed and covered his mouth as he burped.

Asuka turned her head covered her mouth and followed suite. "I'm stuffed." She agreed.

Seeing that they are finished the waitress came over to the table. "Would you like some pie for desert?"

"No thanks, I couldn't eat another bite." Shinji told her.

"Me either." Asuka added.

The waitress smiled knowingly and left the check with Shinji. "Have a nice day." She left to attend to another table.

Shinji scrutinized the bill then placed 2,750 yen on the table to cover the meal and tip. "If we leave now I think we can catch the next train, unless you want to walk around here for a while." He said checking his watch.

"Lets just head to the train." Her voice is quiet in anticipation of walking on the beach with him. This is their quality time, no homework, sync tests or responsibilities to deal with. Just the two of them together as a loving couple.

Twenty-five minutes later coronal discharges dance from the contact point where the pantograph meets the catenary as the train races toward the ocean. at 128 Kph. On track one the sleek white express is getting green boards in rapid succession. In the third car back from the locomotive Asuka and Shinji set oblivious to their fellow passengers, lost in their own little world, sharing this time together. The metropolis has melted away into lush green countryside as they leave the mountains behind and the sun is making its steady progression to the horizon.

As they cuddled Shinji and Asuka notice an elderly couple on their second pass through the train looking for a place to rest their fatigued bones, each is carrying a bag of what appears to be groceries. Blue eyes locked with blue eyes, the young couple stood up and offered them a place to set.

"Oh we couldn't impose." The older lady said in a soft polite tone.

"Were getting off at the next stop and should be getting up anyway." Shinji countered with his typical shy boyish charm.

"Besides our legs are younger!" Asuka added with sparkling, crystal blue eyes and an infectious bright smile, cropped with flowing red hair.

The couple accepted the offer, also noticing their attire; sandals, cutoff blue jeans and white tee shirts with a red NERV logo on the left breast.

"Do your parents work at NERV?" The elderly man inquired.

Shinji blushed a little. "Sort of." He answered sheepishly.

Asuka just giggled softly. Little did they know that they have just crossed paths with two of the three Evangelion pilots that stand between the human race and total annihilation at the hand of the angels.

With dynamics on and train brakes applied the express glided to a perfect, jolt free stop at the station. Shinji and Asuka joined their fellow passengers stepping off onto the platform on this beautiful late afternoon.

The sun is sinking lower and the clouds are dissipating. The first thing they notice is the lower temperature and the heady aroma of salt air. High tide is near with gentle waves lapping at the beach then receding leaving tidal pools in their wake. Dozens of seagulls flock to feed on the hapless sea creatures stranded in the pools as the cycle of life plays its self out. This is the way of things in the Lilim reality and has been for millions of years.

The fairly robust crowd is thinning by attrition with people heading home for dinner as Asuka and Shinji stroll down the beach at the waters edge, hand in hand.

Shinji took a deep breath of sea air, exhaling it slowly. "Asuka…..I love you more than I know how to say" He took her into his strong arms kissing her gently on the lips. In a rare moment, she went completely passive, allowing Shinji to take her without resistance, protest or rebuff.

She nestled into his embrace returning his soft kisses with her eyes closed, savoring the moment. Her hand cupped the back of his head and she deepened the kiss. "Shinji….will you make love to me tonight?" She asked with the ragged breath of a woman in the throes of passion.

"Of course I will." He answered with a whisper, nuzzling her ear.

Waves continue to lap at the shoreline and gulls cry as they ride the thermals. The sun is just now touching the water on the horizon. The couple paused to watch the sunset. Scarlet hews in the atmosphere and golden highlights on the water as day transitions to night.

"Shinji, I've decided to proficiency out of most of my high school classes….I already have a diploma from Germany anyway. I want to finish my MBA, I can support us until you finish collage, then we can start our own company." She looked at him seriously. "It won't be easy but I want both of us to end up with a PhD."

"I've been looking at rings." Shinji said quietly, deep in thought. Until his relationship with Asuka he has not considered anything beyond high school.

Asuka squeezed him a little tighter. "I'm ready when you are….but don't feel rushed."

"It's a little strange…some how I feel like I should be frightened of getting married but I'm not. It's like….I'm not sure how to describe it." Shinji mused as the last remnants of the sun disappeared beneath the water leaving the first vestiges of stars in the still glowing sky.

Asuka's demeanor became reflective. "You saved me Shinji. If you hadn't given me a chance to change for the better I would have gone just as insane as my mother did." She cupped his cheek with her right hand. "Momma would just lay in bed holding a doll…talking to it as if it were me. All I could do was watch her ignore me. It broke my heart….more than anything I wanted for her to accept me…to love me."

Asuka paused to wipe a tear from her eye before she continued. "When I was chosen to be the second child I ran to my mother. I just knew that she would accept me, be proud of me….be my mother again." She clutched Shinji tightly as tears began to stream down her face. "When I opened the door in the hospital she had torn the head off of the doll that was me and she had hung herself to death from the ceiling. She had a sick smile on her face…..I hated that smile. I hated her, my father but most of all I hated myself."

"I..I…wasn't good enough….nothing I could do…." Tears flowed like a river of sorrow.

She felt Shinji's encompassing, firm embrace and his tears rivaled her own. They held each other for several minutes before beginning to share loving kisses. Passion is for later, this is for healing. The boy held her, imparting a strength into her that is impressive. His introverted nature is squelch by an inner strength few would think that he possessed.

When he felt her tears and trembling subside he spoke sympathetically. "Two….a boy and a girl."

She clutched him so tightly that air escaped from his lungs. "You really want to make babies with me?" She sniffed.

"I want to make a family with you…I want to give our children what we were cheated out of." There is firm resolve in his voice.

"I'll be the best mother I can be, that's a promise."

"You're the best at anything you do, being a mother is no exception." The young mans voice is filled with reassurance.

With their arms around each other's waist they started back to the station guided by starlight. The sound of the surf drowned out the soft footfalls of their sandals on the sand. As they reached the station the yellow glow of the sodium lights cast an ethereal luminescent quality to the platform.

Shinji looked at the schedule and gulped. "We missed the train! Next one isn't due for an hour and a half."

"Baka." Asuka chuckled and pulled out her cell phone. "This is pilot Soryu, the third and I missed our train and need a ride back to Tokyo-3…..ok we'll be waiting, thanks." Closing her phone she gave Shinji a triumphant smile. "Over The Rainbow is going to launch a VTOL to take us to NERV, section two will give us a ride home from there."

Shinji shook his head with a relieved smile, and then pulled her to set with him on the bench for some more quality time. "I love you."

xxx

The Cathedral that is the cage for Evangelion unit one is as impressive as all of the works of NERV. A testament to mankind's need to build impossibly large. On a superhuman scale the beast stands in its restraints, immersed in water to chest level. Waiting quietly, seemingly inert. But in it's core lurks unknown forces. This pseudo Sephiroth contains not only a portion of the angel Lilith but also the mortal soul of Yui Ikari. Lost a decade ago when she opened the seal in the first ever attempt to synchronize with an Eva. She was drawn in like a moth to the flame, trapped, unable to return to reality or ascend to heaven. Fate can be cruel when humans play God.

A tallish, dark clad figure stands forlornly on the gantry gazing at this mammoth construct. The sound of water echoes in his ears. Before him is the purple monster of his own creation and abject sorrow.

"Yui I will find a way to bring you back, my love." His softly spoken words are filled with sadness. He turned and trudged back to his lounge to continue the research that he hopes will free his beloved wife from her captivity.

Several hours later Gendo Ikari, the mighty Commander of the worldwide organization known as NERV sat helplessly at his terminal and groaned. With a heavy sigh the old man pulled off his glasses to rub tired eyes once again. _What are star charts doing here? What do they have to do with the scrolls? Is it important or just more useless data?_

The door buzzer sounded, Gendo groaned, MORE children to deal with; young Aida's appointment has arrived…at an inopportune moment. "Enter."

A sandy haired young man in a NERV dress uniform entered. "Thank you for seeing me." He said with a bow.

"Please be brief." The commander replied with an icy tone and tented his fingers in front of his face.

Kensuke swallowed. "Sir, I would like to ask for permission to move Rei into an apartment in Major Katsuragi's complex."

"You feel her accommodations are inadequate?" His hands only partially hiding his scowl, _this is a trivial matter_.

"Yes sir, when she moved in there it was a nice place but it has become run down. Also I have found that the entire block will be torn down in the future so she will need to find another place anyway." To his credit the lad suppressed the nervous edge in his voice.

"I see no reason to deny your request. I will leave the matter to you. I do not concern myself with trivial matters. In the future consider yourself empowered to make these decisions using administrative channels……dismissed." Gendo returned his gaze to the monitor in front of him to emphasize the dismissal.

Kensuke bowed, turned and left quietly. When the door closed behind him he let out a sigh, _glad that's over_! He started down the hallway toward Misato's office for step two.

xxx

A/N

The Rei sequence is something that I have had on my mind for over a year. It came to me when I was holding one of my dear friends new baby and started wondering how Rei would react to interacting with a newborn or very young child. I ran the initial concept by two of my favorite young ladies and got resounding thumbs up. Comments are welcome!

There may be some controversy where Toyko-3 is located. I don't really know but Misato mentioned to the boys that she wanted to give them a chance to get out of the mountains for a change when they were flying out to the carrier to meet Asuka, so I went with that to make an interesting train ride.

The Shinji, Asuka thing is something that I have been wanting to write for a long time but had to wait for the right moment. A sappy WAFF? YUP!

Ok I admit it, I asked Lady Sesshy for advice on what Hikari and Rei would talk about and she graciously clued me in on what girls talk about on rainy days (besides boys). Thank you my lady!

Proofread credit goes to Atomic Squirrel, Jintsu and Girl In All Greys.

REVEIWS! REVIEWS! My ego needs reviews.

94saturn, I'm the guy that looks like me.


	19. Chapter 19

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also, now and then I make a reference to a name brand product; I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Warning: WAFF ahead. And I have laid off the real lemon stuff recently, so, ladies you will need a fresh set of C batteries and gentlemen you will need a napkin. Bahahaaa!!! No tap backs either! If you don't like 'quality fan service' don't read the naughty stuff.

xxx

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 19)

Kensuke Aida plodded down the corridor. The endless maze of cold steel passages was becoming familiar. The tap, tap of his dress shoes echo softly, as he reaches his office. He paused, to admire his name on the door. In his hands rested, the documentation, which will grant him authority to move his love, Rei Ayanami, into a nice apartment. Once he fills out the forms in triplicate, that is; _thank you Miss Misato…I think!_

The boy sat down at his desk, selected a pen with black ink and began his task. Forty minutes later he stuffed his handy work, into an interdepartmental mail envelope. Dropping it off, he headed to the surface and home to finish his day.

The young man sat quietly, alone, in the transport car, heading to the surface of Tokyo-3. Below him, the vast Geo-front receded rapidly; the pyramid of NERV headquarters reminded him of his time in Egypt. The time when he and Rei had finally come together, as a truly loving couple; with aspirations of marriage and children.

Kenuske palmed his cell phone and hit 00 on his speed dial.

"Rei? Sorry I can't make it tonight. I had some stuff to do here and I have some things to do at home. I'll see you at school tomorrow…ok?"

Pause. "Really! That's great….I wish I could be there. This being 'responsible' stuff really sucks sometimes. Tell them that I'll catch them next time. I love you too, bye."

xxx

In post second impact Japan, a cool breeze through the window is a relative term. Depending on weather conditions, the daylight temperature will exceed thirty degrees Celsius. Still, to conserve vital resources, it is a custom to save air conditioning for the daylight hours.

A mop of blue hair stirred awake, in a sleeping bag on the floor. Rei Ayanami would not normally use a sleeping bag, in her own small apartment, however; she had insisted that her guests take her bed.

Besides Kensuke, these are the first two people to spend the night with her. And because their intent was to make love, even Rei, felt it would be inappropriate to share the bed with them, during such an intimate encounter.

A curious thing did happen to her last night though.

As the muted sounds of passion serenaded her to sleep, she felt compelled to touch herself. It was odd, to feel a compulsion to masturbate. Asuka had introduced her to the concept, on a whim. She had indulged in the activity rarely and discontinued the practice entirely, when her relationship with Kensuke developed into a sexual one.

She made a mental note, _I will need to speak with him about this feeling_.

She heard the rustling of bedding and the unmistakable sound of lovers kissing. With a yawn, she rubbed her nose and reached for her underwear. Rei slipped on her panties and rose from her bed.

Turning to greet her guests, she inquired. "Did you sleep well?"

Toji Suzuhara turned beet red at, the sight of Ayanami's bare breasts. "Rei?!!"

Hikari giggled and punched him playfully in the arm. "You can look but you can't touch."

Rei cocked her head slightly, with a puzzled expression on her face. "I don't understand. You are lying nude with an equally nude woman in your arms. Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Well…I…" He stammered, unable to resist viewing Rei's ample bosoms.

Seeing her boyfriend's dilemma, Hikari couldn't resist teasing him.

"Hey what about these?" She asked and then pressed her own lovely breasts, into his chest following with a warm, wet kiss.

As his face returned to a normal shade; he realized that he was both defeated and out numbered.

"You're very pretty, Rei, Kensuke is a lucky guy." He said, with a hint of shame in his voice.

Rei Ayanami smiled and bowed slightly, at the compliment.

"Thank you for saying so. I will shower first and then prepare breakfast. Please feel free to indulge in bathing together. I find it to be most, pleasant."

With that, Rei padded off to the bathroom, leaving the two young lovers to do what people do, when they are naked in the same bed.

_It is agreeable to see them together_, she thought to herself, with a slight smile.

Rei poured the contents, of two packages of konbu dashi soup mix into a pan and placed it on the burner. After checking the rice, she started slicing two large, cantaloupes. When the stock had heated, she added some broth to the miso paste in a cup, to dissolve.

Soon, her two guests entered the kitchen, wearing their school uniforms. Hikari's light green jumper matched her own and Toji has opted for a blue track suite.

"Mmmm…smells good." Toji is not above smooching butt, when someone is cooking for him.

"I apologize, that there is no meat. I purchase it sparingly for Kensuke, but it will spoil, if I keep too much on hand." She said, as she added the tofu and shiitakes; saving the green onions for last.

"Don't worry about it. Mr. stomach here will eat just about anything, you put in front of him!" Hikari teased and gave him a playful kiss on the cheek.

Toji grinned. "You got that right. Don't worry about lunch, I have a few yen, we can get something from the school shop today."

Rei felt slightly embarrassed. "That is not necessary, I am given an allowance to purchase meals."

Toji slipped his arms, around his blue haired friend, giving her a brotherly hug.

"Rei, you just did one of the nicest things for us….I'm buying."

Rei accepted the warm gesture. "As you wish."

After the three-finished breakfast, they headed off to school. With the sun now fully up, it was a pleasant walk to the train station. The morning crowd was only now beginning to gather for the morning commute. Within twenty-five minutes, class representative, Hikari Horaki, was greeting her fellow students, with a warm smile and encouraging words.

xxx

Asuka Langley Soryu, the long, lean, now tamed, firebrand, noticed the sound of cicadas, as she opened her eyes. She took in the scent of the young man embracing her, with a loving smile. He is her lover and protector….but the slacker is still sleeping and there's naughty work to be done.

"Hey…wake up sleepy head!" She exclaimed, before kissing him on the lips. "You have to make love with me, before we leave for school!"

Shinji's blue eyes fluttered open, to find him beak to beak, with the most beautiful girl in the world. Her supple bare skin is warm in his arms and her soft lips are sweet as candy.

"Morning," he responded, with a sleepy voice, rubbing his eyes with his one free hand.

Asuka giggled and initiated a loving wet kiss, as she tightened her hold on him. Being in his arms, brings fulfillment to her life. She is no longer alone or afraid. And Shinji feels the same way. She can be a handful at times, but Asuka is everything he could ever hope for.

Shinji rolled Asuka on her back as they continued to kiss passionately, for several minutes. Moving to her neck, he sprinkled kisses on her supple warm skin. Her soft red hair glistens in the early morning light, which is streaming through the open window.

"I love you." She uttered quietly, as she felt her right breast enter his mouth.

Shinji worked the spongy orb with skill and then, turned his attention to the left one. All the while, his hands roamed across her supple skin, sending tingles rippling throughout her. The boy released her left nipple, with a slight 'pop' and looked into her crystal blue eyes.

"I love you too." He told her softly and then pressed his lips to hers.

They nibbled each other's lips for a while, before Asuka decided, that it was Shinji's turn. She slipped her tongue into the Third Child's mouth, then she rolled him on his back and began to kiss him aggressively.

These two are an interesting couple. They have learned to share the roll of dominance. Asuka likes to be 'taken', because she likes a strong male. It arouses her, when Shinji takes the lead; showing some backbone in bed and she rewards him by being one hot piece of tail!

But, she also understands that, by his nature, her boyfriend's preference is for soft, caring, lovemaking. So to please him, she has learned to be chaste and submissive when the time is right.

Asuka started to kiss his neck, working her way slowly to his chest. The young mans left nipple fell into her mouth.

"Uhaaaa…..Asuka!"

Beside himself, the boy succumbed to her ministrations of his smooth, hairless breast. They have discovered that this works on girls and boys. Both use the technique on each other equally.

Satisfied she has given her young man's tits a good workout, she started working her way down his body. Kissing, licking and sucking her way slowly, to the part of his anatomy that defines him as a male of the species.

"Ughhh…"

Shinji groaned, as he felt something very warm, very wet and very determined, encapsulate his manhood. Without hesitation, she performed falatio on the young man that she loves so much. Her head bobbed up and down on him slowly, with her auburn hair spilling across his torso. Her lips and tongue worked his tool, in a way that no man could resist.

Soon enough, just as she intended, he had an orgasm. A torrent of his milk filled her mouth and she gulped it down, with satisfaction at her handy work. Shinji fed her the protein that she sought, in the robust way of a young man.

"GOD Asuka….!"

Shinji realized, that in his excitement he had knotted up her hair in his fist. He quickly released it and stroked her head.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?"

With a mischievous laugh, she responded. "Not a bit."

Yes indeed, she likes it a little rough. She wouldn't want to be abused but there is just something about being with Shinji, when he is excited, that makes her sopping wet. And the desire in her loins is growing.

Shinji pulled her to him, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Although he is spent, for the moment. He is young and will recover quickly.

"That was just…." The young man was at a loss for words.

"Kiss me."

Shinji rolled her over onto her back and pressed his lips to hers. She gave him a short kiss in return, then pulled away.

"I meant down here." Her hand guided his, to her mother's mouth. Shinji understood the request and his fingers could feel her accumulating moisture.

Without delay, the lad kissed his way down to her special place. Taking his time, to allow her to focus on what he was doing to her young body. Giving her a chance to enjoy his soft kisses on her nude skin.

Her hips are filling out, widening as her body prepares itself for childbirth. Her mound is smooth, clean-shaven. In the early morning light, Shinji can see that her inner labia are beginning to protrude. Asuka no longer has the cleft, of a child. She is becoming the woman that she has sought to be all of her life.

Shinji Ikari's tongue plunged into her tenderness, without mercy. She tensed initially, then relaxed, like a rag doll. Asuka gave herself over to him unconditionally….she trusts him not to mistreat her, and she will allow him to do, as he will with her.

"Ohhhhh! Gott!"

Asuka could feel him alternating, between playfully licking her button with his tongue and then scooping the accumulated honey from her. The light scent of her sex, was giving him a ravenous appetite. He probably should have put on a bib, with the picture of a girl on it, because he was feasting on her, as if he were dining in a fine restaurant.

Finally, Asuka pulled away.

"I'm too sensitive!" She panted, as she clutched him tightly.

It took her a minute to recover her senses and then she turned over on all fours, thrusting her ass in the air, inviting him 'in'.

Shinji assumed his male roll and 'stuck' her, in the proper place.

Asuka let forth a litany of incoherent German, which Shinji didn't understand. But He knew; he was doing it right. He could feel her slippery goodness, as he thrust into her with vigor. In common street language, he was 'pounding her purple'.

They continued for some time, before Asuka had another orgasm, about two nano seconds before Shinji filled her, with his impregnating product. He grasped her hips tightly and thrust, as deep into her body, as he could. Then delivered his semen directly into her womb, if not for that little white pill every morning, she would be pregnant now.

They collapsed, into each other's arms to rest, kiss and cuddle.

"I guess we should take a shower and get ready for school." She lamented, as she ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. "If we skip again, Misato will be pissed."

xxx

Fuyutsuki paused, in his reading and sipped his scotch. The flavor had a light, medium note with this brand, rather than a strong smokiness. "Well, it looks like the complete work of the scrolls are here. That's a plus."

Gendo looked up, from his own monitor. "Indeed. There is much more information than I hoped for."

The two men spent the better part of an hour; sifting through the latest data dump from the MAGI super computers. They have been concentrating their efforts, on the section containing the Dead Sea Scrolls. Gendo Ikari's now little used office lays dark, yet still a foreboding place; he prefers the comfort of his lounge for these matters.

"It will take time, to go though the scrolls alone." Kouzou noted absently, as he skimmed through another set of star charts.

"Yes….if I could only find new information, about the White and Black Moons….." Ikari replied softly. "I am beginning to suspect the validity, of the scenario."

"Well, SEELE is working with an incomplete version. What makes you question the scenario?"

Gendo pulled back from his position, at the monitor and repositioned his glasses thoughtfully. He poured two fingers into his tumbler, before scooting the bottle over to his mentor.

"The angels have not consistently followed their scenario….or mine for that matter." Gendo sipped savoring the flavor melting on his tongue, though he still had a sour look on his face. "The new scrolls, I've read, are not encouraging."

Finally, after another hour and a half, Kouzou got up and began to make a pot of coffee. "The star charts are puzzling." He remarked, as he returned to his chair.

Gendo looked up again. "True. However, Sahaqiel did attack from orbit; they could be significant."

After reading some more, Fuyutsuki had a thought. "It hasn't been proven that the universe is a closed system. There are aspects of entropy, which point to it but there have been no studies to prove there is enough mass to cause re-collapse."

"Even so, we must prevent The Great Wedding, for our scenario to be fulfilled."

Gendo scowled. "Rei has carried out my instructions, to sabotage the dummy plug system. When the time comes, we will prevail."

"Unit One is the only one, with an S-2 organ. Will that be enough?" The older man wondered out loud. Then he got up and poured them each a cup of coffee.

Gendo picked up the white mug, with a NERV logo. "It will be sufficient." After taking a cautious sip, he added. "Disabling the dummy plugs will render their AT fields inert; thus making them simple to destroy."

"The children will be outnumbered." Fuyutsuki countered, in a concerned tone.

"They have grown in strength. By allowing them to pursue relationships, I have instilled a sense of determination in them. They will fight with ferocity, to protect the ones they love. There is no more, formidable weapon, than that." Gendo replied, with an evil smile plastered on his face.

The gray haired, old man, shook his head. It was his, turn to scowl. He pushed his coffee cup aside and poured a large measure of scotch. After, he tossed it back, he continued his research.

xxx

A/N

I have been informed that the dummy plug system for the Mass Production Evangelions was based on Kaworu Nagisa. That messes up my story line, so I'm going to ignore it. Rei Ayanami is the core of the dummy plug, in this story. While I'm at it, I will explain that Unit 03 was activated with a dummy plug and destroyed without a human pilot in it, meaning Toji was never selected to be a pilot.

To wit, I am still in my concrete bunker, hiding. Lady Sesshy and Sesshomaru have joined Misato and I here, for similar violations of cannon and crossover. And probably what Misato and I are doing. The last time fluffy and I saw Sesshy and Misato, they took our plastic and went shopping. I HOPE, that Tenseiga will work on credit card bills! (You can find Sesshy's girl 00 in my favorites. She has some cool stories to read.)

Jintsu has some stories well worth reading, as well. If you like fast cars and screwed up mentalities, check out, CRB 4407, it's one HELL of a ride!

Also, as far as the lemon goes….once again. I tried to make it hot and steamy, without getting myself kicked off this site. Plus, I know that women read this story and I don't want to offend them, even though they don't always leave a review, to remain anonymous (send me a PM. Let me know what you liked or disliked. I'll be discreet).

Proofread credit goes to: Sesshy's Girl 00, Girl in All Greys, Atomic Squirrel, JuliaAlex, and Jintsu.

To those of you that have taken the time to review, THANK YOU!

The demand on my time of late has prevented me from answering each one personally like I used to. Keep the reviews coming, I take your comments and suggestions seriously (WebKnight got his lemon….don't be afraid to ask. I don't need much of an excuse!).

94saturn…..the old fart, that likes to write fan fiction. You know your getting old when the hair on your chest starts turning gray…groan.


	20. Chapter 20

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 20)

The indoor firing range at NERV is a solemn place. Black cones of sound deadening material predominate the walls and ceiling and the odor of cordite permeates the air. This is the place where one comes to learn how to kill or be killed. Being in NERV Section 2, means being a soldier, as well as a security agent. Kensuke Aida is being well trained.

Kensuke snapped in the clip and chambered a round. Then, handed the weapon to Toji.

"Just take it easy….these things jump a little. Don't try to rapid fire until you get used to it."

Toji adjusted his orange colored safety glasses and nodded his head. Then aimed the pistol at the target and squeezed the trigger.

BAM!

Even with the ear protection, the report was loud. The way the gun jumped in his hand and expelled the shell casing was distracting. It took him a moment to recover his composure, then he aimed and fired again.

BAM!

Toji repeated the process eight times. Then, set the weapon on the shelf in front of him, as Kensuke hit the button to retrieve the target. He didn't do too badly, for his first time. There are six holes in the target. Of course, none of them were anywhere near the bulls eye.

"Not bad, man!" Kensuke told him encouragingly.

Pulling his earmuffs around his neck, he commented. "I can't believe Rei lets you do this. Hikari told me that she's worried about you."

"Aw, it's nothing. What she does is a lot more dangerous and we talk about it."

Toji put his ear protection back on and stepped back, as Kensuke sent his target down range. The boy proceeded to empty the clip and retrieve the target. A nice pattern, near the center, with one stray and one grazing the bulls eye. Perhaps, not a stellar performance but good enough to qualify. Kensuke signed and dated the paper target, to turn in to his instructor.

The two boys spent the next thirty minutes taking turns firing. Toji's aim, slowly improved and he started to actually enjoy shooting. After they expended the ammunition Kensuke had allotted for practice, they gathered up the expended brass to be recycled.

"Lets eat." Kensuke suggested, with a growling stomach. "The chow in the cafeteria isn't 'quite', poisonous."

"Now THAT, sounds like a good idea." Toji replied enthusiastically.

The two young men negotiated the corridors of NERV headquarters on a quest for sustenance. A few people gave Toji a second look but the visitor badge on his maroon track suite and Kensuke's escort in uniform got them to the cafeteria without being 'challenged'.

"Damn! Toji, how can you eat so much?"

"I'm a growing boy." He defended, as he finished his second helping of shrimp ramen.

Kensuke shook his head bewildered. "Ya wanna come with me to sign the papers for Rei's new apartment?"

"You really pulled that off!"

"Yup…same floor, as Major Katsuragi and only a few doors down the hall. She has three bedrooms and a full balcony." He stated with pride, at his achievement.

Toji regarded him, suspiciously. "You haven't told her yet, have you?"

Kensuke grinned and pushed up his glasses. "It's a surprise."

The two boys got up and dropped off their trays before strolling toward the exit.

"I don't know man. I think Hikari would kill me if I pulled something like that. Girls don't like it when you make decisions for them."

"The whole block is scheduled for demolition, she has to move anyway." The sandy haired young man responded confidently.

At the guard station, Toji returned his badge and signed out. With that finished, the two boys headed for the transports to the surface.

xxx

18,288 meters above the surface of the earth, three Evangelion Attack Transports press forward cruising at Mach 2.5. Leaving pure white trails of condensation for kilometers behind them. Austrian physicist Ernst Mach would be proud of these magnificent machines of human creation. The variable geometry intakes of their hybrid engines are wide open, gulping, as much oxygen, as possible, at this altitude. The aircrews can clearly see the stars of heaven, as they look up. On the ground beneath them, the only trace of their passage, are streaks of white in the upper atmosphere.

On one of the few remaining atolls in the Pacific Ocean, dignitaries have gathered to witness the awesome power of NERV's Evangelions. This is a live fire exercise, a 'dog and pony' show to justify the astronomical expense of the Evangelion project to the world.

Three Airbus A-380 jets sat parked on the slipway with their passenger windows blacked out. Having launched from Las Vegas, Munich and Tokyo-3 they shepherded their VIP's to this lonely, desolate firing range. It had been designed specifically to train Eva pilots in a real time environment.

Grandiose grandstands have been erected to impress those who hold the purse strings with a full binocular view of the firing range. Various types of tactical fighter jets were buzzing around like angry hornets, enforcing the 'no fly' zone around this especially dangerous place.

Soon the sky cleared of traffic and three black specters approached in a tight V formation. Beneath each delta wing monster was slung the ultimate weapon ever created by the human race, an Evangelion.

76 meters off the deck at 520 Kph the flight passed in front of the grandstands lighting their afterburners for the crowd. With a thunderous roar, 12 blistering hot, blue white thrust cones formed at their exhaust nozzles and the birds assumed a ballistic trajectory, climbing quickly out of sight. They were trailing colored smoke in their wake. Yellow from Unit 00 in the lead position, red from Unit 02 to port and blue from Unit 01 to starboard. The awestruck onlookers were left speechless, at the spectacle of these enormous aircraft performing maneuvers, as if they were small, agile fighters.

"That'll give em their moneys worth!" Asuka cooed, with a triumphant grin, as she felt the G-loading of their aggressive ascent. Even buffered by LCL, 91 thousand Kilograms of thrust was a swift kick in the ass. The crotch of her plug suit was getting damp…on the inside.

As they peeled off at 7,620 meters, Rei Ayanami began to reconfigure her virtual displays for the impending drop. With her index finger she began to move windows around. Shinji and Asuka have more experience at this than she does but Rei had been placed in command because she is the First Children. Several countdown timers began to decrement along with her radar altimeter.

At 1,585 meters the launch rails extended and the umbilical connections disengaged, placing the three Eva's on internal battery power. Another counter began to decrement.

At 1,524 meters Rei gave the command. "Jump, jump, jump."

With that the lock bolts retracted and three Evangelions slid from the rails into deadfall. Their target island looked like a postage stamp, as they plummeted at 9.75 meters per second per second.

"I'll never get used to this." Shinji complained. A little green around the gills.

"Aw, c'mon! It doesn't get better than this." Asuka chimed happily, as she felt the sensation of free fall.

"Get set for impact. AT fields to maximum." Rei warned sternly.

The three Eva's slammed into the ground sending a shock wave radiating out that shook the grandstands and registered on seismometers around the world. Instantly the support units rolled up and connected the power cables to the massive bio-mech's.

Per her aggressive self, Asuka was the first on the firing line. She unleashed a volley of rocket fire that was both impressive and left her crotch, wet. Although she lives for Shinji now, firing these big weapons is the next best thing to having sex. And being able to show off to a crowed is fulfilling.

Sprinting Rei and Shinji joined her, selecting a positron rifle and pallet gun respectively. The mayhem began in earnest. The huge monolithic concrete targets disappeared under the withering fire of three Eva's. The rate of fire and belching smoke were truthfully a frightening sight to behold. The spectators were truly impressed at the display of firepower.

xxx

Kensuke Aida leaned idly against the fender of the black sedan, as he watched the fading sunlight reflect off of the taxing white Learjet that approached.

_Rei_. He thought warmly. The young man went up to the bird when it came to a stop in front of him. He noticed that it was the same tail number that had ferried him back and forth to Egypt. The door dropped open and the three pilots began to disembark.

Shinji and Asuka were holding hands with Rei following. The blue haired girl smiled brightly when she saw that her lover had come to greet her. A warm hug and passionate kiss soon followed. Not to be outdone, Asuka and Shinji started swapping spit, also.

Riding in the back seat Asuka couldn't suppress a giggle.

Shinji noticed. "What?"

Barely containing her excitement, she winked at Kensuke. "It's a surprise."

The car pulled into the underground parking area of the Second and Third's apartment building. After Asuka and Shinji got out Kensuke took Rei's hand and led her from the vehicle.

"I am quite fatigued, may we simply go home and rest together?" Rei asked, in her usual quiet manner.

"Just trust me." He told her, gazing lovingly into her tired, soft red eyes.

"As you wish…my love." Although she truly wanted rest.

The two couples exited the elevator and started down the hallway. Shinji was about to press the button to open his front door when Asuka took his arm and led him farther down the hall.

"Huh..?"

"Mouth shut, keep walking." She admonished.

With a perplexed look on Ayanami's face they stopped several doors down and Kensuke pressed the button to open the front door. He scooped his arm around her waist and pulled her in.

Toji grinned, while Hikari and Yukiko bum-rushed Rei with a hug and kiss on each cheek; knocking Kensuke out of the way in the process.

"WELCOME HOME!" Her three best girlfriends friends sang out.

Asuka gave Kensuke a hug and a quick peck on the beak. "You kicked ass, stooge."

Then the Second Children slipped her arms around Toji, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Thanks for helping."

"It's no big deal. Actually Commander Ikari showed up with a bunch of guys and told us to go out and buy all new stuff for her. Soichi and I just put the beds together, the big guys carried everything in.

"Really? That's weird."

Asuka turned to Shinji. "Sorry, I needed you to stay focused on the mission and I didn't want you to spill the beans to Rei…you're not mad at me. Are you?"

He looked into her blue eyes. "No, but I do wish that you would have told me."

Rei Ayanami looked perplexed to say the least. "Home?"

With a wide grin Kenuske explained. "I found out your complex is scheduled for demolition, so I got permission to move you here." He swept his hand, "and all of your friends helped me to surprise you."

Rei had a kind of deer in the headlights expression. Her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you…all of you."

"Lets eat." Hikari said brightly. "I made some cucumber rolls for you."

"Great idea." Replied Asuka, as she and Yukiko set several plates of food on Rei's new low table. Its dark lacquer finish screamed of Asuka's influence and taste for the finer things of life. Kensuke early on had requested the Second's assistance with the 'girl' stuff. And she quickly got Hikari and Yukiko involved with choosing appropriate furnishings

Rei nodded with a small smile and took her place beside Kensuke at her new table, in her new apartment. With a slightly tired sigh, she shared the meal with her housewarming guests.

Reinvigorated by the meal Rei noticed Yukiko's companion and smiled warmly. "I have yet to meet your friend."

The young man started at his ill manners and stood quickly. He bowed politely "I apologize for not introducing myself, I am Soichi Suzuki."

Rei stood, as well and bowed slightly lower. "I am Rei Ayanami…please call me Rei."

"Then please call me Soichi." He replied, grateful to be forgiven. He returned to his place beside Yukiko and she slipped her arm around him warmly. The growing affection between them is becoming obvious.

Rei addressed Asuka. "May I assume that there is wine?"

"Wouldn't be much of a house warming party with out it." Asuka replied with a mischievous grin. Her planning had been through. "Shinji would you do the honors?"

"Yes ma'am." He stated sarcastically, as he got up.

Hikari stopped him. "Asuka, stop treating him like a slave! I'll get it."

"It's a mans job." She defended, with a pout.

Shinji gave Hikari a warm hug. "Set down. She's right, I'll open some wine for us. I love her, getting some wine is no big deal." Possibly for the first time Hikari saw the true Shinji Ikari, the real man. He will gladly and willing give of himself for others. Be it to open wine or face an angel in lethal combat.

Shinji opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of Over The Moon sake, as he was about to open it, two slender arms snaked around his waist and a warm soft cheek caressed his.

Rei kissed him tenderly on the lips. "If this is to be my home, I will bear the burden of serving the sake. You are my guest."

Shinji embraced the first Children, hugging her with loving affection. "Rei, you're about ready to drop in your tracks. I don't mind doing this, really. We're going to have one drink and then it's bedtime. Soichi can use my room if Yukiko doesn't feel comfortable with him sleeping here, Toji and Hikari can use a spare bedroom."

"You always think of others. Is that why you pilot?" Rei asked, remembering his reaction earlier when they deployed from 1,524 meters in the sky.

Shinji chuckled. "I still haven't figured that one out yet."

Rei gathered the cups and they returned to the living room and the gathering of friends. Shinji poured each guest a drink and sat down beside Asuka. She put her arm around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be pushy. It's just the way I am." She apologized quietly. He accepted her apology with a silent, warm kiss on the lips.

xxx

With an eerie glow the plasma screen monitor cast soft light on Ikari's face in the subdued illumination of his sanctum and it flushed, as he viewed the image before him. He had superimposed the egg image over a satellite view of Earth and the geological features matched…frighteningly. 

_The river Styx existed, as does Acheron!_

The old man poured another dose of single malt and tossed it back, as he continued his research into the scrolls that have gone unseen for centuries.

_The river of woe_,_why here_? Ikari pressed on with fervor. He desperately wanted to know where this was headed. The fabled river Acheron for the most part had survived second impact.

Gendo Ikari's eyes were drooping when he found the reference to Ptah. _What the hell is this?_ He pulled up an image of the Shabaka stone, a perfect match to the image from the egg. Again with tired eyes he pressed forward searching for the truth. The truth however is a moving target. Can one man, no matter how intelligent, comprehend it?

_An Ash tree…the world tree. _Ikari pulled up an image of The Tree of Sephiroth….viewing them side by side. Not an exact match but the implication caused his features to take on the ashen pallor of a dead man.

Slowly he removed his white gloves and dark jacket, casting them aside carelessly. He reviewed the data twice more before muttering quietly. "Yui."

"YUI! I'm so sorry!" He Screamed, as he pounded his balled fist onto the desk nearly breaking bones. The mighty Commander Ikari began to sob uncontrollably with his face buried in his hands.

After fifteen minutes of sorrowful tears another thought came to him. _Shinji, Rei, will you ever be able to forgive me?_

xxx

A/N:

Ok, I fully expect someone to hand me my head for this one but 'what the hell' it was the best I could come up with to tie Anno's idea of using religion in and stay original! BTW it's all crap I made it up based on research into ancient myths about creation.

For the technical buffs out there I put mission control in the hands of the Eva pilots because of the propagation delay of electromagnetic waves. Even the MAGI would be hard pressed to control an Eva drop. And Misato choose Rei to be in command because of seniority; she was the first children to be selected. Shinji, with the most combat experience ended up dead last. Jintsu gets credit for some of the technical aspects of the 'drop'.

Proofread credit goes to: Jintsu and Sesshy's Girl 00 (read and review their stories).

Thanks for reading and reviews are appreciated.

Oh, BTW I am writing a companion story called 'Swap Meet' for Adult Fan Fiction that is tied into this chapter. If you are old enough to log on please read it and let me know what you think. It probably will not come out until after the first of the year because I have to move out of my apartment. But it is well on the way to completion and I want to complete it before I post it.

94saturn….Um, sorry I just can't think of a good one liner right now…smirk.


	21. Chapter 21

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product, I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Sorry for the delay. I'll spare you the excuses, on with the chapter.

Lord Saturn foolishly looks into Lady Sesshy's hypnotizing coin and comes up with perverted thoughts! (If Lord Saturn were 33 years younger, he would ask the beautiful Lady Sesshy for a date. )

Lemon warning! Asuka and Shinji have an interesting interlude before school. Skip over it if you don't care for that stuff. No further warning will be given.

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 21)

The youngest of the Horaki family squealed with delight. Nozomi felt a gust of wind catch the hem of her blue-jean skirt and watched her diamond shaped kite take flight. The dragon emblem on it ascending to the heavens and the young girl quivered with excitement when Uncle Toji handed her the string controlling the airborne object. She felt the wind tug at the line, vying for control over her prize. She didn't relent, seizing the ball of string with all of her might. Major Katsuragi would have been proud of the way she took command of her charge.

The happy young girl stepped carefully over to stand with her best friend, Kimiko. The two young ladies giggled with excitement, as they watched their kites' climb to lofty heights in the crystal blue sky of this beautiful Saturday afternoon; at the site commonly referred to, as the terraces.

Toji felt a familiar embrace around his waist and turned his gaze from the children to find his love looking romantically into his eyes. With their eyes locked together, he moved to kiss her tenderly. Soon the kiss became passionate with their tongues entwined; an intense kiss between lovers.

Nozomi nudged her friend. "They're doing it again." She giggled.

"Why are grown-ups such perverts?" Kimiko pouted, as she noticed her brother and Aunt Hikari making out in broad daylight again. "It's just so embarrassing!"

She does love Hikari and her brother; it's just that boys still have cooties!

xxx

Basically naked, with her feet in the stirrups, Hikari felt vulnerable and very exposed.

"Miss Akagi, do I really have to go through with this?"

"I'm afraid so." Dr Akagi told her with a stern edge in her voice. "Rei and Asuka have been giving you some very strong drugs. A pelvic exam is a requirement; the price you pay to play. If everything checks out, I'll prescribe birth control pills for you and your parents don't have to know. Be glad that you have important friends. You shouldn't smoke when your taking them either." She added while thinking, _I should take my own advice_.

Hikari twisted her nose at the thought of smoking a cigarette. Then, the doctor entered the examining room. She looked thirty something and had an air of confidence about her. She smiled warmly at Hikari, then she picked up a plastic speculum and a tube of lubricant.

"Not a virgin anymore, I take it. Don't worry, this won't hurt, but it might be a little uncomfortable at first." The ladies words were genuinely meant to be reassuring.

Hikari clamped her eyes shut with embarrassment, when a latex gloved hand applied a generous amount of K-Y jelly to her vulva. Then, she felt something similar to Toji enter her vagina but it quickly felt much larger, as it expanded.

She covered her eyes with her arm and whimpered. "I can't believe this."

"Did you have your period?"

Cheeks blistering red. "Yes."

After a few minutes, the doctor removed the speculum and slipped a lubricated finger into her anus. "Have you been having anal sex?"

Hikari's eyes shot wide open in shock and horror.

"NO!…" Her freckles were completely obscured now. She wondered if the punishment fit the crime.

The doctor removed her finger. "Well if you do, use water based lubricant and have him use a condom."

"Ok, you can clean up and get dressed now; you're in good shape."

The freckled young girl nodded and trudged, thoroughly embarrassed, to the restroom. No longer concerned that the hospital gown didn't even cover her now violated behind.

_God, I need a cigarette_, she thought remorsefully.

After the door closed behind Hikari, the doctor spoke to Ritsuko. "A low dose won't effect her ability to synchronize and the Plan B hormones have probably worn off by now. We didn't have any problems with Ayanami or Soryu."

"She hasn't been selected, so it's not a problem." Akagi replied confidently.

"I'd feel better with a blood test."

Ritsuko shook her head no. "Commanders' orders…only in an emergency. She can piss on a stick."

Several minutes later, Hikari emerged while clipping her visitor badge onto the neck of her blue tee shirt. Her complexion had returned to normal but she was still a little shaky from her ordeal. She stepped up to Dr Akagi and fidgeting with her fingers, hands politely in front of her; waited for the doctor to finish filling out some paperwork on her ubiquitous clipboard.

Dr. Akagi went to one of the cabinets and retrieved a small, flat, white pill case and handed it to Hikari. "Beginning tomorrow morning, take one of these every day. The last few are placebos to help you to remember to take them on time. You're only going to have a period every three months. If you have any side effects, tell me immediately. Do you understand the terms of our agreement?"

Hikari accepted the container and swallowed hard with a dry throat. "Yes, ma'am." And bowed politely.

"Good, at the end of the prescription use your pass to come here and go to the pharmacy to get a refill. I want to give you a check up every other month for now, just to be sure. But don't worry. You only need an exam once a year and it's not all that bad. I have to do it too." Ritsuko fluffed Hikari's hair reassuringly.

Hikari's brown locks diddered with her head, as she bowed again. "Thank you, ma'am."

She can now make love with Toji to her heart's content, with minimal chance of conceiving a baby before she is ready to. It was worth the price of admission to get to this point.

_I can make love with Toji whenever we have the chance_, she thought selfishly.

xxx

The final rays of evening sunlight, tinted magenta from the windows, flooded through the glass wall of the Commander's opulent, private residence. The majestic penthouse view of the Geo-Front was lost to the two elder occupants, as they discussed grave matters.

Kouzou regarded the Commander of NERV, ten years his junior. It was unusual to find the man dressed in slacks and a short-sleeved dress shirt. Though not quite disheveled, he had let his appearance degrade beyond his normal level of vanity.

_I've never seen you like this Ikari_, the older man thought to himself, as he watched Gendo set an empty glass on the smoked glass coffee table next to his laptop.

"I can only cover for you for so long. You need to make an appearance at headquarters soon. Rumors are beginning to surface and there is SEELE to deal with. Chairman Kiel was snooping around again today." The silver gray man said and set down his own empty glass.

Gendo pulled off his glasses, revealing bagged and bloodshot eyes. "You can handle NERV; as for the old men, fuck them. I'm going to have to kill all of them anyway. Is our operative still in place?"

"Yes, deep under cover. He has paid a heavy price for this, I doubt that Katsuragi will forgive him nor Pilot Soryu for that matter."

"You, my friend and the children will probably be the only ones who are truly forgiven, when this is over." Gendo put his glasses back on and reached for the nearly exhausted bottle of Scotch.

"Hum…?" Fuyutsuki questioned, as he accepted another drink.

The elder Ikari rested his elbows on his knees and tented his bare hands in front of his face, striking his familiar pose. "It was you, that wanted to go public with this and were silenced."

Kouzou watched Gendo light a cigarette and spoke. "I haven't seen you smoke in years." He mused. "I'm just as guilty as the rest of us." The old man shook his head. "A new genesis for mankind; I bought into it just like the rest of us."

"I thought we were under the protection of science but all we were doing, was slitting our own throats." His bearded companion agreed. Then added, "Has the cross synchronization experiment with pilots Ayanami and Soryu been scheduled?"

"Yes, this week. You know, their both going to give us grandchildren, if we live that long."

Gendo exhibited an almost pathetic grin, as he divided the last of the bottle between them. "I'm counting on it. If I can't have Yui back, at least I can fulfill her hope."

"There is an old saying, Kouzou. Gather around you the young ones, they will make you strong. If we succeed, at least they will have a world worth living in."

"Or if we fail, no world at all…Kampai." He tossed back his drink; and then headed to the door and the new world that they hoped to create.

xxx

Cicadas chirped relentlessly through the open bedroom window, mixing with the sounds of predawn traffic. All too soon, the streets of Tokyo 3 would be bustling with throngs of people going about their daily lives. A soft breeze tussled a lock of auburn hair, tickling a young girls cheek, causing her to awaken.

Asuka took in a breath of the fresh, early morning air. Her hand came up and caressed Shinji's soft brown hair and then the delicate features of his young cheek.

_Do my tits make a nice pillow, baka?_ She thought with a chuckle, as she felt his warm breath on her breasts. _Is this what it's like to be married?_ She wondered, absently caressing the young boy's cheek. _I really am in love….thank you Shinji. But I have needs and I want you this morning._

Asuka slipped her hand beneath the sheet covering them, slowly tracing her way down his back, to her lovers behind. The siren kneaded his cheeks softly, enjoying their texture. She grinned mischievously, as she felt his response on her bare leg.

"Shinji? Want to fool around?" She asked, with a soft purr in her whispered, loving voice.

If someone is going to wake you up, this is probably the most humane way to do it. Shinji didn't bother to yawn before taking the nearest nipple into his warm, loving mouth; it was a matter of instinct.

They retired late last night catching up on homework and after a good sleep; it's playtime now. Morning delight will do wonders for brightening up another dreary school day. It could be said that they have reached a point in their relationship where they are married by common law. Asuka and Shinji have been sleeping together for months and sincerely have a loving relationship.

With a soft moan from him, she found Shinji's stooge brain and clasped it gently, enjoying the smooth linier texture of his weapon of choice when slaying her. Not to mention slaking her own thirst for the finer things of life.

Shinji groaned with delight and countered with a gentle bite on her captured nipple. She moaned softly in response. Freeing his right hand, he traced his way down to her special place and found that her nectar was already seeping. His fingers toyed with the slippery goodness of her mother's mouth, bringing her quickly to the edge and holding there, prolonging her pleasure. They have been making love for quite some time considering their youth and he has been a quick study.

"You're not cheating fair." She breathed and gave him a firm squeeze in reprisal.

Shinji moved to kiss her lovingly, slipping his tongue into her warm, inviting mouth. Their tongues danced together, savoring the flavor of each other. Asuka felt her growing passion build from deep within her.

It's amazing how something as simple as making out in the morning can be so sensual, and how quickly one thing will lead to another. Shinji lifted her legs; slipped into her velvety smooth passage and began to make love to her. Slow, easy strokes at first, yet gaining momentum, until he was pounding her at a furious pace, just the way she liked it.

After he had experienced passionate sex, he had found that it was invigorating and warmed up to the idea of being just a little rough. He still treated her with respect and gentleness but her penchant for aggressive lovemaking had proven to be very satisfying.

Who knows? Maybe there is a little bit of his father in him or perhaps a portion of his mother's passion, probably a combination of both. Shinji was riding his, wife to be, with abandon. Taking no prisoners, his family jewels made a soft slapping sound against her tender flesh, as he 'drove home his point'.

"GOTT!….SHINJI!"

The young girl clinched her teeth in preparation of release. She was beyond trying to keep up with him; choosing instead to be subservient and surrender to his will. Weird as it might seem, that is what pushed her over the edge into an orgasm.

Asuka heaved a heavy breath and succumbed with her blue eyes clamped shut. She could actually feel him release his warm seed into her womb and instinctively drove her own body up to meet him. Unconsciously attempting to become pregnant, as is the nature of the Lilith; be fruitful and multiply.

They fell into each other's arms panting heavily. Asuka took his face into her hands and drew him into a passionate kiss. Shinji reciprocated, pushing his tongue into her sweet mouth, responding to her advance.

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. "May I come in?" Misato intoned, giving them warning to cover up; it was an order, not a request and she knew very well what they were doing. In truth, the part of her that loves them approves.

Embarrassed, Shinji scrambled to pull the sheet over their naked bodies just in time for their guardian to slide open the door and enter.

Misato's light blue nightshirt did little to encase her buxom chest and her darker blue underwear would interest most any male. "So, when's the wedding? I'll have to buy another dress." She teased. "You two make a lot of noise for an old spinster like me to endure." She continued playfully.

Shinji clamped up but Asuka had a retort. "Jealous Misato?" Her grin was from ear-to-ear, the shit eating kind. "You're still in your prime; you could easily find a man like my Shinji."

Shinji groaned and buried his face into her chest unable to face either one of them at the moment.

"Well at least I'm still in my prime." She laughed. "Not 'too' long ago, Shinji accused me of being over the hill!"

Shinji groaned again and pulled the sheet over his head to hide. _I mustn't run away_.

Misato looked more seriously to Asuka. "I have to leave early today, don't blow off school just because you passed your proficiency exams, Shinji still needs an education. If you two want a life together, you need to work together and make the future happen."

Asuka acquiesced and while caressing her cringing partner under the sheet, responded. "Yes, ma'am."

Misato smiled warmly. "You have a cross sync-test with Rei this afternoon, don't be late."

"Not a chance." Asuka responded confidently. The thought of taming another Eva was almost as invigorating, as being with Shinji.

Misato smiled at them, turned and left them to their own devices; scratching her butt as she slid the door closed. _They'll be alright together_, she thought to herself.

xxx

Gentle, pastel morning sunlight slowly began to sift through the curtains of Rei Ayanami's master bedroom. The golden hued, defused luminescence began to highlight the two slumbering figures lying together. Although one, could be considered an Angel by technical description, the pair lacked only wings to fit the description. Their young bodies lay together with their arms wrapped around one another in a way that would make the gods smile.

Kensuke stirred slightly and brushed his nose with his free hand. Still asleep, he drew Rei closer to him. She murmured softly from dreamland; a realm free of nightmares whenever he slept with her. They have managed to be able to spend several nights a week together at her place. But, on the occasions that she sleeps at his house, Mr Aida turns a blind eye to the fact that one of them will sneak into the other's room to sleep together.

As the illumination increased they each began to awaken. Feeling the warmth of their embrace always made their hearts flutter. Kensuke has lost much of his childishness and yet retained much of his innocence; while Rei has slowly been pushing through her barriers, becoming a normal personality. The transformation in them has been incredible. Love has a way of shaping people.

Awake now, Kensuke pressed his lips to hers to give her a good morning kiss. Rei's soft murmur of acceptance was a reminder that she loves him equally. Their tongues mingled and they leisurely savored their intimate moment.

Rei's slender hands explored his back and neck while Kenuske explored her curvaceous nude body. The couple continued to kiss for a good ten minutes before settling into snuggling and pillow talk.

The boy gently twisted a small lock of her azure hair around his index finger idly. "You have some kind of test today?"

She responded by kissing his cheek and nuzzling hers to his, bringing her lips close to his ear. "Yes, Asuka and I will attempt to activate each others Eva." Anticipating his concern she added. "Dr Akagi has taken the precaution of having the internal batteries disconnected. If there is an anomaly we simply need to jettison the power connector to deprive the unit current. And the ejection system has been redesigned to compensate for deployment in an enclosed space."

"The Eve's are so cool." He whispered, in awe of the technology involved.

Rei sighed and pulled back to look him in the eyes with a concerned expression. "Their living things; just like attack dogs, if the leash is broken they can indiscriminately kill anyone near them, or inside of them."

Kensuke bushed aside her azure bangs and then cupped her chin with his palm, stroking her cheek with his thumb, as he gazed into her cerise eyes. "Don't worry, I don't think they'll ever pick me. But maybe I could activate with you sometime."

"Perhaps, although it is quite unlikely." She bemoaned. The idea of him being within two kilometers of an entry plug weighed heavily on her heart, his well being simply meant too much to her. The fact that he was now an officer in NERV and carried a sidearm was worrisome enough.

Kensuke slid his hand to the back of her head and drew her into a warm kiss to cheer her up. He made it the softest, most loving kiss he could.

"I'm sorry, I just like that stuff." He offered apologetically.

Rei drew in a breath and released it slowly. "I know my love. I simply worry for your safety, you are my life and without you I am nothing."

"Aw, don't say that, you're one of the strongest people I've ever met. But I love you just as much." With that he began to touch her amorously.

Kensuke's hands roamed her alabaster-tinted flesh with gentle caresses. Rei purred softly at his touch, melting into his embrace. Two became one in the post dawn morning hours of another school day. Despite the adversity of their reality, they live for their love and the promise of tomorrow. Although unpredictable the future is bright and an open book.

xxx

Asuka clasped Rei's shoulders with both hands. "Be gentle with her….she's my baby."

"I will." Rei assured, placing her hands on the Second Children's waist and then narrowed her eyes.

"Be on guard, Unit Zero is the prototype. Both Shinji and myself have experienced adverse reactions to synchronization attempts. Eject at the first sign of rejection. I would not have you harmed. "

Asuka nodded solemnly, "I'll punch out in a heart beat….you grab the D ring and don't ask a lot of damn fool questions too, ok?"

Rei nodded agreement. "As you wish."

With their pact sealed, the two young women released their embrace and made their way to the cages. Their formfitting plug suits accentuated their slender young bodies. Several, armed guards shadowed them on their journey to the huge biological monsters they were charged with controlling.

xxx

A/N

I have learned quite a bit about those magic little pills that I love so much. Just remember boys and girls that they do not protect against STD and they are not one hundred percent effective. But, by now the Plan B pills should be OTC for women 18 or older. Don't be afraid to give yourself a second chance, they prevent conception, not end a life, so you don't need to agonize about that. When you're ready to welcome a new life into this world. Uncle Saturn will be here to offer warm hugs. (If you hear a muffled scream, you have the diaper on the wrong end!)

On a more solemn note, I would like to dedicate this chapter to the memory of Glen Gasdiel. When my own father passed away, he took me on as one of his sons, just as he always had. May his family find success and the reward of life. Glen succumbed to his illness in the arms of his youngest daughter and passed peacefully. I can only hope to expire with such dignity.

Chapters for this story will be slower in coming out for several reasons. For one thing, I want to put some serious research into it and I have been doing a lot of proofread work for people that have helped me, as well as a few new authors that deserve a fair chance. Too many big guns have helped me, for me to turn them down. Remember, we help each other, if you have a little extra time, offer to proofread.

Proofread credit goes to: redeyecyote, Sesshy's Girl 00, Atomic Squirrel and Riko Ozaki (Without proofreaders, I couldn't write my name on the back of a napkin.)

Reviews are welcome! Let me know what I did right and wrong. I love hearing from you.

Lord Saturn


	22. Chapter 22

Neon Genesis Evangelion is the property of GAINAX. Also now and then I make a reference to a name brand product; I don't have any affiliation with them. Please don't sue me. I have nothing for you to take; you can only hope to make my life even more miserable. Please just think of it as a plug for your product.

Lemon warning ….just can't help myself, lol.

A Glass of Wine (Chapter 22)

xxx

Rei Ayanami, an enigmatic young woman with soft blue hair and large red eyes, took her place at the throne of the soul in Unit 02's entry plug. Immediately, link connection liquid flooded the entry plug, enveloping her in its amniotic embrace. This is a small experience; to be an Eva pilot you must inhale this substance into your lungs to live. It's unpleasant but it provides oxygen and buffers you from the G force shock effect of being inside of an object the size of a high-rise office building…that can withstand a tactical nuclear strike. N-2 devices could only hope to slow it down. A fully erect Absolute Terror Field will block all forms of energy down to the subatomic level.

Speaking to Asuka though her direct link, Rei conversed with her friend. "Shinji was correct, your scent is predominate and agreeable." Rei mused, after the kaleidoscope effect of initial contact.

"Yeah, baka was right; we leave our aroma in these things don't we?" Asuka responded with a chagrined smile. "You smell pretty good too." She added, allowing the orange tint of the LCL to conceal her mild blush.

"Rei?" A strong male voice asked. "Are you ready to begin?" Commander Ikari inquired. Although his voice was still stern, it carried a softer tone than normal. It was almost as if he were speaking to his daughter.

"Yes sir, I'm ready."

"Then follow Doctor Akagi's instructions. I am confident of your success."

Commander Ikari turned his attention to the Second Children. "I would like for you to attempt synchronization after Rei because your Eva is the most stable. Please be patient, you will have your opportunity to excel." After a pause he continued. "My son is observing, so I expect a stellar performance from you."

"You got it! I won't let Shinji or you down." She responded enthusiastically.

Gendo ventured a crocodile smile. "I would expect no less from my son's fiancée. I have spoken with your father and stepmother. There are no obstacles to your union. I only wish that my wife could be witness." He closed the link and nodded from his elevated command bridge for Dr. Akagi to proceed.

The faux blond scientist nodded and placed her hand on Maya's shoulder, "Begin synchronization."

"Initiating first level contact, plug depth is at five percent."

Rei felt the familiar chill run up her spine as she began to sync with the beast. For a brief moment, she experienced Asuka's pain while growing up. Witnessing her mother go insane and commit suicide.

"Asuka." Rei whispered, struggling to retain control of her Eva. This hurt was close to home. She had experienced death as a young child, when a jealous adult had strangled her first self to extinction.

Maya watched carefully from her computer console as pilot Zero's A-10 nerve connections began to climb to the absolute borderline. "Full synchronization has been achieved. Holding at sixty five point three two percent." She stated with a relieved tone.

Dr. Akagi leaned farther over Maya's shoulder bringing her purple earring close to the young technician's cheek to read the streaming data, as the test began. "This is good data, well done Rei." Maya could smell the scent of her sempai's perfume.

Rei smiled softly. "Thank you ma'am."

"Asuka are you ready to begin?" Queried the stern voice of the elder Ikari, as he pushed up his orange tinted glasses.

"You bet-ya!"

The test chamber was narrow and illuminated with an eerie white light. Unit 00 was attached to the far wall in sturdy restraints; lessons have been learned about this unit. The iridescent white panels only added to the creepy feel of this place.

"Initiating first level contact." Intoned lieutenant Ibuki, keeping one eye on the streaming data from Unit 02 and began to activate Unit 00.

Asuka felt the first vestige of becoming one with an Evangelion; the cold chill of something greater than yourself. Ice-cold fingers ran through her brain, as she felt herself begin to sync.

_School uniform? Why am I in the street? Who's that? _

_SHINJI!_

"Psychograph is reversing! Nerve connections are failing." Hyuga was beside himself. The rest of the bridge crew began typing furiously at their keyboards.

"ABORT!" Doctor Akagi's fist went to smash the glass protecting the primary disconnect switch.

"NO. I can do this!" Asuka's defiant voice resounded through the speakers, stopping Ritsuko's hand in mid stroke.

Maya looked at her screen in disbelief the A-10 nerve connections were climbing to the absolute borderline again. She watched dumbfounded as Asuka synced with Unit 00 at forty-five percent.

"This will work." Dr. Akagi blurted out excitedly, watching the data begin to stream into the Magi. "Well done!"

"Of course! I'm the best pilot we have." The auburn haired beauty stated confidently. Then she let out a sigh; the bubbles from her lungs rippled and drifted in front of her face in the LCL.

It took forty-five minutes to complete the test and then Ritsuko Akagi released them for a break. Gratefully the two young women dismounted their charges.

Shinji handed each of the girls a box of fruit juice. "You two were pretty amazing." He insisted.

Rei blushed slightly when she accepted the offering. "It was taxing."

Then he gave Asuka a passionate kiss, the two lovers engaged in a kiss that was almost pornographic.

"Yeah, we were amazing but I had a tough time with Zero. How do you handle that thing?" Asuka inquired after recovering from her tongue dive with Shinji.

"We are bonded." The blue haired pilot responded demurely.

Shinji smiled his patented smile at the friendship that had developed between the two girls that he cared so deeply for. With them, his life was complete and meaningful.

'PIOLTS AYANAMY AND SORYU PLEASE REPORT TO THE CAGES' crackled over the PA system twice.

Asuka smirked and sent her empty box of orange juice into the trashcan with flourish. "Break's over. Lets finish this."

"Agreed." Her white plug suited companion accorded.

Shinji suppressed a lecher's grin, as he watched their heiny cracks recede in the direction of the Eva cages; plug suits are quite revealing and his was no less exposing. Both Asuka and Rei are quite aware of this fact as well, just as many of the female members of NERV staff are. He has a nice package for a boy his size and he's not as scrawny, as some might think.

"I need you to get undressed for this test." Dr. Akagi sermoned.

"Doctor Akagi, if you wish to view us nude, you merely need to ask." Rei said, attempting dry humor. She released the pressure seal on her plug suit allowing it to fall from her supple young body. It deftly fell from her hips exposing her completely.

"Yeah, Wonder Girl's right. If you want see us naked we'll model for you, don't give us this crap about data." Asuka teased, as she pressed the button on her left wrist and allowed her own red plug suit to pool around ankles, revealing her own nudity.

The two girls put their arms around one another and rubbed their ample chests together seductively and then giggled like the teenagers they in fact were.

Ritsuko buried her face in her hands. _Goddamn kids!_

Misato smiled inwardly at their antics. _They have really changed since they found love. _"Ok you two get in the plugs so we can get this over with." She ordered sternly, suppressing a giggle.

Aoba discreetly switched off the monitors for their privacy but not before getting an eyeful of the luscious young ladies nude. He's not a pervert but he is a male.

In his white and blue plug suit Shinji just smiled from the observation deck. He has seen both of them nude and been with them in bed so he didn't mind a little peek himself; a far cry from the clueless introverted boy he was before he became a pilot and fell hopelessly in love with Asuka.

xxx

Hikari washed the carrots in the sink then placed them on the large plastic cutting board next to the Bok Choy and Shitakes, in preparation of slicing them for the wok. For this young woman cooking was a labor of love and she would take the time to do it right; especially for Toji and she knew that he would eat every morsel.

Rei entered the kitchen; dressed in blue jean shorts and a black tee shirt with a rendition of Unit 00 on the front that Kensuke had given her. She observed Hikari preparing dinner for her love and smiled.

"It looks wonderful. Perhaps I should consider eating meat now and then." She mused, noting the chicken breast marinating in teriyaki sauce. She prefers vegetables but has tasted various types meat in her upbringing fish, beef, pork, poultry and the unpleasant experience of a meatloaf MRE.

"I know how to cook vegetables, you won't starve." Hikari replied with a grin. "The egg rolls there are cabbage, carrots and green pepper." She said and smiled pointing to one of the bowls. "Where are our men?"

"On the balcony drinking beer." She intoned, brushing back her blue bangs. "Kensuke and I will be out late and I think that we'll just get a hotel room for the night. So please feel free to make you're selves at home, your room is prepared. I placed the syrup in warm water." She said, with a slight grin. Rei has yet to use this technique but it is on her 'to do list'. Her sense of sensuality has been growing with her newfound openness.

"I'll let you know how it goes." Hikari confided with a blush that threatened to obscure her freckles. The idea of Toji pouring chocolate syrup on her and then licking it off was rather erotic and honey might not be a bad idea either.

Meanwhile two of the three stooges conversed on the veranda.

"So man, where ya taking her?" Toji inquired and downed the last of his beer. The afternoon sun was obscured by an overcast sky, as the two friends talked on the balcony.

"I found out about an Indian place in Toyko-2 so we're going to try it out. From what I've seen on the Internet its weird stuff but some of my friends at work say it's edible." Kensuke watched Toji crush his empty beer can and followed suit adding his can to the recycle bin.

"Food is food." Toji said with a grin and handed his sandy haired friend another beer. They had a pail of Boa on ice 'Misato' style.

"I just remembered, when I reported to the Commander he told me to ask you about taking a job in civil defense."

"No shit?"

"Yeah, you're already doing it. Why not get paid for it? When an alert happens, we get the kids to safety and this way it'll be official you can even be issued a gun."

"Well, I was just thinking of my sister and Hikari would be pretty pissed if she knew I had a gun."

Kenuske pushed his glasses up, "Don't worry, they'll issue you one when an alert happens. We've been at the range, you're pretty good and all we really need to do is intimidate the idiots. Section two and the military take care of the heavy stuff."

Rei slid the door open and entered the balcony. "What are you two up to?" She inquired, feigning a suspicious tone.

Toji grinned at her and offered the young woman a brew. "Nothing, just yakking."

The young woman smiled softly as she tilted her head and waved off the offering choosing instead to relieve Kensuke of his libation and proceeded to take a long pull before returning it to him.

"I believe that Hikari is ready to prepare your meal, perhaps you should set the table." Her suggestion instilled a notion in his mind.

"Sure, it's the least I can do." The young jock replied; only his love for her cooking rivaled his love for his girlfriend.

Kensuke slipped his arm around Rei and gave her a soft kiss on the neck. "Ready to go?"

The suns orb shown through the haze in the form of a brilliant white disk that defied the gloomy weather; it bathed the youngsters in diffused late evening light. The boy quickly finished the last swallow of his drink.

"Yes my dear." She responded without hesitation. Then she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a soft passionate kiss on the lips. The boy deftly dropped his empty beer can in the trash and pulled her in, wrapping his arms around her waist to deepen the smooch.

Toji sedately and silently discarded his own expended can and slipped back into the apartment to give them privacy and seek out his own loved one.

Hikari had no sooner finished slicing the chicken; when she felt a strong arm encircle her waist and a hand brush aside her soft brown hair to give a warm kiss on the back of her neck. Setting the cleaver down she turned in his embrace.

"I love you." She murmured quietly. And then she warned, "My hands are messy."

"Don't care." He replied and kissed her lips. It quickly deepened into a caring French kiss between two young lovers that weren't afraid to talk just a little bit about forever, marriage and children. These were on their priority list after they graduate from high school. But collage was important to them also, despite the Angel war they were determined to have a family together. And they had confidence in their friends to save the human race from extinction. Without hesitation they intended to procreate the species in honor of their friends sacrifice of their youth.

Hikari kissed him again. "Lets eat."

Her soft embrace told him all that he needed to know. Its time to be the 'man'.

Reluctantly she released him and washed her hands and then turned to the stove to prepare their meal. She lit the fire under the wok, then used her chan to deftly begin stir-frying. Toji scrounged up some plates and glasses like a good boy, then headed to the living room. Not being astute about formality he did the best he could with the place settings.

"Bye." Kensuke boomed, from the living room.

"Later man." Toji replied. He had returned to the kitchen to pat Hikari on the butt while she cooked.

"That's not proper!" She teased. "Bye you guys. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Rei entered the kitchen and gave Hikari a kiss on the cheek, "You are the one that requires guidance." She chided her friend. Rei felt Toji's other hand slide up her back caringly and caress her neck.

"I'll take good care of her and thanks."

Rei gave him her famous smile. "I would expect no less of my friend's knight in shining armor."

Kensuke slipped his arm around his love, "Come on the car is here." The couple excited the apartment, leaving Toji and Hikari to their own devices.

Toji watched his girlfriend stir-fry the meal with amazement; he couldn't cook for shit but he loved to eat.

"I guess that I need to learn how to cook."

Hikari emptied the contains of the wok into a bowel. "There's plenty of time my dear. I'd love to have you cook for me." She cooed, "until then let me do it, for you."

Toji simply gathered up as much as he could carry and took it to the living room for her. With Hikari padding behind him carrying the rest. They set everything down on the low table and took up positions next to each other to share their meal.

Toji poured them a measure of sake and offered her a toast. "Kampi!"

Half an hour later Toji set down his empty rice bowel and burped. "Err… Um… sorry. Great chow!." He expressed, apologizing for his poor manners.

Hikari just smiled. "It's ok; I'm glad you like my cooking." Then she cupped his cheek with her soft hand and looked him in the eyes with a rather lecherous grin. "I'm dessert."

Toji Suzuhara was no slouch and had expected that he would have to pay for dinner; not that he minded. After all, this was the woman he intended to be his wife.

"Sounds good to me." He responded with a gleam in his eye. Then he slipped his arms around her waist and drew the young woman into an embrace. They began to kiss tenderly, then passionately with their tongues entwined.

A moment later Hikari pulled back for air and to say, "I have something special planed."

"Hmm?" The young man responded suspiciously; the last time she had a 'bright idea' he ended up having hot sex with Asuka.

She got up and took his hand, then led him to their bedroom. The incandescent light of the hallway enhanced her shapely derrière that was encased in thin, tight fitting blue jean shorts.

When they entered the room, she spun around and threw her arms around his neck and went for a tongue dive. He responded of course, wrapping his arms around her waist drawing her in for a passionate kiss. They sucked face for what seemed like a lifetime before pulling back.

Toji looked deeply into her brown eyes. He could see reflections in them. Reflections of light, love and mischief; his lady could be quite unabashed at times.

"Just what do you have…." He was cut off when she French kissed him again eagerly and aggressively. Her right hand went south to inspect his package.

"Mumm." He moaned and began to fondle her right breast while she massaged him through his tracksuit.

This misbehaver continued for several minutes before Hikari decided to get this show on the road. She pulled back and grasped the hem of his sweatshirt and pulled it over his head exposing the boys ripped chest. Toji was athletic and had a chiseled body that any woman would find attractive, yet Hikari was the only one that held the key to his heart. She caressed his chest caringly, feeling his rippling muscles beneath her fingertips.

Not to be out done Toji gently lifted Hikari's tan tee shirt from her supple young body to expose her chest. And a wondrous sight awaited him, no bra. The young woman's bosoms bounced as he dropped her still warm shirt the floor.

"Mumm, you're so beautiful." He murmured, as he caressed her tender young mammaries. Her full orbs were like Jell-O in his hands. He could feel Hikari's heart rate increase in pace with his own.

"Your not so bad yourself." She whispered and resumed exploring his muscular chest and tracing her fingers over the young mans nipples.

They kissed again; a lingering wet kiss that impassioned them to continue the evening's activity. They spent another five minutes simply cuddling and caressing. Then Hikari slipped down and pulled Toji's sweat pants to the carpeted floor, revealing his manhood. She didn't waste any time engulfing him without any shame.

"Ohhhh."

There were no words to describe the feeling that she always gave him. He felt her giggle on his member

_Little mink_. He thought, while he felt her work him like a pro. Hikari had become adapt at falitio in their endeavors together. She felt him gently cradle her head in his hands as she bobbed up and down on him.

"Ohhhhh, you are sooo going to get yours!" He exclaimed through clinched teeth.

She released him with an audible 'pop'. "That's what I'm hoping for." She replied with a sly giggle.

He smiled, lifted her to a standing position and kneeled, slipping her provocative shorts to the floor. And then stopped cold…no panties and her pubic mound, was shaved clean!

"Um….Hikari?"

"Like it?"

"I thought you didn't want to do that."

"I did it just for you. Besides it would just be in the way." She replied softly. "I'm dessert, remember?"

"Desser…." Again he was cut off when she attacked him, pulling him to the floor. Hikari made every effort to apply every square centimeter of her naked body to the hapless young man to entice him.

They had been fooling around for close to half an hour, simply sitting in the entrance of their bedroom glomping each other. Now, naked and taking a breather Toji finally noticed something when he when he got up and switched on the light.

Next to the traditional western style bed was a spare futon, covered with NERV issue packing plastic. Next to that were a sheet still folded and a bowel containing a dark brown plastic bottle along with a basin and several towels and washcloths.

_What the hell does she have up her sleeve?_ He wondered. Since Hikari has been hanging out with Rei and Asuka, she has become quite adventurous.

Hikari smiled warmly at him and got up, padded over to the futon and unfurled the sheet over the protective plastic. Then she laid down on her back and spread her ankles wide apart, exposing her vertical smile. Her vulva was already glistening with honey in anticipation of what was to come.

For his part, Toji could never get enough of the sight of his lady nude. In his eyes she was the most beautiful girl in the world, her young body was to say the least outstanding. She has ample breasts for a maiden her age and the supple, muscular hourglass figure of her youth was a testament that she didn't rest on her ass in PE class. Being the class Rep. She needed to set an example and she did so very well.

"Toji." She cooed. "Make love to me." The young girl lifted the bottle of chocolate syrup from the now tepid water and offered it to him. "I'm your dessert." She reminded.

Well, with a mandate like that, just what is a boy to do? Except to accept?

Toji took the bottle and scrutinized it, the nomenclature was in English and a language he couldn't read. A small dollop on his finger revealed to him the flavor of chocolate. _This is going to kick ass!_

The young man took in the sight of his lady sprawled out provocatively and did what any red blooded Japanese boy would do. He started by drizzling out a portion on each of her nipples.

Hikari closed her eyes with anticipation as she felt her love lay a bead of the sticky syrup between her breasts and down her stomach, allowing it to pool in her navel. And then drip down the cleft of her vulva. It took all of her effort not to squirm at the sensation of being 'dessert'.

Toji started with her right breast, licking it clean of any trace of chocolate then moved to the left one. Twirling his tongue on her areola and raking her stiff nipple with his tongue.

"OHOOO….Toji!"

The poor young woman needed to be tied down to hold still. She squirmed coating her vulva with more of the syrup. The young man showed no mercy licking his way down her stomach, pausing at her navel.

"Ahaaa!" Hikari whimpered when she felt Toji scoop the chocolate from her navel with his tongue. It would be safe to say that the boy was thoroughly enjoying this, as was she.

Hikari clamped her eyes shut tight. "If you stop now, I'll kill you!"

Then she felt him clean off her freshly shaven, very sensitive mound with a gentle caress of his tongue and she nearly peed herself at the sensation.

"OHOOO….SHIT!"

Taking no prisoners Toji moved lower. His sweet tooth carried him to the place that defines her as a woman and with soft, gentle strokes of his tongue; he began to clean her with the same precision that he used on the upper portion of her wondrous body.

Hikari clinched the sheet with her fists and arched her pelvis up to meet him in true ecstasy.

"Ahaaa, Toji!" The young woman had reached her limit and climaxed with vigor. Writhing with his application of cunalingus on her. She could withstand it no longer.

"I'm too sensitive!" She pleaded, as she pulled away.

Toji grinned inwardly at his effort and released her to recover, while still savoring the flavor of chocolate and the woman he loves. Her soft scent of passion was indicative of her aroma, it wafted in the air around her. The young man relished it and savored every nuance.

Hikari heaved several breaths then tackled him with a wet kiss. Then despite her smaller size rolled him on his back and started kissing him down his chest. She worked her way to the place that made him a man. Just as he had with her, she bathed his member with chocolate syrup and indulged in falitio. The sweetness of the chocolate was a contrast to the flavor she fondly knew of him and she took her man in as deeply, as she could. By day she needs to be the straitlaced class representative but privately with her lover and friends, she let's loose with abandon.

"Errrrrr!" Toji could feel her ministrations on his manhood. Her lips and tongue were driving him nuts. Hikari worked him as if she were being paid for it. And her efforts were not going to waste, she could feel him twitch in preparation of release.

Suddenly he exploded in her mouth; a torrent of his milk nearly choked her when he could no longer hold back. Greedily Hikari savored the mixture of flavor between chocolate and semen. She didn't relent, determined, continuing to go down on him until he cried 'uncle'.

Beside himself Toji pulled her away, "Can't take it anymore!" He hissed. The sensory input was simply too much.

The two cuddled together silently for several minutes before the boy recognized her slightly rasped breath.

_Asleep? _He realized. _Well you have been up since sunrise; I can give you some rest_. He used half of the sheet to cover them and snuggled her close, watching over her as she indulged in a nap. He soon dozed off as well, holding her in his loving arms.

An hour or so later Hikari stirred. The first sensation she recognized was Toji's embrace. She smiled groggily, enjoying her nude partner's protective arms around her.

_I'll never need to worry about being safe_, she thought. She buried her face into his chest and sighed warmly, _I love you Toji_.

The young man drifted back to consciousness; the first sensation he noticed was the young woman attached to him. Hikari's soft breasts and warm cheek were planted tightly against his chest. He ran his fingers through her soft brown hair.

"Awake?"

"Um hum. Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"It's ok, I did too."

"Round two?" She inquired.

The boy gently pulled her head up to kiss her. "You have the right idea."

Lips met lips and passion permeated the room; with a little rest they were ready to have serious sex together. Needles to say hands touched appropriate erogenous zones as the young couple prepared them selves for intercourse. That little white pill that she swallowed each morning was the only thing preventing her from becoming pregnant tonight.

Toji lifted her legs and made his presents known, slipping deep with in her.

"Ummmmm, Toji!" The young woman closed her eyes when she felt his gentle penetration. Toji moved slowly at first but began to pick up the pace as she became acclimated to his thrusts. They have learned how to fuck and they do so with love and passion.

Within minutes Toji was pounding her 'purple'. Although being aggressive he was very careful not to hurt her in any way. Just the raucous primal sex that two people enjoy amongst one another. And Hikari was enjoying it, meeting every stroke with a lift of her hips. The young woman has come to enjoy being screwed silly by her boyfriend. And there is nothing wrong with that; true love was driving this encounter, babies will come later, for now simple lust predominated.

Hikari bit her knuckle and tried in vain to hold back against his thrusts. "I'm cumming." She whimpered, with what little breath she could muster.

At her words Toji exploded within her, copiously spilling his seed into the woman he has chosen to be his wife; Hikari followed suit caring very little if the birth control pills failed. This was for them and them alone and she was more than willing to bare his child, if it were to come to that. Explaining to her mother and father would be a challenge but right now the orgasm ripping through her being was paramount on her mind.

xxx

"I'm tracking multiple inbounds, all patterns are blue and we're screwed." Makoto sounded stressed, as he tracked the three angels on his screen. They were coming in from ground level, low altitude and orbit. The orbital target had taken the form of a Manta Ray. The low level target looked very much like a wasp and the ground target took the form of a centipede.

"Hmm…divide and conquer?" Kouzou Fuyutsuki sounded reflective. "They haven't attempted a simultaneous attack before." Then the gray elderly man grinned slightly, "The old men are going to go nuts over this."

Gendo Ikari smiled behind his tented white-gloved hands. "Their scenario just went to hell."

The silver haired old man smirked slightly. "Still, can the children handle them?"

"Yes." The confidence in the Commander's voice was unmistakable.

"Major, I would have council with you." The Commander ordered.

"Yes sir." Misato responded and took a lift up to the command bridge.

"The pilots are facing a grave enemy but they have learned to work as a team. You are their anchor. You must lead them to success. They can complete this mission, if you guide them to their goal. My son will wish to be protective, yet that may be counter productive. I would have you reign him in."

"Yes sir." No further response was necessary, she understood exactly what he meant.

Shinji felt the slight jostling of his Evangelion being moved backwards by the massive material handling equipment, to its position on the catapult. In a few moments, he once again would be engaged in lethal combat with angels.

Messengers of God? Or harbingers of doom for the human race?

He was still only fourteen years old. In his few, short years the boy has become a man, with the responsibilities of life and death, just as his two counterparts have. His right hand clinched into a fist cyclically as he anticipated what would come next. _Asuka, Rei, please be safe; let me kill them_. _Let me protect you._

Shinji vaguely heard Misato's voice say, "Eva Units launch."

A moment later, he felt the compression on his spine, as thousands of amperes of electric current flooded into the super conducting magnets of the linier induction catapult, when a bank of silicone controlled rectifiers fired, hurtling his monster to the surface of a deserted Toyko-3 and into a tempest rain storm that was raging.

"Shinji, I'm holding you in reserve. Let Rei and Asuka handle the first two; you're their back up." Misato ordered with her famous commanding tone.

"But Misato." Shinji complained.

"That's an order Shinji…trust me." _The last thing I need is for Unit 01 to go rouge_.

"Yes ma'am." He responded reluctantly.

Cars and sport utility vehicles were strewn along the rain soaked streets, their doors left open because their occupants desperately sought shelter from the impending attack. This city may be a fortress but the threat of violent death was very real.

The sullen sky and driving rain did little for visibility. Ayanami connected the power cable into her Eva and selected a positron rifle from the weapons locker and began to move forward to challenge Galgaliel.

With serpentine motion, the angel sought out its prey. Crushing any obstacle in its path and snaking around the high-rise buildings. Unit 00 took aim and fired, sending a beam of charged particles down range. The intervening atmosphere crackled with static electricity and the beam became visible because of the super heated gas. The centipede Angel was split lengthwise from the blast; it's AT field was no match for a Rei Ayanami without mental instability. Rei's second shot vaporized the hapless Angel's core.

_Way to go Rei_, Shinji thought relieved.

_This sucks_. Asuka thought as she inverted her IR image to get a clearer image. The weather conditions were screwing with her Doppler Radar. _I want Shinji tonight and your really going to piss me off if I don't get laid. _Asuka opened fire with the hells fury of a woman denied sex with the man she loves.

"Protect her power cable." Commanded a voice from the JSDF guard channel. Seven main battle tanks slued their stabilized 120 mm smooth bore weapons on the fly and unleashed a volley of armor piercing ammunition that made a spectacular splash against the angel's AT field with no real effect. It faltered in flight then made a diving attack at Unit 02.

"Misato, get these guys out of here. Verdamnt, they don't have AT fields!" Asuka was pumped, pissed and horny; a very bad combination for her personality.

She emptied the ammo can of her rocket launcher and drew her progressive knife. Then charged her target, as it dove in to sting her to death. Cherubim quickly realized its mistake when Asuka stabbed it in the core with the first thrust; there wasn't even time to self-destruct. It fell limp on the red Eva. Asuka tossed it aside like trash.

Rei spoke into the com system. "We must prepare for Ezekiel. We must become one."

The three Evangelions jettisoned their power cables and ran to equal distances around the city in a triad and then reattached new power cables. Now something amazing happened.

Makoto spoke up first. "Sync ratios are escalating."

"Approaching four hundred percent!" Maya exclaimed, quite startled. She remembered the ramifications of such an event quite well.

Indeed, the three pilots began to dissolve from the corporal world. Each could feel the tug at their soul but as a team they were stronger than the cores of their Eva's. As they faded into the LCL of their entry plugs, their minds became one.

"Ready?" Ayanami asked of her comrades.

"Yeah." Came two responses in unison.

The three children created a sphere of Absolute Terror energy around Tokyo-3 and the GeoFront. A flickering sphere of orange hexagons that was visible to the naked eye.

"Their AT fields are phase reinforcing!" Aoba exclaimed.

"I just lost sat-com. I can't track the incoming." Hyuga needed a strong drink. The Magi have estimated the yield to be over one hundred Megatons.

"Their combined AT field are blocking all of our signals." Dr Akagi noted.

The last angel plummeted in from orbit determined to defeat the human race. _I am justice… I am death and transformation. My sacrifice will free my kind to walk the earth unhindered by the humans_. Ezekiel thought as the entity targeted NERV headquarters.

Blinding white light illuminated the gloomy rain soaked landscape and formed a pure white crucifix that stretched into the troposphere. It was visible from space, as the children held their ground against the onslaught. Then all fell silent, when the glow receded even the cicada song ceased.

"Sweet Jesus." Sub Commander Fuyutsuki muttered softly, watching the white noise static on the monitors.

Commander Ikari simply smiled and returned his precious crystal egg to its purple, silk pouch and put it in his jacket pocket. _Perhaps there is a way_, he thought with newfound hope.

"The EMP knocked down our sensor grid, switching to the back up system." Aoba said with a shaky voice and a bead of sweat on his forehead.

Misato didn't wait for the order, "Launch the rescue teams. Status on the pilots…talk to me." The woman was clutching the silver cross that her father had given her many years ago.

"Still no response from the Eva's. The AT fields are down and I'm not getting any readings." Maya responded, brushing a tear away from her eye.

Three gray colored medevac VTOL's didn't wait for the elevator to reach its zenith before they spooled their engines and jumped off the deck. VTOL gun ships quickly formed on them and the packages raced to the now inert Evangelions.

"Does Tokyo-2 still exist?" The gray haired Sub Commander of NERV inquired.

"Yeah, the EMP killed our communication channels but its still there. Everyone's going to have to buy a new rice cooker but the Eva's saved us." Aoba responded, as the stress receded. He pulled up a satellite image on the holographic main screen that revealed that the children had saved mankind from total disaster.

"Well that will help the economy." The old boy quipped.

"Take care of this." Gendo remarked to Fuyutsuki and used his private elevator to descend to the bowls of Terminal Dogma.

_I always get the shit jobs_, the old man thought. "Do you have anything to report?" He asked of Combat Operations director Katsuragi.

"Rescue teams are outbound." She snapped in response, "We're still picking up the pieces."

"Use your best judgment." He commanded and left the matter to the Major, confident in her ability to handle the situation.

After several very tense minutes, Shigeru replaced the phone in its receiver and announced. "Rescue teams report that the pilots are safe. They're unconscious but alive and in good condition. They're in route to ICU."

Everyone in the command center let out a collective sigh of relief.

xxx

To be continued when I have time to research and write. This story will not be abandoned.

xxx

A/N

I must give Tasermon's Partner credit for the Hershey's syrup idea; be very careful what you say in a review! It might end up in the story. Thanks my friend and in self-insert keep licking!

I have to admit that Lady Sesshy gave me the courage to continue because I was going to scrap two thirds of this chapter and start over. Thank you my Lady, you are the best!

Once again I feel the need to apologize for taking so long to finish a chapter but just you try to do research with a seven year old girl barraging you with an endless supply of really bad knock knock jokes! (Lord Saturn smirks with annoyance, "who's there…")

Proofread credit goes to: Sesshy's Girl 00, Atomic Squirrel, Riko Ozaki, Jintsu and Alpha Zulu (read their stories and review them, please).

Bye for now and remember I like reviews too!

Lord Saturn


End file.
